


Redeemed

by BalunStormhands



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 84
Words: 100,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalunStormhands/pseuds/BalunStormhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein a princess is born, finds true love, is betrayed and turns to evil. Can she be turned back to the Light?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: When I was first writing Rapunzel Goes Home, I realized that Rapunzel and Aurora were much the same and would make good friends. I didn’t do too much with that until Belle came and asked me to help Aurora tell her story, and so Roused was born. 
> 
> In Roused I found Aurora’s pain and helped her speak it and find a friend to heal it. I knew Aurora was a great and powerful person, and I intended her and Rapunzel and their princes to go up against the Goon Queen and destroy her in a massive battle with the four of them working together swing through the rafters, but then Maleficent came and reminded me that Aurora needed to face her. I thought that was great. Little did I know what would come next. Maleficent was more then just a villain, she was a princess too and her story was not all that different for Aurora and Rapunzel’s, but she chose differently, and finally one day she said, I would like out please.
> 
> To say the least that rocked my world. I’m still not sure I can pull this off. I’ve put it off too. It’s a hard story. I don’t expect many to make it through to the end. I used NaNoWriMo to push myself to finish but that didn’t work. I even tried to end the story, but she asked me not to. It isn’t fair to her to let it go and, sorry Disney, but you are doing it wrong. 
> 
> There is a princess in trouble, and I am going to help get her out. Visors down, swords up. Here we go.

Once upon a time, a princess learned who she really was...

Introduction

The screaming bolted Magen awake in the aurora of the dawn. She groped for her wand, but it wasn’t on her nightstand like it usually was. “Bother!” she snarled as she remembered that it had burst into flame the day before and she hadn’t replaced it yet. It was quiet and safe here, but today it wasn’t. 

Magen groped around under the bed for the whackadoo her son had made. 

Grabbing a robe, she dashed outside in her bare feet. Someone had made it through the Dark Forest, a girl from the screams.  

Magen came around the thick roots of the mighty oak tree that stood at the boundary of the Dark Forest. There was a tall, thin girl, curled up in a ball and weeping as if the world had come to an end. 

“It’s okay. It’s okay. You’re safe here.” Magen murmured, but the girl continued to sob.

“Are you...?” Stupid question, she was obviously not okay.

“Where...?” Another stupid question, it didn’t matter where she had come from.

“What...?” Probably a dangerous question, whatever happened had been awful. The Dark Forest showed people their worst nightmares to protect itself. It also tended to be grabby; clothes were often ripped and shredded by the forest, but this was the first time Magen could think of for clothes to have been completely removed. Armored warriors would flee after a few minutes in the daytime.  Yet, this girl had obviously walked at least two days through the Dark Forest. There were so many questions Magen wanted to ask, but the answers would be worthless at this time. 

“I will help you.” Magen stated firmly, as she put her arms around the mud-covered girl. In a few minutes the girl stopped crying. 

“Can you stand?”

The mud covered girl shrugged, but together they got her upright. Magen kept her arm around the girl as she guided them to her cottage. The girl could barely stand, and Magen thought the way the girl moved was odd, like she was falling and somehow just barely catching herself. 

They got into the cottage and Magen put the girl in a chair with arms so she might have some stability. The girl grunted in pain as she sat.

“I’m sorry. You’re hurt.” Magen looked around, there were so many things that needed to be done for this injured girl, which to do first?

“Here, have a little food.” Magen went to the pantry and grabbed a few easy to eat items and poured out a goblet of blackberry juice she had been planning on making wine out of but the girl needed it now.

“Eat, and I’ll get a bath ready for you. Once we clean you up, I can tend to your injuries. Okay?”

“‘Kay.” the girl said so very quietly. 

“Eat something, I’ll be right back.” Magen went into the bathroom and pulled the heating crystal out of its box and heated the water in the bathtub. Being a witch did have its advantages, she could enchant objects to do things and one of her favorites was the enchanted bathtub, which provided hot, clean water whenever she wanted. She had made several tubs for friends in Avandell. 

Magen returned to the kitchen where she found the girl trying to drink the juice. She held the goblet with both hands and her elbows on the table, but her whole body was shaking and rivulets of the bright liquid ran down the side of her mouth and neck. 

Magen came up next to the girl, put her arm around her and steadied the goblet. “It’s okay, I’m going to help you.” 

Once the panting girl had drained the juice, Magen asked, “Are you still hungry?”

The girl nodded weakly. Magen looked around quickly. Something simple. Magen dragged over the jam jar and a spoon. With the girl resting on her shoulder, she gently fed the girl spoonful by spoonful, each time the girl thanked her. Magen was reassured by the politeness the girl was showing. Maybe it wasn’t as bad as it looked. It took some time, but the jar was emptied.

The mud on her bare feet had dried and was beginning to itch and she rubbed her feet together under the table.

“Are you ready to be cleaned up?”

The girl nodded.

Magen helped the girl up and they slowly tottered to the bathroom. Dried mud was getting on her dress and all over the floor but Magen didn’t care at the moment. She’d clean that up later, the girl was the most important thing now. The girl whined in pain as Magen helped her get her leg into the tub, “Sorry. I’m sorry, but we need you clean first then I’ll know better how to help you. Here we can use the stool.”

Magen hooked the stool with her foot and dragged it next to the tub, sat the girl down and lifted both legs together and spun her so she had her legs in the tub, and then she helped the girl slide in.  

Magen used a ladle to wash the girl’s blonde hair. The water in the tub was quickly darkened with the mud. Magen rolled up her sleeves and gently wiped the dirt off by hand. The girl flinched as Magen touched her, so she was as gentle as she knew how. 

Magen’s eyes widened as she found a rawhide leash wrapped around the girl’s throat. It had been invisible under all the mud and dirt. “Here, let’s get that off of you.” Magen said briskly, trying to stay in control.

Magen’s insides clenched as she found more rawhide thongs wrapped around the girl’s wrists and ankles. Anger and compassion fought against a scared desire not to think too much about what she was finding.

Once it felt like she had gotten the worst of the dirt off, she helped the girl stand to get her out of the tub so the water could be refreshed. 

Magen’s jaw dropped open, then she swallowed. The girl was covered with bruises and scrapes. From navel to knee the girl was completely black with them. Lurid yellows, greens and dark blues spread nearly everywhere on the girl. 

Magen embraced the wet girl and said, “I’m so sorry. I’ll make it better.” But the girl just stood there, shoulders hunched and head hanging, as the water was refreshed.

Magen was as gentle as she could be with the girl as she finished washing her, but she was certain that the drops of blood that tainted the water were not from the girl’s period. Helping this girl would take more than some food and rest. 

Magen needed a wand.

After cleaning the girl again, being extra gentle when getting her out and drying her, and putting a soft nightgown on her, Magen said, “My name is Magen and I am a witch, and I can heal you but I need a wand. Will you come with me? It isn’t far.”

The girl just stood there, her shoulders slumped and head down, but she nodded.

“Okay, just hold on to me. We just need to cross the meadow.”

Magen took the girl’s limp hand and they walked out the front door and across the meadow to a tall white tree with round leaves.

“Wait right here and be quiet, please.” said Magen, though she was only slightly worried that the girl would say anything, she hadn’t yet.

Magen walked up to the tree and placed her hands on the white bark with the vertical striations and began to sing. She sang a sung of love and trust and hope. The striation between her hands opened slowly and with much singing the tree allowed her hand in and she pulled out a white stick about the length of her forearm, the magic wand the tree had gifted her. She could see the gleaming heart wood of the tree deep inside. But to remove that would kill the tree, though she could feel the power coursing through it on her fingertips as the sparkles flowed out of the hole in the tree. After another refrain the opening closed and Magen put her forehead against the tree and said, “Thank you.” With a hand on the trunk to steady her, Magen turned and walked over to the girl. Taking her hand, Magen lead them back to the cottage, her feet heavy on the ground from the effort of wandsinging. 

Magen had the girl lay on the bed in the guest bedroom behind the fireplace. It was warm in the winter and cool in the summer from the heavy stone.

“I’m going to start healing you now, dear. Just lie quietly and it shouldn’t take too long.” 

Magen waved the wand over the girl to see what was wrong. She was meticulous with magic, she didn’t just let the magic do whatever it wanted. Too often, very strange side effects would appear and she knew that that would be very bad in this case. This girl had been through so much already and didn’t need some weird spell effect to disrupt her life any more then it had been.

“Who was this girl?” Magen thought. She was surprised, the girl already had spells on her. At least three, and they had the telltale signature of fairies.

This made things more complex. She didn’t want to interfere with those spells, it would take some analysis to determine what exactly they did. She knew she was too tired to do all of that, but it was important to deal with the bleeding at the very least. Hopefully after healing and some rest, the girl could tell her more. 

“You have spells on you already, do you know that?” Magen asked.

The girl nodded as she stared seemingly straight through the ceiling.

“Good, but that is going to make this more complicated. Healing you may take a while.”

She looked down at the prone girl on the bed after rising for a break. Her feet had cuts and scrapes, and her hands and feet were discolored and bruised, she had obviously been tied down. There were bruises around her neck. She was  a solid mass of bruise from knee to neck. 

Whatever had happened to her had been horrifying. It was like she have been raped and beaten to an inch of her life. She was going to heal this child as best as she could. There were so many injuries, it was hard to start. Top to bottom, bottom to top, worst to least?

Magen didn’t even know if the girl trusted her, but she at least stayed close. Maybe a bit of simple healing first, before the most serious wounds to build trust. 

“I’m going to try healing your hand now. Is that okay?”

The girl just blinked. Magen took that as a yes.

Magen knelt next to the bed and took the hand nearest to her waved the wand. Sparkles slowly dripped onto the hand and began to heal the hand and wrist. 

“Is that better?” she asked. 

The girl lifted her hand and abstractly looked at it, flexed it slowly and said, “Yes.”

“Good, good. Now for the other hand.”

And Magen healed that hand, and her feet. It had been tough and slow, but they were looking normal. Now for a tough one to see if there was some trust there.

“I want to heal you between your legs. You are bleeding a little from both places and I doubt it is from your period.”

Magen waited and the girl slowly shook her head.

“Okay. I understand if this is hard for you, but would you open your legs for me please? I’ll help.” She gently reached out and lifted the sheet and moved the legs until she had better access. Princess whimpered in pain. “Okay, that’s good enough.”

Magen knelt next to the bed on the soft, warm rag rug and slowly let the magic flow from the wand into the place between the girl’s legs where the blood was oozing from. Keeping tight control over the magic just letting it heal the girl. The magic told Magen that the girl was torn up terribly inside. It was amazing that the girl could even walk. It was late afternoon by the time Magen finally had the girl’s insides back the way they should be. 

Magen was tired and said, “I’m sorry, that is all I can do today. I need to rest, but I am pretty sure we can get you all healed up tomorrow. Will that be okay?”

The girl slowly nodded once. 

“Thank you. Do you want some of the soup for dinner?”

Another slow nod.

Magen rose but the girl caught her hand. Magen looked at the girl. After a slow blink, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. You’re going to be safe here. No one will hurt you if I have anything to do about it. I’m sorry but I am so tired. I have healed your insides and you should be feeling better. I’ll have to take care of the rest in the morning.” said Magen to the girl, but the only response was soft, gentle breathing.

Magen smiled, heaved herself up and stumbled to her room. She put the wand under her pillow, pulled off her shoes and snuggled under the johnquill quilt her late husband had given her. She was asleep in moments.

# # #

Magen leapt out of bed, grabbing the wand from underneath her pillow. The girl was screaming like she was being torn in half. Magen came into the room, but the girl was alone in bed, asleep and screaming. Magen shook the girl, who woke and backed frightened away from her.

“It’s okay. It was just a nightmare. You are safe here. I will keep you safe. No one will hurt you here. I promise. Do you understand me?” Magen asked gently. The girl nodded. 

“Good. I healed you a little yesterday, but I had to stop. I was tired. Do you know that you have magic on you already?”

The girl nodded.

“Okay. That makes healing you more difficult. I have to go slow so they don’t interact and create some kind of side effects. You don’t need that right now.”

The girl shrugged, but her face was blank.

“I know you are in pain, but can we have something to eat first? Healing you may take a long time.”

The girl nodded, shifted on the bed, and pulled the covers open, a strong scent of urine filled the room. 

She looked up with big sad eyes at Magen and quietly said, “Wet,” and began to sob.

“It’s okay, I can take care of that,” reassured Magen.

She gave the girl an old nightdress and they went out to the kitchen to eat.

Magen could tell that the healing had done a lot of good, the girl was walking more gracefully, but the slowness of her movements and pain in her face told there was much left to heal. She even ate slowly and cautiously, Magen made a note to heal the shoulders as well. There was not a part of this girl that didn’t need healing. Hopefully, once she’s healed, she’ll want to talk more. Pain did make it hard to want to talk and explain.

Magen helped the girl up and together they went slowly into the kitchen. Magen helped the girl drink some fruit juice and then made some biscuits, which they ate quietly with butter and honey. The woman placed a warm biscuit and a crock of jam in front of the girl, she picked up the knife, keeping her little finger extended and spread some jam on the food and mechanically ate it. 

“Thank you,” said the girl, though she didn’t really look at Magen.

Magen smiled and said, “You’re welcome, dear. Let’s go back to your room and I can work on healing you some more, if you’re ready.”

The girl nodded and, with some help, rose and then walked to her room. 

“Oh yes, I almost forgot your bed.” Magen pulled out the wand and shot sparkles at it and the urine came out and went into the chamber pot, the mattress and blankets and sheets and pillows fluffed themselves and the bed made itself, opening up so the princess could lie down on the clean, dry sheets.

“This will be easier if you don’t have anything on. I’ll help you with your clothes. Then we’ll change you into a night gown and you can sleep some more.”

The princess nodded and let her clothes drop to the floor, not bothering to pick them up. Magen helped her into bed, picked up the clothes, and began to heal the princess once again. It took many hours, as she was not good at magicking living things. 

Magen could tell the girl was still hurting by the flat, unmoving way she just lay there on the bed. Something really bad had happened, and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to hear the story, but she would if she thought it would help. 

Magen worked her way over the girl’s belly and legs, then needed a short nap. The intense concentration was very draining. In the afternoon, after a simple lunch of leftover biscuits, cheese, and fruit, Magen finished healing the girl’s back and arms. Magen smiled as she heard quiet snores from the girl and then sought her own bed to sleep off the exhaustion the work had imposed on her.


	2. Introduction 2

IIntroduction 2  
# # # 

Magen checked on the girl from time to time. It was good to see her in different positions, but she was sleeping so much, it was odd. How long had the girl been without sleep? She had found her asleep, and she had slept the night, or at least she thought she did, maybe the pain had been worse than she thought. 

Magen started some dough for bread, but it would take hours to rise, it would be ready for dinner at least. Then chopped some vegetables for a soup.

Magen was just scraping some parsnips into the pot for lunch when the sound of vomiting and terrified screams came from the bedroom. Dropping the cutting board she ran to the bedroom and skidded through the door. The girl was still laying in bed, screaming for all she was worth. 

Magen dove for the bed, shook the girl, and shouted. “Wake up! Wake up!”

The girl’s eyes snapped open, and she looked around, finding herself in a strange place and tried to back away, but the wall was in the way. “It’s okay, it’s okay. You’re safe here. You’re safe.”

The girl grabbed the pillow and wrapped her arms around it, and began to cry. Magen tried to get close, but the girl moved away. “I’m not going to hurt you. I healed you. You feel better, yes?”

The girl looked at her silently and slowly nodded. Magen just waited, and eventually the girl uncurled herself. “It was just a nightmare. You are safe here, I won’t let anyone hurt you here. Lunch is almost ready, do you want some?”

The girl nodded. 

Magen helped her up and the girl shuffled behind Magen to the kitchen. The girl slowly ate almost all of the soup and the biscuits. 

“Where?” asked the girl, looking out the window.

“Where are you?” Magen asked, and the girl nodded. Magen thought that the question was a good sign. The girl was beginning to open up a little.

“You are in my cottage inside the Dark Forest.”

The girl curled up on herself and looked around scared.

“It’s okay, the cottage is a safe place. Stay close to it and you will be protected. You are safe here.”

The girl nodded and slowly put her legs down.

“Do you remember my name?”

The girl thought for a long time, “Magen.”

“Yes, very good. Do you remember your name?”

The girl nodded, but looked down.

“Good. Would you tell me your name? I can’t go around calling you ‘girl,’ or ‘hey, you’ now, can I?” Magen tried for a certain lightness in her tone to encourage the girl to talk.

“Tina,” the girl whispered, after a long pause, looking into her bowl.

“Tina,” Magen said softly. “That’s a nice name.”

“You really upset my routine the last few days, it’s going to take a bit to get back into the swing of things. Would you mind helping around the cottage?” asked Magen.

The girl nodded dully.

Magen could already tell that getting the girl to open up would take time and effort. Maybe she would have to take the girl to Avandell, but it was a long way through the forest. Well, she would take the girl there in any case, she had to go home before winter. She hope her son Chedrick was having a good time with her brother.

Magen knew her cottage was isolated, she needed that for the work she did. Interruptions could be a problem when doing her kind of magic. She had some magical theories she was trying to apply. Wizards tended to enchant weapons, but she wanted to enchant things to make her life easier. She was currently working on an enchanted pot, that could fill itself with water or oil and bring it up to temperature quickly. Last year she had perfected the enchanted frying pan and that was working quite well.

They spent the morning cleaning the bathroom, and Magen taught Tina how to use the tub. The enchanted tub had been her first breakthrough, but it was a bit of a kludge, magically speaking, needing crystals to control it.

Magen put out some biscuits for lunch and went to the pantry for the salami. The salami was a present from her children; a good, thick stick of easy to eat meat. It was as thick around as her wrist and as long as her forearm, it could almost make a serviceable club. The gardens around the cottage fed her well enough, but the meat was good and the girl would need it to recover. 

She put it down on the table.

The girl was staring at the salami, and Magen could see the blood run out of her face, a look of terror and pain, and then she threw herself to the ground next to the table, sobbing.

Magen dashed around the table. 

“I’m sorry, what’s wrong?” asked Magen as she gathered the girl into a hug, the girl flinched away.

“N..Nang. They ...chanted ...his name. He was big ...like that. He hurt me. He hurt me so much.” The girl sobbed.

“You’re safe here. No Nang. I’ll keep you safe. I won’t let anyone hurt you again,” promised Magen, though she was amazed that a man could be so big. Magen threw a napkin over the salami and hid it away in the pantry.

Eventually the girl calmed down and Magen used the wand to finish preparing the bread and put it in the oven. Then they sat at the table again as it baked. 

The girl nibbled on the last biscuit and stew as the smell of baking bread began to fill the cottage. Magen wanted more answers but the girl had not eaten much at all in the time she’d been in the cottage, and who knew how long it had been since the girl had a proper meal? Food first, then maybe some questions. 

Magen was so angry at the beasts that did this. Nang was an odd name. Magen wondered if he was the only one, but the girl had said they chanted him name. 

The girl ate slowly, but steadily. Once the bread was done baking, they had some of it with butter and honey. They ate all the bread and then the girl was nodding off again. 

“You go take a nap and I’ll clean up here,” said Magen.

The girl nodded and shuffled off to the bedroom.

Magen used the wand to catch up with the household chores. She preferred to do chores without magic as it helped her clear her mind after working with magic so much for her work. 

Magen went out to the garden and gathered a few things that had ripened and were ready to eat. It was still somewhat early in the season, but the pantry was getting low. 

As she returned to her cottage, she shivered at the horrors that the girl went through.

# # #

Tina woke up the next day screaming and vomiting again, and after Magen had calmed her, she asked, “Can I check you again? All this vomiting is worrying me.”

Tina shrugged but laid back down.

Magen ran the wand down the girl’s body, low in her abdomen she stopped and said, “Oh dear.”

Tina just continued to lay there.

Magen sat heavily on the chair and then used the wand again. She shook her head in disbelief. “I’m so sorry. You’re pregnant.”

Tina blinked.

“Two babies. One is about a month older then the other. How could this happen?”

“Army.” Tina said quietly.

“Army? There is a war going on?”

Tina shook her head, her face sad. “Slaughter.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” That army must have kept her to rape her.

Tina’s hands moved to her belly, and tears ran down from her eyes into her ears, but she didn’t bother to wipe them. Her face was a mask of pain and despair as she began to bawl, like a broken-hearted child.

# # #

That afternoon Magen looked up from the pot she was enchanting, it was too quiet. Magen’s old maternal instincts made her get up and search for the girl. 

She found the lost girl by the big oak staring into the Dark Forest, her legs curled under her, a hand on her neck, an arm across her belly, her mouth open and a look of abject horror on her face. 

Magen just sat in the view of that stare and waited not wanting the girl to panic at her touch, eventually the girl saw her.

“What happened?” Magen asked.

Tears slid down Tina’s cheeks. “I’m a bad girl. The worst girl ever.”

“No, you’re not. Yes, bad things have happened to you but that doesn’t make you a bad person.” After a pause, “Is there anyone out there you want to go to?” Magen gestured beyond the Dark Forest.

Tina shook her head.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Come, it doesn’t do to sit and stare into the Dark Forest. I’ll take care of you.” Magen held out her hand.

“‘kay,” said Tina.

Magen supported Tina back to the cottage.

# # #

“I have to do something,” said Tina, aggressively.

“What?” asked Magen, calmly. Tina seemed to be getting better. The quiet work of the cottage seemed to be helping. Though there were times Tina would be completely lethargic, and other times angry. This looked like one of her angry times.

“I don’t know.”

“Can I help?”

“I don’t know!”

“That makes it hard.”

“I know!”

“How about you help with the beans?”

“That’s not what I should do.”

“I know, but that is something we can do right now.”

Tina sighed but nodded as she took up the bowl of string beans and began to prepare them. Magen was so kind, but so smothering. She wished she knew what to do. Her feelings were so hard to control sometimes. Terrible anger made her want to destroy everything everywhere. Crippling melancholy that left her unable to move. The frightening desire to hurt herself so she could stop feeling or start feeling. The knowledge of her utter aloneness; no more Henri, no more Mummy and Daddy. Sometimes she wished she was brave enough to plunge the kitchen knife into her heart or to push it deeper into her skin to really bleed and die. 

Who was she anymore? Celestina was now a princess of a dead kingdom. How pathetic. What was she to do now? Tina the peasant girl? Snap and string beans, she was born to be more than this, but she couldn’t imagine anything more right now. All her hopes and dreams were dead, never to return. People she had loved and trusted betrayed her at the most basic level. What was love? What was trust? Sometimes she wondered if what she even saw was actually real. At least she knew fear really well now.

She would sit at the base of the big tree and the sun would move, but she didn’t feel like she was part of time, or even life anymore. She hated life. She hated herself. She hated Magen being nice to her, even though she knew she desperately needed it. 

She missed Henri so much, there was a hole inside her that took up her whole heart. His eyes, his laugh, his strong arms around her body, the smell of him. The curl of his hair around his ears. 

Why did the fairies not help? Why did they leave? Didn’t they love her?

Then there was the swirling horror of the memory of her kingdom. Destroyed by the father of her dead true love and she now carried the seed of that army.

The coldness of her evaporating tears on her face would shake her out of her misery for a moment and she would wipe her eyes, get up and not think while picking vegetables for another meal. Not thinking was very important. Thinking meant sadness and pain and loss, and she didn’t know how to get around that anymore. She was too stupid to live, but life wouldn’t let her go.

The princess found counting to be a good way not to think. She would count the beans she picked and strung and cooked and ate. The steps she took, the breathes she made, and in the quiet desperateness of the darkness of the night all alone in her bed, the bleeding beats of her broken heart. 

It wasn’t fair what had happened, but it was all her fault. She thought about all the things that she could have done differently, but she didn’t know what would have changed. She had done so many things wrong. She did everything wrong. She couldn’t do anything right. Why did she even bother staying alive?

She hated looking in the mirror, seeing herself, realizing now that it was all a lie. The fairies had given her gifts, she had been so thankful but those gifts were really a curse. Without the magic gifts she would never have met Henri and he would still be alive and maybe they would have still met and loved each other. 

The princess was looking into the little pond that had formed from the rain last night and seeing herself.

Flora had given her beauty, lips as red as the rose and hair of sunshine gold. The princess looked so much like her mommy but only when they had their hair covered. Mommy’s hair was dark blonde not nearly as light as hers.

Fauna had given her the gift of song, even her voice was a lie. She hadn’t sung since Henri’s funeral, that last dirge had caused everyone to weep, but she had no music inside her anymore.

Merryweather had given her the gift of grace, to dance like the wind upon the grass. She had never tripped and fallen, even as a child she had sat down only when tired. Gifts, so many gifts. What was she, who was she? 

The princess threw herself into the muddy little pond and beat at the water and mud. She stopped and the water cleared and she could see herself reflected in the water. She was still beautiful. Her hair dripped and she was splattered with dark mud, but still she was beautiful. Was there no way to dispel those horrible, cursed gifts?

Magen came out, wiping her hands on a rag, when she heard the noise, concerned, but knowing that the splashing and screaming were better than a frightening quiet. 

“What’s wrong?” Magen asked gently.

“Beautiful. Still beautiful,” replied the mud splattered girl.

Magen dipped her towel into the pond and began to wipe away the mud from the princess’ eyes. “Yes, you are. It’s as hard to be beautiful as it is to be ugly, in different ways.”

Tina just shook her head. If she had been ugly, Henry wouldn’t have died.

# # #

After breakfast the princess picked up the wand and went into her room to clean up the mess. It was something routine now. Tina would wake up with a nightmare and vomiting from morning sickness, but she was never awake enough to hit the bowl. Then eat breakfast (she was starving all the time), use the wand to clean up, then do stuff in the garden while Magen worked, nap in the afternoon (more nightmares), help with dinner and that was it. She didn’t talk much, she had put up walls between herself and everyone else, she didn’t want to hurt anyone anymore, there was enough pain. 

But her pregnant body doing things it needed to do like this was making it so hard to hold herself together anymore. Everything that had been true had betrayed her.

She waved the wand and everything is cleaned up. She sat on the bed feeling bone-weary tired inside and her mind felt filled with noise because she didn’t want to think anymore.

“Who am I? Without my family, my kingdom, my gifts, what am I?” the girl asked the wand, letting it lie in her hands. A blast of sparkles shot out and hit the standing mirror. The girl stood and walked over to it and saw what appeared on the mirror. The dress was the same, but it wasn’t her. What was she seeing? The bare feet of the woman in the mirror were split and clubbed, the hands curled into lobster claws, the back was curved and hunched, the hair was as long as hers was but was a dirty blonde not golden like hers, it reminded her of her mother’s hair. The face was hideous, a harelip that split the face and nose, and the eyes... Amber eyes. 

Tina raised a hand to her eyes, the reflection did as well. She was seeing herself, without everything she had had. She was a monster.

Tina flopped to the ground. She had deserved everything that had happened to her. She was a lie. Everything was a lie. She was a monster. A pregnant monster. A monster making more monsters.

Tina turned the wand toward herself. 

“Are you alright in there?” asked Magen as she opened the door, she had heard Tina fall.

Tina unleashed every shred of despair and self-loathing she had into the wand. “This cannot be!”

There was a flash of green light.

# # #

A tall green woman with yellow eyes strode away from the wreckage of the cottage toward the wand tree. She tossed the flaming remains of the wand in her hand away, and wiped her hands on her blood-splattered dress.

As she sang to the wand tree, it began to open itself to her. She caressed the wood, it opened more. Singing, she reached in deeper and deeper. She felt the very heart of the tree, with both hands she grabbed it, the tree struggled, trying to close her out, but she had her hands around it now.

With a screaming wrench, she ripped the very heartwood from the magic tree. In a blaze of magical energy, the tree shattered and fell.

Panting, she felt the power of the tree in her new magic wand, it was so big, it would make an excellent staff.

Striding toward the Dark Forest, a path appears, for it knew nightmares. 

And a nightmare was approaching.


	3. Childhood 1

Redeemed - Childhood 1

“So this is it. Nothing left. It ends with us.” said the king sadly. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” said Queen Emma.

“It no longer matters whose fault it might have been.” He said. They were on the height above their little valley kingdom, a private spot not far from the road that led over the mountain pass. The midwife had told them there was nothing more she could do. They had passed through many emotions in the years they have been trying to have a child. Now they were out of options.

“We could go to the fairies or some other magic user?” Emma asked, her amber eyes looked down and away from her husband’s blue eyes.

“Maybe.”

“I engaged a new maid. She’s young and pretty....” Emma started hesitantly, her slender fingers fiddling with a button on his shirt, she had taken on the maid because she matched the queen’s dark blonde hair and the kings’s blue eyes.

The king took his beloved face in his hands, brought her close and shook his head. “I love only you.”

The queen saw the love in those eyes and tears marred her smile. She put her arms around her husband and laid her head on his chest looking out over the broad valley. Their castle, the surrounding fields, the gentle forest, and the Dark Forest beyond the river. The sun setting in the distance. She wiped her tears on her husband’s robes and looked into the darkening sky.

“Look! Look, the evening star. Please, let us wish on it. One last attempt.”

The king smiled gently and nodded. 

They knelt. 

“Star-light, star-bright. First star we see tonight. We wish we may, we wish we might, make a wish tonight. Please, we need a child and heir to be a light for our kingdom and to lead them well.” They wished as hard as they could. 

 

They stood and then the queen got a special smile on her face and dragged the king down. Wishing was good, but doing their part was important too. 

Their wish was heard. Their faith was seen. Their work was discreetly noted. And so their wish was granted. 

# # #

The Three Good Fairies arrived at the castle, they had heard the wish and had come to investigate. Now they returned since it was nearly time for the baby to come. They met with the king in one of the smaller chambers. The fairies were shocked by how disheveled and tired the king looked. 

“Dear king, are you alright?” asked Flora.

He shook his head. “My wife has been in labor for two days. The midwife has called for other midwives to come help. They have tried everything. They won’t let me in to see her.” His voice is as haggard as his face.

Faintly the queen is heard screaming, then quiet, the entire castle pauses listening; waiting. Then the queen is heard again.

“Please can you do something for her? I’ll pay whatever price is required.” asked the king, knowing the price magic requires can be quite heavy.

“We’ll see what can be done.”

But just then one of the apprentice midwives came running in. ‘Sire, you have a daughter.”

The king smiled and looked back to the fairies who just looked at each other; they had done nothing. 

The king turned back to the midwife and then he saw the look on her face. “What’s wrong? My wife...?” 

“She is tired but she will recover... but you had better come.”

# # #

They enter the birthing room. The midwives were cleaning up the exhausted queen.

They noticed right away something was wrong. The atmosphere of the room was mournful. They excitedly went over to the crib.

“Oh dear.” said Fauna, as they turned back the coverlet. The baby had a harelip and her hands and feet were missing their middle digits and were split like a lobster’s claw. Then because the baby was feeling cold she began to cry which had a terrible whiny screech to it.

The king’s mouth was open in shock, he stumbled over to the bed and crashed next to his bedraggled wife and took her hand. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” she sobbed quietly. 

The king’s mouth moved but all he could say was contained in the tear that ran down his face and into his beard.

“Each of us may give one gift to the princess, no more no less.” The king looked to the queen who just sadly shrugged. So much time, wishing and effort, and their princess was deformed. The king turned to the fairies and nodded.

Flora gave the gift of beauty and the harelip healed. 

Fauna gave the gift of song and the cry of the princess became like the song of the nightingale.

Merryweather gave the gift of grace and the hands and feet of the baby were healed. 

As the cry of her baby changed the queen rose from her bed and tottered over to the crib with the help of her husband. By the time the Merryweather’s shower of sparkles faded the queen could see that her baby for the most beautiful baby in the world, she fell before the fairies and thanked them with all her heart. 

# # #

Celestina’s kingdom was a small kingdom, more of a city-state really. The castle sat at the base of a pleasant valley, The mountains were tall and covered in snow which provided good, clean, clear water. There were many good high pastures for sheep. The town had facilities for shearing sheep, slaughtering sheep, and turning wool into fabric.

There was a forest on one slope, that was carefully logged. Most of the people lived along the river, but not too close, the Dark Forest on the other side was too frightening.

The castle stood at the base of the valley, where a trade route passed and the king collected a small toll. He was a good king and while the revenue was helpful, he was careful not to be a burden to the traders, so they would not be bypassed. There were other routes through the mountains. They provided good food and clean lodgings, for man and beast. Most traders enjoyed coming through this kingdom, as long as they liked sheep.

This was a gateway to the mountain passes. 

PassHold it was called.

There are many forests on the continent of Europa. Some are famous like the Black Forest, a pleasant forest really, a good place to hunt and log, and for brigands and bandits to hide in, as well as being amenable to roads through it and towns to rest in, split by placid easy to navigate rivers. 

Another is more infamous, the Dark Forest, though to say it was one or many didn’t quite pin it down very well. The Dark Forest stretched along the mountains and onto the plains. Rivers passed through it but they were nasty, rough and fast, not well suited for boats to navigate. Roads did not last long in the Dark Forest, quickly overgrown and broken they were. Few were the men of hearty enough soul to spend the night in that forest. Many were the childhood dare that failed long before the sun had set in that place. Spirits, demons and nastier things were said to live there. Nightmares walked that forest. 

No one logged in that forest, the trees were too twisted and bent to make good logs from. Firewood smelled funny, and the stink would linger. A small forest was cultivated around Passhold so they might have good wood for building. There was a good seam of coal that they used for heating their homes.

From the height of the pass the Dark Forest stretched to the horizon a dark inky green with a smoky mist brooding over it. There were times in the winter the air never seemed to clear, and had a bothersome stench to it that made sleep difficult. 

There were roads around the forest along the river at the end of the valley. The road passed PassHold where it could climb up the mountain pass to the vast plains to the East. But one needed to be careful and watchful on these roads, the Dark Forest would try to grow roots across the road, to buckle it, to break horse’s legs and shatter wheels. One did not race in the dark near the Dark Forest.

The Dark Forest held secrets and held them well. It was a place filled with magic, many magical creatures made homes there. To keep them safe from the wicked men that would use it for their own ends. There were homesteads of sorts, dwarves near their mines, colonies of pixie fairies, birthing grounds for Unicorns and a town of witches and wizards too weak to defend themselves individually from those more powerful. Though they were not great and powerful, or they would be out in the world.

Those who were able to pass the nightmares and lived beyond fear, were given paths to those that the forest knew might help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: One can certainly say that the gifts the good fairies give Aurora in Sleeping Beauty were silly and almost useless, but what if they were actually important?  
> The princess has Ectrodactyly, formerly known as “lobster claw hand,” individuals with this disorder have a cleft where the middle finger or toe should be. These split-hand/split-foot malformations are rare limb deformities which can manifest in any number of ways, including cases including only the thumb and one finger (typically the little finger or little finger). It’s also associated with hearing loss. Genetically speaking, it’s caused by several factors, including deletions, translocations, and inversions in chromosome 7.


	4. Childhood 2

Redeemed Childhood 2

The three good fairies, Queen Emma and toddler Celestina were having a pleasant afternoon tea in a sitting room that led to the royal gardens. The queen was so happy and still most appreciative of what they had done for her daughter. Fauna was on her second cup and stirring in some sugar with the end of her wand, in response to which the queen gave a little shake. A magic wand was a very powerful thing and seeing it used to stir tea was still bizarrely shocking. 

Little Celestina was squirmy after her first mickey cookie and the queen put her down. Everyone watched as she walked around the table so gracefully. But then near Flora’s chair she got tired, gave a great sigh and sat down with a plop on her bottom. The queen was still in wonder over how the gift of grace assisted her daughter so much. She could walk quite far before tiring and she never did fall, though they still were very careful with her around stairs. But she preferred to go down on her bottom or crawl down backwards. 

Flora put her wand down next to her tea, picked her up and put her on her lap and gave her some tickles. Everyone smiled at the beautiful shrieks of laughter the girls made. As Flora and Celestina began to relax, Celestina reached forward and grabbed the wand, before anyone could do anything a blast of sparkles shot out the front. The fairies seemed unconcerned but the queen desperately tried to track where it went as it ricocheted around the room, finally hitting a cookie and making it three times as big as it was. Celestina dropped the wand, grabbed the cookie and proceeded to munch it with delight.

“Oh very good.” cheered Flora, “She seems quite the natural at magic. We’ll have to make sure to teach her when she is a bit older.”

The dumbstruck queen could only nod slowly in agreement.

# # #

“Now keep in mind what you want the broom to do,” said Flora.

“It’s a broom, it needs to sweep the floor,” said young Celestina looking up at the fairy.

“Yes, but to have the magic help it do that, you need to know what you want it to do.”

“Okay.” She jiggled the wand, her little finger extended. A splash of sparkles hit the broom, but it just slid over and fell to the floor.

“Try again, but with more uprightness.”

“Hmm.” A flick of the wand and more sparkles and the broom rolled over. 

“That’s better. Now a little more passion behind it.”

Young Celestina was getting annoyed at how hard it was to control the broom. With a sharp jab sparkles shot across the room to the broom and the broom launched itself upwards and embedded itself into the ceiling.

“Not quite so much, dear,” said Flora as she flew up to the broom and tugging on it, but it was stuck, she flipped over, braced her feet on the ceiling and yanked it out then flew next to the princess again.

She gave the broom to the princess and exchanged it for the wand. “Now, sweep the floor but notice what you are doing. How the sweeping really works, how the sticks gather the dirt and pushes it around.”

Celestina thought it was an odd exercise, but tried anyway, teaching a broom to sweep the floor was so hard, she didn’t ever think too hard about it. But now she was, she saw how the sticks bent, how the dirt moved as the twigs sprang back, what was moved and what wasn’t. Soon she had a neat pile of dirt in front of her.

“Here, try it again.” Flora held out her wand and this time the broom slowly raised up and began to carefully sweep the floor. It wasn’t going fast, but it was making a neat little pile.

“Oh, very good. See what can happen when you try.”

The young princess beamed a smile back.

“You are good at magic, Celestina,” Said Flora.

“But I make so many mistakes,” complained the little princess.

“But you tried, and when you try you learn, especially when it doesn’t work. What didn’t work this time?”

“I wasn’t able to get the magic to do what I wanted exactly. It kept going too far one way or the other.”

Flora nodded. “And what were you feeling as the magic flowed?”

“I was feeling a warmth in my wand hand. Sometimes it was hot and other times cold. Wait, those were when I was trying to control it and make it do what I wanted, correcting what I was doing.”

“Very good. I think our gifts to you gave you some aptitude at magic. Magic for the most part doesn’t need to be strongly forced. Controlled and directed, yes. But in many ways it would be like trying to force a stream or river to go a certain way. You can’t really force a river to flow uphill, but you can make it go different directions if you show it the easy path. Let the magic flow through you good magic feels warm and wonderful and great good can come of it. Here’s my wand again, let’s try it again.”

# # #

Fauna led the young princess out of the castle and they went near the big tree she loved to play in. 

“Now, dear, there is a rabbit warren here. Let’s see if they are willing to come out and play. Hello!”  
After a while a rabbit poked his head out and saw the sparkling fairy and the princess. “Hello, fairy. Hello, princess.”

“Oh, I understood him.”

“Of course dear. That is one of your gifts.”

“Talking to a rabbit is a gift?”

“Yes, dear, most people can’t and hear only squeaks, not words. You can talk to any animal, understand them and be understood.”

“Oh, wow. You gave me gifts, was this one of them?”

“No, dear. That was one you were born with, because you are a princess. I gave you the gift of song.”

“Oh yes, thank you. I love to sing.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you do. So do I. But there is a lot to learn from rabbits. They are patient but a little high-strung since they are prey. I’ll help you get to know all the animals around here.”

“Even the ones in the Dark Forest.”

Fauna turned and looked at the Dark Forest. “Only those that come to the edge, the Dark Forest is not a good place for most people, stay here with your parents, that would be safest.”

“Okay.”

# # #

“Now dear, let’s try something simple. Like summoning a fog. You remember how fog forms?” asked Merryweather the fairy floating at eye level with Celestina.

“Yes, when warm, moist air drops in temperature, the water condenses to make fog. So all I really need to do is cool the air over the pond and fog will form.”

“Very good!” Merryweather and the other fairies clapped their hands. 

Merryweather handed over her wand and Celestina took it keeping her pinky finger extended. Giving Merryweather’s wand a shake, a shower of blue sparkles flew over the pond and a fog began to form. Princess Celestina smiled, this wasn’t hard. 

But then the fog turned to snow and Merryweather said, “Not so cold dear.”

Celestina concentrated trying to make the air cold enough for fog but not too cold. But what did not-so-cold mean? She gave the wand a twist, but then some of the grass and leaves began to bronze and blacken. 

“Oh dear, child, you are making a frost, please stop.” cried Flora the fairy.

Celestina pulled up the wand and the damage stopped as the cold air dissipated and mingled with the warm air of the garden, she could feel it looping around her ankles under her skirts.

“I’m sorry,” said the girl as Flora moved forward with her wand to minimize the damage.

“It’s okay, at least you tried,” encouraged Fauna.

“It looks like knowing how to do something and actually doing it is a little different.” 

Everyone nods looking at the dead grass and damaged bushes.


	5. Redeemed Childhood 3

Redeemed Childhood 3

Princess Celestina had her arms outstretched as her tormenter gathered more pins to assault her with. 

Heaving a sigh, she asked, “Will it be much longer?”

“Not much longer, princess,” replied the seamstress.

The princess was being fitted for her birthday dress. It felt like she had been standing there all day, though it had only been for half an hour. She was getting poked by a few pins but it wasn’t too bad if she didn’t move.

She would much rather be with her friends running around outside. She loved to run around, she could jump and do tricks no one else could do, not that a few of the boys didn’t try, but their bones got better after a few weeks.

“Are we done yet?” she asked.

“I’m sorry, princess but this will take a little time. The others will be here soon and then it will go faster.” The seamstress apologized, she had sent her helpers to get several things from the workroom, to try and help make the dress better.

Just then the Three Good Fairies came in.  
“Aunt Flora, Aunt Fauna, Aunt Merryweather. It's so good to see you. Thank you for coming.” said the princess. Celestina wanted to jump down and give them hugs but the pins were pricking her something fierce already. 

“Our pleasure dear,” said Flora. 

“What a nice dress you have,” said Fauna. Looking at the partially finished dress.

“It's okay,” replied Celestina, looking sadly down at the half-formed dress.

“Why do you say that?” asked Merryweather.

“Well, they ordered yellow, but it's not a very good yellow.” Indeed it was more of a dark mustard then the bright sunshine happy yellow she had imagined.

“Here now, let's help with that,” said Flora.

The fairies waved their wands and needles, thread, ribbon and fabric were soon orbiting the young princess.

The princess grew concerned with all those pins and needles moving around her sewing her clothes together as she wore them. She held her arms out as straight as she could and tried not to breathe too deeply. She didn’t want to be poked. The fairies never hurt her but sometimes the things they did seemed very dangerous.

The assistant seamstresses came in with their arms loaded which promptly flew into the air.

The three fairies were waving their wands and dancing around the princess each working on different aspects of the dress, which was becoming very pretty, from what she could see in the mirror. But the color of the dress still didn’t quite work with her amber eyes.

Celestina blinked and then the dress was pink. “Um, what happened to the color?” asked the princess tentatively. 

“Pink is a much better color for a princess,” said Flora offhandedly.

“Oh no, not again.” Celestina thought.  
“O-kay,” she said slowly, not quite willing to disagree while pins and needles were floating so close to her face. 

Before long the dress was blue. “Um, Aunt Merryweather? Was that you?” 

“It’s quite alright, blue goes better with your eyes.”

Celestina bit her lip, she was getting a bad feeling about this and she couldn’t move from those pins pricking her and the needles floating around her. The seamstress and her staff had backed themselves against the wall trying to stay out of the way. 

Magic was soon blasting around her room. Everyone else was able to duck behind her bed or dresser for cover, but she was stuck in the middle, as she was also the focus of the battle. One of the assistance seamstresses tried going under the bed but was too fat. The seamstress’ clothes changed color several times in the crossfire as did she tried to find a hiding place or make it to a door, but she kept getting blocked by blasts of magic. 

Aunt Fauna was calmly sewing on a fringe of lace on the borders of her dress, completely ignoring the color war. 

Celestina was very scared, she didn’t dare move. While she knew the good fairies would never want to hurt her on purpose, it was easy to be hurt by accident. She was trying to cower and be the smallest target she could, but she was being pricked by too many pins. 

Celestina had just enough time to shut her eyes and wince as she saw two sparkly blasts of magic heading toward her from opposite sides of the room. There was a tingle and when she opened her eyes her dress was half pink and half blue, splattered all over the place. The pins needles and ribbons fell to the ground.

“Oh, now look at what you’ve done!” said Aunt Flora to Aunt Merryweather, and they laid into each other with words now.

Celestina took the opportunity while they were distracted. “Um, Aunt Fauna, could you make the dress a nice yellow to go with my eyes really well?” She whispered.

“Of course, dear.” A flick of the fairies wand and the princess was in a beautiful yellow dress that matched her eyes yet didn’t vanish into her sunshine gold hair as the fairy finished the lace on the hem of her arms.

“Thank you. There are some pins sticking me, can you have them come out too, please?” 

“Oh dear, that would be uncomfortable.” The pins came out of her skin and dress, and all the pins and needles returned to the pin cushion.

“Better?”

“Much better,” said Celestina with a sigh of happiness glad to finally put down her arms and come down from the stool. 

After a moment of collecting herself, she turned to the squabbling fairies.“Thank you so much for making this the most beautiful birthday dress ever.”

Then she and the seamstress and her team hustled out of there before something else happened as Flora and Merryweather continued having words with each other, not noticing them leaving.

“You can get the sewing supplies from my room later, when they’re gone.”

“Thank you. I’ll do that,” said the seamstress as they walked very fast down the corridor.

Turning a corner they nearly ran into the King and Queen. 

“Oh, there you are, Celestina,” said her father. “We’ve been looking for you. We need to talk.”

The seamstress and her assistants stood looking at each other as the royal family walked away. 

# # #

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed but you know how much children look like their parents.” said Celestina’s father, once she and mother had sat down in his darkly paneled office.

“Yes, Elsbet looks just like her mom and Fred looks just like his dad. But most of them look like a mix,” replied the princess, wondering at why that might be important. 

“That’s right, but have you noticed how little you look like us?” He asked.

“But I do look like you, a little,” she said, panicking a little, was worse news coming, were they not really her parents.

“Yes, a little. Your hair is very blonde, my hair is black and your mother’s is a dark blonde at best.”

“You really are our daughter, I carried you under my heart for nine months,” said mother, who was seeing signs of worry and panic in her daughter’s amber eyes, that matched hers. 

“There were... issues when you were born. We’ll explain in detail when you are a bit older. The fairies were here and gave you gifts. Suffice it to say you would not have survived without their help. We honor them because of what they did for us. Those gifts healed you and also made you very beautiful. You are coming to an age were people will notice your beauty.”

The princess nodded. Mother have given her a talk a few months ago, her body had changed and she was walking differently and men were noticing her and reacting to her. She was more cautious about some of the places she went alone now. She was becoming a woman and her lessons had changed to reflect that.

“They will be many princes and kings who will come to ask your hand in marriage.” The king stated. 

Celestina gasped, “Marriage!?, but I’m only....”

The queen put her hand on her daughter’s arm. “We know. There is time yet before it becomes an issue, but you need to know about this now, so you have time to make decisions on your own. We should be able to deflect proposals until you are eighteen, but then we would be forced to take the proposals more seriously. We want you to have a chance at finding true love, it may happen, but it might not. We are telling you now, so you know. If you have not found true love by your eighteenth birthday we would have to consider a betrothal to strengthen ties with another kingdom. Much like a trade agreement.”

Celestina bit her lip, it felt so bizarre to think that she might be traded as a cow or a cart for the sake of an alliance, she knew from her lessons that she was a valuable political commodity. But her heart pined for those stories where the princess found true love and lived happily ever after. At least they were giving her the chance for true love. 

Princess Celestina nodded regally. “Thank you for giving me the chance to find it on my own.”

But she started crying and they hugged her and loved her as she realized her childhood was over now. She mourned the childhood she had had.

# # #

The princess Celestina was sitting on a large rock under a beautiful oak tree, petting a rabbit, singing a little song about true love and happy times and wanting to be everything her family needed her to be with the birds. The rabbits and songbirds flowed around her as she danced with them in the happy sunlight of summer. 

The traveller horn sounded. She looked up to the pass and could see a line of horses coming down the road. The delegation was here. She ran to the castle and found her father in the courtyard.

“Daddy!” she cried, throwing her arms around her father. Tickling her nose in his long brown beard which was beginning to streak with grey.

“Tina, are you ready?” asked her smiling father who caught her in a big hug.

She bit her lip, “I think so.”

“It won’t be hard.” He reassured her. “You’re going to be sixteen soon and you need to start taking on some more of your royal responsibilities. You’ll be my assistant, just make sure to hand me the right paper when the relevant topic come up. We are going to be meeting with the Ilkhan for the final negotiations of our trade agreement.” 

“Why are we making a trade agreement with him? He killed King Conrad and took his kingdom. I’m not sure that I like him.”

“It isn’t the best situation but he has control of the other end of the trade route and we need to have this agreement in place. He’s bringing his son.”

Celestina bit her lip again and looked down, as her insides clenched. As a princess she knew one of her duties was to marry for political advantage. “Daddy, am I one of the terms of the agreement?” she asked quietly.

He pulled her close and hugged her. “No. No, you’re not. I would not surprise you with something like that. I would tell you as soon as it came up. I love you, my daughter. I really do hope you get a chance to marry for love.” 

“Thank you, daddy.” She hugged him back as she relaxed inside.  



	6. True Love 1

Redeemed True Love

Prince Henri was riding down the road with his father, the Ilkhan.

“Tell me what you see,” the Ilkhan said.

They had an impressive view of the valley and the forest beyond. There was an elegant stone castle on a bit of high ground, though it was down in the valley. There was a neatly organized village, and what looked like a large green paddock with a few fluffy sheep, like clouds, in it. There was a small, neatly-tended poplar forest on one slope of the valley that seemed very odd, since there was that huge forest that stretched to the horizon just across the river. 

It was actually very beautiful, but that wasn’t what his father wanted to hear.

“The castle is situated in such a way that siege engines would not get much advantage of height because of range. Given the river there is probably enough well water for them to survive a protracted siege from within the walls. That forest would supply wood for siege engines and the like. There appears to be only three exits, this road, the road along the forest, and that bridge to the forest across the river, though I do not see a road into the forest. Given the distance from here, they would have plenty of time to evacuate to the castle and get a message out, but some men on fast horses might be able to stop them.”

The Ilkhan considered this for a long time. “Indeed. That is good, but you forgot that there would be shepherds and probably scouts, so they would get a message out. But we could block access easily enough at the road next to the river and the bridge. The river looks too turbulent to cross easily, so that would be a good choke point, as well,” he rumbled.

“Ah, I see now, Father. Thank you. I am sorry that I disappointed you.”

“No, you missed some things because you were too focused on the castle. You must see the entire battlefield and beyond.” 

“Of course, Father.”

A horn sounded, signaling that their arrival had been noticed. 

###

Henri looked around the tall Passhold throne room, brilliantly colored banners drifted in the breeze. The heels of their boots thudded against the hard wood floor, they had a small number of guards shadowing them, they held themselves competently. There were a few courtiers or ministers huddled to one side. On the dais was the king, his queen, which Henri thought was surprising, as the Ilkhan hardly ever showed off his wives during official business. Next to the queen was a girl about his own age, and the sight of her made him trip over his own feet. He barely caught himself from sprawling on the floor, and the Ilkhan glared at him.

Henri kept his eyes off the girl until they stopped before the rulers. Introductions were made and Henri bowed formally when it was his turn. He hadn’t been given anything to say, by his father, so he remained quiet. While the kings were talking, Henri snuck a look at the girl, the princess obviously. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He could see her politely paying attention to his father, but those amber eyes called to him. He kept wrenching his attention back to his father, but the princess’ gaze would slide over him from time to time. His heart was pounding, and he knew he was blushing much of the time. She was regal and gracious, he suddenly felt clumsy and awkward. It felt like he had to fight to keep from just falling over for no reason. Finally they were lead away by a servant to their quarters, and Henri focused on not stumbling, but he could not help looking back one last time, and walked into the wall next to the door.

# # #

Celestina endured the welcoming ceremony as best as she could. Those were always rather painfully uncomfortable. There were downsides to the fairies’ gift of beauty. Most people’s eyes would linger on her, they always did, since she had begun developing as a woman. Mother explained why that was. She knew she could use her beauty to her advantage, and had a few times, but it felt wrong, so she just acted like herself. It wasn’t really fair to use a gift like that.

She had learned to tell the difference between those people who appreciated her beauty and those who were letting their lust overtake them. Her parents had given her bodyguards, whom she stayed close to when she saw those hot eyes on her. Having someone constantly nearby was enough to keep them away. She felt sorry for those women that seemed to have a hard time with her beauty. Yes, she was beautiful, not even by her own ability, it was a magic gift. Seeing their own inherent beauty marred by jealousy or more frighteningly, lust, was so sad. If it went on too long she would retreat to the top of one of the lesser towers and have some quiet time as guards secured the tower from below.

This new king they were meeting was coming into the throne room. His hair seemed as the mane of a wild horse, his eyes cool and intent, evaluating everything he saw. He walked as one long comfortable in the saddle. He had conquered the kingdom on the other end of the trail over the mountains, they had sent diplomats to size up the situation, and he had decided to come to secure a new trade and transport agreement.

There were introductions and his cool eyes only lingered on her for a moment, but she blushed when she saw his son. He had come into the throne room with his father and delegation. He had tripped over his own feet not far from the thrones as she and her family rose to greet them. “The poor dear,” she had thought. He looked like he was young and still growing, like some of the boys that had grown so lanky and tall and still didn’t seem to know how their bodies worked anymore.

There was the typical exchange of pleasantries and bows and curtsies, then they broke for changing clothes, rest, and meals. Tomorrow would start the negotiations.

# # #

Princess Celestina was standing to the left of her father at the big table, father’s chief diplomat on his right, as the formalities of the negotiation began. 

She would pass papers to her father with details about conditions of the road, shared costs, weather, numbers of caravans and people on the road at various times of the year, and so on. It was a very simple duty, but one that allowed her to watch and learn as the the men did their work. Someday she would be in the center seat, and she needed to learn.

The Ilkhan and his diplomat didn’t look at her much, which seemed so odd, most people spent lots of time looking at her, because she was so beautiful, but she didn’t mind. It was rather nice not to have to worry about it for once. The son had more difficulty she could feel him staring at her. 

She had graciously nodded to him as everyone sat, and that alone caused him to nearly miss his seat while sitting down.

The poor boy seemed to be trying to hold it together, but every time he looked at her he would mess up in some way. He reddened under the sidelong glance of his father, and organized the papers he had brought. He seemed to be in much the same position as herself. He tried to hold himself with decorum, but every time she moved, his eyes came to her and he would have problems. So she was kind to him, and sat as still as she could so he wouldn’t get in too much trouble. 

She kept her eyes on her papers most of the time, but she would look at them all through her lashes and see what they were like. Her eyes often lingered on the boy. The Ilkhan was a man with hard eyes that chilled her insides, the way he evaluated her scared her. The diplomat on the other side seems a determined man but wise.

During the break she was on the way to the library. There had been a delivery of a crate of new books, and she wanted to see if there was anything fun. A good romance, maybe, or an adventure story, that would be refreshing after the dull duty of the negotiations. 

As she passed the training ground with her bodyguard, she saw the boy in combat with two of his father’s retainers. It was so exciting, and then his his mock sword broke, and one of her hands went to her mouth. He broke free, ripping his shirt in the process. In a spectacular move, he grabbed a quarterstaff and knocked them both down, defeating them. 

Her hands were on her bosom and she was panting with excitement. He turned and saw her, their eyes met, she lowered her eyes and saw his exposed chest, she blushed, and as he struggled with his torn clothes she dashed to the library hoping to find a nice boring chemistry text or something.


	7. True Love 2

True Love part 2

He needed to get his mind off the princess, Henri told himself. Why was she so distracting? He could barely see anything but her when she was in the room. Father’s tongue lashing had hurt, but why did it hurt more to be away from her? They seemed about the same age but she seemed mature beyond her years. He couldn’t keep his mind off her ever since she stepped out into that shaft of sunlight at the welcoming ceremony. Her gown was the palest blue, almost white, and dazzling, her blond hair in braids around her head like a coronet. It was like she was glowing. 

Henri shook himself and wiped that goofy smile off of his face, he had work to do. He would be no help to Father in the negotiations if he couldn’t even pay enough attention to hand him the right papers. Father was counting on him. He needed to do something to focus himself. He looked out the window and saw a courtyard and a few of the kingdom’s guard sparing. He nodded, that would be a good distraction, some weapons training.

Calling a couple of his father’s guards, they went down to the training yard. He talked to the man in charge and was given some wooden training weapons. He placed the quarterstaffs against the wall, they’d use those next. He considered the guards and decided that he really needed to concentrate, and a two-on-one battle would be the best thing for him right now. That required total focus. His father wanted him to be able to take on more, and while he had failed badly at the one three-on-one battle they tried, he had made progress on two-on-one.

His father’s guards came at him, wooden training swords aiming for his belly. He knocked them away, spun past one, and attacked the other. They worked together well, experienced fighters, both. One grabbed his shirt as the other took aim, but Henri wrenched himself away, tearing his shirt, and the sword missed him.

Then his wooden weapon broke at the hilt. They backed him towards the wall. The two guards smirked, they had him now. Henri threw the useless hilt at one of the guards, he leapt to the quarterstaffs leaning on the wall. Grabbing one, he kicked off the wall and spun, striking the guards weapons. He spun again and knocked their feet out from under them and brought the staff down on their breastplates. They yielded. 

Gasping for breath, he staggered to his feet. He heard applause, a sizable group had gathered to watch, mostly guards. He saw his father, on the balcony of their rooms, give him a nod. But he also saw the princess Celestina across the courtyard outside some doors just below his father. Her amber eyes flicked to his torn shirt and she turned, gracefully gliding away. 

Henri blushed, again, the flush running down his chest, and some of the men laughed as he jerked his shirt closed. The training session suddenly didn’t seem as if it had helped now, but the men gathered around him and gave him hearty claps on the back for the excellent fight.

# # #

At the end of the negotiations, they held a farewell ball. As princess, it was her duty to dance with all of the men. The men of her kingdom were respectful. Her dance schedule was also arranged for her, so that anyone suspected of being a problem would get a short dance, and those that might be a problem would have to contend with a folk dance that kept her far away from them most of the time. She had been given hand signals to indicate if she was having difficulty with her partner, and a message would be relayed to the music conductor to end it quickly. As a last resort, she had sturdy dance shoes she could “accidentally” step on his toes with. She had only had to do that once with a drunk baron. It had been something she needed to do quickly as his hand slipped too close to her bottom. She hadn’t liked doing that, she didn’t like hurting people.

Henri had been given the honor of the last dance with the princess. He was the most eligible of the men at this ball. He was looking very shy, and she felt a little shy, too. They began slowly, moving cautiously, and carefully, but soon built greater trust and confidence in each other’s motions. Celestina was enjoying herself immensely. She signaled for greater intensity, and they were soon moving more quickly with greater exertion. The dance floor cleared as the swept through the moves like none had ever seen before. Her mother was amazed as her daughter’s shoes slid to a perfect paired stop in front of her. She looked to her husband, and they looked on as the two young people danced together as though they had danced their whole lives together. 

At the last note, they were facing each other, held in each others’ arms and breathing fast from their exertions, smiling and their eyes locked. Then, as the room broke into wild applause, they looked away from each other, embarrassed by their closeness.

The Ilkhan grunted and walked out, his son following quickly. Celestina was left alone and confused on the dance floor. 

# # #

“Mom, what happened?” asked Celestina the next day once the foreign king and his delegation left.

“Well, we’ll see. What do you think of Henri?”

“He’s rather awkward, like a puppy growing up and his paws are too big. He doesn’t seem detail-oriented.”

“Is that all?”

“He does dance well,” Celestina said enthusiastically.

“I noticed that.”

Celestina was thinking about everything she knew about him, her eyes losing focus on the here and now.

“He seems to be a good fighter.” she said, a little quietly and dreamily, “and his chest is so tight and sculpted.” Her hand came up off her lap and gestured vaguely before her following the lines she remembered so vividly, wanting so to touch them.

“And when did you see his chest?” her mother asked sharply.

Celestina snapped back to the here and now, “Oh, ah... His shirt ripped when he was practicing with some of his men the first day of the negotiations.” She blushed rather thoroughly.

“Yes, I see.” said the Queen, looking at her daughter with hooded eyes.

“See what?”

Mother cocked her head and smiled gently, “I think you might be in love.”

“Really?” Hope flooded the princess’ heart. This felt so wonderful. There were many kinds of love, Mother had explained and this one felt so good.

“We would have to find out if he shares it. I couldn’t really tell, since he and his father left so quickly after that dance of yours. We’ll have to wait a little while and then invite him back.”

“I’ll go get some paper.” Celestina said excitedly, jumping to her feet.

“No, dear.” Queen Emma smiled. “It takes many days to cross the mountains, then his father will have to have time to catch up and deal with things that have come up while he was gone. So we should give it a month or so before we start talking about another meeting. We could go to their kingdom, so we have a chance to see the condition of the road. That should be a good excuse to make the trip.”

“A whole month?” Celestina almost wailed.

“At least, more, if you don’t calm down.”

“Yes, mother,” said Celestina as she tried to sit demurely.


	8. True Love 3

True Love 3

“So, they want to come here to visit and inspect the condition of the road. They wish to find our weaknesses as we did to them.” The Ilkhan frowned from atop his rug-covered throne. “Let them come. We have made this place strong. Stronger than it was before. They will find no weakness here.”

The many people in the fur and cloth draped throne room bowed.

“Indeed, you have lead us well and shown us the weaknesses of those who were here before. You have corrected those mistakes. You are a great warrior and king. It would show our sophistication, to have music and dancing, as they did. It would not do to have them think we are primitive and without music and dance.” Henri was wheedling as hard as he knew how, flattering his father and appealing to his desires for superiority. But it was all simply a way for him to get what he wanted. He had seen his mother and the other women of the harem do that to his father. He had to be careful not to overdo it. That could make father angry and his anger was terrible.

Why did he have this terrible ache in his chest for that girl? Why did that dance haunt his dreams? And those amber eyes. That smile. That lovely hair. He shook himself, he had to stay focused or he would never see her again.

There was a long pause and finally a grunt and nod.

“Yes, great Ilkhan. I will see to it.” Henri bowed to his father and left the fur-draped throne room.

# # #

Celestina shivered as the caravan fell under the shadow of the bald mountain. It felt so dark and cold in this kingdom now. The village Riverton huddled at the base of the mountain under the glowering castle. Horns sounded as they began the final descent.

# # #

Celestina and her mother were led to the Seraglio of the Ilkhan. She had been to this castle before as a child, but it was so different now. The walls were covered with heavy felt of dark hues. It was like being inside a massive tent. Coming here to visit had seemed like a good idea, but now she wasn’t sure. It was so dark and oppressive all the time, it was like she felt an actual weight on her shoulders, and even the sun seemed less bright and much less cheery. She had been feeling that ever since they passed the marker halfway along the road.

The fur-covered guards escorting them from the throne room gave orders to the bare-chested guards by the heavy wooden doors. The men guarding the doors here were good-sized, but the soft, soprano tones of the guard’s voice were very surprising. Celestina realized they were eunuchs.

The interior of the sitting room was also covered with fabric, but instead of the heavy felt it was a light, almost sheer, fabric, in light tans, pinks, and blues. Celestina felt the oppressiveness of the castle lift slightly off her shoulders, but she stayed close to her mother. Several women came into the room from surrounding chambers. They were dressed lightly, and their costumes fluttered in their wake.

“Welcome, I am Beatrice. I am First and Most Honored Wife of the Ilkhan.” said a woman with brown hair, blue eyes and light skin.

“Thank you. I am Queen Emma and this is Princess Celestina of Passhold.”

“Greetings. These are the other wives of the Ilkhan.” and Beatrice named them. Mother handled the introductions smoothly, but Celestina was struggling with what she was learning. Beatrice was not like the other women and girls, she was much fairer and she was dark blonde like Mother was. Another of the women was very dark brown, another olive skinned. They all seemed to have come from very different places, they didn’t have the same swarthiness or eyes the men had.

“Come, I will show you to your room,” said Beatrice.

Celestina saw a long braided coil of black hair on a small table. “What is that?” she asked.

“That is a reminder of the Dishonored One, so we do not fail our Ilkhan. Her braid was cut and used to strangle her since she bore deformed sons to the Ilkhan.” Beatrice said stoically.

Emma gasped, putting a hand to her throat as she glanced at Celestina.

Celestina’s eyes went big and she clamped her mouth shut. She would not be asking any more questions, if she could help it. She was pretty sure she loved Henri and she was certain he was a good man, but the culture he lived in was beginning to frighten her.

# # #

Beatrice showed them into their rooms. “These will be your rooms for your stay with us.”

“Thank you,” said Queen Emma.

“I will warn you, that whatever you might expect from your culture, you will not have those privileges here. You should not leave the Seraglio unescorted or uninvited.”

Celestina bit her lip, she wanted to see Henri so much.

“Henri is my son. He has talked much of what happened in your land.” Beatrice said.

“He is a good man.” said Emma.

“He is.” Beatrice said proudly.

“He will make a good king.”

“He will. I have worked hard to make him so.”

“Will he keep to these ways?” asked Celestina, gesturing to the women’s quarters.

Beatrice thought for a moment and looked to the door. She leaned in and said very quietly, “No. He will change this, and many other things.”

“You have taught him well.” Emma said, putting a hand on Beatrice’s arm.

“He is much better than I and my teachings. It has taken all my cunning to keep him alive. He has a good heart. His soul is good to the point that he is a danger to himself, sometimes, but he will make a good Ilkhan and will change things for the better.”

“I am sure of that.” said Emma and Celestina nodded.

“That is what I hope for, from the bottom of my heart.”

“How did you end up here?” asked Emma.

“My father was the king of a city, not very big. When the Ilkhan came, he demanded surrender, my father refused. The city was overwhelmed and destroyed. I was taken as the prize. I am beautiful, and the Ilkhan chose me as his wife. I was mocked by the other wives, but they are dead now, and I am First Wife, only my son has survived into adulthood. I have great honor because of that.” Beatrice was not looking at them, her eyes dark and hooded.

Celestina had noticed there were many girls in the seraglio, but no boys, apparently there weren’t any.

Emma took Beatrice’s hand. “You have done what you must, under trying circumstances. I hope all will be well with you.”

“What happens to me is of no concern. My daughters are married and try to make change, but it is slow work. Henri will be the change they need. He will do true good to this kingdom, and the other kingdoms.”

“Yes, he will. I know it.” said Celestina. “I will help him, if I can.”

Beatrice looked at her appraisingly and then nodded.

Then she helped them change out of their travel clothes and into a gift of harem clothes. 

# # #

“We’re not having the welcome feast with the men?” asked Queen Emma as platters of food were brought in. Celestina was thinking that was a good thing, the halter and open sided pants that Beatrice had gifted them were very comfortable but showed so much skin, she was uncomfortable. Her usual outfit lately covered her really well to mute her beauty somewhat. Now she felt so many eyes on her.

“No. We would only be welcome if we are asked to dance,” said Beatrice as they sat on richly embroidered pillows around a low table filled with platters of food.

“Dance?” asked Celestina, perking up. She still dreamed of that dance she had had with Henri. It had been one of the most beautiful things she had ever done.

“For the entertainment of the men,” Beatrice explained, then smiled wickedly. “It is fun to enflame the men as we dance.”

“Oh!” said Emma and Celestina as they now understood why the other women had been stretching and twirling and looking as though they had been practicing ballet moves as they had waited for the meal to be brought in.


	9. True Love 4

Redeemed True Love 4

Beatrice smiled, then clapped her hands and the other women came over. “Sister-wives, these are our guests. This is Queen Emma or Passhold and Princess Celestina her daughter. My son has expressed interest in her.”

The women nodded.

“This is Isis, she was a gift from the Turks.” Celestina noted that she was the deepest black she had ever seen in a person. She was also quite lithe and greeted her politely and bowed with sensual grace. Celestina knew she was not a Turk, so she was a slave from a foreign land beyond Nubia.

“This Ghaniyah, she is a daughter of the Caliph in Arabia.” Celestina understood that she had been given as a way to seal a peace between those nations. She was quite beautiful with her olive skin.

They sat on pillows and began the meal with olives and feta cheese.

One of the eunuchs came in after clapping his hands and bent to talk quietly with the First Wife.

“So we are invited to dance,” said Beatrice as the eunuch straightened from whispering to her.

“Can I see?” asked Celestina.

Beatrice looked at her a long time and then said. “There is a way but we must not be seen or heard. We could be beaten for that.”

Celestina’s eyes went large, but she nodded.

They went to an observation box high in the throne room, and inched forward on their bellies, peering through the spaces on the balcony.

The Ilkhan’s youngest wife, Isis, was dancing, her dark skin glistening from her exertions. She was undulating and strutting around the floor in front of the men, who were clapping and urging her on. She could see Henri’s eyes on the girl.

“I want to dance.”

“That would be unwise.” Beatrice advised.

“I want to dance.” Celestina insisted.

Beatrice sighed. “That would be very dangerous. You are old enough to be taken.”

“You don’t mean...” gasped Celestina.

Beatrice nodded.

“But my father...”

“Is he prepared to fight a duel?”

Celestina bit her lip. Her father was a good man, but portly and he didn’t practice like she was sure these men did.

“My Henri is prepared.” Beatrice confided. “I know he loves you. We talked of you. He would defend you.”

“Really?” Hope filled Celestina’s heart.

Beatrice nodded.

“Perhaps you should dance, Henri needs to prove himself to the Ilkhan. This might be just the thing.”

They watched the other wives dance. Celestina blushed often, but was fascinated by their moves and attitude.

Emma danced as well, she danced simply and awkwardly, compared to the others, but she danced with an intimacy to her husband. She danced for him alone. The looks on the men were respectful and kind, except for the fat one, who was rude and slurred that his daughter danced better. Queen Emma blushed and scurried behind the curtains.

The King looked pointedly at the Ilkhan, who barked a few words at the fat one, who apologized. But in the many subtle moves of face saving, the Ilkhan ordered his daughters to dance. The youngest were cute as they tried to emulate their elders, the teens would fall as they tried advanced moves they had not yet mastered, they would blush and dance more carefully.

Then Celestina said, “I am ready.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“That is dangerous. Your father is not seen as powerful. They may pressure him into giving you away.”

“I dance only for Henri.”

“So be it.”

Celestina danced with exquisite grace and deep freedom, but she fluttered too close to the fat one, and he grabbed her. 

Before anyone could say anything Henri was standing and shouting “Enough!” Everyone stopped moving and the echoes of the music died. Hard looks crackled between the prince and the fat one. Eventually, the fat one’s hand let go. Celestina moved toward Henri, but he glared at her. Not sure what to do, she stopped again and hearing a hiss from the curtains, ran for the women’s area, her veils streaming out behind her.

“That was a dangerous game to play,” hissed Beatrice.

“But I just danced like all of you did,” whispered Celestina.

“Not you child. Henri. He has asserted a claim on you.”

“You mean he likes me?”

Beatrice gave Celestina a small smile. “Yes, enough to defend you. That may be a good thing. You danced very well, maybe too well. The men are enflamed and the drink has made them unwary. One of the daughters may have to be given to the fat one to appease him, but that is of no moment.”

Celestina gasped. “Will I have to be given to Henri?” She wasn’t sure if she liked that idea or not. She knew she had feelings for him but she wasn’t sure one way or the other of what to do with them. The matter-of-fact way Beatrice was talking scared her. 

“No, you are a guest and that is not allowed. But I think he will have to visit you without the Ilkhan to have some time to get to know you. It would be good if you fall in love and marry. An alliance would be a good thing, and might temper the Ilkhan’s fire. The Ikhan is a proud man and must keep face.”

A eunuch came in to the seraglio and spoke to Beatrice, “The Ikhan desires your company this night.”

“Just me?”

The man nodded, “He is quite pleased, the fat one has lost honor and his son has gained honor.”

Beatrice smiled, “Good, very good. A moment to prepare.”

Celestina blushed as Beatrice stood before one of the large mirrors and adjusted her clothes.

“The Ilkhan will bed me to celebrate this victory, so I must look the part. I will tease him and make him desire me more, so we can both enjoy this evening.” Beatrice explained. 

“Where is Mother?” asked Celestina, looking around.

“She has been called to her husband’s bed.” The red-belted eunuch said.

“As is proper, stay here in your rooms. You are safe enough there. Do not wander,” said Beatrice, then she covered herself in a heavy cloak and left with the eunuch.

Celestina looked around, it was quiet as the others went to bed too. She considered seeing if she could find Henri to talk to him about what happened, but thought about the eyes of the men and went to bed, though it took some time for her to fall asleep.


	10. True Love 5

True Love 5

“Okay, okay, I concede.” Henri threw up his arms, then sat back and draped his arms over the back of the sofa he was sitting on. 

Henri was back in Passhold, mercifully alone, not counting the guards, but he had dismissed them. He and Celestina had exchanged letters, and somehow it was so wonderful to get a letter from her, he would spend days agonizing over what to say and then dash something off and send the rider back. They were just delicate words on the page but somehow it felt like she was there with him. He had jumped at the chance to come when they invited him for her birthday. The Ilkhan had declined to come citing issues with some group to the South but that hadn’t stopped Henri. He had been warmly welcomed by the royal family, it was almost like he was family with them.

They had been arguing a point of governmental philosophy with Celestina in the royal library. A place they had invited him into for their evening discussions. 

Henri had argued the dogma of his father, and she had called upon the combined wisdom of rulers across the land. Not their authority as he had had to do but their ideas and ideals. She had neatly punctured all his arguments.

He had argued from a position of realpolitik, but she understood human nature and how to nurture the good in all people and not just try to terrorize them to do what you wanted.

Henri was tired but refreshed as well. He felt stretched like he did in combat training, but this time it was his mind and it was wonderful. What a queen she would be!

Celestina bounced primly on her chair opposite him, and he saw the King and Queen share an indulgent look from their sofa.

Then Henri crossed his legs and froze. 

He realized something. He felt relaxed. He didn’t have his shields up. He wasn’t carefully watching his father for his opinion. No one was judging him here. 

He felt at home, which was totally unlike the feelings he had when he was at home with his family in his father’s kingdom. It scared him a little. 

But he also knew he had to find a way to stay here.

To stay with her, as he looked at Celestina and smiled gently.

“What?” said Tina with a curious smile.

“You are amazing.”

Tina blushed, “Why?”

“You are the smartest person I have ever met, and you are kind and compassionate to a fault. What you did for that poor, old widow yesterday was amazing, I’ve never seen animals do that before.”

“Oh that, that is one of the gifts of being a princess.”

“Really?”

“Oh my, yes. You’ll have to meet the Three Good Fairies.”

“Fairies?”

“Yes, they are gentle souls that help out from time to time. They arrived not long ago, while you two were out.” said the King.

“I must, I think,” then Henri gave a large yawn. “But maybe not tonight, I seem to be quite tired.”

“Yes, it is quite late,” said the Queen. “Plenty of time in the morning.”

# # #

Celestina and Henri are outside the castle, just walking, being near each other for the morning of her sixteenth birthday. Chaperones discreetly follow them. 

They pause to sit on a small white boulder, her favorite spot, under the tree. They are holding hands looking over the river and the Dark Forest. 

She put her head on his shoulder. Henri took her chin with his fingers and tilted up her face as he leans in close. They fall into each other’s eyes. 

They can feel their warm breathes on their lips, Celestina’s eyes flutter like her heart. 

Closer...

“Please, no, don’t.” She pushed herself back, though it was the hardest thing she had ever done.

“What’s wrong?” Henri asked, confused. Had he read her that badly?

“Nothing, everything. I do love you, so much. I want to save our first kiss for our wedding, I think we have true love, Henri, and that is so very special. True Love’s First Kiss has special power and I would like to save that for our wedding, to make it as strong as it possibly can be. It will be hard enough, with your father and all that you must do for your kingdom. That would help, somehow, I know it.”

“I love you too, Tina, and I will abide.” How incredibly good she was to want to do something so special and powerful for him and his father.

“Thank you, Henri, you have such a good soul.” She put her hand on his shoulder again.

“I guess I should talk to your father then.”

“What for?” asked Celestina confused.

“For your hand in marriage, of course.” Henri smiled.

“Oh, yes, that.” Celestina blushed prettily, they had become so close so quickly, she had forgotten all the proprieties need to be observed. Henri put his arm around her waist and held her close looking over the Dark Forest.

# # #

Henri was hurrying back to his quarters. He had to hurry up and change for the princess’ sixteenth birthday ball.

He had just talked to the King about Celestina’s hand in marriage. He would have to okay it with the Ilkhan but he should be able to convince his father to allow it. His mother had taught him many ways to manipulate his father.

Henri had to pass by the princess' quarters but he would just keep walking. Honor meant more when you did the right thing when nobody was there to see than if there were witnesses. 

He turned down the corridor and was temporarily blinked by the setting sun streaming in the window at the other end.

A group of guards came around another corner. He nodded to them. 

They pulled glowing daggers. Henri stopped, stunned. Why would they do that? He grabbed to chair next to him and flung it in front of him, tripping two of them, before he dashed back, cursing himself for not having his sword or knife. It was too safe here, he had let his guard down.

“To arms! Assassins!” Henri shouted, grabbing a tapestry and flinging across the corridor.

There was a spinning wheel behind a tapestry, he grabbed it and slammed it into one of the assassins. It splintered. He grabbed the other side of the wheel.

One tried to stab him through the wheel, and he ducked then twisted the wheel and broke the man's arm. Henri stabbed the arm of another with the spindle and the assailant spun away ripping the spindle out of his hand. The fourth man came over the chair and sliced opened Henri’s belly with the glowing blade. The pain was enough to make him cry out. Then they stabbed him in the back with the spindle.

Then there was the thunder of boots and the assassins turned and ran. Celestina came out of her room with broken chair leg as a club. As he fell to the ground, she rushed to him. 

Celestina threw her arms around her injured love. “Henri, please, it’s going to be alright. Ouch.” She pulled back her hand and sucked on her finger. She had pricked her finger on the spindle that was sticking out of Henri’s chest. 

“Please someone help us!” Celestina screamed. She looked down at him. “It’s going to be okay, Henri. The bad guys are gone.” But there was still the clank of steel on the breeze. 

She saw her attendants peek out of her room. “Quickly, something to bind his wounds!”

“Look, Henri here are the fairies, they can help you. You’re going to be fine. I love you, Henri. Just a little longer. Please, heal him, hurry, please, Flora!”

Flora waved her wand, and she is able to remove spindle and heal that wound. Fauna went to work on the belly wound, but the wound stays open and the blood continued to flow. 

Henri continues to get paler. An older woman rush out with an old nightgown. They hastily shoved his guts back in and push the fabric on top. Celestina holds it down as the old woman dashed back to the princess’ bedroom.

“What’s wrong why isn’t he getting better, please!” Celestina beggeed, lifting Henri’s head into her lap.

“Where’s the weapon that did this?” Merryweather asked.

Celestina looked around. “Over there, I think.” She pointed to a blood-stained blade unlike the ones of her kingdom.

Merryweather tried to touch it, but cannot. She waved her wand at it, but the magic was deflected. 

“The blade been enchanted, it repeals magic.”

“And so does the wound.” said Fauna, kneeling next to Henri trying different healing spells to help her favorite princess’s true love. Blood seeped from between Celestina’s fingers as she pressed on the wound in his belly.

“Henri, please, hold on, please.”

The light was leaving his eyes. She had wanted to save their first kiss for their wedding, but she had to do something.

“Henri, please, I love you.” Celestina kissed him with all her heart. She felt his hand on her cheek.

“I-I love you, Celesti---” gasped Prince Henri, then his hand fell.

“Oh, no, Henri, Henri! HENRI!” The last soul-tearing scream of Princess Celestina echoes far beyond the walls of the castle as the fairies surround them on the floor, before her rooms, as darkness swept over them all as the sun set.

# # #

The casket was before the thrones, guarded by the Ilkhan’s men. The vast majority of the people of Passhold were there. Everyone had seen the love the princess and the prince had shared, to have it snuffed out was terrible. The Three Good Fairies were on the front row. The king spoke for a little while, explaining that the prince had been killed by those wanting vengeance for Riverton.

Princess Celestina rose and stood by the closed coffin. She looked at it and ran a gentle hand down the edge. She began to sing a song of hope and futures and true love and dreams. And they didn’t matter anymore. She sang of hollow emptiness, terrible loneliness, and broken futures. And they didn’t matter anymore. What use is true love? She sang goodbye to hope and goodbye to dreams and goodbye to her true love. As she sang the last goodbye, tears poured down her face, her voice thickened and roughened. She threw herself across the coffin and sobbed her heart out.

Once her mother got herself under control, because those last heartbreaking goodbyes had reduced nearly everyone to tears, she came up beside her daughter and led her away. The king shakily stood and, in thick tones, dismissed the mourners. The guards stood their posts around the casket and did not weep.


	11. The Ilkhan

Author’s Note: This chapter contains portrayals of violence, rape and death. This is what was hinted at in the prologue. I have tried to shoot around the worst of it, but what happens is obvious even if I don’t explicitly describe it. Read at your own risk.  
This is one of the hardest things I have ever written. Raping a character is awful and doesn’t not make them strong like so many authors try to do. We see that Maleficent is quite beautiful, but we never really see her. We see her face, and hands, but never her body, not even an outline, just her robes. That says a lot. Something happened to her.

# # #

The Ilkhan

The Ilkhan was sitting stoically on his fur covered throne. The guards had placed the body of his son before him. He sat there for a long time, his face impassive. Then he rose, drew his sword and beheaded each of his son’s guards. They had failed in their duty.   
“Gather the army and the horses. We ride to Passhold. This cannot stand.”

# # #

The Princess Celestina dressed in black was sitting on the grass far above the valley, leaning against a boulder. Mother had told her of this secluded spot, a place she could go to get away from ...things.   
It was terrible being in the castle where the slightest thing could remind her of Henri and she would break down in tears. Other times she was so sad she could barely rise from bed. She barely ate. Sometimes she wandered aimlessly. Too often her mother would find her just staring into the distance with a look of blank horror on her face.  
She had talked with the fairies but found no solace in their kind words. They had left a couple of days ago to attend their duties elsewhere. In the weeks since the loss of Henri she just didn’t know what to do. She had loved him with her whole heart and it hadn’t been enough to save him. She blamed herself, but she didn’t know what she could have done differently.   
This high place was good, it was quiet though windy up here and it was a good place to cry. She would cry until she found herself prostrate on the ground, trying to fill the huge empty void within her heart with tears, but she didn’t know if there were enough tears to fill the echoing emptiness inside her.   
There was the sound of hooves on the road, many horses it sounded like. She didn’t really care but it was her duty as princess to greet caravans as they came.   
She stepped onto the road and saw the long line of armed men and horses, this was no caravan. She saw the Ilkhan at the head of the line she jumped in front of him causing him to stop.  
“Please, Great Ilkhan, what is the meaning of this?”  
She felt his hard eyes on her, finally he said, “My son.”  
“I’m so sorry about your son. I loved him. I did everything I could for him. All of us did. I weep for him even now.” She was frowning, trying to keep from crying in front of this army.  
The Ilkhan swung off his horse and stood before her and saw the tears. “I do not want tears. I want blood!” And he savagely drove his knee into her stomach, lifting her into the air.  
Celestina was on the ground coughing, trying to catch her breathe. It felt like her insides had exploded. She felt her arms pulled behind her and her wrists tied, then something was looped around her neck and she was dragged up by the Ilkhan.  
“You ensnared my son, but you will not ensnare me!”  
She didn’t understand but there was no time, the Ilkhan remounted his horse and then she was running to keep up with the thundering herd as they drove down the road to the valley below. She ran to keep the lasso around her throat from strangling her. It was so hard to breath because of her injury and her hands behind her back made it hard to keep her balance, but the fairy magic kept her upright. She could hear the alarm bells and horns, the town would be evacuating into the castle and she was already captured. After miles of switchbacks they encircled the castle and town and the Ilkhan stopped under the tree she had spent her youth.   
Celestina collapsed once she was sure they stopped. She had never run so far or with such an injury. Rough hands were on her, she tried to fight but was too weak and her hands were tied in front of her. As she looked around to figure out what was going on, she could see the large army ringing the city, then she was hoisted up to her toes. She cried out in pain as her abdomen was stretched and the ropes around her wrists dig in deep.   
“I have your precious princess, surrender!” the Ilkhan called.  
“Father! No!” Celestina cried.  
Everyone could see the king on top of the walls in conference with his military leadership.  
The Ilkhan removed his belt and lashed her front and back, her corset distributed some of the force of the blows but she still screamed wildly under the brutal assault.  
Her screams moved her father and the gates were opened and weapons laid down.   
As her people walked out of the castle, Celestina saw a chance, as everyone was distracted. She swung herself up, digging the ropes more deeply into her wrist but she could feel the branch above her. She hooked her foot over it, but then there was a brutal tug on rawhide thong around her neck and she gagged as she flopped down, back on her toes in the soft grass.  
“Nice try princess.” growled the Ilkhan.  
After a couple of breaths she launched a kick at his face, but he caught her foot and twisted. She had to spin around to keep from having her hip dislocated. She felt something wrap around her ankle.  
“That should keep you busy as I deal with your parents.” He let go and she realized that he had tied the end of the leash around her ankle. The ropes were digging deeply into her wrists, she was balanced on the toes of one foot while trying not to strangle herself.   
“Please, we surrender. Let our daughter go.” The king said his wife by his side.  
The Ilkhan looked at them for a long moment. “Crucify them.”  
Men moved forward and grabbed the royal couple.  
“What!? But, but we surrendered. The road. Why?”  
“My son.” Men grabbed the royal couple and bound them to hastily made crosses. “Slaughter the rest.”  
“No, please,” Celestina cried. “We loved you son. We did everything we could to save him.”  
“But it wasn’t enough.” The Ilkhan said. “I lost all I loved, and now so do you.”  
“Please.” Celestina wept as her people were hacked to pieces. She wished as hard as she could for a hero to come save her people, but it didn’t take long before they were all dead and her parents raised up on their crosses before her.   
Celestina was sweating, her legs were cramping from trying to hold herself up and keep from strangling herself, she was balancing easily with the help of her gifts but after the sheer strain of the run she was near exhaustion. Her pulse was pounding in her reddened hands and face.   
“Please take out your vengeance on us,” begged the king. “But please, let our daughter go.”  
The Ilkhan turned to Celestina and considered. “Strip her and bind her to that rock.”  
“What! Please, no!” Screamed the queen.  
Celestina screamed and twisted as she felt the hands of many men on her, her clothes ripped from her body. They picked her up and slammed her onto the rock, the rock where she had always played, where Henri, her captor’s father, had proposed to her.  
Rawhide leather ropes were tied around her wrists and ankles and soon she was tied tightly, spread across the rock. Celestina was weeping, naked and helpless before the Ilkhan, his army and her crucified parents.  
The thousands of men on the Ilkhan’s army stood around them, waiting eagerly for what the Ilkhan would do next. He stood next to her and ran his hand down her cheek, Celestina flinched from that touch. He began to grope her and caress her. She began to blush in confusion as her body reacted to his touch.   
“No, please. I saved myself for your son.”  
“So much the better.” The Ilkhan said as he stood loosened his pants.  
“Please, no!” begged the queen.  
The princess fought against her bonds but she wasn’t strong enough. She felt his hand on her waist. She clenched all her muscles, to try to fight it but there was nothing she could do as he raped her. He touched her and caressed her as he raped her and she reacted as her body must. The army cheered their Ilkhan’s prowess. She was left panting and weeping in confusion at the pleasure he had caused her. This was so wrong, yet had felt so good, she was an awful person and not worthy of being a princess. She had not saved her hero and now she was paying the price.  
Then she felt the Ilkhan’s grip on her change.   
“No! Not that!” cried the queen.  
“Have you no decency?” shouted the king.  
Celestina tried to see what was going on but she was bend too far backwards and the rawhide around her neck kept her head back. Her breath caught in her chest as the total fear of something worse coming made her insides clench into a tight ball. Pain from her bottom knifed into her brain, and there was just whiteness and screams.

# # #

Celestina came to with the sound of the army chanting a word, “Nang. Nang.” She had her hands around the leather holding her down, trying to find a way to escape or fight. There was pain in her body, but she had to try something.   
A large man came up next to her from within the army. He looked at her impassively, then ran his eyes slowly down her exposed body. Celestina desperately wanted to be away from him. She wiggled and blushed in embarrassment.   
The man bent, and when he straightened mother cried, “Oh, my God.” Mother and Father begged for her again. He walked around her as the army chanted his name louder and louder.   
Her eyes almost bugged out from her head as she saw how huge he was. It was like a club. Her heart quailed within her, he would split her like they split lambs for a feast. Then she hoped he would, for then she would die, and that would be good too. She whimpered as he grasped her. She screamed her magically beautified scream and the men cheered and drank. They would remember her for her beautiful screams for the rest of their lives. She vomited from the pain as he tried to fit himself inside her.  
Then came darkness for her.

# # #

Celestina awoke, her cheek stung from the slap.  
“Thirsty, princess.” smiled the Ilkhan cruelly, The princess was terribly thirsty, she had thrown up and the sun had been on her all day, but she wouldn’t take anything from his hand, especially not from her favorite cup, which had been looted with everything else.  
“No, daughter don’t.” gasped her father, rising on his cross slightly to breath and speak. He had seen the cup be filled. She could see him upside down from her place on the rock.   
Another of the Ilkhan’s soldiers slid easily into, they had left her filled with so much semen she was completely slick. She was recovering from the orgasm the last one had given her. She was tired and couldn’t blush anymore.   
Celestina shook her head.  
“Fine. Break his legs,” he ordered, pointing to the father with his thumb. A soldier with a large war hammer, stood.  
“No!” she and her mother screamed. That would kill her father, he wouldn’t be able to stand to breathe. Maybe there was a hero out there, coming to save what was left.  
The Ilkhan looked down at her. The cup in his hand. The soldier paused.  
“I-I’ll drink.” the princess said. She didn’t like wine or ale, but she would drink to protect her father and to stay alive.   
Mother was weeping. Father looked away.  
She opened her mouth. He sloshed some into her mouth. Then clamped his hand over her mouth and nose. She was surprised by him doing that. Then she could taste it, it wasn’t wine or ale. It was something different, salty and sweet and musky. She didn’t want to swallow it, she didn’t know what it was, she wanted to spit it out, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t breathe. She desperately tried to get her head out from under his hand but he was too strong and she had nowhere to go.  
“Swallow or we break your father’s legs.” his eyes bored into hers. Tears leaked from her eyes again. But she nodded and swallowed.   
But he didn’t remove his hand from her mouth and nose, he looked to the man between her legs and barked “Faster!”. She was beginning to panic from the lack of air, the man between her legs moved faster, a powerful orgasm ripped painfully through her body as darkness came to her vision. Then she could breath again.  
“Good job, princess. You really are a spunky girl.” He dribbled the remaining semen, blood and other fluids from her immobile body from her cup over her face. Her heart crumpled within her. She knew what she had drunk now.   
The men around her laughed at the cruel joke.  
“More, princess?”  
The soldier with the war hammer looked expectant, but the Ilkhan waved him off as she nodded. To save her father she had no choice. Her face screwed up in pain but she nodded.  
It was so wrong. She closed her eyes, but nodded.  
The men laughed and filled tankards for her.  
“Don’t forget to say, thank you.”  
She drink it all willingly, and her parents wept for it.  
“Thank you.”

# # #

Princess Celestina came to as another orgasm seared through her insides and up her spine. She had lost consciousness sometime during the night, shutting down to try and preserve herself for a little bit longer.   
Groaning in pain, she looked up at her parents. They had been pushing themselves up so they could breath for ...days? She wasn’t sure how long this nightmare had been going on.  
“Mummy. Dada,” she moaned as another soldier entered her, she grasped the rawhide that held her wrists. They weren’t moving.   
Then she glared at the young soldier between her legs.  
“Oh, do hurry up, you flaccid fool!”  
The boy blushed. The Ilkhan waved the soldier off as he came over.  
“So, you are awake again?” the Ilkhan asked, as he moved into her vision.  
Celestina stared at him.   
Celestina grunted as the next eager soldier moved into her. She gritted her teeth and gathered her last reserves, renewing her grip on the rawhide around her wrists. Her parents, her kingdom was dead, as was her true love, there were no heroes for her, so there was only one thing left to do, to try and end this.  
“I loved your son, like I never loved anyone before. I would have done anything to help him and your kingdom. I loved him with all my heart.”  
The Ilkhan’s eyes narrowed.  
“But now... I hate you. I hate you with all the energy of my soul.”  
“Only now?”  
“Yes, only now. I had hope for you, but no longer.” And the last princess of Passhold cursed the Ilkhan. The soldier between her legs raised his fist but the Ilkhan shook his head. He crossed his arms and the look on his face dared her to do her worst. She had grown up around teamsters and while she knew not to use the words in polite company, she knew them and how to use them, in more then a dozen languages. Soon the soldiers knew that this was a contest and tried to force her to interrupt herself as they took their turns but she just shouted through the pain that had once been pleasure. They even cheered at particularly vicious digs.  
She could see him flush as she tore into him, his anger rising. She called down the vileness of his kingdom, culture and heritage. She spat on his ancestors and lineage and saw his teeth grate. She insulted his manhood in having so many wives yet only one son. Everyone were silent as she laid into Henri, the most important thing to the Ilkhan she knew. The Ilkhan tore the soldier within her away and drew his sword, “You dare insult my son!”  
“He would have been my puppet! To use for my pleasure to control your puny empire. He was a useless runt!”  
With a roar, the Ilkhan raised his sword.  
Celestina closed her eyes and rested her head on the rock. She had hated saying all those terrible words, but she needed to end this torture. He would split her and she would die and it would all end.  
She jumped as she felt the flat on the blade on her lips. She looked up.  
“Very good princess. I almost thought you meant all that, but I am not done with you yet.” The tip of the Ilkhan’s sword caressed her throat and outlined some of the curves of her body, making her skin quiver under the cool metal.  
“It looks like we finally put some spunk in the princess! Good job men! Continue!”  
She had failed, again and her cries of pain only fed their desire. The soldiers fell on her with renewed vigor. Tears leaked from the corners of the princess’ eyes as her hands flopped around helplessly under the army’s lust.  
“Oh, look princess. Your cup is full again.” He poured some into her open mouth.  
The princess swallowed and said, “Thank you.”

=  
Tears dripped from Celestina’s eyes again. She was so bad, she had killed her kingdom and her parents and she had been feeling pleasure from the continuous rape. She couldn’t blush anymore, she was too far gone. Gone too were the feelings of pleasure. Words had left her some time ago as did the screaming but she still vocalized. 

Her body still reacting to what was happening to it. Her tired muscles and enflamed nerves burned as fire through her belly as she orgasmed once again. There was just pain, nothing left but pain and tears and grunting and gasping. She would see the clouds as bunnies bounding around the sky and she knew it wasn’t real. The rock under her would feel soft and comfortable sometimes. 

Deep inside her heart and mind, that little part that still knew who she was, was curled up in a tight little ball, she was so scared. Her reality was unraveling, things she had taken for granted as real and solid, didn’t feel that way any more. The only truth left was that she was bad, she deserved this pain and she wished she could die.

Celestina learned hate. She wanted to hate Henri’s father so much, and she did. But it hadn’t worked, he liked it that she hated him. She could do nothing right, everything she did made everything worse. She had killed her true love, she had killed her parents and kingdom. She was a bad and awful person. She deserved nothing good. She orgasmed again and hated that too because she liked it so much. She couldn’t hate them but she could hate herself and that worked. She hated herself for everything she had done, she hated herself for existing, she hated her life with all she had. She had tried to be a good princess. She had tried to be good and loving and compassionate and all those things expected of a princess, but it hadn’t worked. She was a bad, bad person. She deserved this. She wasn’t allowed anything good, and another orgasm made her gasp and spasm in her bonds. 

They kept raping her, day and night, time passed and she wasn’t sure how long. They sang a bawdy song about what they were doing to her. She would loose consciousness her mind seeking rest and respite as best it could trying to keep her alive and sane. She knew she was hallucinating. The tree above her swayed like cooked spaghetti. The clouds were doing offensive things to each other. The faces of her rapists melted together. 

She would wake up to another orgasm as her body reacted to the simulation. Her magical gifts trying to help her but doing the right things under the wrong circumstances just make it worse. They would slap her awake whenever her cup was filled, but she did not stay awake long. The terrible violation of her body was taking its toll on her. There was nothing right in the world anymore, nothing that had been hers had survived. Everything felt foreign and threatening. Her personal integrity was deeply compromised.

# # #

The princess finished the last of the mixture of fluids from her favorite cup as the victorious king poured it into her mouth. He had retrieved it from between her legs as the last of his men as finished himself inside her.  
“My work here is done. Your castle and town are leveled, your people dead, your kingdom destroyed, and your parents dead. Good-bye, princess.” He smirked.  
“Good bye.” said the princess quietly in her bonds.  
“Good bye, that’s all? No final cursing of my name, and kingdom? No defiance? No spunk?” His men laughed crudely. That joke never got old, and they had played every variation on it out on her body they could imagine.  
“No. You loved your son as I did. I’m sorry your son died and your grief drove you to this.” The princess had accepted that no one would come to rescue her, there were no heroes any more. Death would come for her soon enough as she lay tied, splayed over the boulder she and her true love, his son, had declared their love for each other. Where his father and his army had raped her. She had reached an acceptance of her fate. Her life was over. Nothing left to fight for. Nothing left to fight with. No heroes to rescue her. She wasn’t worth saving. She lay limply in her bonds as she oozed a mixture of fluids from between her legs.  
The men were mounted and beginning to ride away. Only the victorious Ilkhan remained near her.  
“Did all this help you?” asked the helpless princess.  
“What is that to you?” rage lit up his heart.   
“I couldn’t save your son. I couldn’t save my kingdom. I was hoping to save you at least. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for your kingdom and my kingdom and for all that has happened between us. I know nothing can ever make up for your loss. I accept this as my punishment. I accept this wasn’t enough for you. Nothing will be enough for you and I am sorry for you.” There was nothing left. She was as vulnerable and helpless as a person could be. She had hated him and pitied him and now there was nothing left. She had to do the right thing. “I forgive you.”  
“How dare you!” he shouted. Her utter vulnerability enraged him. She was nothing, he had taken everything from her. She was bound spread and helpless and she dared shame him. She was more powerful then he, in this moment. His sword was out. He wanted to kill her. To finally take even life from her. He would not let her have this final victory. He lowered his sword.  
“No. Princess. You die utterly alone.”  
She nodded. “At least you have kept your honor.”  
“My honor.” he whispered. His men were riding away a few looking back. They had not heard the exchange. He was not to be seen as weak by his men, that was good. “Good bye princess. I hope you find peace in the bosom of your ancestors.”  
His men sang their bawdy song about her as they rode away

Soon the jingle of armor and the clopping of the horses faded and the princess was all alone. The cool breeze caressed the exposed skin of the princess as the evening came. A star appeared above her.  
“Star light, star bright,  
The first star I see tonight;   
I wish I may, I wish I might,  
Have the wish I wish tonight.  
I wish that I may ...die tonight, please...please.” the princess whispered across the desolate remains of her kingdom.

# # #

It was morning. The gentle morning sun caressed the shivering princess’ face, her eyes opened, they stared blankly into the sky for a moment then she began to sob. She was still alive. Her wish had not come true.   
Why did the universe hate me so much, why was it so cruel? Was there no mercy in the universe at all?  
Her arms and legs came free, and pain seared through her shoulders and hips as she curled herself into a ball. She whimpered as she rolled off the rock and flopped onto the hard dried mud of the ground.   
Her whimpers became screams as her hands and feet were engulfed in the feeling of pins and needles as the blood finally rushed freely into them again.   
It felt like her hands and feet were plunged into buckets of pins and needles, She kissed her discolored fingers as a small child does, trying to do something against the pain.   
Eventually the pain passed and she found herself covered with rabbits. Several bunnies surround her and warm her chilled body as the dawn spreads it gentle warmth over the valley. After a time the pain subsided and the princess lay limply and still in the sunshine.   
A bunny came up and touched her cold reddened nose. “Is the bad time over.”  
“Yes.” she whispered, for them that was true.  
“They ate so many of our families and relations.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“We saved some of the females. We’ll make more kits. We’ll be okay.”  
“Good. Thank you for helping me.”  
“You are our friend. We love you, princess.”  
Slowly, the princess levered herself up to her knees to peer over the rock she had been tied to, cradling her damaged hands. Her face twisted in agony. She could see the devastation clearly now. The fields were black scars on the valley floor. The town had been burned to the ground, a few blackened posts still standing. The walls had been thrown down. Her castle had been reduced to a pile of jumbled stone. The pyre that had been her people smoldering fitfully.   
Bunnies bounded out of the way as the princess slid down and lay splayed on the ground.   
“I’m sorry,” said the princess to the bodies of her parents. “I did this. It was all my fault. I’m such a bad princess. I never deserved your love. I’m sorry. I’m a bad girl. I don’t deserve to live.”  
A raven lit on the cross of her father.   
“Please, don’t eat them. They were my parents.”  
The raven nodded.  
There were no tears left to shed. She was empty. Her stomach growled.  
There was a cup at the end of the rock. Her favorite cup. It was mostly full, it must have leaked out of her during the night. She licked her parched lips, it was the closest thing to food she could see. She lifted it to her lips and drank the revolting liquid as quickly as she could. She shivered because it tasted good now. She let the cup drop.

She turned away and took nine steps then her knees gave out as she realized what she was doing. She was walking away from everything she had every loved.  
She clasped her hands over her heart as tears streamed down her face.  
She fell on her side and writhed in anguish.  
She let out a howl of ultimate suffering, as she mourned her kingdom, utterly alone. Caravans had seen the fires and had merely decided to take the other pass.  
Eventually there was nothing left in her to mourn with, with the help of the fairy gifts she took more steps and she walked into the Dark Forest, hoping to find Death in there somewhere.  
On shaking legs she wobbled away from her home. The magical gifts the fairies had given at her birth kept the weak and stumbling princess upright as the shadows of the trees wrapped themselves around her. All evidence of her passing vanishing in the verdant darkness, as tree branches like hands closed the path behind her.

# # #

The Three Good Fairies came over the foothills for one of their regular visits and saw the remains of the kingdom.   
“Oh, dear.” said Flora. They looked at each other then dove quickly   
“Hello. Is anybody there?” Fauna calls as she flies over the pile of dead bodies. But she looks so sad at all the death of people and animals piled together, even scavengers are dead and rotting.  
“Maybe some could have hid in the woods.” said Merryweather. They fly through the woods but there is nothing. Flora settles to the ground and begins to cry. Fauna lands next to her “They girdled all the trees, all of them, they are all dying.”   
“It’s alright there are seeds and trees will sprout again.” consoled Fauna. “They slaughtered almost all of the animals here. There are only a few rabbits and mice left. It’s terrible.”  
Merryweather came flying over, “Look, I think this is who did this.” She held out a bag that had been left behind.  
“Prince Henri’s father?” asked Flora.  
“I also found the king and queen. They’re dead. They were crucified. I haven’t found Celestina yet.”  
“You don’t think...” began Fauna looking at the pyre.  
“I don’t know, but I have to find out. I just have too.”  
Merryweather shooed off the raven as she magically buried the king and queen.  
They ended up working through the night magically making graves for each person and animal, It was morning as they finished.  
“I found her cup but I haven’t found Celestina. Where is she?” asked Merryweather, sad and frustrated.  
They looked up, the Morning Star gleamed brightly over the Dark Forest.  
“I don’t know. We should check the kingdom, but I don’t think Celestina’s here anymore.” said Flora.

They fly over the mountains to the kingdom, they make themselves tiny and search the dungeons and the rest of the castle but did not find her. She wasn’t there.   
“I wish we could do something. It not fair to have done that.” stated Merryweather.  
“No, but we are not allowed to meddle in the wars of mortals.” said Flora.  
“But what happened to the princess?” asked Fauna.  
They could just look at each other and shrug sadly.

They went back to their home and Fauna spent much time quietly petting small animals.

Author’s Note: I didn’t want to finish this story. I gave her an out to try and end it, but it was not to be and so she survived.   
This, this is how to break a princess, break her heart (have her true love die in here arms), crush her body (have an army rape her), and shatter her mind (reveal that even how she looks is a lie).


	12. Redeemed Chernabog 1

The woman that had once been known as Princess Celestina of Passhold stood at the edge of the pass that would take her down to the plain and the town below.   
Her blue and yellow peasant dress whipped around her legs as the wind blow through the pass.   
She looked to the sun perched on the edge of the heights above, as she stroked the head of the raven on her shoulder. “Come, Diablo. We must find shelter, there will be no moon tonight and it will be too dark to descend.”  
Her father had pointed out a cave not far the last time they were here. Of course it was on the dark, bald mountain, and the raven became agitated as they hiked to the cave.   
The path narrowed and the side of the mountain seemed to fall into the abyss as the darkness overtook them.   
The woman paused waiting for her eyes to adjust but she looked at the edge for a longer time then was required. That void called to her so strongly. It would only take a step. A simple step.  
She heard the skitter of pebbles, then a loud snap as rock broke and tore.   
She merely stood there, wondering if the avalanche would overtake her soon.  
A massive obsidian figure with wings that blotted out the stars rose above her and her raven.   
She was incurious of what was happening. Now or a little later was good enough.   
She saw darkly glowing eyes swept the vale and then they saw her. They considered her a long moment then it changed so that it stood just a little above her.   
“Many a man have I seen here, perched above the vale, few women, yet this is the first time I have seen a princess in this place at this time. What do you contemplate?” The voice was as massive stones rubbing against each other.  
“Death.” She turned away from the dark creature, she was no longer a princess, everything had been taken from her: her kingdom, her family, her home, even her name. What did it matter?  
“Indeed? Whose? Your own or someone else’s?”  
“Yes.”  
“Surely your dreams can be better accomplished with someone else’s.”  
The woman’s exhalation could have been taken for a bitter laugh in the one place, a sob in another. “My dreams are dead. All dead. My true love is dead, my family is dead, my people are dead, my kingdom is dead. He killed them all. There are no dreams left.” She gestured with her staff down into the vale.  
The creature folded his massively muscled arms across his sculpted chest. “There is at least one dream left for you.”  
“Oh really, and what would that be?”  
It reached out a hand toward the human habitations below, “Vengeance.”  
“And what purpose would that serve?”   
“He destroyed everything you loved and you would do nothing?”  
“I did something.” She whispered.  
“Oh, what did you do?”  
“I forgave him.”  
A wave of cold swept over them.  
“And?”  
“He rejected it.”  
“Did it make you feel better?”  
“No.”  
“Did it bring anyone back?”  
“No.”  
“Did he not kill everything you loved?”  
“Yes.”  
“Does he not deserve justice?”  
“...Yes.”  
“Who could stop you from bring justice down on his head?”  
“Only myself.” Said the woman as she looked down.  
“Why would you stop yourself?”  
“Because I was a silly, little princess that deserved all that happened to her. Now, I am nothing.”  
The ancient creature from the beginning of time paused for a moment.  
“Do you not wield a magic staff?”  
“Yes.”  
“Do you not have a familiar?”  
“Yes.”  
“Are you not a princess?”  
“Yes.”  
“Do you not have a righteous cause?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then go forth and bring justice to him. None could stand in your way.”  
“But I don’t know how to fight.”  
The creature smiled. “If that’s all, come.”  
He lead them into a cave. She conjured a small glowing sphere to light the way. He pointed to a spot on the rough wall that was lighter in color then the rest.  
“Make it hot here.”  
She placed the end of her staff on the wall and wished heat to flow into the stone.   
“Hotter.” He commanded.  
She focused and the rock began to glow and melt.  
The creature caught up the runny melt and began to shape it in his hands. Soon a translucent sphere was formed.  
“Hold out your arm.” He said and she obeyed.   
He held a claw over her arm and looked at her, she nodded.   
She sucked in her breath as the claw ran across her arm and the blood welled up and dripped on the still glowing stone in his other hand. The stone cleared into a green-tinged crystal.   
“Your staff.”  
She held out her staff and touched the crystal and the two fused together.   
He waved his clawed hand around the crystal and said, “Look.”  
She brought the crystal close to her face and she gazed into it. She could see figures forming and moving deep within it.  
“Now let it infuse you.”  
She cupped the now cool crystal in her hand hand and let the magic flow. Diablo jumped to an outcropping and his mistress began to vibrate as her muscles and mind learned things, knew things. She was changing in small and subtle ways. She was different, the way she stood, the way she breathed.   
She spun, swinging the enhanced staff and leapt over Diablo to another outcropping.  
“I know how to fight!”   
“Indeed.” The rock creature stated.  
She leapt down before him and bowed, “This is a great gift, how may I repay you?”  
The creature straightened and considered her, “Give unto me your heart.”  
The woman blinked, “So after all that you would kill me, now?”  
“Hardly. The magic will more then sustain you.”  
She considered that. “My heart is broken, empty and worthless. It brings me only pain. Who are you to want it?”  
“I existed before names, and have gone by many names, but you may call me, Chernabog.”  
She shrugged. “Very well. Take it, I don’t want it anymore.”  
“Done. Lay on that rock.”  
She glanced at the rock, it was too familiar a shape. “I’d rather stand.”  
His eyebrows raised, “So be it.”  
The creature placed obsidian claws over her chest. A muttered spell and they entered her, a twist, a gasp and the claws came out with a withered heart, blackened and burnt, like coal but with still a few stray streaks of sparkling opal embedded within.  
The creature frowned at the opalescent streaks, but then produced a small clay pot and placed it therein.   
The woman was leaning heavily on her staff, panting for breath. Soon she looked up, “See, that wasn’t so bad.”  
The creature raised his eyebrow, usually the process left the donor passed out on the floor.  
She turned and took heavy steps to the entrance of the cave. The light of her staff lighting the way. She looked from the heights to the few, small glittering lights of the town below. The torches lighting the heavy castle.   
She lifted the staff and shot lightning into the sky forming a storm. The rain and lightning beat on the mountain and the town below them. She formed a shield to keep the rain off herself and her raven.  
“Very good. Now what will you do?” asked Chernabog.  
“I will go down there and crush mine enemies and destroy them as utterly as they tried to destroy me!” She stepped forward and pointed down the valley.  
Then she looked at her arm and down at the simple blue and yellow peasant dress she was wearing. She knew that it hugged her body, that they would see her beautiful body and not who she really was now.   
“But first they should not be distracted, so they know what they are dealing with.” She brought the head of her staff to her feet and with a swirl, green sparkles came forth and the hem of the blue dress changed to black. The layers of fabric changed and swirled around her, the skirt lengthened and thickened. The heavy robes obscured where exactly she began and the clothes ended. She held out her arms and drapes formed like wings and a black cape draped behind her with highlights of royal purple to let them know they are dealing with a princess of the blood. A leathery headdress crawled around her throat and hair creating horns above her head.   
The former princess grounded her staff on the ground next to her. A heavy sound echoed through the mountain.   
Chernabog looked appreciatively at the new form of the princess. He nodded his head slightly in salute, “There will be no doubt in anyone’s mind as to what you are.”  
“Indeed.”  
“Now, take your vengeance.”  
“I shall.”


	13. Chernabog 2

Chernabog 2  
The woman who had once been known as Celestina strode up to guard shack at the end of the empty and broken road.   
She huffed a laugh, they wasted resources guarding an emptiness, she had given up on the emptiness of her heart and it freed her from so much.  
The head guard looked at her for a long moment, then blinked, “Um, what do you want?”  
She gave him a look.  
He stood and straightened, and looking down at her said, “State your business in Riverton.”  
She smiled sweetly, “I wish to see the Ilkhan and destroy him.”  
The men looked at each other. She noticed the youngest soldier backed up against the wall at the back of the guard shack. She remembered him.  
They drew their weapons.   
“Oh, there’s no need for those.” She waved her hand in front of the crystal on her staff, which glowed green.   
Their eyes glowed green as they then went down to their knees. “What is your command, mistress?”  
She smirked, their minds were so weak.  
“I have need to see the Ilkhan, but first, do you know where the one called Nang is?”  
“Yes, mistress. I do.”  
“Let’s find him first, then I’ll deal with the Ilkhan. This should be most entertaining.”

# # #

Author’s note: Sorry for the short chapter, finals are taking up a huge amount of time.


	14. Chernaog 3

Redeemed Chernabog 3

The woman once known as Princess Celestina of Passhold strode into the throne room of the Ilkhan in Riverton. She interrupted the ambassador who was making a rather long and tedious speech about trade with some kingdom or other, by having her captain neatly decapitate him mid-word.  
The Ilkhan glared at the guard. “What is the meaning of this?”  
“My mistress wishes to kill you and destroy the kingdom.”  
The Ilkhan rose but her men force him back onto the throne and tied him down.  
“You are going to feel everything that happens here, just like they will. You are going to die last, but you’ll feel each one personally.” The woman in black said quietly as sparkles flowed from the staff.  
The woman approached the throne, the Ilkhan spat defiance at her.  
The woman merely smiled. “I think we should have some fun first. A party. Yes, a party. Send to the kitchens, prepare all the food. Make music. Send to the harem, the women must all dance. Open the gates, gather the people. Let us enjoy ourselves.”  
Food was piled high on the tables until they groaned from the weight. Casks of wine and ale were broached. A jaunty hat was placed on the head of the Ilkhan. The people were herded in, they were deeply unsure of what was going on. The Ilkhan was an austere man, but the woman in black greeted them most cordially, and offered then large mugs of wine.   
The Ilkhan did not do anything, so they cautiously began to enjoy themselves with the food, wine and music.  
After some time the Ilkhan’s wives and daughters came out and began to dance. From youngest to oldest they danced together and did not stop. The spell that hung over their heads kept them dancing as long as they could.   
And so though the rest of the day and that night the party continued. They had danced off their clothes and now their only covering was their own glistening sweat. Finally, the six year old daughter of the Ilkhan fell crying to the ground. The others urged her back to her feet with their words and her mother tried to pick her up but the spell from the woman in black prevented her.   
“Oh, how sad, she can no longer dance. Nang! Your duty.” The call went out. The large man with green tinged eyes came forward and to the begging cries of the girl’s mother and the other wives, but to the cheers of the crowd, raped the child to death, and the Ilkhan said nothing but he was panting as the woman in black nibbled some cheese and olives next to him.  
It was near midnight when the hall was lit with candles and torches that the twelve year old, face red and sweat pouring down her lithe body grasped her chest and fell dead. “Oh, dear, she really did give it her all.” The woman in black paused in eating an apple. The body was groped and desecrated as it was passed around the great hall. The Ilkhan glared at the woman in black, but said nothing.  
The woman in black sat primly next to the Ilkhan making small talk and comments about what was happening. The party devolved into a debauched orgy where none were spared. All the children died of injuries night, neither their mother’s nor the Ilkhan could protect them any more. One by one the daughters and the wives of the Ilkhan fell.   
Finally, there was only Beatrice. Her feet left bloody prints on the table as she danced, she fell finally before the throne. As she lay limply on the floor she asked, “Just kill me, please.”  
“Oh, how nice of you to ask so politely. You were most gracious to one I knew once, so granted. Nang, throw her face down on that table and force yourself down her throat.”  
Nang lifted the exhausted woman and slammed her onto the table. Men and women held the limp woman down. A woman grabbed Beatrice’s hair and hauled her head back. Beatrice struggled but she was far too exhausted to fight. Her eyes were wild as she tried to breath but could no longer. Her body bucked against the intrusion but she was held down by too many. Tears flowed down her cheeks as her face reddened, then purpled.   
The woman in black came down, watching carefully, then at the proper instant brought her staff down on Beatrice’s head causing her to bite through Nang.   
“You have served me well Nang, but I am done with you now.”  
“Thank you, mistress,” gurgled the man as he bled out.  
The people cheered the entertainment.   
The woman in black returned to sit next to the Ilkhan, but paused before him. “You know that hat of yours is really quite silly.” She bopped him with her staff and the hat was now a jester’s hat with bells.   
The people began to laugh.   
She smiled at the look on his face.   
She bopped him again and then he had donkey ears.   
More laughter.  
Bop.  
A donkey nose.  
Laughter.  
Bop.  
Hooves.  
Laughter.  
She joined in the laughter.  
The Ilkhan brayed in fear and horror.  
The woman in black doubled over in laughter.  
People were on the floor from laughing.  
The woman in black stopped laughing, stood straight, twirled her staff over her head and brought it down with a resounding thud against the stone floor.   
The laughter turned to screams as green fire rose from between the stones of the floor.   
The woman in black watched in satisfaction as the people melted from the intense heat.  
She returned the Ilkhan to his true form.   
“You didn’t kill me when you had the chance. I will not make the same mistake.” She plunged her staff into him.  
“What are you?” the Ilkhan gasped.  
“What I am now no longer concerns you, but I was Princess Celestina of Passhold.” She ripped his intestines out of his belly and looped them around the rope holding up the chandelier, then cut the rope.  
The raven pecked out his eyes and feasted on them.  
The Ilkhan’s screams cut off when his lungs left his body.  
She weighed his heart in her hand and threw it across the room and then savagely beat the rest of the body into a pulp.   
She finally stopped when she was panting from the exertion and the Ilkhan was a bloody pile of shattered bones on the splintered remains of the throne.   
She stood straight, waved the blood on her robes away and strode out of the empty castle.   
The woman in black paused at the old guard shack and looked back at the castle and town. With an overhead twirl of her staff she released the magic at the town.   
The town, the castle, and everything was blasted into a gently swirling dust.  
The sun was setting as the woman in black and her raven reached the cave. Chernabog was waiting, his arms crossed.  
“Your malevolence is magnificent, my mistress. All evil is at thy command.” Chernabog bowed slightly.  
The woman in black stood straight and tall before the rock monster, the wind billowed her black robes. “Then call me... Maleficent.”


	15. Maleficent 1

Redeemed - Maleficent 1

“So, Maleficent.” the great monster grinned. “What would you do now?”   
Hell feasted richly on the souls she had turned to evil in what was now a pile of dust eddying in the evening breeze.  
“I would make the Three Good Fairies pay for cursing me with those gifts, and letting Henri and my kingdom die.”  
“Indeed? They are fairies, and do not change so easily.”  
“I don’t care if they become evil, I want them to suffer, like I suffered, I desire to break them. I desire to break them so completely that even heaven will be bitter to them.”  
“Yes.” Chernabog licked his lips, his mouth watering. Corrupting heaven itself, Maleficent did not bother thinking small. “Very well, they are currently residing in King Stefan’s kingdom.”  
“Yes, I remember where that is.” Maleficent remembered the geography lessons from when she was Celestina. He was a new king, only on the throne a year or so, she wasn’t sure how long she was in the Dark Forest. She turned.  
“If you need me, pray to my name. I may not leave this mountain in physical form but my spirit roams to and fro upon the earth. I will hear your call.”  
“Very well.” Maleficent nodded and walked into the darkness with Diablo on her shoulder. She would waste no time on sleep for now. 

# # #

Maleficent walked past the tall white castle of King Stefan. She did not feel the need to visit the King, it would require so much tedious explanation and almost certainly a show of force. She would much rather skip all that tedium and skip right to the show of force.   
There was a nearby castle that seemed adequate to her needs, sitting a few miles from the royal castle on the plain not from a forest. It was a pleasant looking castle with whitewashed walls and light grey stone.  
Maleficent approached the castle, a pair of armed and armored guards came forward.  
“State your business,” the taller one said in an uninterested tone of voice.  
“I have a message for the king.” Maleficent said sweetly.  
“Silly woman. The king’s castle is the next one over.”  
Maleficent frowned, and Diablo flew off her shoulder. He knew this was about to get messy. She raised her arms.  
“I am Maleficent, the Mistress of All Evil. I claim this castle for my own.” Her voice echoed throughout the castle.  
The two guards looked at each other then drew their swords. Maleficent neatly disarmed then both, at the shoulder.   
They looked stupidly at their arms lying on the ground before falling over.  
Maleficent then whispered, “Flee.”  
And the whisper echoed throughout the castle.   
Insects and birds made a cloud over the castle. People and animals ran through the gate and ran toward the King’s castle.  
Maleficent sashyed into her new home and climbed to the top of the tallest tower. She paused to looked over the land, then brought down her staff and a green magic glow came from between the building stones of her castle.  
She reached down with her free hand, green fire erupted between her fingers as she reached into the bowels of the earth. She lifted, the earth groaned from the force she was applying. Then the ground snapped and shattered, as the castle was raised into the sky.   
Rolling waves of earth sped out from the epicenter of her magic, King Stefan’s castle swayed slightly but continued to stand as bells tolled, it was well built after all. Birds flew up from the forests that were being shaken.   
Soon her castle was towering above the King’s, so she stopped.   
Diablo landed on the battlement before her.  
“There now, my pet. That should convey a great number of messages to the king.”  
The castle was now dark and brooding from the effects of all that magic.  
They descended to the throne room to wait, it didn’t take long.

# # #

Diablo warned her that the Three Good Fairies were about to arrive.   
Maleficent’s breathe caught in her throat, but then she strode to her throne and, with a flourish, sat.   
Flora, Fauna and Merryweather landed lightly before her and cautiously curtsied. After a long moment it became painfully obvious to the woman that had once been Princess Celestina that they didn’t even recognize her. Maleficent inclined her head.  
“Who are you?” asked Flora.  
Maleficent stroked Diablo’s back. “Pity. Apparently leaving them alive didn’t get my message to the king.” She said to her familiar.  
“You may call me Maleficent.” Her birth name meant nothing to her, it belonged to another person now, one long dead to them and to her.  
“What do you want here?” asked Fauna.  
“Here? A quiet place to rest from the weariness of the world and my work.”  
Merryweather’s eyes narrowed. “Your work?”  
“Spreading evil can be quite tiring sometimes and even the Mistress of All Evil needs a place to rest her head.”  
“We’ll stop you,” declared Flora.  
A quick twist of her staff and the fairies were thrown back by a wave of magic. A storm brewed above the castle.  
Maleficent rose. “You? Stop me? You poor, pathetic fools. I command the powers of hell.” She raised her arms, green fire flared behind her. “I am Maleficent, the Mistress of All Evil! You are as nothing before me! Go! This mountain is forbidden to you forever!”  
The doors banged open and a mighty wind pushed the fairies out of the castle.   
Maleficent walked to the watchtower, saw the fairies fly away and single tear slid down her face, before she let the lightning lick the mountain to encourage the fairies in their flight.

# # #

The next day a delegation from King Stefan rode up the causeway. They didn’t even try for a show of force. A minister and a couple of knights on horses. It was almost insultingly small, but she let it pass, there was more to be done then play with the local government.  
They exchanged pleasantries and the delegate asked her of her intentions.  
“My intentions are quite simple. I am going to abuse this kingdom and this continent and this world. I am going to keeping hurting everyone until I get what I want.”  
“And what is it you want?”  
“Tears and suffering.”  
There was a long pause.  
“Very well. I will inform the king.” The minister bowed and left.  
Maleficent smirked as they left. She knew they would try to oppose her, that was the plan, but ultimately she wanted just the tears and suffering of the Three Good Fairies. They never should have given her those gifts.


	16. Maleficent 2

Maleficent 2  
# # #  
Maleficent went into the bowels of her mountain, accompanied by a small green glow. She had left Diablo to watch for intruders, this was not something that should be interrupted. 

She needed minions, someone to go where she could not see and do what she had no need to do herself. 

She had noted that a cavern now existed under the mountain and it was just the sort of place she needed. No sunlight could penetrate these depths. It was cold. Both the sort of things that would do well for her plan. 

It was on the edge of sanity how risky this plan was. She had spent some time talking with Chernabog about creating minions, and this could create them very quickly. She might even lose control over it. 

Celestina had had too much of life to care about risk, the riskier the better. Nothing like placing your life on the line to make the blood rush through your veins. It made you feel almost alive.

With a wave of her staff she leveled the floor. Then carefully scribed a perfect circle.

Maleficent launched her glow high into the cave, discarded her robes and prayed to Chernabog. 

He appeared in the crystal mounted on her staff. “Are you ready?”

“I am. Are you?” the witch asked.

“All hell awaits your command.”

“Let us begin.”

Maleficent made it hot in the underground chamber, then she took the knife and cut her wrist, relishing the rush of emotions that came with the slice. She cut her arms and legs and belly. Blood oozed slowly from her wounds, which stung from the sweat beginning to glisten across her skin. Finally, she let herself remember things she wished she could forget and tears poured down her face. With a murmured word, the blood, the sweat and the tears were collected by the staff. It took a long time, but finally pale and weak, there was enough.

Slowly, she worked her way around the circle, inscribing symbols and shapes into the very rock with her staff and her fluids. Maleficent was a princess but more then that she was a woman and a mother. She was accessing the most fundamental power a woman had and subverting it to create a bypass around the barrier between Earth and Hell.

She stood, leaning heavily on her staff as she finished the last symbol. She stepped back to see if all the correct in the pale green light of her glow. To her tired mind she was pretty sure that it was. 

Unable to stand anymore, she fell to her knees and then flopped back onto the ground, clutching the staff to her bosom she whispered the final words. She could see blazing light coming from the symbols light themselves on the ceiling of the cavern. A ruddy glow began to come from within the circle, as if the rock were being melted. Red and black frothed in that circle like a wind swept lake. 

Maleficent lifted her tired head, looked down her body and between her spread legs, and saw the Goon Queen rise up though the hellish circle. 

The Goon Queen stretched out it’s tentacles toward Maleficent, but she zapped them with some magic from her staff. 

“I am not for eating.” said Maleficent as she levered herself up.

“Feed me.” the monstrosity pleaded, it needed blood and fluids to sustain itself and allow goons to gestate their way through the barrier.

“I will. Patience.” Maleficent placed on her robes and left soon returning with a chicken. She threw it to the Goon Queen which quickly sucked it to taut skin over dry bones. 

In a short while, a goon was squirted out of the Goon Queen. 

“Good, very good. Well, good enough.” said Maleficent leaning on her staff. The goon was small and not much to look at, and didn’t seem terribly intelligent. These bodies weren’t all that compatible for the demons inhabiting them but it should be good enough for her purposes.

“Feed me.” The Goon Queen pleaded.

“Soon enough. Soon enough. Now, goon, come with me. I have things that need doing while I rest.” She placed a hand on the goons shoulder and led it up to the main part of the castle.


	17. Maleficent 3

Maleficent 3  
# # #  
Maleficent waited and watched through the eyes of Diablo. She had watched the Three Good Fairies for some time and knew their current routine. They would be here soon.   
Flora flew into the glade first. “Oh no!” she gasped, the frost killed flowers in the harsh summer sun were obvious. She flew over but it was far too late to save any of them.   
Fauna flew up next to her weeping sister. “It’s going to be okay Flora, there will be more flowers next year.”  
“Yes. Next year, but these were so beautiful.”  
“I know.” Fauna looked around and saw the fuzzy tail on the ground just behind another dead bush.   
“Are you alright?” Fauna asked in squirrel as she flew over. Then she flew back her hand over her mouth as she saw the squirrel.  
“What’s wrong?” asked Merryweather.  
Fauna pointed to the squirrel Maleficent had tied down and carefully disemboweled. It too was dead, but they could tell it took a long time.   
Then they noticed the rest. The fairies followed the path Maleficent had laid out to the pond with the hart she had left to rot and bloat in. Ringed with dead flowers and trees.  
“Who would do this?” Flora asked.  
Merryweather looked up and pointed. The Forbidden Mountain was framed by dead trees.   
“Why? Why does she do this?” asked Fauna.  
“I don’t know. She is evil, she doesn’t need a reason. Come, let us clean up.” said Flora.  
Merryweather glared up at the mountain which Maleficent could see quite clearly through the crystal on her staff. Then rolled up her sleeves and pulled out the dead beast as Fauna called carrion eaters to come and eat. Soon they had cleaned up the forest and the dead then moved on as the evening came on as the Sun was beginning to set.  
Maleficent’s mouth quirked as she began to pace back and forth. “What is it with them? Do they not really care?” She punctuated her questions with blasts of lightning at the walls of the castle she had taken over, splitting the heavy stone walls. Goons fled for cover.  
“I thought I knew them! I thought I knew what they loved! How do they not weep over the dead? Do they love nothing? Did they never love me?” Maleficent brought down her staff and shattered the stones under her feet.   
Then she heard something, a quiet whisper of voices on the wind. She dashed to the edge of the wall and looked out over the kingdom. Diablo flew to her shoulder. “Do you hear that? A wish. King Stephen and his wife make a wish for a baby.”   
“The good fairies approve the wish.”  
Maleficent looks to the star beyond the edge of the storm over her mountain. “Yes, grant them this wish. Grant them a daughter. Grant them a daughter to love with all their hearts.”  
A smile slowly spread over her green-tinged face. “Yes, let them all love her. I will make them love her. They will love her more then they ever loved me and their hearts will break completely when I kill her.”


	18. Maleficent 4

Maleficent 4

Maleficent watched carefully through the eyes of Diablo as he watched the grand entrance of the Three Good Fairies. Flora gave the gift of beauty, and Maleficent’s guts twisted wondering if the Princess Aurora needed it as much as she had, the queen was beautiful enough. Fauna gave the gift of music and Maleficent’s mouth twisted in pain, not daring to wonder what she truly sounded like.   
As Merryweather stepped forward.   
Maleficent let loose a blast of wind and teleported to the king’s castle for a suitably impressive entrance. Once she had reformed bodily she carefully ignored the fairies.  
“Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Stefan. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and, how quaint, even the rabble.” She spared a glance to the fairies. She ignored Merryweather as Flora held her back.  
“I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation.” She spoke quite sincerely, not that it would have changed anything, the royal christening was merely an excuse for action.  
“You weren't wanted!” Merryweather nearly shouted.  
Maleficent feigned surprise, everyone knew that a royal christening was a national holiday and everyone was invited. To not invite someone was a significant, if not deadly insult. She glanced at the king and poor, tired-looking queen before feigning surprise. “Not wa...? Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way.” She turned away as if to leave.  
“And you're not offended, your excellency?” asked the queen, standing by her husband.   
Maleficent could practically smell the fear on the queen. She knew they had spent many long years childless and it had taken a powerful wish, the most powerful of this generation, to produce one. Just like it had taken a wish to produce her. The queen would never have another child.   
Maleficent feigned puzzlement, “Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child.”  
Maleficent saw the queen pale and sway on her feet and the fairies surround the cradle as if they could possibly protect the child for the likes of her.  
Maleficent raised her staff, “Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die.” She made as clear to the fairies as possible short of shouting directly at them who she was but Maleficent could see that they still did not recognize her.  
The Queen ran to the cradle, took up her baby and held her close. The fairies looked around in confusion. The kings stood with fists balled up in impotent rage. Prince Phillip stood his ground beside his father, though his helplessness was plain.  
Maleficent laughed and King Stefan shouted, “Seize the creature!”  
Maleficent threw back the guards with a wave of her arms and a blast of fire. “Stand back, you fools!”   
She didn’t need to kill the soldiers, she had hurt the kingdom and the fairies far more deeply then a slaughter ever could and she didn’t want to distract from that. She saw the fear in their hearts and laughing teleported away.  
Back on the Forbidden Mountain, Maleficent looked back into the castle through Diablo’s eyes as he perched high above the throne room. Merryweather gave her gift, she modified the curse to be a sleep broken by True Love’s Kiss. Maleficent chuckled Merryweather was such a romantic at heart, but the death of the princess wasn’t the point, love was. Even with the modification, the fairies would now have to protect the princess, and if they were close to the princess they would love her. That was the point, and if they loved her, they could be hurt, their hearts could be broken, and that was the important thing.  
As the king burned the spinning wheels, Maleficent laughed and danced high on her tower. Let them burn all the spinning wheels, it was not hard to conjure one out of the very air itself. She went down to her throne room and let her goons revel wildly through the night.

The next day she set Diablo to seek out the fairies in the castle to see what they were up to, but they were gone and so was the princess. She had Diablo fly to the fairies home in the forest, but they were not there either.   
“So they have hidden the princess. Well, this could be fun. A game of hide-and-seek. I doubt they can hid their magic for long, they always were flashy with their magic. They’ll have a color war within a week and we’ll find them easily, won’t we Diablo?”  
The raven cawed in agreement.   
“But first we’d best collect the prince. Prince Phillip may just be the true love of the princess, though they are far too young to be sure.”  
She disguised herself with a heavy black cloak and waited along the road, and as King Hubert’s retinue filed passed she saw the boy with him was not his son.   
Maleficent smiled and gave the fat king a slight bow unseen from the shadows, they were up for a good game. So be it; it was for keeps, after all. This was going to be fun.


	19. Queen Leah 1

Queen Leah 1

Queen Leah was holding her cursed baby close to her bosom as tears dripped down onto her swaddling bands. She kept asking herself why this was happening to them. Why there was never a happy ending for them? All those long childless years, and the stillbirths. What more could she do?   
It had taken a wish to bring Aurora into their lives and now...  
King Stefan put an arm around his beloved, sobbing wife as they sat in the family sitting room of the royal apartments. He adjusted his arm slightly so the sharp edge of the blue velvet sofa didn’t dig into his elbow. The ceiling was lit by the burning pile of spinning wheels in the courtyard and smell of dry wood and burning fabric filled the castle.  
The chamberlain knocked and announced the Three Good Fairies.  
Queen Leah pulled herself together, wiped her face and nodded.  
“Enter.” said King Stefan.  
Queen Leah felt a sense of dread as the Three Good Fairies came in and she noticed their clothes had changed. They were still in their favored colors but now their clothes looked like peasant clothes, their wings were gone and Flora had all the wands in her hand. This meant something and Leah knew it couldn’t be good.  
“Your Majesties, burning the spinning wheels won’t stop Maleficent.”  
“I had to do something to try to stop the curse, even if it would hurt the kingdom.” Stefan said. Leah knew that spinning wool into thread for fabric was a large and integral part of the kingdom’s economy, but they had to protect their baby. She was the heir, there wasn’t a cost too great to protect her, was there?  
“We know, your majesty. We could try to set up defenses here for your daughter, but with sixteen years to try and break through, we doubt we would be successful defending that long against someone as powerful as Maleficent.”  
“No, defending against a siege doesn’t work in the long term. Would a counter attack on her at the Forbidden Mountain work, if we could kill her would that stop the curse?”  
Flora shook her head, “That would get you and your men killed or worse.”  
Stefan sighed, “You have a plan, and it involves those peasant clothes you are wearing doesn’t it?”  
“Yes. She’ll be raised as a foundling child by peasant women in the forest. We know of an aban...”  
“Stop!” King Stefan commanded.  
The fairies were taken aback by the forcefulness of his tone. Few people had ever spoken that way to them. Leah gripped the sleeping Aurora more tightly.   
Stefan sighed, “Please, don’t tell us where. We cannot risk anyone finding her, not even ourselves.”   
Stefan turned to her as he said the last bit. Leah bit her lip, pleading with her eyes she didn’t want to be separated from her living daughter, but she nodded.  
“We understand, your Majesties.” said Flora.  
Leah wanted to do something to help, she had carried her baby but she had been kept out of the preparations for the christening because the pregnancy had been so tiring and the birth had been so long and arduous. It had been days and it was still hard to walk and she wanted to sleep so much. But maybe there was a way to find out where her baby was going to be. “We should designate the forest you are going to as crown land. That would make it off limits except by royal command. That would keep people away.”  
Stefan came over to her and moved some hair from her brow. He knew but he didn’t call her on it. He went over to his desk and laid out a map.   
“That is a good idea, but we need to expand on it. Flora would you designate at least 12 forests including the one you are planning to hide Aurora in so we can make them crown land so no one will know which one it is.”  
“Yes, your Majesty.” Flora went over to the desk and after looking at the map pointed her wand at it and sent magic sparkles at it.  
“Thank you. I am going to do some other things that will look like hiding Aurora, that might help.”  
“How is any of this going to protect my baby?” Leah cried, unable to bare the terrible burden of the unknown. “Maleficent is so powerful, she knows everything. How can we hide my baby against someone like that?”  
Stefan came over and put his arms around his distressed wife.  
“Maleficent doesn’t know everything. She doesn’t know love, or kindness, or the joy of helping others.” said Fauna.  
“She would never expect you to love your daughter enough to give her up. Nor that we would love her so much that we would give up magic to hid her.” said Merryweather.  
“Love can do things magic can’t. We will love her with all our hearts and that should protect her better then anything we could make with magic or you with law.” said Flora.  
Queen Leah, mother of the Princess Aurora, looked at the fairies and her husband, and after taking a shuddering breathe knew, in her heart that this would work.   
The baby princess woke up and began to fuss, Leah opened her dress and nursed her baby one last time.   
“What about Phillip?” Asked Leah.  
“What about him?” asked Flora.  
“He’s Aurora true love, isn’t he? He’s the cursebreaker, if this fails. Won’t Maleficent go after him too?” asked Leah, her daughter had to be protected at all costs, but it was costing so much.  
“Oh dear.” said Fauna.  
“We can’t keep them together.” said Merryweather.  
“It might be best if they aren’t both magically protected. Maleficent won’t expect him to go into hiding using just human resources. I’ll talk to Hubert about it,” said King Stefan.  
“I love you. I love you so much, my dear one. We both love you. You’ll be safe with them. You’ll come back to us.” Leah began to sing as tears dripped down her face onto her beloved baby. She knew this was the last time she would be doing this for her baby. What would her baby be like in 16 years? She was going to miss out on everything as her baby grew up.  
Leah knew enough about the fairies that they cared deeply, but they were sometimes ignorant of the ways of humankind. They wanted to keep Aurora safe, they wouldn’t take her away if they didn’t know how to care for her, would they?  
Leah swaddled Aurora nice and tight and gave her kisses as did Stefan. Why was their life so hard? It had taken so much effort to conceive her babies. She had two stillbirths, their bodies in the royal crypt. Leah was rocking back and forth trying not to sob.   
King Stefan put his arm around his wife and a hand on the head of his beloved miracle daughter. “My dearest, beloved Aurora. My blessing upon you. Know that your mother and I love you with all our hearts. Listen to the fairies, obey them, be a good girl and they will be able to keep you safe so you will be able to return to us and your betrothed. I... We... love you. We love you.” Stefan wept as his hand dropped and he kissed her.   
“We’ll take good care of her. We’ll bring her back after sunset of her sixteenth birthday after the curse is broken,” promised Fauna, seeing the distress in the king and queen, as she held out her hands for the now sleeping baby.  
Leah kissed Aurora one last time, put her on her shoulder for a few more pats and to hear the sweetest little burp in the world, cradled her in her arms and slowly extended Aurora to the waiting fairy. “Good-bye. My baby. Good-bye.”  
Fauna cradled the baby princess close, and turned away into the protective circle of the two other fairies.  
Leah wrapped her arms around herself as the fairies went out the door of the royal apartments.  
Stefan and Leah went to the balcony and watched as the fairies and their daughter snuck out of the castle. Stefan put his arm around Leah as the door closed behind the fairies and together they walked with heavy hearts back to their rooms.


	20. King Hubert 1

King Hubert 1

King Hubert sighed in defeat putting his hands down on the darkly polished table, “There isn’t another way, is there?”  
King Stefan sighed too, they had debated the idea for the better part of an hour in the council chamber on the second floor, “No, I’m afraid not. Phillip is going to have to go into hiding too.”  
“Yes, he does. The only way to keep either of them safe is to keep them both safe. Hrumpf, I’d, ah, better go tell him.” Hubert looked into the night outside the window.  
King Stefan put a hand on Hubert’s shoulder, “I’m sorry old friend, it wasn’t supposed to be this way.”  
“No, it wasn’t. Stupid, meddling witch.” Hubert felt the hand squeeze his shoulder in agreement. They rose and left the large empty chamber.  
King Stefan went back to his grieving wife.  
King Hubert shuffled down to the apartments he shared with his son. He had lost his first wife to old age and his second to the travails of childbirth. Now his was losing his connection to her, his only son.  
“Phillip, my boy?” He called, not sure if he wanted an answer.   
“Yes, father.” His son padded out of the other room wearing a plain blue tunic and brown hose. He smiled and ran over to his father and hugged him as best as he could, not able to get his arms around his father’s bulk. “I love you father.”  
“I love you too, son.”  
“Father, what’s going to happen to Aurora?”  
“She’s, ah, going to go into hiding.”  
“Oh, okay. I should too, shouldn’t I. Go into hiding.” Phillip looked up at his dad, but there was a lot of sadness in those eyes.  
Hubert felt pride in his heart, because his son was smart enough to figure this out on his own. The king sighed, and his chins dribbled into his chest, they shouldn’t be hiding from a witch, even as powerful as she was. The king had to rule, but he wasn’t a threat to the witch, his son might be.   
“Maleficent is going to be after you. You may be the key to saving Aurora if hiding her fails. True Love’s Kiss can save her if the witch accomplishes the curse. You can give that to her.”  
Phillip’s face screwed up in disgust. “I gotta kiss her?”  
Hubert smiled slightly at that. “Not yet. Though you might change your mind in 16 years.”  
“Never!” Phillip said definitively.   
“We’ll see.”  
“Well, if it would make Queen Leah happy I might try it. I really like her. Maleficent making Queen Leah cry is wrong. I would do anything to make Queen Leah happy again. Even go into hiding, but I wish I could do something more. Maleficent is not nice.” Philip was looking downcast.   
“No, she’s not.” Hubert guided his son to the burgundy brocade sofa and sat. They needed to do something about her, Hubert thought, but what could a mortal man, or an eight-year-old boy, do against the powers of hell. He looked at the tapestries on the walls, knights in shining armor, defeating dragons and other foul creatures, an idea came to the king and father, as his eyes lit up.  
“No! No, you are not going into hiding. You are going on a quest. You are going to have to find a way to destroy Maleficent.”  
“A quest!?” Phillip looked excited. “Like in the bedtime stories?”  
“Yes, just like in the bedtime stories. You are going to have to be very brave. You are too small to fight Maleficent yet, but you will grow and become big and strong. You are going to have to study, maybe there is some knowledge out there that can stop Maleficent. You will have to find allies, people you can trust to help defeat her. Just like in the stories.”  
“You really think I can do it?” asked young Phillip looking with all his heart into his father’s eyes.   
Hubert looked right into his son’s eyes. The eyes that reminded him so much of his second wife. “Yes, I know you can. If you stay true to these families and are clean and pure. You can defeat Maleficent and save us all.” Hubert gathered his son into his arms.  
“Thank you, papa. I love you.”  
“I love you too, Phillip. I love you so much. You can do it, I know you can.”


	21. Hide and Seek 1

Redeemed: Hide and Seek 1  
###  
Trigger warning: references to child abuse  
###  
“No, Daddy, please. Don’t do that.” Maleficent heard the little girl’s voice come from the bushes.

“It’s okay, princess. Daddy will take care of you.” Maleficent left the hard packed dirt of the road and moved quietly into the thick dark brush under the trees outside the village.

“Daddy that hurts.”

“Daddy will make you feel really good soon.”

“Daddy stop, please.”

Maleficent slowly peered around a large oak tree. She saw a little blonde girl moving two sticks together and making grunting sounds. 

Maleficent considered the girl in the dingy, grey smock. This was probably the girl they had told her about. She was the right age. She was indeed beautiful with light blonde hair, dark pink lips and large sad eyes.

But she was not Aurora. 

Pity. 

For them.

“Isabelle! Where are you!?” Came the shrill call of an older woman through the leaves.

The little girl jumped and cowered, then hid the sticks under some leaves and called, “Coming mama!” 

Maleficent drifted quietly behind the little running girl and watched her enter the small house beyond the bushes and trees. She heard a smack and a screeched, “What did I tell you about going too far from the house?”

There were the sounds of a crying baby coming from the kitchen. 

“Take this to your father. Maybe he’ll earn enough so we don’t starve.” 

The little girl came pelting out of the house with a package in her arms, and a scared look on her face. She dashed up the dirt road.

Maleficent followed at a leisurely pace, she had seen enough, more then enough. And knowing who the girl was, could easily track her.

Her goons did plenty of searching in forests, mountains and small towns, but they could not search the larger towns and cities. So she searched as well. Following rumors of a beautiful girl child, a prince in disguise and three women in pink, green and blue.

The search was quite invigorating and allowed her to spread misery wherever she went. The years were indeed ticking away. 

That the fairies had hidden the princess so thoroughly was a surprise. They must be suffering greatly to keep their magic under wraps. Maleficent had been sure the fairies would have blatantly signaled her themselves with a color war or other display of magic. 

No matter. She would find them. They always made mistakes she could exploit. 

Maleficent passed through a shadow and altered her appearance to be a prosperous looking merchant, though still in mostly black. Some people deferred to her as if she was in mourning, but she did not feel anything about that any more. It was so pleasant to not have a heart, to feel nothing in her memories. It made so many things easier. 

Maleficent turned the corner, then casually ducked behind a rug stall at the edge of the market square. She saw the girl under a man’s hand, he had the package in one hand. That must be the father. He was stroking her hair and she was smiling because she had done something right and was getting praise, but Maleficent could also see fear in those eyes, and in how she was standing so far away from her own father. 

The stand the man was selling from was ramshackle. He was quite thin for someone who sold honey. 

Maleficent picked a small beetle from a rug and hid it away, then approached the honey stand.

“Good morn, m’lady. Do you wish honey? I have the finest honey from the mountain meadows.” He turned and spoke quietly to his daughter. “Off you go, Isabelle, run home now.” 

The child ran off and he raised a jar while removing the lid. “Smell this and you can smell the flowers the bees kissed, m’lady.”

Maleficent inhaled through her nose and empty memories of beautifully dead places floated like ghosts in her memory. “Very nice. That is a very fine honey.”

“Thank you, and reasonably priced as well.”

“Indeed? You could make wildflower tea from just that honey and some hot water.”

The man looked away and ducked his head and Maleficent could tell he did that at home.

“Perhaps,” he mumbled.

Maleficent was building an understanding of him, now for a test.

“What other sorts of honeys do you have?”

“Here, we have clover, and here honeysuckle.” The skinny man began as he showed off his wares. He desperation in his voice was palpable. 

Maleficent could see that while the stall was not in great shape, the wood was well scrubbed, it was a clean place. “Rosemary, you say?”

“Yes, it makes an exquisite glaze for mutton, um, lamb, of course lamb for a fine woman such as yourself.”

“May I?” she asked as she extended a finger.

“Of course.” 

With just the tiniest amount of sleight of hand she dropped the beetle into the honey.

“Oh, perhaps not.” she said wrinkling her mouth.

“Wait, what?” He looked in and saw the beetle. “Oh, no.”

He picked it out. “I’m so sorry. Please, take it. No cost. I’m sorry.” He offered her the pot, not that it mattered to her. Maleficent could see the defeat in his posture.

“Is that why you are doing so... poorly?” she asked.

He turned to his stall and pulled out a washcloth and dully scrubbed the wood. “No, actually that was the first bug in a month. I thought I had them stymied.”

“So, why are you so poor? It hardly seems right that a honey merchant and his family starve to death.” Maleficent could see she was hitting the right chords in the man as his back stiffened. There was some pride in him.

“I sell the finest honey in the region, and I pay well for it,” then he sighed. “My competitors, they cheat their suppliers and their honey is not nearly as good, but our customers don’t really care about how good the honey is for the most part. A few do, but not enough. A little of this honey can go a long way.”

“Truly. Perhaps you can use that to your advantage.”

He was looking doubtfully at her now and scoffed. “I know I can add water to my honey and stretch my stock, but that is not right. My best customers can tell when that happens.”

“Indeed. But do your best customers buy your least expensive honey?”

He thought for a while. “No,” he said slowly.

“And a spoonful from each of your best jars soon makes another jar, of pure profit to you. To provide well for your wife. For gifts to your special daughter.”

Maleficent could see the thoughtful look in his eyes.

“You don’t deserve to wallow in obscurity, you are strong and powerful. You have the finest honey in the kingdom, the queen should be coming to you for honey, to sweeten her tea, to scent her throat and warm her body to enflame the king.”

From the way he straightened his back and puffed out his chest she knew she had him. He would follow the path and his base desires would spread corruption through the kingdom.

“I would take some of the wildflower.” Maleficent said as she tossed him a gold piece. He looked at her incredulously. “You’ll need a new suit to go see the queen. She should not suffer with inferior sweetening.”

He gave a decisive nod.

“Good.”

Maleficent tucked the jar of honey under her cloak and strode off. He would probably flame out in a few years, his pride or that of his wife driving him to reach too far. It didn’t matter to her, he would cause his daughter quite a large amount of secret misery. 

And the honey did smell exquisite.


	22. Hide and Seek 2

Redeemed: Hide and Seek 2

Prince Phillip took a deep breath and the heavy smells of burning wood and coal filled is nostrils, would his luck hold after what had happened? He didn’t know.  
By rights he should be dead now, or at least in the clutches of Maleficent, but a fallen tree had slowed him down enough to miss her, he didn’t want to think too hard about the people he had passed in the village, had one of them been the witch in disguise?  
He shivered in the cold breeze and calmed the donkey with him. Luck. He had been saved by luck. He had been sent to deliver some food and gifts to the poor cared for by the knight he had been squire to. He had been given a donkey cart and the load and had walked all day, on the way back after the last crate of gifts was delivered he had found the way blocked by a fallen tree.   
He and the donkey spent the last of the light clearing the path and making the way safe for any other travelers. It was the right thing to do.   
But at what cost?  
It was quite late when he returned to the dark manor. He had found them all dead, tortured to death. Somehow they had withstood what the witch had done to them. At least that is what he had to believe, as he was still free.   
Phillip had gone to his room and gathered a few items that would be helpful, but he carried his most critical items on his person at all times. He always had to be ready to bolt. It was not yet time for anything else.  
At thirteen he was not up to challenging a witch. Not yet, but someday. Someday they would face each other, he was sure of that.   
He moved often to try and protect the people teaching him, but this time somehow he had waited too long.   
Phillip sighed a fog in front of his face, at least the nightmares were beginning to fade. He dared not go to any of his father’s embassies, not yet. He had traveled for two weeks straight on foot in the middle of winter. He still had all his toes, but he needed to disappear for a while and stay somewhere warm.   
The smithy in front of him looked like a promising place. He had heard in the tavern that the smithy was overwhelmed with the winter work as the farmers prepared for spring.  
Phillip waited for the hammer to fall silent and knocked.   
“What do you want?” asked the heavy set man with the powerful arms and leather apron. The smithy held a few apprentices and many tools in process of work.  
“I have heard you might need help. I can help you.”  
The blacksmith narrowed his eyes at the boy. “You speak well for a foreigner. Where are you from?”  
“Berlin.”  
“How did you end up here?”  
“I was visiting my Oma in Hannover, and I was pressed into the Italian navy. I was able to jump ship in Lisbon. I’ve been walking since the Fall but the snow is beginning to get a bit deep.”  
“It’s a brave boy who jumps ship so far from home.”  
“Better Lisbon then darkest Africa.”  
The smith nodded. “Come in, boy. Let’s have a look at you.”   
It didn’t take long for the prince to convince the smith to take him on. Mainly, he swept the floor, hauled wood and pulled the bellows, letting the apprentices learn from the master, but he learned too. The color the metal needed to be at for working. How to draw the steel to form blades and so on. At some point he was going to need armor and he was learning how to work metal so it would be able to protect him from the witch. He would have to do that later, so much needed to be done and learned.   
In the Spring he left, the smith was actually sad to see him go. The smithy had been a better place with him there, but he understood.   
The smith didn’t understand, because Phillip had never told him or anyone who he was or his mission. He needed to be a squire to a knight to learn the ways of the blade but that would require an introduction. He would have to go to an embassy and prove who he was and hope it wouldn’t leak out again.  
At a crossroad at the next town, he stopped and the thought came to him. The ways of the blade don’t require a knight. Spain had some very fine swordsmen and sword smiths.   
Phillip took the road to the East, and hoped his Spanish was good enough to convince someone to teach him to fence. So much to learn, yet the next eleven years would be crucial and they were passing so quickly.


	23. Hide and Seek 3

Hide and Seek 3

“Flora, it’s still not working. Aurora is going to die, soon.” said Fauna, holding the weak infant princess to her breast.   
“But we’re human now.” Insisted Flora. “I made sure of that with the magic.”  
“We could use a bit of magic right now.” said Merryweather as she worked the broom near the fireplace. It had taken days to clean a spot just to sleep. It was taking so long to clean the abandoned woodcutter’s cottage. Every time she cleaned the dust would just settle back down. It was extremely frustrating.   
“We may be human but you didn’t make us humans that just had babies. Females don’t make milk except after having had a baby.”  
“Maybe we can find a man...” suggested Flora.  
“Well, that’s not hard. There’s often a few hiding out in the forest somewhere,” said Merryweather.  
“That might be a bit of an issue now, as I asked the wolves to keep people away from the forest.” said Fauna.  
“Oh.” said Merryweather.  
“Besides that would take nine months, Aurora is not going to live out the week. I need my wand.” demanded Fauna.  
“But Maleficent might see.” said Flora.  
“It wasn’t our idea to live right under Maleficent’s nose. We can go outside and see the Forbidden Mountain.” said Merryweather, they all glanced in that direction and shivered.  
“I chose this place so we wouldn’t be tempted to use magic.” said Flora.  
“It was a good idea. It just didn’t work like you hoped. We need magic to save Aurora or Maleficent will win anyway.” said Fauna.  
“Isn’t there some other way?” asked Flora.  
Merryweather walked up to Flora and stamped her broom on the floor, ending up covered in dust. “If Fauna says we need magic, its because she tried everything else she knows.”  
Flora looked to Fauna who moved away from the cloud of dust.   
Fauna nodded.  
“Oh, okay. Wait here.” Flora stood and went up the stairs. They could hear her moving things around, soon she returned with a wand. Both Fauna and Merryweather watched it excitedly.   
“Wait, we should close the windows and bar the door. We can’t let Maleficent see it.” Flora said hiding the wand up her sleeve.  
The three good fairies move around the room to close the windows and stuff rags in any open places, but the sun still filtered through the holes in the roof.   
“That’s a problem. The rain would get through too. How do we fix that?” asked Merryweather looking up at the roof.  
Flora stared up at the roof. “It’s heather. There’s plenty of that not too far from here. Come, let’s go get some.”   
Merryweather thought for a moment and picked up a rusty knife while Fauna slung Aurora in her shawl.  
Soon they were in an open meadow filled with heather under the gaze of the Forbidden Mountain. Fauna and Merryweather kept a nervous watch from the shade by the stream as Flora tried to pull up some heather by hand but it was proving to be quite difficult.   
“I brought the knife, that is how humans cut things.” said Merryweather.  
“Oh, of course.” said Flora snatching the knife away from Merryweather but the rusty, old knife was quite dull and her efforts sawing through the heather didn’t meet with much success either.  
Soon the sweating fairy stopped and straightened. “This knife isn’t working either. Being human is a lot harder then it looks.”  
“I know, but you tried.” said Fauna as she stroked sleeping Aurora’s head.   
“I’ve seen human’s rub their knives on rocks after they’ve been using it for a while, maybe that would help.” said Merryweather.  
“Here, you try it. I have to sit for a moment.” said Flora, sitting down with her back to a large oak tree.  
Merryweather took the knife, looked around and tried to remember what the rocks the humans use on their knives looked like. Her brow furrowed as she looked around. They didn’t use rough round rocks, they used flat rocks that fit in the hand. She saw one that looked promising in the stream next to a rose bush.  
She picked it up, it fit in her hand and it was mostly sort of flat. The humans did a certain magic with their tools and it worked, but it wasn’t magic like they used.   
Merryweather brought the knife and the rock together. There was something special she had to do to make the knife work right, but she wasn’t sure if she remembered the magic motions the humans used to do it. For her fairy magic she just had to think about how she wanted something to happen and it would.   
Merryweather closed her eyes and tried to remember what she had seen. Human magic was all about doing things with your body. It was so different and strange. It wasn’t tapping the knife on the rock, it was a rubbing. She put the edge of the knife on the rock, that was the part she wanted to change.   
No, that wasn’t right, she remembered the human had held it flat. She changed how she was bring the rock and knife together so they were flat sides together. She stroked them across each other like she thought she remembered, but it didn’t sound right.   
“Did it work?” Asked Fauna.  
“I don’t think so, that didn’t sound right.” Merryweather said looking at the knife and turning it over, there was a bright line of steel showing through now though.  
“Aur....” started Fauna.  
“Sh! Don’t use her name out here.” whispered Flora sharply.  
“Well, what should we call her?” asked Merryweather, glad to let her mind relax for a moment.  
Flora looked around, saw the wild rose bush next to her, “Oh, I know, Briar Rose.”  
“Oh, that’s lovely name.” gushed Fauna. “But we need to feed her soon she is sleeping longer and is more lethargic.” Fauna dipped her hand in the clean stream and wet the lips of the baby, who licked them but slept on.  
Merryweather kicked off her shoes and sat with her feet in the cool water, massaging her feet on the smooth stones of the stream. She still needed to figure out the human magic of sharpening a knife. She tried rubbing it in different ways and then she stopped, that last one sounded about right.   
Merryweather turned the blade over and there were a number of wide scratches on the side but that last one seemed to be along the edge. She wanted a sharp edge maybe she was close to the magic here. She turned the knife over again and rubbed it against the rock again like she had. Then she understood that she had to rub in different places to get it sharp in different places. Soon she rubbed the edge along the rock and tried it on a reed next to her.   
“Did you get it to work?” asked Flora.  
“I think I did.” said Merryweather, holding up the reed.  
“Good.” Flora snatched away the knife and cut some of the heather.  
“Oh, good work, Merryweather.” said Fauna.  
Soon they were trooping back to the cottage with big armfuls of heather.   
They piled up chairs so Flora could reach and she tucked the heather into the roof.  
“Okay, let’s see if this worked.” said Flora as she closed the door.  
“It’s dark in here.” said Merryweather.  
“Good, maybe that means Maleficent can’t see us.”  
“Can you magic me now?” asked Fauna.  
“Of course. Where are you?”  
“Over here in the chair.”  
“Oh good. Where’s that?”  
“Flora, the wand is in your sleeve, use it to make light.” said Merryweather.  
“Oh, of course.” Flora lit the room with the barest pale light and walked over to Fauna and Briar Rose.   
Fauna opened her dress and encouraged Briar Rose to latch on who began to suck slightly at the dry breast. Flora handed the wand to Fauna who pointed it at her breasts and a small burst of magic sparkles infused them. In moments, a froth began to appear around Briar Rose’s lips as milk began to flow.   
“Ah, it worked. Ow. She’s really hungry.” said Fauna as Briar Rose slurped greedily from her breast. “I better do each of you as well so she has enough.”  
They moved close and Fauna used the smallest amount of magic she dared to change them.   
“Ah, that’s different. Rather tender too.” said Flora running her hands over her bosom.   
“We’ll take turns nursing her.” said Fauna.   
“Ow, I think I’m leaking.” said Merryweather, as she felt and saw stains developing on her dress.  
“That happens. It’s normal, but you should go next then.” said Fauna putting the wand down on the table next to her.  
Merryweather picked it up and released a burst of sparkles that filled the room.   
“Merryweather, what did you do that for? Maleficent might see.” scolded Flora, grabbing away the wand.  
“I just wanted this place clean for once.” said Merryweather as she looked around the clean cottage, as Flora went upstairs to hide the wand again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I know the fairies come off as a little ditzy, particularly Fauna. Fauna might not be able to cook, but I am sure she knows all about animals and humans are animals. So Fauna would know the most about helping Aurora. Flora not so much.  
> One thing I noticed is that the cottage looks rather worse for wear after 16 years, but they had to have fixed it up a little to keep Aurora safe. Since a thatch roof is made of plants Flora is the obvious one to do that. So I had to learn a little about how a roof is thatched and what it is made of, I figured heather would be the most common material for the French-German border region it seems this story comes from.


	24. Hide and Seek 4

Maleficent strode in disguise over the bridge and through the open gates of Ulm. Under the shadow of the rising cathedral she drifted around the stalls of the market, trading news and rumors, most of which were even true, even buying some food. She appeared shorter and older then she really was so it was funny to have people talking to her chest.  
She hitched her robe around against the strong breeze this day and it looked like she was settling her shawl around her shoulders.  
It was somewhat fun to set the gossips alit and they would let slip things she wanted to know. New squires for the knights and beautiful young girls.   
Maleficent heard a small bell-like call, “Help me!”  
She looked around, the old gossip she was listening to hadn’t heard it. A gruff man in a rough leather jerkin banged on a heavy wooden box he was carrying and the ringing sound stopped.  
Curious, she followed the man.  
The man went into an alley and down some stairs, into what appeared to be a tavern.  
Maleficent waited a few moments and a pair of men came from the other way carrying a large flat box and also went downstairs, complaining loudly about the small doorway. There was something magical in that box, she could sense it.   
A serving maid came out and shuffled past her, barely sparing her a tired glance.  
Maleficent tapped her lip with a finger, there was something curious about that place, a pixie fairy and another magical object in the same place in the middle of a city.   
Pixie fairies had colonies in various places around the world. A substantial one in the Dark Forest. It was doubtful that the man had breached the Dark Forest, his fears were too obvious. Probably he had captured an adventurous pixie that had left the safety of the forest and had come here to trade it for money.  
She had heard there was a black market in magical items, plants and now apparently even beings.  
Maleficent strode down the steps and opened the door. The room looked like a normal small tavern, several tables, a few patrons, a serving girl moving around the room, a large mirror behind the bar, her dowdy reflection came back to her and she could see the large box beside the bar, but no sign of the box with the pixie.  
The barman looked at her chest, where her face was supposed to be. He had a magnificent mustache that was combed into four large loops.  
Maleficent stepped through the door and then his eyes came up to met hers. The large mirror behind him showed herself not her disguise.   
Very quickly Maleficent understood that her disguise was gone and that this place was heavy with magic and counter magic.   
The barman looked to her left and right.   
Maleficent could hear the heavy steps of two bouncers near her and their reflections in the mirror. She looked to the barman, who looked her in the eye.   
Her white teeth showed bright in the mirror as her red lips smiled.   
Not bothering with magic, she used her staff to catch the man to her right between the legs. As he tried to block, she used his weigh to leverage herself to spin and kick the man to her left across the side of the head. He went down in a heap.   
The man Maleficent struck between the legs roared and rushed forward, his arms out to try and envelope her. She brought her head down and butted him in the face, breaking his nose. The lumbered back, he wiped the blood onto his fingers.   
Madness came into his eyes, as he rushed forward again with an inarticulate roar of rage.  
Maleficent stepped back and ran the dirty end of her staff into his eye and brain. His rushing bulk smashed a table as she sidestepped the dead man’s fall.  
Maleficent turned to look at the barman. “Pity, the hospitality of your place needed some adjustment.”  
Her smile did not fade as she sashayed over to the bar as the patrons went quickly back to their drinks.  
“Do put that away before you hurt yourself.” she stated smoothly.  
He glanced at the short white rod in the palm of his hand. Looking back at her, he sighed and pocketed it.  
“Some wine?” he asked.  
“Hardly,” Maleficent said coolly. Anything he served her would likely be poisoned, which would be annoying. “So they say the Mustache trades in magical items and such.”  
“‘They’ talk too much.”  
“Usually.”  
“So what are you looking for? A weapon to help your quest or something to nullify the magical protection around a target?”  
Maleficent was now certain she had found the Mustache, and just as sure that he had badly misjudged just who she was. He was thinking she was some kind of hero.   
# # #  
The Mustache appraised the woman from across the bar. It was obvious she was dangerous. She had taken out two of his heavies in seconds.   
Magical disguises were being used by various kingdoms seeking him out for items that came from them  
He couldn’t be too careful, so there was a revealer by the door.   
Her outfit was impressive, black and purple robes with a horned headdress, and a magic staff. The outfit said she was a witch with some kind of body issue since he could tell anything about her body at all. Only the face told that she was female.  
A witch could be taken down once her magic was suppressed, but this one didn’t even blink in taking down the heavies with just skill and muscle.   
A fighter and a witch. A deadly combination she had gracefully demonstrated. But she had killed Tiny, though it looked as though he had gone berserk so that probably had been the only quick solution.   
She wasn’t exactly Good. The way she had smiled while doing it was unnerving. She was probably a Rogue.  
He was hoping she wasn’t totally Evil, he was still hoping to retire someday. There was a nice villa near Rome that he had his eye on, but figuring out the magic was a lot of fun and this way he got easier access to it then as a court magician.  
But the current problem was how to get this rogue out of her without dying or having the place trashed.  
“I have no need for simple baubles for my quest.” began the rogue. “I will find what I am seeking and then I will be able to deal with it myself.”  
“Of course you will. Sorry, I don’t have any finding magic that I know of at the moment.” He said, it was true, though he had a few pieces he didn’t understand. He picked up a clean glass and wiped it some more with the rag on his belt.  
“That is inconsequential. What I am seeking needs old fashioned work to find.”  
“Certainly you will be able to do that without too much trouble.” He was certain that a little flattery might help but too much would be a problem. “Is there something specific I can help you with?”  
“I think not. I was merely curious what happened to the pixie.”  
“Oh, I have a number of buyers that will bid on it, that will give it a good home.” He said without specifics.   
“Of course.” she purred. “Good then. Keep up the good work.” She rose and glided from the tavern.  
The noise level of the tavern suddenly rose and he let out a long breathe. That had been quite tense. He put the glass down and then turned to the crate moved it into his office and opened it.   
Inside was a large wall mirror on its side.  
“So what are you?” He asked to no one in particular.  
“I am a magic mirror.” came a voice from the mirror as a face floated up sideways.  
The Mustache jumped back. “And what do you do?” he asked cautiously, tilting his head.  
“I answer questions.”  
“Okay, so who was the woman who just left here?”  
“Maleficent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I just had to bring this guy in so I could add yet another Disney Princess movie into the mix. I introduced him in “The Trail of Mother Gothel” and I wanted to play with him again.


	25. Hide and Seek 5

Redeemed - Hide and Seek 5  
“So, Phil. Who are you?” asked the heavy set man at the tavern table.  
Phillip felt his blood surge into his shoulders. Who was this to ask who he was!?  
That question haunted his day like the girl who haunted his nights.  
He was the son of a king! He was a prince! He would lead the assault on the Forbidden Mountain, kill Maleficent, rescue the Princess Aurora and return her safely to her parents!  
He has sworn to himself to do these things because Maleficent had made Queen Leah cry. He still remembered it like the day it had happened.  
# # #  
As the sparkles of Merryweather’s spell faded into the infant Princess Aurora, his betrothed, Prince Phillip knew that his life had changed.   
Queen Leah stumbled to her throne, clutched her baby close and sobbed like when his dog had died after being run over by a carriage. Aurora would not be killed by the witch now, but was eternal sleep any better?  
True Love’s Kiss.   
Phillip looked up to his father, King Hubert, who had read so many stories of fairies and witches and heroes before bed. Only some of those stories had required that of the heroes of those stories, he liked the fighting ones better. But he did have to admit some of the stories had required that kind of magic to earn their happy ending. Though not all the stories had happy endings.   
The thought of kissing Aurora was repulsive, but he know he would have to be brave to do it. It was the only way to be brave, to do something you didn’t want to because it was the right thing to do. Father had taught him that already.  
Seeing Queen Leah on her throne weeping as if her baby had died was awful. Phillip knew that if the fairies failed he was their last chance at having their daughter be safe.   
Father and King Stefan moved close and began to talk of ways to protect Aurora. A proclamation ordering the destruction of all the spinning wheels in the kingdom was sent out. Several people protested that half-heartedly, how would they make fabric and clothes without spinning wheels?  
The life of the princess was worth more then fabric. Ways could be found around that prohibition.   
But there was no way around the fact that the princess was cursed and he was to do something about it.   
In sixteen years.  
Maybe.  
Phillip left his father’s side and went over to the weeping queen. A woman who had treated him so well all these years without mother. A woman he cared so much about, like the mother he had never known. He didn’t know how to love a girl like Aurora truly, but he loved her mother as much as he knew how.  
He reached out and put his hand on the queen’s arm, she looked up with tear stained cheeks.   
“I don’t know what to do yet, but I’ll do everything I can to keep her safe.”  
Queen Leah gave him a tremulous smile, “I know you will, my brave boy. My good prince.” And she hugged him close.  
# # #  
The blacksmith he had apprenticed himself to, leaned forward, “He does the right thing, because it is right. He has a keen mind for justice. He will not let the strong prey on the weak. He has the heart of a knight, not a blacksmith.”  
The knight spared a glance at the smith and then returned to gaze at the teen in front of him. “So, would you be a knight?”  
“Yes, sir. I would.”  
“Why?”  
“Because a witch cursed the friends of my family and I am all that may be left to oppose her.” The blacksmith’s eyes widen as that revelation.  
The knight leaned back, “So you merely seek vengeance.”  
Phillip thought about that. He had spent a winter in a monastery. There had been discussions about hate, vengeance and more.  
Phillip sighed. “No. I just want the curse lifted. If the witch needs to die by my hand, so be it, but it does not have to be that way. We are hoping the curse can be broken another way, a peaceful way.”  
The knight leaned in, looking into Phillip’s eyes, across the white scrubbed table and their tankards. “You would truly seek peace?”  
“Yes, I would. Killing someone doesn’t change a person’s mind.”  
The knight cocked his head and looked at the smith. “He does have the right heart. Very well, I will take you on as a squire. The life of a knight is not nearly as glamourous as the stories tell. It will be hard work, but after the smithy it should not be so bad.”  
“Thank you, sir.”


	26. Hide and Seek 6

‘My dear Queen Rebecca,’ began Queen Leah.   
‘Thank you again for your last letter. It came at an...’ Leah paused with the quill over the parchment. Good was not the term she wanted to use, the letter had come just before Aurora’s birthday. That day is particularly hard, with her baby in hiding.  
‘...opportune time. It gave me hope and encouragement at a time I needed it most urgently.’ Leah sighed. She had fallen apart so many times that day, weeping into the coverlet that had been left behind by the fairies.   
‘You too are brave and caring. We will get through this.’ Leah didn’t know how Rebecca could keep her spirits up so much. She knew that Rebecca had lost thirteen children before finally having Solara, and then on her first birthday she was kidnapped. Leah had gone after hearing of it, and found they with family. That was good, she had stayed for only a few days.  
‘If it would be convenient, I would like to visit again, so we might talk and console ourselves together again.’ Leah smiled slightly. Corona was a good kingdom to visit, pleasant most times of the year. Beautiful gardens, a beautiful village and quiet shoreline to walk, quiet places to think, and talk.   
When Solara had been born Leah had had hopes of being pregnant, but had miscarried not long after. But they had discussed the idea of a betrothal were the baby a boy.  
Leah dipped her quill again. She placed it over the parchment and her hand began to shake. She bit her lip and quickly wrote, ‘I’m sorry I haven’t been the good friend I wanted to be to you and haven’t written in so long. The despair nearly overcomes me and I am so sorry I am not there for you like you are for me. I need you too much, I reread our letters so often, to try and gain some comfort, but it doesn’t always work. I’m sorry I can’t be as strong as you. I know that my daughter will comes home someday, but you don’t have such assurance, and I am so sorry for you for that. I hope and pray that your daughter will return some day, somehow. I’m sorry that I am so weak. But I care about you so much too. You are such a good queen, you deserve so much more happiness then I.’  
Queen Leah wiped her eyes and took a long, shuddering breath to bring herself under control again. She had just poured her heart out, but looking at it, she felt it was the right thing to do. She hoped it would help Rebecca, it seemed to have helped her. Leah knew she needed this friendship and hoped this would help restore it. It had been months since she had last sent a letter, but it had been so hard. She had gone through her days in a gray fog that never lifted, today was brighter and it felt like she could see and so she had sat down to write this letter.  
She would have to give some love to her husband as well, since she felt good today. He deserved it because he was here for her too. She could remember him holding her often as she had been... sad.  
She couldn’t understand why it felt like it would never get better. They knew to the day when they daughter would be home.  
Yet, she knew she was missing... everything. First steps, first birthday, first lost tooth, first everything.  
Leah knew Rebecca helped out at the orphanage they had. Leah just couldn’t. It just hurt so much. They were all good kids but sometimes it felt like her heart was being crushed because they weren’t her own child. She didn’t want to disappoint Rebecca, but she needed to do something else. Even if she didn’t know what, though the first thing was to put herself back together. Hopefully things would be better for a while.   
There was a knock at the door.  
“Come!” Leah called.  
Her husband opened the door. “Hello dear. Still feeling well?”  
Leah turned and gave him a smile. “Well enough, thank you. What do you have behind your back?” She could see him holding something.  
He entered and out swung a picnic basket. “I was thinking that if you were feeling up to it that a picnic would be nice.”  
“That would be wonderful. I love you.” Leah smiled. After their arranged marriage he had carefully courted her and one of her favorite things was a picnic in the forest. Of course he remembered.  
“I love you too.” And Leah could see the love in his eyes as he put the basket down and put his arms around her.  
“Thank you. I need this right now.” She said into his chest as she held on tight.


	27. Hide and Seek 7

Redeemed - Hide and Seek 7

Queen Leah clapped politely as Princess Elsa blew out the candles on her birthday cake, with a little help from her younger sister Anna. She tried to keep the smile on her face to make the little girl happy.   
Leah and the royal family of Arendelle had come to support Queen Rebecca and King Leonard of Corona as yet another birthday passed for their lost princess.   
Leah felt a little guilty because she knew she was getting as much or probably more support then she was giving Rebecca. Her own baby was hidden away with the fairies somewhere in the world, supposedly in their kingdom, but that was foolish. She was certain the fairies and her baby were far, far away, because Maleficent and her goons were reported as being seen throughout the continent. If Maleficent was looking then her baby was still safe somehow.  
Someday her baby would come home, but right now it was so hard to wait. So many things they had missed together, and this birthday party for the little princess just made her guts twist. She missed her baby so much. She and Stefan had tried so much, they had wished so hard to have a baby as one last hope and it had worked, but they had lost Aurora too, because of Maleficent. Why hadn’t they just invited Maleficent?   
Leah knew she had been completely focused on the pregnancy and the baby. After all those years and lost children of her own, it was her everything. She had eaten carefully, even moved carefully so as not to risk the baby. But she hadn’t been part of all the planning. She should have done more, maybe she would have done something to avoid all this.  
Maybe....  
So many maybes and what ifs and could have beens. It was maddening, but talking to Rebecca while walking along the shore seemed to help a bit.   
Elsa was carefully unwrapping her gifts, a ship had brought a supply of them from Arendelle. Many kingdoms had sent gifts to the princess. There were often letters and gifts coming to her inquiring after Aurora. They were filling a storeroom for her. As Rebecca was for Solara.  
Elsa bounded over, “Thank you so much Aunt Leah! I love it!” She threw her arms around the seated queen and gave her a hug. It was an elaborate doll with a tall veiled hat in blue.   
“You’re welcome, dear child.” said Leah.  
As Elsa went back to unwrapping presents, Leah spotted Anna looking at wonder at all the gifts from Sarah’s lap.   
“Pst, Anna.” whispered Leah.  
Once Anna looked at her, Leah crooked finger at her. Anna slid off her mother’s lap and toddled over and held out her arms. Leah lifted the princess into her lap and said, “I have something for you.”  
“What?” asked Anna as her parents and the others fussed over Elsa. Leah brought out a doll much like the one she had had made for Elsa but in magenta.  
“Ooh. Tank you. Auntie.” said Anna, hugging it close then hugging Leah. Anna settled into her lap and just watched as Elsa continued to unwrap presents.   
“You’re welcome.” said Leah, putting her arms around the warm child. Somehow it felt good just to hold Anna. She was a calm and loving child most of the time, content to sit on Leah’s lap for a while. Leah appreciated it. Aurora was just a little older then Anna and it was enough to remind Leah of her baby. Anna’s strawberry blonde hair was beautiful, it wasn’t the same as her Aurora’s or Solara’s sunshine blonde hair, which made it easier. Elsa’s platinum blonde hair was amazing too.   
They had dedicated the memorial to the Lost Princess in the main square of the town. It had been so long but now they had something organized for all the flowers and presents left for the Lost Princess. It was easier for people to remember and they didn’t have to climb all the way to the palace.   
Corona was a good place. Leah knew that. She didn’t know why so many bad things had happened to this family and kingdom. Rebecca and Leonard were good people. They didn’t deserve the bad things, they tried so hard.  
Leah knew she wasn’t as good as she wanted to be, maybe she deserved it all. She wasn’t sure. She helped her husband and kingdom as much as she could but it never seemed to be enough and she had done so many things wrong.  
She would have to start home in a few days to make it in time for remembering their own daughter’s birthday.   
“Some cake, your Majesty?” asked a maid. She was presenting a slice of the cake that had been plated beautifully with some early berries and whipped cream.  
“Yes, please.”  
“and you, your Highness?” asked the maid to the princess in Leah’s lap.  
Princess Anna nodded.  
“Hey, lets use the table together.” said Leah as she spun her chair back to the table.  
“Hmm. Choc-ate.” said Anna after her first bite.   
“Hmm. Yes. Good stuff.”  
“Hm-Hm.” said Anna stuffing more in her mouth.


	28. Hide and Seek 8

Redeemed - Hide and Seek 8

Merryweather was finally putting the bread in the oven when Briar Rose glided down stairs with the broom and dust rag.   
“Is there anything else I can do for you, Aunt Merryweather?”  
Merryweather wiped her floury hands on her apron and looked around. She had cleaned the kitchen as the bread bench proofed, she was finally getting a hang of bread making and all it entailed.  
Flora and Fauna were out doing their forest duties already. She still had to finish her duties to the streams and rivers in the forest. It was almost time to take Briar Rose home but not yet. She wanted to work on a present for Briar Rose but the three of them hadn’t decided on anything yet. Summer was winding down and there was so much to do to get ready for Fall and Winter, there just wasn’t time.   
“It looks like everything is clean here, thank you.”   
Briar Rose looked around and smiled, “Yes, it does. You’re such a dear.”  
“Oh, there is one thing to do. Would you gather some berries for dinner tonight?”  
“Of course.” said Briar Rose as she put the broom away, then shook out the dust rag outside and placed it in its proper place as Merryweather removed her apron.  
“Fauna told me that the wolves are hunting goons in the forest. So be careful.”  
“Yes, Aunt Merryweather. The goons have been quite active the past few weeks, haven’t they?”  
“Yes, they have.” Merryweather said darkly.   
“Is something going on?” asked Briar Rose.  
Merryweather licked her lips. Things were going on, it was almost Briar Rose’s sixteenth birthday when they had to take her home and let her be the Princess Aurora again. The thought made the disguised fairy so sad for some reason, human lifespans were so short and it seemed like those years had flown by. Soon her Briar Rose would be a princess and married, having babies, growing old and finally dying. Merryweather didn’t want that to happen but she dare not do something, others had tried and the results had been disastrous.   
“I don’t know.” Merryweather said honestly. “But make sure to stay away from them. They are mean creatures of Maleficent and will hurt anyone they can. You remember what they did to that deer?”  
Merryweather saw Briar Rose shiver and nod.  
Goons were searching for Princess Aurora, they seemed to end up everywhere. The wolves protected their range, which happened to include the forest, but Fauna had made it a point to ask the pack to protect the girl and chase the goons away.  
The Three Good Fairies had made it a point to focus on Nature and helping the Earth withstand the encroachment of Man. Fauna took care of the plants, Fauna the animals and Merryweather the rest.   
Hiding practically under the nose of Maleficent, in the shadow of the Forbidden Mountain was frightening for Merryweather. It kept the temptation of using magic away, though she had had to sneak some time with her wand early on so Briar Rose didn’t die. There had been too many close calls, but things had gotten better as she figured things out around the cottage and it mostly worked, eventually. She often needed many tries before she understood how to do something.   
“I am going to work on the North stream. You can come with me, or take your basket to pick berries?”  
Briar Rose thought for a moment. “I think I’ll pick berries today. Aunt Flora said the squash and green beans are ready, and maybe some of the eggplant. She’ll be bringing some in tonight. Berries will be good with that.”  
Merryweather smiled, “Yes, those will be really good. Now don’t go too far, and don’t talk to strangers. Keep an eye out for those goons and stay away from them.”  
“Yes, Aunt Merryweather.” Merryweather watched as her charge picked up a shawl and basket, and glided away on her bare feet. Merryweather wished she had been able to make shoes but she couldn’t figure out how to make them not hurt one foot or the other. However, it didn’t seem to be a problem for the hidden princess to go barefoot.   
Briar Rose turned on the bridge and waved, “Goodbye!”  
“Goodbye!” Merryweather watched until Briar Rose was hidden in the foliage, then began her own journey to the North stream to do what she could of her fairy duties without magic.


	29. Sleeping Beauty 1

Redeemed - Sleeping Beauty 1

Maleficent scowled as her goons scurried about the Forbidden Mountain. All these years of searching they had been following her instructions, in exacting detail but they were too foolish to realize that the babe would age and grow. She rubbed her temple with her fingers. She had finally sent out loyal Diablo. One last chance to find the hidden princess and accomplish the curse.   
The fairies should be close, trying to return the princess to her family as soon as possible after the curse was broken. They should be on one of the roads leading to the king’s castle. Maleficent lifted her staff and scanned the roads once again. There were hundreds of people on the roads, but no sign of three colorful fairies or a maid of sixteen with hair of sunshine gold and lips that shamed the red, red rose.   
Now all she could do was sit on her dark winged throne and wait. She had searched the continent and the world where her foolish goons could not go, but even she had come up empty. For the past few months she had flit from town to village to city trying to find the hidden princess, the fairies or the prince. She knew all the most beautiful girls across Europa, yet not were Aurora.  
Maleficent knew that everyone was expecting the princess at sundown tonight. The great danger was that if the fairies waited until after to start home then the curse would rebound on her. Not that it mattered to Maleficent if she lived or not.   
There were no true heroes any more. There was none to save her kingdom from the wrath of her true love’s father. She caressed the ring her true love had given her a lifetime ago as a symbol of his love. There had been none to challenge her here. Phillip was hiding from her. She was a power like the world had never seen before, yet her fate hung in balance with three foolish fairies and a beautiful princess.   
Maleficent knew how stories like this were supposed to go, but she was ready for that. One way or the other she would make them all pay in pain and heartbreak.  
Hearing excited caws, Maleficent stood and strode to the balcony. As Diablo saw her, he told her what he had found as he lit on the balcony rail.  
Maleficent looked with amazement from her familiar to the forest below and back again. Then she threw her head back and laughed. “Oh, those dear fools. I did not think they could take such a risk. All these years and they were right under my nose. Good, good, but the game is up and they have lost.”  
She lifted her staff and looked into the crystal. “They are on the move and no longer in disguise. They are going to castle.”  
Maleficent didn’t really care if the princess was killed or not. She wanted the fairies to love the princess and from the worried looks and scared movements, the way Fauna reached out her arms as the princess stepped over obstacles told her that she at least cared for the princess, probably loved her.   
Diablo told her more and she smiled, “Oh dear, the princess has found love and it isn’t her prince. Well, we’d better deal with that peasant.”  
Maleficent was sure she could also capture Prince Phillip, he would appear at the castle soon too. The princess may be bound in sleep, but there could be great entertainment to be found in pitting the betrothed and the true love of the princess against each other.   
Maleficent turned back to her throne room and shouted to the cowering goons. “I want you two squads of goons to follow Diablo to capture a young peasant man, prepare a trap for him, I want him alive! The rest prepare the castle for a potential assault. Open the gates and drop the drawbridge, I’m going to deal with the princess myself.”  
Maleficent strode out of her castle while Diablo harangued the goons.


	30. Sleeping Beauty 2

Redeemed - Sleeping Beauty 2

“...as is thy right and royal duty.” The fairy that had been Aunt Flora as Briar Rose felt the weight of the coronet on her head. It wasn’t some dream, some nightmare. She really was someone completely different from who she thought she was.  
She was a princess. The Princess Aurora, but who was that?  
Why did she have to wear this terrible fairy dress.  
Who was she?  
She had talked to the stranger but she was okay, she had run away before he hurt her. She didn’t think he would have hurt her. He was the prince from her dreams, she wanted to be with him. She needed to be with him. She loved him. He was always there for her. Nothing felt more right then that.  
But now she was in a place that felt as wrong as could be. She didn’t want to be here, she wanted to be home, with her aunts, in the forest, where it was safe, like it had been before the stranger.  
She didn’t feel safe here.   
She was going to die here. Like the princesses in the stories her aunts read to her.  
Everything was gone.  
Briar Rose put her head down and wept into her arms.  
She could hear the fairies leave over her tears and sobs.  
Then her tears and sobs just stopped.  
She tried to move, but her body ignored her. Fear gripped her heart as she tried to push her body to do something anything, but nothing happened..  
Then came a cold cruel laugh into the chambers of her mind, for it came not through her ears.   
“You are weak. The fairies have destroyed you more thoroughly than I could ever possibly had hoped to, Princess Aurora.” said the voice of a woman in her mind.  
“I’m not her!” She tried to scream.  
“Even calling you by your real name hurts you. Oh, this is just too easy.”   
“No!” She tried to fight, but she could do nothing.  
“The fairies gifted you with beauty, song and sleep. I even gave you gifts; more beauty, grace and that you would die today. You are the most beautiful woman in the world, you sing like the birds and you dance with grace of a swan. Is there anything that is actually yours inside that body?  
“Look at what your beloved aunts have done to you:  
“You had parents that loved you and they took them away.  
“You had a castle and they took it away.  
“You had a cottage that you so lovingly painted and they took it away.  
“You had clothes and they took them away.  
“You had a forest to play in and they took it away.  
“You had made friends with the animals of the forest and they took them away.  
“You thought they were human and they took that away.  
“You were a member of the human race and they took that away.  
“You thought they loved you and they took that away.  
“You met your true love and they took him away.  
“You had a name and they took it away.  
“All because you talked to a stranger.”  
“Please, stop.” Begged the helpless, isolated princess. The stranger’s words were like twisting knives through her heart, made worse because they were so true. They had spoken of gifts but was everything lies. Who was she? What was she? Nothing make sense anymore. Was even the face in the mirror a lie?  
“My curse was for you to die, but even now the spell they wove to protect you, just makes it worse for you, and they said they loved you. Your suffering is so exquisite and delicious.”  
Briar Rose’s body couldn’t shiver, but her spirit did, with silent whimpers. This witch wanted her to die and she had no idea who it was or why the witch wanted her dead. She’d been in the castle for only minutes and someone was already trying to kill her.   
“Pity. There doesn’t even seem to be anything left for me to take from you, your aunts have taken everything from you.”  
Briar Rose could only wait in terror, like a bunny under the gaze of a hungry predator.   
“How vexing! Here am I, Maleficent, the Mistress of all Evil and is there no way I can increase your suffering?”   
The mind of Briar Rose blinked as she comprehended that name. Her aunts had told her to do anything to get away from Maleficent, she was the most dangerous person in the world and now she was right there in the fireplace.   
Briar Rose threw everything she had into getting away, toward the only way out, over the rail of the balcony to the stones below. There was no safe place in her world anymore, but she had to try to escape.  
“Oh, no! You can’t throw yourself from your own balcony, that just won’t do. I cursed you properly and I intent to keep you to that. Sit up and look at me.”  
Her body was moved into an upright position. Those terrible amber eyes filled her vision.  
“You will not kill yourself, EVER!”  
Terrible walls wrapped around her soul as she screamed against the last possible escape being taken from her. Briar Rose wept inside her own head because there was no way to let out the terror of what was happening to her.  
“Oh, wait, there is something I can take from you.”   
A whimper echoes back between their linked minds as all Briar Rose could do was wait for the pronouncement.  
“Rise, princess! You won’t need that cloak, or the rest of those clothes. You must keep the crown on, because that hurts you so much more then everything else, since it reminds you of all that they have had taken from you. And don’t even think of covering yourself with your hands. Come, Princess Aurora. The sun is setting and you have a date to keep with a spinning wheel.”  
“Oh, please. Don’t take my clothes. Please, not again.” Briar Rose begged, but felt her body stand against her command. Then the bindings on the dress gave way and she felt it slither down her belly, hips and legs. Just like what the fairies had done to her clothes back in the cottage. Goosebumps rose on her skin as the cool evening air caressed her body as the fireplace dissolved in green magical light. Her body stepped out of her shoes and followed behind the glow floating before her. Briar Rose scrabbled against the inside of her own skin, screaming to try to get away from the witch her aunts had warned her against her entire life.   
“Please, just kill me already.” Briar Rose pleaded as she tried to stop herself from following the terrible witch that had pursued her her entire life.   
Briar Rose finally gave up, there was no way to fight the incredible power of the witch and she curled up into a ball in a lost corner of her mind. She couldn’t even get her body close enough to the edge of the open staircase to try falling into the abyss of the tower.  
“Please, just let it end. Just kill me already.” begged Briar Rose.  
They came to the top of the tower and the green glow turned into a spinning wheel. Horror on top of terror on top of nightmare, every bad thing she had ever learned or imagined was coming true right now.   
Aunt Merryweather had warned her of spinning wheels, that they were incredibly dangerous. It didn’t look dangerous but the needle of the spindle looked sharp enough to reach her heart.  
“Rose, don’t touch anything!” came an echoing call. Those hated fairies were coming after her. Briar Rose wanted to run to the spinning wheel and impale herself on it. Just so it would end the incredible suffering she could not endure. Her step quickened.  
But there were parents out there somewhere. Parents that might still love her and want her. That she wanted to try to love. Briar Rose had to try.  
As her body approached the spinning wheel, Briar Rose reached into her utmost depths for strength and hauled back her outstretched hand.  
“Touch the spindle! Touch it, I say!” Maleficent’s command echoed through her brain and into her toes.   
Briar Rose was unable to resist the overwhelming force and her arm went out. She tried to resist anyway, slowly her hand went out, then only a finger, closer, closer.   
Falling, darkness and dreams of true love came to the curse princess.


	31. Sleeping Beauty 3

Redeemed - Sleeping Beauty 3

“Come on, Samson. Let’s duck in here and get out from under the gaze of the Forbidden Mountain.” Said Prince Phillip as he encouraged Samson under the cover of the forest.   
Samson readily agreed, the storm above the Mountain raged with Maleficent’s wrath, the rest of the sky was clear enough, though, which seemed strange.   
“Be careful of the ground.” Warned Phillip. Samson slowed as his eyes adjusted to the heavy shade under the trees. The air was much cooler here and the grass smelled delicious. There were lots of sudden drop offs and rises so close to Maleficent’s home.  
“She made a mess and its going to take a long time to recover from.” Samson knew his rider was talking about Maleficent. They had spend lots of time training in case they had to face her. They had become friends as Phillip had finished his armor a couple of years ago, and begun training with a knight in Northern France.   
Now it was time for Phillip to go home.  
Samson was glad to get under the shade. The morning of this later summer day wasn’t too hot yet, the evening might be hot though. He was feeling pretty good still. They had been traveling quietly and slowly to be at King Stefan’s castle in time for the return of the Princess Aurora.   
There had been many people on the road the last couple of days. Not all of them were going to King Stefan’s castle. Phillip was guessing that King Stefan had ordered people to mill around to help disguise the movement of his daughter, the Princess Aurora, and the Three Good Fairies.  
His rider was hoping the fairies would wait for the sun to set before returning the princess, just to be safe. They needed to be married once she was of age to cement the alliance. And today was that day.  
“Do you want some berries?” Phillip asked as he grabbed some. Samson turned his head and accepted a few berries, and then continued on as Phillip ate some himself.   
Phillip saw on the map that this was crown land, protected from poaching and harvesting, but as a prince he wouldn’t get into any real trouble. As long as they took him to the castle first.   
“It’s been quite an adventure, but it should be over tonight. Just a few more hours.” Phillip said.  
“I must say sending my baggage ahead to wait for me in my old room was a good idea. If she sees that, it might throw her off balance enough not to notice us.” Samson was glad to not be carrying very much. The pack horse had been okay, but a trifle dull to be around.  
“It will be good to see father again.”  
Samson shrugged.  
“Wait ’til you meet him. He’ll like you.”  
They cantered through the forest for a short while.  
“I had that dream again. It has to be Aurora. She’s a princess and she’s so beautiful. Why do I always wake up when I try to take her into my arms?”  
Samson sniggered. Phillip had been having that dream since before they became friends.  
“Yeah, I know. I’ll find out tonight.” Phillip sighed.  
They came into a clearing along the edge of a small lake. As Phillip looked around, a beautiful sound echoed through the trees.   
“Hear that, Samson? Beautiful! What is it?”  
Samson shook his head. They had a castle to get to.  
“Come on, let’s find out.”  
Samson resisted the reins and walked resolutely toward the castle. Phillip had a wedding to get to.  
“Oh, come on! For an extra bucket of oats, and a few carrots?”  
Carrots! He loved carrots. Samson nodded.   
Phillip swung them around and shouted “Hop boy!”  
They raced through the forest trying to find the beautiful singer. They kept running into dead ends, but they raced on and as they leapt a log trying to make it over the stream, Samson felt Phillip fall off.   
Samson stopped and walked back. Phillip had been caught on a branch and was now sitting in the middle of the stream. Samson took the wet hat off his friend, looking contrite.  
Phillip splashed some water at Samson.   
“No carrots.” Said Phillip. Well, at least there was a chance at some tasty oats.  
They climbed out of the stream and Samson nibbled some of the nice green grass as Phillip wrung out his clothes.   
“You know, Samson. There was something strange about that voice.”  
Samson rolled his eyes, Phillip could be quite the romantic sometimes. It seemed to be a nice enough voice. It was just some girl calling the animals to play. Samson couldn’t go play with her, they had serious business to attend to.  
“Too beautiful to be real. Maybe it was a mysterious being, a wood sprite....”  
Samson turned toward his rider, they did not need to get involved with a wood sprite. Then he saw some rabbits and birds taking off with Phillip’s boots and cloak.   
Samson neighed an alert.  
“There, stop!” But they kept running.  
Phillip and Samson dashed after them but Phillip kept stepping on rocks and branches in his stockinged feet.  
Poking their heads around a bush they found a blonde girl dancing with Phillip’s clothes that were being worn by the animals that had stolen them.   
They looked at each other, not quite believing what they were seeing.   
Then Phillip gave the hand signal to stay and Samson watched as his rider grabbed his clothes and toss them and the animals in them aside.  
Samson wished he could facepalm, they didn’t have time for this. They had to get to the castle so Phillip could get married.


	32. Sleeping Beauty 4

Redeemed - Sleeping Beauty 4

Phillip and Samson peeked past the bush the animals with his clothes had ran past and he blinked.   
There she was!   
Dancing in the clearing, practically glowing as the shaft of sunlight struck her.  
He knew that girl, he had dreamed about her for years, his whole life it seemed like.  
He knew that song, it echoed in his dreams and he would sing it himself sometimes when he was alone on the road.  
Some things were different from the dream. She was supposed to be a princess with a fancy dress, sometimes it was blue, other times pink. There was supposed to be a crown, sometimes fancy, other times plain.   
But it was her, that face, that hair, that body. Oh, it was her alright.   
He knew he was betrothed to the Princess Aurora, but if he knew anything for certain in this world, he knew that this peasant girl was the girl he had to, just had to marry.  
Phillip gestured for Samson to stay. They had trained long and hard, and knew how to communicate simple concepts without words.  
Phillip knew how the dance went, how often had he danced with a shovel while mucking out a stall. As the girl twirled and the scarecrow prince’s back was turned he grabbed his cloak, tossed it aside and joined the song.   
How sweet the touch of her tiny hand in his was.   
“Oh?” the peasant girl said as she saw her scarecrow prince caught in a bush.  
“Oh!” She cried, looking at their hands as she tried to twist away. Phillip held on, not wanting to let her run off just yet. He just needed a chance, some time for her to calm down and see him.   
“I’m awfully sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” He retook her hand as she used both hands to slip out of his. She looked up at him and all he could see was fear.   
“Oh, it wasn’t that. It’s just that you’re a, a...”  
“A stranger?” She still wasn’t looking at him.  
“But don’t you remember? We’ve met before!”  
“We, we have?” The fear was replaced by curiosity.  
“Of course. You said so yourself: Once upon a dream!” She was looking into his eyes. She was looking at him, seeing him for more then what he was. He let her go, he had to prove he wasn’t a threat. She moved away slightly, being cautious, so he sang the song that was the soundtrack to all his dreams to her.   
He playfully snuck up on her as she went behind a tree. She was surprised, but less frightened then before. She interposed a boulder between them and he just accepted that as he continued to serenade her. He was no threat to her. He loved her with all his heart.  
She melted into a smile and he took her hand.   
The danced in the forest in a form he didn’t really know but that felt as natural as breathing.   
She took his hand and lead him to a tree and an overlook.   
She leaned on a thick branch and he put his arm around her. It felt so good to have her close to his heart. It felt right. He put his head on hers as she snuggled into him.  
He had to ask who she was if he was going to take her to the castle and introduce her to his father, the king so he could make her his wife. He’d have to do something about Aurora, she’d understand it wasn’t like she had ever met him. He wondered for a second if she even knew his name.  
“Who are you? What is your name?” he asked as casually as possible, trying not to spook her.  
She snuggled him a bit more.  
“Hmm? Oh, my name.” She looked up at him almost looking like he was supposed to know it already. “Why, it’s, it’s... On no. No, I can’t. I... Goodbye!” She pulled away and ducked under the brach they were leaning on.   
Phillip was confused why was she running away. He had to be near her, marry her, he loved her.  
“But when will I see you again?” He had found her but how would he find her again, he had no idea where she lived.  
She waved her hands and said “Oh never, never!”  
Phillip felt the blood drain from his face and down his shoulders as his heart stopped in it tracks. He couldn’t lose her. He had to be with her.  
“Never?” Phillip asked.  
“Well, maybe someday.” She called as she crossed a small brook. Feeling returned to his body as he gave chase.  
“When, tomorrow?”  
“Oh no, this evening.” She said as she picked up a basket and shawl. Hope soared in Phillip’s heart!  
“Where?”  
“At the cottage, in the glen.” Called the peasant girl as she ran into the forest surrounded by a cloud of small animals.  
He heard Samson come up beside him as he watched the girl disappear between the trees, he could see the direction she was going, she was holding a nearly straight course. He knew how to get here and looking down could see her footprints in the grass and dirt.   
Phillip ran over and grabbed his clothes and yanked on his boots. Samson gave him a look.   
“Don’t worry so much Samson. We’ll be able to find her tonight.”  
Samson shook his head, pointed to the castle in the distance and looked at him again.  
“It’ll be okay. We’ll work something out with father and Aurora. I found the girl I’m going to marry, that is the important thing.”


	33. Sleeping Beauty 5

Redeemed - Sleeping Beauty 5

Phillip raced past the stragglers on the way to King Stefan’s castle. Samson slid to a stop in front of the guards by the open gate. A murmur of grumbles went up from the arriving guests. The guards frowned at him as fumbled open his shirt and pulled out an official document from an oilskin and passed it to the rotund Sargent with the green plumage.   
The man read quickly then bowed. “Your Highness, we’ve been expecting you.”  
The people who were grumbling quickly hushed as the news began to flow through the crowd.  
Phillip smiled more broadly. “Yes, I know. Please announce me. I have much to tell my father.”  
“Of course, your Highness.” The Sargent said then took a great breathe and called “His Royal Highness! Prince Phillip!”  
Phillip spurred Samson on and they raced into the castle to the cheers of the people. He couldn’t stand to be here long, he had to get back to that peasant girl who was his true love.   
He wasn’t exactly sure where the stables were anymore. As they raced passed the main entrance he heard his father call from across the courtyard, “Phillip! Phillip! Phillip, hold, Phillip!”  
Phillip brought Samson to a stop, and slid out of his saddle.  
“Hurry, boy, hurry, and change in something suitable. Can't meet your future bride looking like that.”  
“Well, I have met her, father.” Phillip said brightly as he strode over to his sorely missed father, giving his father’s big belly a pat.  
“You have? Where?”  
“Once upon a dream.” Phillip was so happy he picked up his father and began to waltz with him. All those years lifting big rocks and working the bellows and hammer in the smithy, not to mention wearing armor for days on end, were coming in handy.  
“Oh Phillip, stop it, stop that, why, Phillip, Put me down!”  
Phillip put his father down, which was just as well the stick of the wine on his father’s breath was enough to fell an ox.  
“Now, what's all this dream nonsense?” asked Hubert adjusting his crown.  
Phillip shook his head, “It wasn't a dream, father. I really did meet her!”  
“Princess Aurora? Good heavens, we must tell Stefan! Why this is the most ...”  
“I didn't say it was Aurora.” It broke his heart a little to say it, his father looked so happy, as he blocked his father from running off to King Phillip.  
“You most certainly did, you said ...” Father was shaking his finger in Phillip’s face.  
“I said I met the girl I was going to marry. I don't know who she was, a peasant girl I suppose.” Phillip shrugged.  
“A peasant g-g-girl? You're going to marry a ... Why Phillip, you're joking!” Father looked so old just then as he took Phillip’s shoulder in his hands and it made Phillip sad to shake his head, but the truth was more important.  
Hubert turned to his sons horse, “Isn’t he?”  
Samson shook is head.  
“You can't do this to me! Give up the throne, the kingdom, for some, some nobody? By Harry, I won't have it. You're a prince, and you're going to marry a princess!” Father was getting ready to throw down his crown, Phillip reached out and took the crown before his father could smash it.  
“Now father, you're living in the past. This is the fourteenth century. Nowadays ...” Phillip tried to reason with Hubert as he put the crown back on his father’s head.  
“Nowadays I'm still the king, and I command you to come to your senses.”   
Phillip rolled his eyes as his father was getting into one of his blustering moods, that happened often when father was drunk like now. Father was in no mood to be reasonable, so it was time to go. And besides the castle was just feeling oppressive to him. He walked away from his father and back to Samson, he had to get out of there. He had something vitally important to do.  
“... and marry the girl I love.” Phillip said over his father.  
“Exactly!” Phillip spared a smirk for his drunk father.   
“Goodbye, father!”  
“Goodbye, father! Marry the girl you ... No, no, Phillip, stop, come back, hold Phillip! Phillip!”  
Phillip could hear his father call him, but there was no going back, not without the girl he had to marry.   
Phillip felt elated as he and Samson galloped out of the castle gate to return to her forest. He felt free. He may have thrown away the kingdom, the alliance with King Stefan’s kingdom, and so much more out the window, but it was the absolute right thing to do. He knew he would be the happiest man alive if he was with the girl he loved forever.   
Phillip was sure of that.   
He would do anything for her.  
Anything.


	34. Sleeping Beauty 6

Redeemed - Sleeping Beauty 6

Maleficent smirked as she stepped over the sleeping form that was the Princess Aurora, spreading her robes over the body.  
She spared a glance out the window, her heart was still pounding. Accomplishing the curse had taken so long, but she had plenty of time left, nearly two full minutes, before the sun would finish setting on this fateful day. All those sleepless nights and now it was almost done.  
Maleficent almost felt a bit of pity for the poor princess as she had felt the mind-melting terror in the link with Aurora, but then she herself had felt that terror as well, and there had been none there for her either. Aurora was stronger then she had expected, pulling away like that as she nearly touched the spindle the first time. However, she had overwhelmed the body of the princess as her own had been.  
Maleficent turned to the door, as the Three Good Fairies raced into the tower room, sliding to a stop before her.  
“You poor simple fools. Thinking you could defeat me. Me! The Mistress of All Evil! Well, here's your precious princess.” Maleficent swept her robes aside to reveal the sleeping beauty.   
The shocked and broken look on the faces the fairies, told her she had won. She had broken the hearts of the Three Good Fairies.   
Maleficent laughed in victory as she teleported away leaving the princess with her impotent guardians. Let them explain how good they were now that they had failed utterly.  
# # #  
Maleficent reappeared near Diablo who was leading some goons to a quaint, but distressed looking cottage built into the side of a tree.   
“The Princess Aurora is cursed and now sleeps until she receives true love’s kiss. Her true love will be here this evening, we will capture him, crushing all hope of the fairies.”  
The goons cheered.   
Maleficent would pick up the woodsman first then go back to the castle and find Prince Phillip, just to make sure. It could be so much fun to watch as they tried to determine who the actual true love of the princess was.  
As she oriented herself, she saw a bit of the peak of the Forbidden Mountain through the trees and over the ridge behind the cottage.   
Maleficent threw back her head and laughed, as she stopped. The goons cringed and looked warily at her, expecting her to throw lighting at them.  
Diablo landed on her shoulder and cocked his head at her.  
“I’m impressed, the fairies hid the princess nearly right under my nose. The princess was living closer to me then her own parents. I didn’t think Flora would take such a risk. I wonder if Merryweather put her up to it. You goons stay out here and prepare to capture his horse.”  
Maleficent lead the way into the cottage. She caught her breath slightly as she entered and lit up the room with a candle. It felt so homely and good here.  
There was a beautiful cake on the table. She thought it odd that the cake was uncut and the candles had burned down and dripped down the side of the cake.   
Maleficent smirked, the fairies must have panicked and dragged the princess straight to the castle and into her waiting arms. The simple fools.  
She heard hoofbeats and whistling coming from the forest, it must be the woodsman Diablo had told her about. She set down the candle and took a place in a dark corner.  
“Quickly, hide in the shadows and be quiet, we must capture him alive so I may have some fun with him.”  
The goons became lumpy shadows in the dark cottage.   
Soon the hoofbeats slowed and stopped out side and a knock came at the door.  
Maleficent tried not to smile too much as she said, “Come in.”   
The door creaked as the young man entered. Once he was fully in she slammed the door on him and a dozen goons leapt on him as Diablo cawed encouragement. It was a splendid little fight as the goons swarmed him. He put up quite the fight, making a huge mess overturning the cake with a thrown goons but in the end he was just too outnumbered to win. Soon her goons had tied and gagged the young man.  
Maleficent took up the candle and strode over to the woodsman. She was surprised, she remembered the hate in those eyes from someone much younger, it was Prince Phillip!   
“Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a peasant, and lo! I catch a prince!”  
Maleficent laughed as she bathed in the irony. The fairies had run away from the one person in the world who could have helped them.  
“Away with him. But gently, my pets, gently, I have plans for our royal guest.”  
# # #  
Soon Maleficent and Phillip are standing before the assembled goons in the throne room of the Forbidden Mountain.   
“I have captured Prince Phillip and cursed the Princess Aurora. I have won! Tonight we feast!” She brought down her staff with a hollow clang on the stone floor.  
The goons jumped and cheered.   
Maleficent turned to the captured prince. “Pity, all those years of trying to hide from me, all for naught.”  
She saw great pain in the eyes of the prince and reveled in it.  
“I have a good place to keep you.” She purred, running a fingernail down his cheek.  
Phillip’s eyes narrowed at her but he stood tall and brave.  
“To the dungeon!” she commanded turning to her goons. Diablo led the way into the depths of the Mountain. Once at the cell, Maleficent used her magic to lock the shackles on wrists and ankles of the prince. She left enough slack so he could lay down and sleep, unlike what had been done to herself, but she was planning on keeping him a lot longer.  
He was proudly quiet through the whole operation.  
“Enjoy your stay.” She said with an ironic smile. He’d not be getting free from those shackles. With the ax and headsman block right there for his perusal the decor was perfect for a long stay in the dungeon.


	35. Sleeping Beauty 7

Redeemed - Sleeping Beauty 7

Maleficent locked the dungeon behind her with more then just the key, pocketed the key, and strode away leaving the devastated prince behind to ponder his fate.  
"For the first time in sixteen years I shall sleep well.” She told the raven on her shoulder.   
Maleficent felt so good. The rush through her body was incredibly sweet. The pain and hate in his eyes washed over her and let her feel like herself again. She took her time going to her tower room, reveling in the feelings.   
Maleficent hadn’t felt like this since she had cursed Aurora sixteen years ago. She hadn’t really taken the time to really torture anyone during her search, though the spreading of evil had been enjoyable enough. Yes, she’d have to spend more time with Phillip.  
She turned at the top of the broken wall and up the stairs to her tower room. It was a good thing to put Phillip so close.  
She heard the revel continuing in the throne room as her goons continued to party. It was well past midnight now, and it didn’t matter at all.   
“Diablo, keep an eye on the goons. Warn them I am not to be disturbed or I will be most displeased.” Diablo leapt from her shoulder and disappeared into the crumbling castle.   
Maleficent smiled at the silly masks on the posts of her door. They were a bit of whimsy in this dark and frightful castle as were the lavender flowers on the thin green vines she had painted on the stone walls. A place without having to be anyone but who she might have wanted to be.   
She let her robes flow off her body. Her body shivered a little in the cool, night, mountain air. She propped her staff next to her tiny mirror-less vanity. She was always beautiful even now, she knew that, though she didn’t like the other things the mirror showed her. She turned to her stone bed. She allowed herself the luxury of a feather mattress and comforter. She had embroidered the black sheets with little flowers because that is what ladies did with their sheets, like her mother had taught her.  
Maleficent closed her eyes as the castle became quiet. As she drifted off to sleep she thought to herself that she would have to compliment Diablo on calming down the goons so quickly.

Author’s Note: Finals are taking up my brain, but this should hold us over for the week. We are going to Utah for the summer and the foreseeable future.


	36. Sleeping Beauty 8

Redeemed - Sleeping Beauty 8

Maleficent woke up to the frantic cawing of Diablo, her trusted familiar. She was annoyed, had she not told him that she didn’t want to be disturbed by anyone for once. She flung aside the purple embroidered black sheets and rose. She let her robes form around her and took up her staff. Her anger overcame the calming effects of the little lavender flowers she had painted on her bedroom walls.   
Maleficent strode out of her bedroom and shouted, “Silence!”  
‘Was it too hard to try and get just one good night’s sleep!?’ she raged in her mind.  
She turned to Diablo and said, “You, tell those fools to....”  
Maleficent gasped and covered her mouth.   
Diablo had been turned to stone!  
She turned and saw the blue dot of tiny Merryweather fly behind a wall. Then she could see Prince Phillip riding away escorted by Flora and Fauna.  
Her goons were too slow to drop the portcullis and raise the crumbling drawbridge, but only the help of the fairies allowed Phillip to escape the fall to his doom.   
Maleficent climbed her tower to get a clear view of the situation as Phillip and the fairies raced away.  
With a swirl of her staff she brought down a rock arch, but Phillip was able to bounce the rocks off his shield.   
She blasted the causeway to block his escape, she wanted him alive so she could cause enormous suffering, but Samson was able to slide down the slope and jump a smaller gap.  
As Phillip reached the bottom of the causeway and race toward King Stefan’s castle, Maleficent twirled her staff over her head and cast a massive spell.  
“A forest of thorn shall be his tomb.  
“Born though the skies on a fog of doom.  
“Now go with the curse and serve me well,  
“Round Stefan’s castle cast my spell!”  
She sent the spell-filled, crackling black cloud toward the castle easily overtaking the speeding rider and his flying escort.  
The spell licked the ground around the castle and vines quickly grew with their thorns interlocked.   
Maleficent laughed in triumph as Phillip side to a stop in the embrace of the thorns.   
But the laugher cut off quickly as he chopped his way through the heavy thorns and made it to the bridge to the castle.  
“No, it cannot be!” Maleficent shouted. Flames rose around her as with a swirl of magic teleported herself to the gate of King Stefan’s castle.  
“Now shall you deal with me, O Prince. And all the powers of hell!”  
Her heart pounds as she begins a new spell. With a massive explosion of magic Maleficent transformed herself into a dragon. The transformation felt so good and she laughed. The look of fear on the faces of the fairies were so gratifying.   
The puny prince actually charged her. How brave. How noble. How foolish. A precisely aimed blast of fire and Phillip was knocked off his horse. She didn’t really have any malice against the horse and so she let him escape.   
That shield was stronger then it looked, the fairies must have given it to him. He should have been burned to a crisp.   
No matter, he is standing on a bridge. With another blast of her fiery breathe she shattered the bridge under the prince’s feet.   
He scrambled to safety, but did not retreat.   
So you still defy me, princeling? Defy this!  
Maleficent can feel the heat of her own fire on her snout as she forced Phillip back, moving closer, then snapping her jaws on him, but he dodged.  
Then he was gone.  
Maleficent moved forward carefully, he had to be around here somewhere. She found him the hard way as he revealed himself by bringing his sword down on her snout.   
She growled in surprise, as she snapped at him. He swung that ineffective sword at her face but she reared back and set fire to her thorn forest. She might not be able to get through his shield but she can go around it by setting everything on fire.  
The fires and smoke obscured her vision, but soon she saw Phillip climbing a cliff.  
Maleficent glided over and snapped at him to keep him off balance. He was at eye level to her this way so she easily climbed the cliff and forced him back step by step. Phillip was courageous but he was no match for her in this form. She saw him lose his footing and she blasted away his shield.  
Maleficent laughed. True love didn’t really exist and so was not powerful as everyone said it was. She would prove that now, rather then wait.   
Were those foolish fairies trying something now? That sword was useless against her, hadn’t they seen that already.   
She reared back for a final lunge that would see the end of Phillip.  
Phillip threw the sword.  
How useless that was.  
Maleficent felt the sword penetrate her breast.  
How could this be? Could true love really exist? She knew her dragon form was big enough to give her some time to do some things even now.  
She lunged at Phillip but missed. She fell as the cliff crumbled under them. She let out a billow of smoke, as she felt another spell take hold of her.  
And everything went black.


	37. Sleeping Beauty 9

Redeemed - Sleeping Beauty 9

Author’s Note: Going to see Maleficent tonight, here’s hoping.

With a gasp Maleficent took this new body’s first living breath.   
She was in her stone bed in her room at the top of the Forbidden Mountain, covered by a purple embroidered, black sheet.   
The spell held her in place as her new body continued to form. She could feel the sheet on her chest but there was nothing to feel past her ribs nor could she feel her arms. Since Chernabog had her heart she knew the spell would recreate her body where ever she had last slept, but she hadn’t thought that it would wake her before the body was fully ready. That was unexpected and unpleasant.   
Maleficent was utterly helpless and unattended.  
Maleficent rolled her eyes around to try to see something.   
Her skin was pale and pink again. Her hair was blonde again too, as it spilled over the side of the bed. She was back in the body the fairies had given her.   
That was annoying, at least there was no mirror to see more.  
It was day so the room was lit from the sun. Her storm cloud had dissipated, not a surprise really, it had taken constant effort to maintain.   
Her staff was not next to her mirrorless vanity, where could it be? It was supposed to have come back here with her. She had embedded some failsafe spells on her clothes and staff but it was now doubtful that they would be activated and even if they were, where would they end up? The spell on her robes would bring the first woman to her staff, where ever that now was. The staff had a failsafe that would swap the consciousness of herself and whoever claimed it, most likely whoever touched her robes.   
Maleficent looked out the door, where she could hear goons grumbling and marching around. She could just see the beak of her familiar, Diablo, a small stone statue. “Oh Diablo, I’m so sorry....”  
Maleficent trailed off as she began to realize that without Diablo she didn’t have a way to relay messages to her goons and her last orders to them were not to disturb her. Those foolish goons would take that stupidly literal. She was trapped by her own hand. The irony twisted her lips as she chuckled.  
She hadn’t thought the fairies would be brave enough to try penetrating her home. Maybe love was more powerful then she thought. Why did it give the fairies courage and probably saved the Princess Aurora? But why hadn’t it saved Henri or her parents?   
Why hadn’t it saved... her?  
She was going to fall asleep, it probably would take a long time but she was sure she would, then the nightmares would come and bound by the spell, as she was, it would be worse. The helplessness would be even more real. There would be the helplessness as Henri died in her arms, and her parents and her kingdom and they would be raping her and there would be no one to save her ever.   
Tears leaked from Maleficent’s eyes and darkened the black pillow that contrasted so well with her sunshine blonde hair.

# # #

Maleficent drifted in and out of consciousness over the days and nights as her body reassembled. Try as she might she could not stay awake. Her body had minimal reserves for that. Her body was almost complete when a massive wave of green magic swept over her. Then a ringing silence descended over of the Forbidden Mountain. The goons had kept up a din for days and now it was quiet, the quiet of the dead.   
Maleficent knew that some woman had been transported to her staff and it was close. She had used the staff and had felt its power. All she had to do was claim the staff as her own and Maleficent would switch bodies with her.   
Maleficent was curious and concerned, someone using wand magic for the first time should not have been able to produce such a massive spell. Whoever had her staff had used magic before, but who could it be?  
Maleficent waited patiently for something, anything to happen, she rested her head against the pillow. The spell rebuilding her body was almost done, in minutes she could rise and reclaim her staff and deal with whoever had been brought to her.  
Maleficent’s eyes fluttered shut as she waited.   
Then she heard something she didn’t expect.  
“Hello, Maleficent.”  
“Hello, my sleeping beauty.” Wild joy overcame Maleficent. It was the Princess Aurora herself standing backlit in the archway.

“Everyone said you were dead,” commented Princess Aurora, with a cock of her head.

“Ha, you think I can be destroyed so easily? As if a sword could destroy me, Maleficent, the Mistress of All Evil. Even with their silly, little spell, all they could do was destroy that form for a while.” Her tone went from mocking to conciliatory as she tried to buy herself some time. “As you can see, I am rebuilding myself. It takes time, but my goons are able to distract your father and the other kingdoms.”

“I destroyed your goons. The war is over.” Princess Aurora stated with certainty. Maleficent wondered what had happened to the devastated princess to give her this new strength, but it would be easy enough to shatter it.

“Yes, I noticed that. You’ve felt the power of my staff. It felt good, didn’t it? To crush your enemies; to see them utterly defeated; to make your kingdom safe,” She spoke lightly, trying to sooth Aurora to bring her guard down.

Aurora hefted the staff, extending it over Maleficent’s prone body, and the crystal head crackled with power. “I did what needed to be done. I would put an end to your evil as well.”

“Ha! So you would try to kill me, too? You can’t kill me, not as long as this mortal world lasts and evil lurks in the hearts of men,” said Maleficent defiantly. It took all her will to keep her eyes on Aurora and not on the magic leaking from the staff.

“Why did you try to kill me?” Aurora demanded.

“Kill you? I didn’t expect you to die. I knew the fairies would try to save you.”

“...then why?” asked the confused child.

“Why? Because of the wish your parents made, a wish for a baby. They both wished as hard as they could at the same time on the first star of the evening. It was a powerful wish all by itself, but they also had the faith in the wish to do their part.”

“Their part?” the clueless princess asked.

Maleficent actually felt some pity for the poor child. “They had sex, princess.”   
“Well, at least they tried to,” The witch smirked, how innocent the princess was, how fun it was to take that away.   
“Your father was having a hard time, so your mother dragged him out into the forest to play Capture the Unicorn. She danced the Lure so well in the light of the full moon, that she not only raised your father, but an actual, real unicorn, and not some colt, but a full grown stallion.”

“What’s so hard about that? I do it all the time. I never have a problem meeting the unicorns of the forest,” said Briar Rose.

“Of course, you don’t.” Envy streaked through Maleficent’s heart. The princess was almost as innocent as a babe, and had everything the unicorns valued, just as much as she embodied everything they hated.   
“It usually takes an innocent, virtuous maiden displaying her body to raise a unicorn. Well, after 15 years of trying to get pregnant your mother was no longer a maiden, and as a queen hardly innocent, but she was virtuous. She was doing it not for themselves, but for their kingdom. That was very powerful. Many people make wishes, usually for themselves, but so few put any faith, much less work into making their wishes come true.  
“That got the notice of every magical being in the world. They all wanted to give gifts, such virtue and faith needed to be rewarded, and with more then just a baby. They soon decided if they all did something, they’d kill you from all that incompatible magic. So they limited themselves to those magical beings in the kingdom at the time of the wish. That left the fairies and myself.”

“Why did you hurt me?” demanded Aurora.

“I? I did not hurt you, the fairies did that; I merely listed what they had done to you. They hurt you, not I.” That was the truth, funny how that worked out.

“But you cursed me. You cursed me to die before my 16th birthday.” Aurora said, brandishing the staff.

“Yes, yes I did. Why do you think I did that? Some people think I mistimed my entrance, since Merryweather still had her gift to give, and modified my curse binding you only in sleep. After all, sixteen years is a very long time, when I could have killed you right there in your crib, could I not?” Maleficent looked quite directly at the princess.

Maleficent could see Aurora bite her lip, knowing the truth of that statement.

“It forced the fairies to reveal to the world just what they are. I am evil, I enjoy causing pain and suffering, but I do not hide that fact. The fairies, on the other hand, call themselves good, but cause pain and suffering wherever they go. They always lie and they always hurt those they say they love. They hurt me too, and destroyed my kingdom.”

“Your kingdom?”

“Yes, your highness, I am a princess too.”

“Y-you’re a princess, too?” 

“Please, princess,” the prone witch chided.   
“Outside your forest is a whole world, filled with kingdoms; most kingdoms have a princess or two. The world is ankle deep in princesses. You aren’t anything special, but your parents are, though not because they are a king and queen. They made the strongest wish of their generation, it got everyone’s attention in the magical realm.”

“Yes, they wanted an heir. That’s me.”

“Indeed, a light of hope for the kingdom, someone to continue the fight against me. Not that I am against your kingdom,” the incomplete woman scoffed.   
“Your kingdom is inconsequential to what is going on. I am going to show the world what the fairies are. I will force them to show their true colors. They are not so good as they make themselves out to be. They destroyed my kingdom, and have hurt many other people and kingdoms, and nearly destroyed you and your kingdom.”

Aurora nodded.

“But you said my suffering was delicious to you. You searched to find a way to make it worse. You took my clothes!” Aurora said accusingly to Maleficent.

“I said your suffering was exquisite. Worse then my own, I’ll admit. The pain you were in was the worst I have even seen in another person. As for your clothes, it was obvious that the fairies made them; I didn’t want any potential embedded spells getting in the way, like how my cloak brought you here. Besides you were going to sleep, and it is so much easier to sleep without them,” she wiggled her bare shoulders, beneath the purple embroidered black sheets, smiling. 

Aurora’s eyes narrowed.

“Yes, my sleeping beauty, I am also a princess and I received gifts from the fairies and they betrayed me too. I know what they did to you, which was not so different from what they did to me. I know how you feel: the betrayal, the fear, the hate, and the guilt.” Maleficent spoke earnestly, saw Aurora lick her lips. 

“They took everything from you: your parents, your castle, the love your parents had for you, the love you had for them, the beautiful cottage you painted, the forest friends you had, the clothes you made, your true love, even your name. They took everything from me too. My parents, my true love, my kingdom, even my body. Everything, even my name. I was not always Maleficent. My princess name is Celestina.” Celestina spoke from her heart.

Briar Rose blinked, “I know that name. She was a story that my aunts told me before bedtime. Celestina was a princess; she got gifts from the fairies. But she was betrayed, her true love died, traitors took her kingdom and she became the morning star.”

Maleficent laughed bitterly. “Those dear, simple fools, trying to give me a happy ending. I am Celestina! They betrayed me, and the realm of my father! They allowed my true love to die in my arms, they allowed the traitors to overthrow my father, and they allowed my kingdom to die! I am the last of them, my entire people was slaughtered to the last. Not a building left standing. Not even the animals or trees was spared. I couldn’t even help them.” She had been too weak to help her people, and now that she was strong it didn’t matter. A tear fell slowly for all that she has lost.

“But I will have my revenge! I will break the fairies who did this to me. I will snap their wands, breaking their power. I will rip the wings from their backs and they will be my slaves forever, and my nightmares will finally end. I found my power and used it. I crushed my enemies. I destroyed them completely, and I became great!” She finished fiercely. 

Maleficent took a breath.

“Did you not just crush my goons? Are you not now great? Did it feel good to remove the threat to your kingdom? To feel safe?” Maleficent said more calmly, almost seductively. “We are not so different, I think.”

Maleficent could see Aurora questioning everything in those lovely eyes, then they hardened.

“Why should I believe you? You’re the Mistress of All Evil. You’d lie about anything. We aren’t the same,” challenged Aurora, the staff in her hands shaking as she pointed it at Maleficent.

“Heh, little child, I have no need to lie, not when the truth is already so awful. The fairies know you are to become great, as I am. You are weak. You have not taken up your power. You do not know your strength. Raise my staff. Claim it as your own, only then can you be safe, only then can you truly have the power that is yours.   
“Your kingdom would never have to live in fear again. None could betray you again. No one could take anything from you again. You could make everything right again. Nothing could stop you. You would be strong. You would be safe. You would never have to feel the Pain again.” Celestina said earnestly.

“We are not so different. We share so many of the same experiences. We are both princesses. We were both betrayed by the fairies. We are like sisters really. You...We wouldn’t have to be alone ever again.” Celestina pleaded, it was a desperate, impossible wish to have something like a family again.

Maleficent watched as Aurora flexed her hands around the staff, considering what to do. She could only wait.

Aurora raised the staff and her red, red lips part. 

Maleficent saw green fire flared around Aurora’s body. Her clothes changed, the black and purple cloak going from a shawl to full black robes with pale blue lining covering her completely. Sweptback horns, which end in a curl, crawled up and covered her hair and head, cradling her crown. 

Meanwhile, Maleficent‘s feet and hands began to assemble and grow.

Maleficent, her long blonde hair spilling over the purple embroidered black sheets of her bed, awaited Aurora to claim her staff. Maleficent’s body will be completed in moments, if Aurora didn’t choose, she will be able to rise up and retake her staff and deal with the princess herself.

The green fire surrounding Aurora lit up the small bedroom, the delicate flowers and vines painted on the walls stood in stark contrast to the black stone.

Maleficent arched an eyebrow as Princess Aurora rose up and floated at the end of Maleficent’s stone bed, black robes with blue lining swirled around her, as massive amounts of green magic coursed over her body. Aurora was channeling a huge amount of magic through her. She was actually hugely dangerous because she lacked control.

Maleficent sat up as her body completed its regeneration and freed of the spell. She stood, the black sheet clutched to her chest. She took a step to close the gap and lifted her hand to take the staff back.

The Princess Aurora brought the glowing staff around in a circle above her head; rose up on her bare tiptoes and shouted “NO!”

Maleficent was confused by Aurora’s refusal, then felt something far beyond fear as she saw Aurora bring the end of her staff down on the end of her stone bed and the world exploded in a blaze of light, because she knew she had never anticipated this and had no idea what would happen next.


	38. After Years and Years

Redeemed - After Years and Years

The young prince and his tutor walked into the forest. Well, the tutor walked, the boy practically danced as he played a small flute. The boy loved to be in the forest away from the cares of the castle. The animals of the forest loved to hear him play his flute but they usually stayed well back from the tall, grim tutor with grey on his temples, but calling it a nature walk and listening intently as the tutor told him something about the forest had always worked as a way to get into the forest.   
Sometimes he wished he was like his mother, she could talk to the animals and they talked back to her, though there were times it almost seemed like he understood what they were saying. His little flute helped sometimes.   
They were about to cross a fallen log over a stream when a heavy thump, louder then the biggest clap of thunder, rolled over the forest. The eight year old boy and his tutor were almost thrown from their feet as green leaves rained down. Then a terrible silence rang in their ears.   
“Quickly, back to the castle!” the tutor commanded. They hurried through the thick layer of green leaves on the ground but stopped short when they reached the edge of the forest where they knew they could see the castle.   
But the castle was no longer there.   
Next to the town was a large hollow in the ground where the castle had been.  
The two looked at each other, the boy’s eyes filled with tears of fear.   
The tutor looked around, searching for an answer. Then he took his charges hand and said “Come, I know where you need to go.”

# # #

“Who’s coming, Mama?” Asked Chedrick of his adoptive mother.  
“I’m not sure. The flag tells us that the ship is not only from Queen Aurora’s kingdom but is carrying royal passengers, because it is the royal banner. The pendant with it shows us that the crown prince is aboard as well. So Prince Eric will be aboard. You’ll like him, he’s about your age. You two could play together.” said Princess Rapunzel.  
Chedrick was an orphan Rapunzel and Eugene had adopted recently. He had come to the orphanage after his father was brutally murdered by brigands in the forest near the borders of the land. He had told them that his mother had been killed in a forest down near where the Alps met the Carpathian Mountains. He didn’t know who had killed his mother, but he would find them, someday.   
Rapunzel felt a special connection with the brown-haired boy, though as yet she was unsure as to why, but it was enough to adopt him.  
Princess Rapunzel ran a hand over her swelling belly as she waited at the dock. It was good to be pregnant again. It had been great fun becoming pregnant again. She smiled gently as she took Eugene’s hand, he smiled at her and gave her a kiss, which caused their oldest girl, Elsbet, to roll her eyes.   
“I’m sorry, sire, but there is no record of this visit.” said Mortimer the Seneschal as he approached the group. The only reason the royal family made it to the docks after the watch sighted the ship was because the wind was from a bad quarter today and the ship was struggling to reach the island, tacking back and forth to slowly approach.   
“Very well, that a message gets lost happens sometimes.” Said King Leonard.   
“Are the guest rooms being prepared?” asked Queen Rebecca.  
“Yes, my lady. They’ll be ready by the time we return to the castle.”  
Rapunzel wondered what prompted this visit. Rose, Princess Aurora, since they were in public, was invited to come for the birth but that was months away. Rapunzel always seemed to have an ache for her fire-sister when they were apart for months. Rapunzel, Eugene and the kids have been there only a few months before. The forest had been so inviting. They had left the kids with the royal tutor Grimsby for lessons, and gone out for some quiet time, while King Phillip and Queen Aurora managed the affairs of the kingdom that morning.   
The birds had sung a chorus of spring love songs, some of which she had translated for Eugene. The grass had been so soft and lush between her toes and the stream had sparkled like diamonds. Eugene had had his hand on her waist and she had snuggled into him, and there had been that beautiful clearing. That was probably when she had gotten pregnant.   
Eugene picked up their 2 year old, Fredrick, who was getting cranky. It was nearly naptime, but the boat finally pulled up to the dock and the gangplank was lowered.   
A little boy ran off the boat and right to Rapunzel who knelt to catch him, she could see him crying.   
“Eric? Eric, what’s wrong?”  
“Aunt Punzie. I’m so scared. Maleficent came back. I’m the only one left. Mama, Papa, everyone’s gone. Maleficent sent them all to hell.” Prince Eric, eldest son of Aurora and Phillip said as he slamming into Rapunzel’s arms.   
Rapunzel’s world spun, tilted and went dark.


	39. A New Problem

Redeemed - A New Problem

“I’m fine. Really. I was out for only a few seconds.” Said Princess Rapunzel.  
“But...” started Prince Consort Eugene as they sat around a conference table back in the palace. It was a conference room near the plaza entrance to the palace. The room was white with gold trim and the table the round, dark and heavy.  
“I’m fine! The baby is fine! I am not going anywhere until I learn what happened to my sister!” said Princess Rapunzel.  
Eric had calmed down during the carriage ride back to the palace and the other children were playing with him to distract him.   
“Okay, okay.” said King Leonard as a way to call them to order. “Grimsby, what happened?”  
“We don’t know exactly, Prince Eric and I were on a nature walk in the forest. Then we heard a massive clap of thunder. We found the entire castle missing, even the hill it was set on was gone, there was just a bowl in the ground where it was. We got a report from a baker coming back from the castle from a delivery. Maleficent appeared at the bridge and he dove into the bushes. She caused a spell to encompass the castle and then she said that she would see them all in hell. The castle then disappeared.”  
“That’s it?” Rapunzel asked, desperate for any information.  
Grimsby shifted on his seat. “The baker said something that no one can credit but I will relate it. He said that Maleficent looked into the crystal ball on her staff for a few moments, then she began to sob.”  
“Sob? Why would she do that?” asked Rapunzel.  
Grimsby could only shrug. “As I said, no one could credit it. She then disappeared too.”  
“Any idea where Maleficent went?” asked Eugene.  
“No, but then we have been trying to move fast to keep ahead of the news. Presumably hell.”  
Rapunzel nodded. “But why come here?”  
“You are the closest thing to family Eric has left, You Highness.”  
“Of course. We’ll take care of him.”  
“I know you will.”  
“And you too.”  
“Thank you.” Said the tutor.  
“Casualties?” Asked Queen Rebecca.  
Grimsby sighed, “We didn’t stay for a complete report, getting to safety seemed like the best thing to do.”  
Everyone around the table nodded.  
“King Stefan and Queen Leah, King Phillip and Queen Aurora and their children, save Prince Eric. The ministers and deputies. The general staff of the military, about a quarter of the nobility. Courtiers, staff, soldiers, and knights. I estimate something over a thousand people, Your Majesty.”  
Queen Rebecca sat back and thought. She had been to that castle, she knew in detail what it took to run a palace, and she was considering that Grimsby’s estimate was probably on the low side. Enormous numbers of staff were hidden where most people didn’t see them. She was thinking that the number could easily be over three thousand.   
“All those people... dead.” Rapunzel said quietly.  
“Not necessarily, Your Highness.” said Grimsby. “Given what we know of her phrasing and the accounts of how the castle disappeared from other witnesses. It seems more likely that she sent them to hell alive.”  
“How does that help?” asked Eugene.  
“I don’t know if it does,” Grimsby began. “There are legends of heroes rescuing loved ones from hell and returning. Since they were sent with their bodies it may mean they can return somehow or be rescued.”  
“You’re sure of this?” asked Leonard  
Grimsby sighed, “I am a scholar not a soothsayer. There are legends that tell us of things that may have happened. I would say much of it is foolishness but now I am not so sure. There is magic in the land that can do incredible things, as we’ve seen. But maybe the stories have been garbled over time as well. I am...unsure.”  
Everyone looked around as the tutor hung his head.   
Leonard put a hand on the arm of the tutor. “No, I doubt you are sure of anything right now.”   
Leonard looked at his wife and tilted his head, “But maybe we can firm that up a little.”  
Rebecca looked confused but then her eyes widened as she realized what her husband wasn’t saying out loud. She nodded.  
“We can deal with that later. But first, were any arrangements made about the government?”  
“With who!? The government just went to hell, literally! The only one with authority was Eric and at eight is not exactly ready for the throne, especially under these circumstances!” Grimsby got himself under control. “Sorry, You Majesty.”  
“No, it’s okay. I know Phillip was planning on moving everything so Aurora could stay near her parents after his father died after Christmas. How far along was that?”   
“Not very, King Phillip and the family were the first ones back, with a few very crucial people, of course.”  
“Just the people we need right now, of course.” Quiped Eugene.  
King Leonard looked around the room. “Okay, here’s the plan. We don’t want a replay of what happened down in the French Alps. We need to get a continuity plan in place for them. I’ll go and set up regents for Phillip and Stefan’s kingdoms. Rapunzel, I want you to take Eric and Grimsby to Arendelle, see what you can get in the way of answers there.”  
Rapunzel nodded. Her cousins had some access to magical beings that may or may not help.  
“But Rapunzel is pregnant.” Eugene pointed out.  
“Eugene, I’m fine. It’s plenty early in the pregnancy, it’ll only be for a few weeks. It won’t be like when we stopped there on our honeymoon.”  
“We’re taking winter gear.” Eugene folded his arms.  
“Okay, fine. You may do the packing then, while I see to the children.” Rapunzel said.  
Leonard turned to his wife and queen, “You’ll hold down the fort here.”  
“Of course, dear and I’ll watch the children as well.” Said Rebecca looking at her daughter.  
“Thank you, Mama.” Rapunzel said gratefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: The kingdom in the French Alps is a reference to Beauty and the Beast. Since it appeared that the village somehow forgot that they were paying taxes to the castle there would have been a power vacuum. So once the Beast’s castle was restored there would be some excitement about reclaiming what was his and getting the tax base back to paying taxes again.  
> Eric will be going to Arendelle to visit the trolls. Which may be only somewhat helpful.


	40. Arendelle 1

Redeemed - Arendelle 1

“Where is everyone?” Anna asked out loud.  
“I don’t know.” said Kristoff as he looked around the Valley of Living Rock. The valley was usually filled with the round shapes of his troll family but it seemed empty now.   
“Has this ever happened before?” Asked Elsa.   
“Not in my lifetime, but they told me to do something if I ever needed to call them. Hang on.” Kristoff walked a little ways from the group.   
Grimsby stood close to Prince Eric as Rapunzel put her arms around him. Eugene turned to keep a watchful eye behind them, but the squad of Lock Guard had already deployed in a semi-circle around them, their eyes and ears searching for the hints of threat.  
Kristoff walked to the middle of the bowl and began to dance. A heavy, rhythmic kind of dance that had him planting his feet solidly into the ground.   
A rock spun its way to the surface not far from Kristoff. After shaking off some dirt the rock popped open to reveal...  
“Bulda, mother.” Kristoff knelt and hugged his adoptive mother.  
“Hello, dear. Sorry, I was napping.”  
“Mother, where is everyone?”  
Bulda looked around carefully. “Grand Pabbie said you would be coming with someone who needs to know something.”  
“Yes, please. What happened to my family?” called Prince Eric.   
“Prince Eric, your family has been sent to hell. They are trapped in eternal sleep.”  
“Will they ever come home?”  
Bulda shook her head. “But they can be rescued.”  
“I’ll go get my sister and her family back.” Rapunzel stated.   
“No, as much as you love your fire-sister princess rescuing her is not your quest, besides you are going to be far too busy dealing with Maleficent very soon.”  
Everyone looked at each other.   
Bulda turned to Kristoff, “I’m sorry son, but Pabbie is leading most of the tribe into hiding far to the North, hopefully where they can survive the darkness that is coming.”  
Bulda turned back to the group. “Maleficent and the minions of hell need to be stopped. You need to find her heart, it is in a little clay jar, on the mantlepiece of Chernabog, in the heart of hell. Once you have that, you can finally end Maleficent’s threat.”  
“How do we get to hell?” asked Eric.  
“Getting to hell is not the hard part, the hard part is getting back out. We know the earth and the sky, but not the underworld, nor the heavens. You need to go elsewhere for that information.”  
Grimsby and Rapunzel both put hands on Eric’s thin shoulders.  
“Oh yes, Pabbie had a message to another, is Chedrick here?”  
Rapunzel and Eugene shared a look then looked at their son who looked baffled.  
“Um, here.” the boy said.   
“You have a role to play in all this, but first you must tell your new parents everything.”  
“Everything?” Chedrick looked alarmed.  
“Everything. As you have seen they are good people. They have kept secrets not even you know about. That is why you can trust them.”  
“Okay.”  
“You’ve done well, you told the truth as much as you could.”  
Chedrick nodded.  
Eugene knelt and put his arms around his adoptive son. “It’s okay, we’ll understand.”  
“Thank you, father.” said Chedrick as Rapunzel put a hand on his shoulder as well.  
Bulda waddled closer to Rapunzel, “Rapunzel, you have a deeply loving heart, you will need to use it to save the world. Your family is a shining beacon to the world. Protect them and everyone you can.”  
“We will.”  
“Good.”


	41. Arendelle 2

Redeemed - Arendelle 2

Elsa closed and sealed the doors to the library on fourth floor of her castle, then sat next to Anna who linked arms with her.  
Rapunzel, Eugene, Eric and Chedrick all sat close to each other in front of the fireplace.  
“Chedrick, we know you are a good boy and I am sure you thought that keeping that secret was the right choice, though it seems that circumstances have changed.” Started Eugene and he glanced at Rapunzel who took her adoptive son’s hand.  
“To show you we trust you I am going to tell you something very few people know. My hair doesn’t grow.”  
Chedrick rolled his eyes.  
Rapunzel and Eugene smiled. “I know that doesn’t sound like much of anything but it is more significant then that. You know that when Mama was pregnant with me she became sick and they found the magic, golden flower and cured her. I also was born with long golden blond hair. One thing the story leaves out is that my hair had the ability to heal any injury or sickness.”  
“Really, wow.” said Chedrick.  
“Yes. Wow.” Rapunzel replied. “But to save me from Mother, Eugene cut my hair and I lost my powers.”  
“Oh no. I’m sorry.”  
“Or at least I’ve lost access to my powers. In all the years since my hair has not grown and is always bushy like this. I doubt you know this but you know that most women tie up their hair in buns or braids.”  
He nodded.  
“And you’ve see how girls leave their hair down to flow in the breeze, but my hair is different. Many women would like to emulate my hair. The royal hairdresser keeps trying to reproduce it for others but can’t yet.”  
“I thought that she got pretty close with the fat and glycerin thing.” said Eugene.  
Rapunzel gave him a serious look, “The heat from the girl’s head made it melt after a while and then it looked awful, felt worse and it stained the dress.”  
“Oh.” said Eugene.   
Elsa and Anna looked at each other and Anna nodded.  
“Chedrick.” started Elsa and everyone looked to her. “When we were children I struck Anna with my powers and among other things some of her hair changed color. When the trolls took the magic out of her the hair didn’t change back.”  
“But now it’s all the same.” Chedrick noted.  
“Yes, it is. After she thawed herself it was ordinary again. Now I am certain that some magic had been left behind by the trolls somehow.”  
Chedrick turned to Eugene. “What is it with girls and their hair?”  
Eugene just smiled, shook his head and spread his hands. “Okay, kid, we shared with you. What did the troll want you to share with us?”  
Chedrick took a breathe. “Ah, I’m not really from Königsberg.”  
“Well, your accent gave that away.” said Eugene.  
Chedrick blushed. “I’m from Avendell.”  
Everyone shared blank looks but Rapunzel who frowned as she thought. “Avendell... Aurora met a unicorn from there. Um, Cloud Dancer of Avendell.”  
Chedrick gasped.  
“You know Cloud Dancer?”  
“I don’t think so, I have seen a few from a distance but having a unicorn give you its name is a big deal.”  
“Okay, I guess it couldn’t be surprising, Aurora was always a special girl.”  
“Yeah.” said Eric quietly.  
Rapunzel put her arm around him.  
“We’ll get her back, somehow.”  
Eric just put his head on Rapunzel’s shoulder.  
Eugene turned back to his son, “So what’s so special about Avendell?”  
“It is a place hidden in the Dark Forest, it is where unicorns come to give birth, and where pixies, fairies and other magical beings live.”  
“And how did you come from there?” asked Eugene.  
“My parents were a witch and a wizard.”  
“And you have powers too?” asked Elsa.  
Chedrick nodded.  
“Are you in control of you powers?” asked Elsa.  
“Yes, but then I can’t do much yet. I can make a glow and blow out candles, but that is about it so far. Dad said I would start gaining powers once puberty starts.”  
“Okay, we have a little while.” said Eugene to the skinny kid, who was his son now.  
“Yeah, Dad said I should go back once my powers start to grow, but that I should be out here to learn how people are. I’m sort of stuck out here until then now that my parents are dead, unless we can find a magic user to take me.”  
Eugene and Rapunzel shared a look. Rapunzel shared a glance with Elsa.  
“And did he explain why you should go back then?” Asked Elsa.  
“They’ll be able to show me how to use my powers.”  
“Who would show you?” Asked Elsa, rather intently.  
“I don’t know, probably one of the village elders.”  
“Since I can use magic, could I take you to Avendell. If you show me the way?” asked Elsa.  
“I think so and I think I can get us close to Avendell.”  
Elsa turned to Rapunzel, “Are you up to another trip?”  
“For my son, definitely.”  
Elsa turned to Anna, saw her look changed what she was going to say. “I better talk to Kia, and tell him that we are going on a trip.”  
“And I better let Mama know we are going to take the long way home.” said Rapunzel.


	42. Avendell 1

Redeemed - Avendell 1  
Elsa, Anna and Chedrick stumbled out of the darkness under the trees of the Dark Forest, followed closely by Rapunzel and Eugene who was carrying a weeping Eric.  
Anna and Chedrick clutched Elsa arms with makeshift gloves, and were staying away from her hands, which dripped magic snowflakes. Elsa’s feet left patches of frosted grass behind.   
They were surrounded.  
“Who are you?” Asked a heavy figure wielding a long white wand.   
There were unicorns, their horns glowing from all the magic around them. Agitated fairies of several kinds flew over head leaving trails of sparkles.  
The captives could see several people each with wands of various lengths, but the massive bodies of the fully-grown unicorns blocked their vision though they could tell they were in a large clearing.  
“I am Chedrick, son of Magen! Please.”  
“Chedrick?” A woman came from the side, wand pointed down and knelt in front of him. “Chedrick, it is you. You’ve grown. Where is your father, my brother?”  
Chedrick shook his head, “I’m sorry, Aunt Coral, but he was killed.”  
The people, fairies and unicorns stand down.  
The woman sighed, “Of course he was, but who are these people?”  
“Ah, um. These are my adoptive parents, Princess Rapunzel of Corona and Prince Consort Eugene. Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle, and Prince Eric who has also been orphaned. Please, we need help, Maleficent is back. She sent Eric’s parents to hell.”  
Everyone tensed as Chedrick mentions Maleficent.  
The heavy man nodded. “An illustrious group for such a young mage. I am Arthor, I am the leader. Come to my home. It seems there is much to share.”  
Arthor led them from the clearing. The group crosses several meandering streams and people who are hungry pick fruit and berries from trees and bushes as they pass.   
Soon houses appear, but unlike houses of the outside outside world, they are woven between the trees many of which are fruit trees, and small brooklets pass each home.  
Fairies and pixies fly from tree to tree, gnomes hide among the roots and as they reach Author’s home they come to a clearing and can see a pond with mermaids sunning themselves and unicorns tending their young in a clearing on the far side. A mountain is seen rising in the distance.  
“Welcome to Avendell.” Arthor said.


	43. Avendell 2

Redeemed - Avendell 2

“So, now what?” Asked Rapunzel. After they had recounted what had happened.   
Arthor glanced at Coral, “A good question.”  
He turned to Chedrick. “There is some additional information that has recently come to light, a group of gnomes came out of hiding and told us what happened to your mother.”  
“She was blown up in a magical explosion.”  
“Yes, but she didn’t cause it. There was another there. They saw a girl, tall, blonde and pale. She was weak and hurt. Your mother healed her and was nursing her back to health. Something terrible had happened to her. Then they heard an explosion, they saw a green, black haired woman ripping the heartwood from a wand tree. Then the green woman walked into the forest. They found your mother dead, and two tiny babies, they didn’t search for long but didn’t find the blonde girl. There were noises and they hid themselves to keep their colony safe.”  
“The green woman. She must have been Maleficent.” said Eugene.   
“What happened to the blonde girl?” asked Eric.  
Arthor just shook his head.  
Rapunzel bit her lip. “That may have been Princess Celestina.”  
“So you think Maleficent hunted her down and killed her?” said Arthor.  
“No, Celestina became Maleficent. She told Aurora that. I just didn’t think it was like... that.”  
“Maleficent... was a princess?” asked Author.  
“Yes, at least, that is what she told Queen Aurora. No idea what kingdom it was, just that it was destroyed.”  
“Well, that tells us something.” Arthor said looked at Coral who nodded.  
“Can you help us?” asked Eugene.  
“Maybe, a little. We’ll find out more about her and see what that tells us.”  
“There’ll be fighting.”  
“We wouldn’t be much help there.”  
“Why not? You have magic.”  
“The reason we are here is because we are too weak to protect ourselves. I’m a tyromancer.”  
“A... What?” asked Elsa.  
“I can sort of divine the future from the coagulation of cheese.”  
“...cheese.” said Eugene. Arthor pulled a face at his tone.  
“Your arrive has explained why my cheeses are all a mess. The future is in utter chaos right now. Let me show you.”  
Arthor went into the kitchen and returned with an Edam and a small wheel of Gouda.  
He placed the Gouda on the table near Eric. Carefully scoring the wax around the Edam he broke it in half.   
“Thanks a fine skill, splitting in half so perfectly.” Said Elsa. As Eric poked at the Gouda.  
“That’s the problem, it never does that. It’s nothing but uniform curls, all it tells me is the future is in serious doubt.”  
“Which does tell us something.” Said Rapunzel.  
“With Maleficent back, we already knew that.” quiped Eugene.  
Author took up the Gouda, and split that, but this time it was all chunky and random.  
“Ah, now this is interesting. You touched this and now this. It looks like there is going to be an adventure.”  
“What? Really.” Eric said excited. “Will I get my parents back?”  
“Well, that is the point of an adventure isn’t it. To see if you can.”  
“But he’s just a boy.” Said Rapunzel.  
“Indeed, but he’ll grow up. Raise him well. I think you’ll do well, Princess.”  
Arthor turned to Chedrick. “So what are we going to do with you?”  
“I’m not sure.”  
“You could stay with your Aunt Coral.”  
“But Rapunzel and Eugene adopted me.” said Chedrick looking from one family to the other.  
“Do you love them?”  
Chedrick paused and looked between all the people.  
“Yes.”  
“Good, because they braved the Dark Forest to bring you here.” said Aunt Coral pointedly.  
Many people shivered.   
“But I want to learn magic.” Chedrick said.  
“I know, but you aren’t there yet. Come when your powers manifest and we will teach you all we can.”  
“How will I know?”  
“Usually, it is quite obvious. You’ll have a magical incident, often while asleep, when dreaming.” said Arthor.  
“Huh.”   
“Oh.” said Eugene, “Well, it isn’t like the castle doesn’t have a few extra bedrooms.”  
“It looks like our family is getting bigger faster then we expected.” said Rapunzel coming over and hugging Eric and Chedrick.  
“But what are we going to do about Maleficent?” asked Elsa.  
“Not us, you.”  
“Me!?”  
“None of us here are powerful enough to stand against her. Not even together. But you are or can be, you need to learn to use you powers more effectively.”  
Elsa bit her lip and Anna held her sister’s arm tight.  
Elsa nodded.  
“I think first, you need to raise allies and armies. Maleficent lost her one on one battles, we are sure she is smart enough to do it the other way.”  
Looks were shared around the room.  
“But most of all, we need you to protect Eric and his new family.”  
Elsa rose and stood behind Rapunzel, Eugene and Eric.  
“I will.”


	44. Avendell 3

Redeemed - Avendell 3

Rapunzel sat quietly while as the others made plans. They were talking of ways to thwart Maleficent or kill her again, which could buy them a little time, though her always coming back make that an iffy proposition. Eric was begging to know how to find his parents and Chedrick was talking quietly with his Aunt Coral.  
Rapunzel was worrying a fold on her dress but she knew some things and she had to share them.   
She raised her hand and Eugene waved everyone to quiet.   
Rapunzel cleared her throat and shifted in her seat. “There are some things you need to know and there is something I believe we should try.”  
She looked down at the table. “Aurora talked with Maleficent for a short while and she learned that Maleficent was a princess once. Her name was Celestina. She lost everything: her kingdom, her parents and even her true love.”  
Eugene took her hand.  
Rapunzel bit her lip. “I think I know why she is acting like she is. I know how it feels to loose everything. I had lost Mother, the only family I knew. I lost Eugene, the man I loved. I lost everything and the utter despair I felt was awful. I think she hurts people because she hurts so much.”  
Rapunzel glanced at Elsa who had her hands clasped in front of her. Anna had her arms around her sister trying to comfort her.   
Elsa spoke up, “I can relate too. I ...hurt people I loved because I was hurting so much inside.”  
“Those were accidents. I’m okay.” Anna said quietly.  
Elsa nodded at her sister.  
“Are you sure about this? You want to try turning the Mistress of All Evil ...to good?” asked Arthor.  
“Why is she called that?” asked Chedrick.  
Arthor looked uncomfortable, “Basically it means she is in control of all the forces of evil.”  
“It means other things too.” said Eugene pointedly.  
“Well, Chernabog is sometimes called the Master of All Evil.” said Coral running a hand through her grey streaked red hair to get it out of her eyes.  
“Don’t tell me that there’s a Wife of All Evil out there to worry about too.” commented Eugene.  
“Ah no, I am pretty sure that there isn’t.” said Arthor with a glance at the confused kids.   
“So do you think there is a chance to bring her back?” asked Rapunzel.  
“Let’s see what the cheese says.” Arthor said, standing and going into the pantry. He soon returned with another cheese.  
“Hold this for a moment, Princess.” He offered it to Rapunzel.  
It was a fat round Swiss that looked unremarkable.  
Soon he took it from her, instead of his knives he raised it over her head and broke it against the corner of the table. A terrible stink filled the kitchen. There were many holes filled with dark fungus, but there was a tiny drop of white cream just off-center. Arthor poked it with a finger, and took a sniff, then a taste.   
After a thoughtful look he said, “Yes, there is a chance, very small, but it is there.”  
“But my parents, what she did... How can we let her live?” cried Eric.  
Eugene turned to the boy he was going to raise as his son. “Eric, killing people is not done lightly. Yes, sometimes people need to die for their crimes. Sometimes you need to kill to defend yourself or others, I killed Gothel to save Rapunzel, but sometimes circumstances allow another choice. Sometimes you can get lucky and change a person. If you can give someone that chance, it is best for you to let them try.”  
“I don’t understand. I hate her so much.”  
“I know, I’ll try to explain it better another time.”


	45. Avendell 4

Redeemed - Avendell 4

A light rain began to fall, as the group continued to discuss what might be done about Maleficent and everything else that was going on. The smell of the rain permeated Arthor’s thatched home that was build around a tree. The fire snapped as a few droplets made it down the chimney as the kettle boiled. Coral placed a handful of dried leaves into the tea pot and pored the nearly boiling water over them, a refreshing scent of mint billowed up with the steam before she covered the pot.  
“Is there no indication of what Maleficent will do?” asked Elsa.  
“None,” replied Arthor, as he sat back thoughtfully. Then he cocked his head. “But even that tells us something. She doesn’t know herself, she hasn’t decided on anything. That must be why the cheese is so blank when I have tried to see lately.”  
“Do you think she will just strike out at whatever comes near her?” asked Anna.  
“I don’t know. Foretelling the future is not easy and hardly exact. Some people seemed burdened with a destiny they cannot escape and others strive for a destiny they cannot seem to win for themselves. We’ve tried to keep records of the prophecies and their results the future is not set in stone. I think how we face our destiny, if we have one, is far more important then what that destiny is. I’ve read how it has destroyed those thought to be good and raised up those thought beyond redemption. Face the future with fortitude. That is all you can do. But the choices you make now will change how that future comes.”  
Eugene paled as Arthor spoke. Rapunzel took Eugene’s hand. He swallowed thickly then as everyone looked to him he spoke quietly.   
“Maybe it was destiny that my family was so desperately poor and Papa was unable to make any of his work pay off. As Flynn Rider, I remember hating him because he was a failure at everything he had done. But now, maybe he couldn’t win, his destiny was to die when I was old enough to go to the orphanage and grow up to become Flynn Rider so I could rescue the Lost Princess. Maybe Mama and Papa really did win.”  
Rapunzel pulled him close and they held each other tight.  
Arthor put a hand on Eugene’s shoulder. “With you as a son, they really did win. Any parent would be proud of you now.”  
Eric and Chedrick could feel how powerful the moment was but they still rolled their eyes as Rapunzel kissed away Eugene’s tears.  
Coral set out the tea to break the moment and let everyone recover.   
After a sip of tea, Elsa asked, “Is there anything else you can do to help?”  
“Not that I can think of, when Chedrick’s magic develops, please send him back here and we will teach him. That will be the biggest help we can give you. You will want to contact the other good fairies, witches and wizards out in the world.”  
Elsa gave a nod.  
Coral turned to Rapunzel and Eugene. “Take good care of my nephew. I think it is best to have him out there were he can fill his mind, see the outside world, but don’t forget to let him play and rest.”  
“Of course, we will care for him and Eric as our own.” said Rapunzel.  
“You know, even for all the fooling around we’ve done, our family is growing a lot faster then I thought it would.” Eugene commented.   
Anna blushed at the comment and Rapunzel gave Eugene his special smile. “I don’t mind in the least.”  
Soon goodbyes were made and the party made ready to return to their kingdoms.  
Elsa took a breath as she looked at the Dark Forest. “I do not look forward to that hike.”  
“Yeah, I thought you were going to freeze the forest before we got out.” said Anna.  
“Don’t worry, getting out is easier then getting in.” said Arthor.  
“Oh, okay.” said Anna cheering up and feeling her sister’s arm get less cold.  
The Dark Forest opened a path for them.  
The party walked into the shadows and within a few steps vanished into the darkness.  
“I know that look. You didn’t tell them everything.” said Coral.  
“How could I? I have no idea what it might mean. Rapunzel will lose a part of herself and it will change her completely. I was trying to address that with what I told them.” Arthor sighed. “Not a gift nor a curse, but it still weighs so much sometimes.”  
They stood for a time gazing into the Dark Forest, humming together.


	46. Riverton

Redeemed - Riverton 

Maleficent watched as the sun set and the darkness overtook the barren land. She stood on the heights of a mountain she knew, but she had not followed the path here, she had come another way.  
The rocks groaned nearby.   
“Maleficent.” Came the great rumble.  
“Chernabog.”  
“What took so long?”  
“I was ...indisposed.”  
“Ah.” The master of All Evil said delicately. “The kingdoms prospered while you were gone.”  
“I sent you a gift.”  
“Indeed. I take it you were angry.”  
“Yes.”  
“Are you still?”  
Maleficent shrugged. Chernabog saw the great pain in the witch’s eyes and nodded. “There are some I have prepared while you were indisposed. Would you lead them?”  
“I could.”  
“Are you sure?” There was a distinct lack of enthusiasm in her voice and manner.   
“What else can I do? I will follow thy command.”  
“Good.” Maleficent had been a powerful ally, she was powerful still, but the defeats had taken their toll on her, they did to all those on the side of evil, but they often came roaring back once they were fighting again. With allies they could do much damage and they would make the world burn.


	47. Allies

Redeemed - Allies

Maleficent went by Chernabog’s command to a small kingdom with a proud ruler.   
The castle sat on top of a lava plug from a long dead volcano. It made a very strong keep though it could have been better positioned, trade routes could and have been routed around it. The river was navigable but only by smaller craft. The forest was dense and full of mushrooms. It did have good, rich soil, the envy of many. When the kingdom had been larger this had been a favorite summer lodge for the rulers, but that time was past, though the family remembered their former glory.  
Maleficent found a member of the court in the village. She sent a simple message, “Would you rule the world?”  
It didn’t take long before she was admitted to the flag draped court, reminding those who sat on the heavy, dark throne of the glories they once held, but now they were nothing but a vassal to a greater kingdom.  
“Who are you to offer me the world?” he asked.  
She looked a the young man who sat proud and tall on the throne of his fathers.  
“Are you not the son of kings? Kings that ruled greater kingdoms once. Don’t you want all what is rightfully yours back?”  
“I do.”  
“Were not your fathers abused? Were not their lands stolen? Did not the others take what was rightfully yours?”  
“Yes.”  
“Are you not tired of groveling before those that stolen what is your own?”  
The young king leapt to his feet. “I am! I dream of the day I can put those others under my boot! I hunger for their destruction! I thirst for their blood!”  
Maleficent smiled, and the servants drew back in fear.  
“Good. That I can give you. We will need resources. Tell you farmers to grow food, let the swine and the oxen multiply.”  
“How will that help?”  
“You will have to feed an army, it is best to get started on that part early.”  
The king nodded. “Is that all?”  
“For now.”  
The young man’s eyes narrowed, “Why?”  
“All in good time, my dear king. All in good time.” Maleficent said. The words were smooth and soothing, but the smile was unsettling.  
===  
Author’s note: I have a new job, and a new apartment, and finally internet. The unpacking will continue for some time. We have family to be with and are Sunday School teachers now too. I will have to alternate between my stories so I have enough time for everything. But don’t worry, they will still come.


	48. Separation

Redeemed - Separation

Chedrick stopped outside the family dining room in the palace of Corona. He put a hand on the handle of the white and cream door and took a few breathes to steady his nerves.  
He pushed open the heavy doors and walked in. His adoptive family, his family, turned to look at him, brothers and sisters and Eric, of course. Everyone was trying to be proper but some of the younger ones were fidgeting a lot.  
“Hey, kid. We were worried you were going to sleep the day away.” Eugene said.   
Rapunzel looked up from feeding Ermgard the toddler, and smiled at him, that wonderful loving smile that made him feel welcomed like family.  
“Good morning, dear.” Said Grandma Rebecca.  
Grandpa Leonard pulled the spoon from his mouth to smile and wave.   
“Mom, Dad. I have something to tell you.”  
The adults all put their silverware down and looked at him most seriously. Chedrick felt his insides twist up but surged forward anyway.  
“I- You might want to send for Aunt Elsa, I think it’s time… for me to go to Avendell.”  
Everyone looked at each other. The kids all looked to their parents. Eugene stood slowly and came around to kneel before his teenaged son. “What makes you say that?”  
“I was having a dream about a whirlwind and when I woke up, everything was flying around my room.” He looked around and saw that a napkin had fallen to floor under Ermgard’s highchair.   
“Like this.” Chedrick reached out with his powers and called the napkin to him. It flew over to his hand then he sent it flying around the room. As he brought it to a stop in his hand he felt Mom throw her arms around him.   
“Oh Chedrick. You are going to be amazing.” Said Rapunzel with her arms around him.   
“Yeah son. You’ll be a mighty mage someday.” Said Eugene as Chedrick felt his Dad’s hand on his shoulder. Then everyone else was around him hugging him too.

# # #

Later, in Chedrick’s room. Eric was sitting on the bed as Chedrick gathered a few small items he wanted to take. Since they were going to be walking into the Dark Forest, he wasn’t going to be able to take a lot.   
Rapunzel and Eugene had presented him with miniature paintings of the family, to remember them by, as if he could forget.  
“We’re still on for it, right?” asked Eric.  
Chedrick went to the side of his brother.  
“Absolutely. We all knew this day was coming. This is just me getting the training I need to do what we will need to to get your parents back. Study hard, train hard, but remember to have some fun. You’re too serious all the time.”  
“Okay. It’s just I’m going to miss you. It’s hard when people go away.”  
“I know it is difficult for you. I will be back and we will get your parents back. I promise.”  
Eric clasped Chedrick’s forearm as he returned the gesture.  
“For Family. To hell and back.” They said together as they renewed the vow they had made together so long ago.

# # #

Small waves lapped at the sides of the ships moored to the dock in the harbor of Corona. Flags and loose canvas snapped in the stiff breeze.  
“Deliver him safely, please.” Said Rapunzel her hands on Chedrick’s shoulders.  
“Of course, dear cousin. Would I do anything less?” Asked Elsa.  
“No, but I can’t help but make sure. You’re going to be okay since Anna had to stay behind?” Asked Rapunzel.  
“I am pretty sure, though I have these just in case.” Elsa raised her gloved hands rubbing the fine blue leather between her fingers. “I was the one to tell her to stay home, she is far too pregnant to go galavanting into the Dark Forest. And I want to stop by more kingdoms to see if they will join the Coalition. Maleficent is gaining power to the East. I’m still trying to get the Russians to commit, they are playing both sides, I think. Most of their people are desperately poor and I think they would just like to stay out of the whole thing.”  
Eugene came forward and took his adopted son by the shoulders. “You’re a good kid. Work hard but don’t forget to rest and have some fun. Remember who you are.”  
“I will Dad.”  
After hugs all around and some tears from the girls, Chedrick and Elsa boarded the ship to take them to the Dark Forest and Chedrick’s magical training in Avendell.


	49. The Little Mermaid

Redeemed - The Little Mermaid

Prince Consort Eugene found Prince Eric overlooking the sea playing his flute. A haunting melody that hung on the breeze.   
“So, what’s bothering you?” asked Eugene as he put a hip on the balcony railing.  
Eric dropped the flute from his lips, “How did you know?”  
“You might not talk much, but you let that flute speak for you.”  
Eric looked down at the flute he rolled in his fingers.  
“Okay. I was hoping to have done something by now.”  
“You’ve done a lot. Becoming a knight, learning seamanship, statescraft and so much more.”  
“But Mother, Father…”  
Eugene put a hand on Eric’s shoulder, “You’ll rescue them. Chedrick isn’t back yet, he’ll be back as soon as everything is ready.”  
Eric nodded.  
“You know wizards,” Eugene shrugged, “they arrive precisely when they mean to.”  
Eric smiled slightly, then turned serious.  
“Grimsby is working hard to get me married off.”  
It was Eugene’s turn to smile, “Yes, it is his duty to the crown. Your birthday is coming up. Next year you will come of age and begin ruling your parents kingdom yourself. He wants you to have a queen. I saw him keep bringing the princess of Glowerhaven over to you. Not the one, I take it.”  
“I don’t think so. She was so grating to talk to.”  
“That’s okay.”  
“Do you think I’ll find true love, like Mother and Father or you and Rapunzel?”  
“I don’t know. I would like to think so, not because you are a prince or anything like that, but because you are a good man.”  
Eric looked at Eugene.  
“You are a man, a good man. You have done hard things for you family. You are planning to do incredibly difficult things. Risking yourself. That makes a man not a birthday.”  
Eric stood a bit taller.   
“Now talking about birthdays. You need to go to your kingdom for this birthday. You aren’t quite old enough to take over but they need to see you. The Summer Castle is waiting for you. But you are going to have to go ahead. Ermgard is sick, so we’ll be along as soon as she is feeling better. A few days, maybe a week. Go on, have a happy birthday, relax, put the load down for a few days. What can happen?”

# # #

“Oh look, there he is.” Princess Rapunzel said from near the front of the ship, pointing to the dock for her husband and children to see.   
“Who’s the redhead with him?” Said Rapunzel more quietly to her husband.  
“I have no idea.” Eugene said as he waved to them. He saw Eric put an arm around the girl, say a few words and then they waved enthusiastically with big smiles.   
Rapunzel raised an eyebrow at Eugene as he barked a laugh.   
“I don’t know her name but I think I know who she is.” Eugene smiled broadly.  
“Eugene.” Rapunzel admonished.  
“At a guess, I am pretty sure he found his true love.”  
“Oh, that’s wonderful!” Rapunzel’s eyes glowed like her smile.

# # #

“Mom, Dad, everyone. I’d like you to meet Ariel, my wife.”  
“Your…wife. And when did this happen?” Asked Rapunzel confused.   
“Um, yesterday.” Eric ducked his head.  
“But…” Everyone was looking shocked and hurt.  
“I know, I’m sorry, but it was kinda important to get it done right away. Let’s go inside so I can explain.” Said Eric.  
“Oh, you have lots of explaining to do.” Eugene said darkly.

# # #

Up in the summer palace Eric finally sat down after explaining the last few days with some insight from Ariel and put his arm around Ariel to comfort her.  
“So in the matter of a few days, you were shipwrecked, saved by a mermaid, almost married a sea witch, defeat said sea witch by ramming her with a sunken ship, and marry the mermaid that was turned into a human by her father the King of the Ocean.” Eugene summed up.  
Rapunzel and Eugene shared a long look.   
“Um, yup.” Said Eric.  
Ariel bit her lip nervously.  
“It’s okay, dear. We’re just a little surprised is all.” Rapunzel reassured the princess.   
“You found true love and is very important and wonderful.” The Princess of Corona rose and went over to the Princess of the Ocean with open arms. “Welcome to the family. Come let’s go meet the rest of the children.”  
“Thank you. That sounds wonderful.” Said Ariel as she rose and hugged her adoptive-mother-in-law. The men rose out of politeness to their wives. The women’s bare feet made no sound of the tile floor as they leave the room.  
“Five days… we were only five days behind you and all this happens.” Said Eugene, shaking his head as he locked the doors.  
“Um.” Eric dug his toe into the floor.  
“So Eric, have you told her everything yet.” Asked Eugene as he turned back to the prince.  
Eric licked his lips, “No, not yet. There hasn’t been any time for things like that.”  
“Has there been time for …other things?”  
Eric reddened, “Actually, not really. We flopped into bed last night exhausted. The past few days have been a little hectic. I’m glad you showed up because I am pretty sure she doesn’t have any idea how to consummate a marriage, and I am feeling out of my depth here. I remember the talk you gave me but she has nothing, she’s only been human a few days and she has no idea how her body works.”  
“Okay, we’ll have Rapunzel and Carlotta talk to her. But first, I have a few more things to tell you, that should have come before the wedding. Sit down.” Eugene gestured to the seats.  
“Yes, sir.”  
###  
Author’s Note: You might want to watch The Little Mermaid at this point.


	50. Later

Redeemed = Later

“You’re going where!?” yelled Princess Ariel as she pushed away from him.   
“To hell.” replied Prince Eric calmly he knew it was going to be like this, there was no winning. They were in the Grand Hall overlooking the sea. Eric needed to tell her here. He had sat her one the couch and taken her hands. Now she was as far from him as the couch let her be.  
“But bad people go there! I felt… I thought… How…?” Eric could see tears and confusion in her eyes.

“I wanted to tell you before the wedding but you insisted on marriage first and explanations later. Well, now, it’s later.” He looked at her pointedly.

Ariel nodded her red topped head. She looked down defeated. 

Eric stood up and walked to the fireplace he gestured to the enormous painting. “Haven’t you wondered why you haven’t met my parents?”

“I thought… “

She trailed off as Eric got a gentle smile on his face and shook his head. “It’s complicated. So let me explain.”

His dear wife just didn’t know how a lot of things worked in the human world. She really did remind him of Mom and even Aunt Rapunzel so much sometimes.   
“Aunt Rapunzel and Uncle Eugene have raised me these last 8 years. Grimsby is my tutor, well, quite a bit more then that but that comes later in the story.”  
Eric turned and tapped his knuckles on the frame of an enormous painting   
“These are my parents, King Phillip and Queen Aurora.”  
He gazed at the painting, he could do it without crying now. He missed them so much still.

“Where are they?” asked his bride, his princess, his true love, as she came up next to him.

“They’re gone. They are in hell, with all the rest of my family, and many friends and even the castle they were in.” He said, flatly.

“I don’t understand.” said the former mermaid, but she began to feel fear.

Eric leaned his elbow on the fireplace, looking into the light of the fire. It seemed easier that way. “I was 8 years old. We were visiting Mom’s kingdom. Grimsby and I were on a nature walk, he was showing me things about Mom’s forest, but I was having more fun playing my flute and the birds had come to be with us. I can’t communicate with them like Mom could but the flute made it almost like I could.   
“Then there was a massive clap of thunder, leaves fell like rain. We raced to the edge of the forest. The castle was gone. There was a hollow where it had been. We ran back to the village, it was chaos, but we finally found out the story from an old man. Maleficent, the Mistress of All Evil, had returned. She had appeared outside the castle, an old man had seen her when she had cursed my Mom when she was a babe. Dad destroyed her when she was in dragon form, and then Mom destroyed her human form and her staff. Somehow she was back and she enveloped the castle in a green sphere of magic and made it go away and everyone in it.  
“Grimsby and I went to Corona for help. Later, we found that the castle and everyone in it had been sent to hell. My family is still alive, but trapped in hell. My best friend, Chedrick, an adopted son of Rapunzel and Eugene, he lost his parents so they made him their son.” Eric explained at the confused look on Ariel’s face.  
“Chedrick has gone to learn magic, and I have spent my time learning how to be a knight. This was supposed to have been a vacation, a rest from training and a celebration of my birthday. We are going to hell to destroy Maleficent and rescue my family.”  
Princess Ariel’s mouth hung open.   
“I have to do this soon. Next year I will be of age and will have to take up the rule of the kingdom. If that happens I won’t be able to go save my family.”  
Ariel put her arms around Eric’s waist. “I think I understand a little better. You really are a good human. I’ll go with you too, to save your family.” She thought for a moment. “I sacrificed everything to be with you, so I can understand the desire to save your family. I wonder if Father knows a way to hell.”  
“He does!?”  
“Well, Grandfather is Poseidon and he’s brother to Hades, who is god of the underworld. He should know the way to hell.”  
Eric blinked, Ariel wasn’t just a mermaid princess but granddaughter of a god!? He was wondering what he had gotten himself into when he had fallen in love with this girl, but a part of him knew he had just been handed some very important things. Maybe he actually had a chance at saving his parents.  
He took her face in his hands, “You are amazing.” Then kissed her deeply.   
After a while she was hitting him weakly with her hand. He released her and found her gasping for breathe.  
“Are you okay?” he asked as he put his arms around her and guided her back to the couch.  
“I’m not sure. I feel so strange. So much is going on in my body. I need to do …something, but I don’t know what to do.” Ariel wrapped her arms around her waist as they sat.  
“Oh? Oh! I need to get Aunt Rapunzel, she is going to explain those things to you. It is a little important for later.”  
“More later?”  
“You’ve been human for less then a week, there is so much that needs explaining. But Mom...Aunt Rapunzel is good at explaining.”  
“Okay. I believe you.”  
“Thank you. We’ll be right back.” Said Eric as he stood up put a comforting hand on her shoulder.


	51. Morning

Redeemed - Morning

Prince Eric woke to his arm tingling. He shifted slightly and the blood began to flow to his fingers again. He felt his wife slide her arm across his chest holding him close. He smiled gently as he looked down on the bright red head of his bride.   
What a month it had been. From feeling helpless and hopeless of ever retrieving his family to meeting the love of his life, fighting a massive sea witch, and meeting with the King of the Ocean.  
It was understandable that Aunt Rapunzel and her family left to return to Corona, but after the incident with the spoon during dessert the first week… it was best for the younger children to be somewhere else until he and Ariel were able to tone things down a bit.   
That talk with Aunt Rapunzel, Uncle Eugene, Grimsby and Carlotta had him blushing like never before, but Ariel was game to try anything. Taking off each other’s clothes had taken quite a lot of time, not that the kissing was bad but his hands were shaking while deliberately taking off her dress and she didn’t have much experience with buttons. They had been kind and gently with each other until they were able to come together as husband and wife. They had experimented a lot to come to know each other, not everything worked but they learned what did, so they got better at it.  
But not only that but they spent a lot of time talking quietly looking out over the ocean from the balcony or on a picnic as they actually got to know each other. Eric was deeply humbled by her desire to be human and with him specifically as he came to know that she has family and a kingdom under the sea.   
They had gone out to visit, but it couldn’t be the same since she was human and wanted to stay human, even though her father’s trident could turn her back into a mermaid. King Triton actually said he knew hell because his uncle was Hades, Lord of the Underworld, with whom he visited from time to time. While hell wasn’t exactly part of Hades’ domain it could be reached by King Triton using the trident. But he would never let the trident go to hell because it was too powerful a weapon to be allowed there except in his own hand, but he had a kingdom to lead. Eric understood that, which was why he had to do this sooner then later.   
He had told Ariel of his own history and she was more than supportive and was willing to join in the adventure.  
Reflecting in the early morning light he realized that for the first time in forever it felt like things were moving forward.   
Then Ariel whimpered in her sleep and she dragged her hand from his chest to her stomach, as she lay curled up on his chest. He moved his hand up her waist to her back and held her close.  
“Seashell, wake up. What’s wrong?” He asked.  
Ariel’s eyes opened, “I don’t feel so good.”  
Then she barfed all over his chest.  
“Whoa!”  
Ariel looked at him and asked in a shaky voice, “What’s happening?”  
“Ah, okay you are throwing up. Your body is just trying to get rid of something that doesn’t agree with it. Generally, it isn’t a big deal.” He was racking his brain to think if any of the food from last night had tasted funny or if they had met anyone sick recently.   
“Oh, no.” She said as he tried reaching for the chamber pot under the bed.  
“Someone help us!” Eric called.   
A maid opened the door and saw the princess spewing across the prince and the bed. She grabbed a decorative bowl from the table by the door and rushed over.   
When the latest bout was over, the maid said, “I’ll get help.”  
She rushed out the door and Eric could hear her shoes ringing against the floor.  
“You’re going to be okay.” Eric was thinking it should be about over. Most of the time if he ate something bad it would take a few tries to get everything up but he’ll start feeling better almost immediately.   
“I’m scared. It feels like I am turning inside out. Worse then what Ursula did to me.” She said and got herself onto her knees, then with a hand on her throat and her eyes rolled back in her head, she gave a long series of ripping vocalizations that finally brought up a small gob of greenish phlegm, before collapsing against him again.   
“Please, I don’t want to die.” Ariel said in a quiet shaking voice. Her hand clutched at his chest but it felt weaker. Sweat glistened across her face.  
“You are not going to die.” Eric asserted but he wasn’t so sure now. People did die though usually not so quickly but that last one sounded like she was trying to bring up her lungs.  
Ariel was panting trying to control whatever was happening to her. She bit her lip, and panted, “I love you.” But he felt a warm stream against his leg as she got onto her knees again and bent over him he could feel the muscles in her sides ripple as she silently attempted to vomit. His mind was begging her to just bring something up, but nothing came from her mouth.   
“Someone! Get! In! Here! NOW!” Eric roared in his shipboard voice, a voice that rattled the windows.   
Grimsby, Carlotta, the doctor and the maid came rushing in as Ariel just collapsed across him.   
“Please, just make it stop.” Ariel begged him between pants. The terrible panic and weakness in her eyes frightened him like little else ever had.  
“What’s happening?” someone asked.  
“She was asleep and then she started throwing up, now she is trying to but nothing is coming up anymore, but it looks like she is trying to bring up her toes. Please, do something.”  
Carlotta began massaging the exposed back of the princess. Grimsby was recoiling from the mess the doctor was knelling in to get a good look at Ariel’s face.   
A look on anguish came upon her face as her mouth opened again. Eric held her close for an eternity of seconds as Ariel tried to vomit once more but she again brought up nothing. All she could do now was sob weakly as she collapsed in his arms.  
“What’s happening?” Eric asked.   
“We don’t know enough yet.” The doctor said. “What did she eat last?”  
Carlotta rattled off the menu from last night and said, “But Eric had it too, the chef tasted everything and I even had some of the leftovers. We’re all fine.”  
“Have they been with anyone whose become ill recently?”  
“They’ve barely left the bedroom for the last three days.”  
Then Ariel took a deep breath and sighed.   
“Are you okay, dear?”  
“A little better I think.” Ariel replied then she flopped onto her back and Eric quickly covered her as Grimsby turned around blushing as the maid brought out towels.  
The doctor checked her pulse and her eyes. “She seems to be recovering.”  
“What was happening to me? I felt like I was transforming into something terrible.” Asked Ariel.  
“You were throwing up, dear, but we are not sure why yet.” Said Carlotta. “How are you feeling now?”  
“Better. A little weak. That was a lot of work.”  
“Here now, let’s get you cleaned up.” Said Carlotta as she helped the princess up and the maid wrapped a towel around her.  
Eric took his towel and stepped around the mess as the door closed behind the women.  
“So, any ideas?” Eric asked the doctor.   
The doctor looked away as he thought, “Several, but I am trying to eliminate as many as I can. For now we will have to wait and see.”  
Then Carlotta came back into the room. “Have you figured it out yet?”  
“Um.” Eric said and Grimsby looked bewildered.   
“It is too early to be sure but at a guess I would say she is pregnant.”  
“Pregnant!?” the men chorused.   
“My mother was a midwife and there was one woman who nearly died because she was vomiting all the time. It was worse then this but this seemed similar. She’s a skinny little thing so we are going to have to feed her as much as she can hold while we can.”  
“Is she going to be alright?” asked Eric.   
“Probably, this shouldn’t last more then a a few months. Giving birth is the dangerous part.” Said Carlotta matter-of-factly.  
“We’ll take good care of both of you.” Assured the doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: For some reason I just think that Ariel would have some issues with her pregnancies. Hyperemesis gravidarum seemed like a good considering what Kate Middleton has gone through.


	52. Chapter 52

The Team Gets Together

“Ah, your Highness. There is someone here to see you. I told him that you are on your honeymoon and not to be disturbed, but he said it is most urgent.” Said Carlotta.  
Prince Eric was cooling his heels in the library waiting for Ariel to be cleaned up and checked out by the medical team that was being assembled for her. He was scanning a book that described the effects of pregnancy on a woman when the head maid came in.   
Putting down the book Eric rose, “Well, I’ve got some time at the moment. Might as well see him.”  
Carlotta nodded and left.   
Eric wondered who it might be, the Regent still took care of most day-to-day decisions though they had the Council for more major policy updates. But between them, Corona, Arendelle and the others not much needed changing. The big focus was on what was happening to the South with Maleficent and the empire that was building down there.   
It was just a number of alliances right now, but Eric and others were certain that it was just a hoax. That as soon as Maleficent was ready it would consolidate into an empire and she would try to take over Europe and probably the world. He would stop her, but first he had to rescue his family.  
Carlotta came in with a man dressed in greens and browns, with a peaked hat and a long thin walking staff about as tall as the man’s shoulder. Eric would have said the staff was white except that there was a strip of white that put even the finest salt to shame.  
The man raised the brim of his hat as Carlotta turned to introduce him.  
“Chedrick!” Eric rushed over and clasped wrists with his best friend before hugging him tight.   
“Carlotta, prepare rooms and a fine meal for my best friend.” Eric ordered.   
“Just tea thank you.” Replied Chedrick, grinning.  
“Of course, your Highness.” Carlotta said as she left.  
“It is great to see you.” Said Eric.  
“It is good to see you too, but imagine my surprise when she told me you weren’t taking visitors because of your honeymoon?” Chedrick drawled out the last bit.  
Eric blushed a little. “A lot has happened in the last, um, five weeks.”  
“Do tell.” Chedrick said settling himself into a chair.  
Eric took up that challenge. “On the trip here for my birthday celebration, I was shipwrecked and rescued by a mermaid. I fell in love with her but was bewitched to marry a sea witch. The sea witch was exposed by sea creatures and the mermaid and I fought the witch as she turned into a giant sea monster as big as this castle. She created a giant storm and whirlpool that raised ships from the ocean floor. I seized control of one of those ships and drove it into her belly, killing her. Then we married, she met Aunt Rapunzel and the family when they finally arrived the day after.”  
“It sounds like you hardly need me and all my years of magical training anymore. You did all that in the last month?” Chedrick asked impressed.   
“No, most of that happened the first week, we’ve been enjoying the honeymoon most of the time since.”  
“All that in a week?” Chedrick raised an eyebrow, clearly impressed.  
“There’s more.”  
“Oh, really.”  
“The mermaid I married, is the youngest and more favored daughter of King Triton, and granddaughter of Poseidon the brother of Hades, Lord of the Underworld. King Triton has the Trident of Poseidon and can get us into hell. Oh, and we just learned that Ariel may be pregnant.”  
Chedrick slowly stood. “You have been busy. I was worried that the quest was over before it had even begun.”  
“Oh, no. It is so on.” Eric paced back and forth. “With you coming right now. The timing is too perfect. I am certain everything is in place. We can get my family back.”  
“We might not win. Probably won’t win. Taking on hell itself is not done lightly.”  
Eric sobered. “No, not it’s not. All these years of training and waiting, frustration and doubt are over. One thing is sure. We are going to simply walk into hell. After that things are going to get dicey, but finally. Finally, it feels like there is a chance for success and not just being pointless.”  
Chedrick clasped Eric’s wrist. “Yes, there is definitely a chance, now. And your mermaid princess, is she coming?”  
“Ah, no. No, she won’t be. She wants too, though, but I’ll have to override that. She may have left her family but she loves them dearly still. but she gets violently ill in the mornings, and we are not taking a baby to hell. She has to stay behind.” Eric looked at the wall toward their bedroom.   
“Well, maybe it is for the best, because they give you a reason to come home, no matter how this turns out.” Chedrick said gently.  
Eric turned to look his best friend in the eye and then lowered his own. “Yeah.”


	53. Going to Hell

“I am coming with you.” Ariel snarled, but another bout of vomiting overcame her as she bent over the bowl Eric held before her. He kept her bright red hair out of the way as she had a hand on her throat and the other around her belly.  
There was a certain amount of routine in it now, in the days that had passed since the morning sickness had begun. They had bowls deployed around the bed chamber and he usually woke up before her and had a bowl ready.   
They had been arguing over this ever since Chedrick had come. Eric knew he just had to wait, while Ariel might be strong enough during the day this morning sickness was draining and noisy. She was more adamant then even no that Aunt Rapunzel and her family had arrived. Ariel knew what that meant.   
Catching her breathe she panted, “I will not be left behind as my family goes off to fight. I love you.”  
“I love you too, but can’t you stay here and keep the newest member of our family safe, please.”  
“I was strong enough to take on Ursula.”  
“You were and you won. Now it is my turn.” Her mouth quirked and he held out the bowl again.  
“I need to be with you.” She said once the vomiting had stopped.  
“I know you do, I need you too, so much. I need you here to bring me home.”  
She ducked her head.  
“Besides I know you’ve been talking to Grimsby about what hell is like. Do you really want to take our baby there?” He was using the last, best argument he had.   
She shook her head and shivered. He held he bowl up but she didn’t need it this time. “Father said the underworld is a terrible place but hell is the worst of it.  
“Why do you make me make these terrible decisions? I thought we would have our happy ending now.” She looked so dejected with her hands in her lap.  
“I’m sorry. It looks like we have another adventure first. Besides, endings come at the end and we are just starting our lives.”  
She smiled a little at him for that. Then she had dry heaves until she was left shaking and weak.   
“I want to come with you but I can’t,” she whispered looking into the swirl of vomit in the bowl in Eric’s hand. “I would have given anything before, but I know that price would be too high to pay.” She looked up and put a hand on his arm. “Go save your family. Just try to not take too long.”  
“I will.”

# # #

They were on the dock, Eric in armor and Chedrick in wizard robes. There were packs for each of them and save for a few others it was empty as guards sealed the area.   
“Aunt Rapunzel, Uncle Eugene thank you for being my family until I was ready for this. I will get them. I love you.” Said Eric.  
“We love you too. I know you will, Eric. You are a good boy and we are proud of you.” Said Rapunzel, hugging her sister’s son.  
“I can’t think of a better person on the path to hell.” Said Eugene, joining in the hug.  
They chuckled at the humor of that.   
“Grimbsy. Carlotta. Thank you for always being here for me too. I love you both.”  
“Thank you, your Highness… er, Eric.” Grimsby said correcting himself after a look from Eric.  
“Thank you, Eric. Good luck. I know you can do it.” Said Carlotta. Eric interrupted her curtsy with a hug.  
Then he came to his wife and they touched foreheads for a while before holding each other tightly and Ariel kissed him desperately. Eric could taste a hint of acid on her tongue but he didn’t, couldn’t care.   
“I love you.” They whispered to each other as tears ran down.  
“Thank you, Mom, Dad.” Said Chedrick to Rapunzel and Eugene.  
“We are proud of you son and we love you so much.”  
“I love you more.”  
“We love you most.” Came from the family hug.  
Finally, they took deep breathes and separated. Chedrick settled his hat, hefted his magic staff and slung his pack. Eric belted on his sword and pulled on his gauntlets before slinging a pack over his shoulders. They had split the difference of going heavily armed and armored or not. Then nodded to Ariel.   
She went to the side of the dock. “Daddy. We’re ready.”  
King Triton rose up on a wave. “You are the bravest people I have ever met. You are sure about this?”  
“Absolutely.” Eric and Chedrick said together.  
“Very well. Since Persephone just arrived, I was able to get some valuble information about hell. I know where to send you. At least pretty close. The real question is getting back…”  
Chedrick nodded, “I am pretty sure we can get back once you show me the way in.”  
“In is easy, getting back is the hard part.” Triton warned.  
“I know it.” Chedrick said.   
Triton nodded his response then aimed the Trident of Poseidon at the end of the dock and caused a swirling portal to appear.   
Chedrick went to it and ran his hand over it. His staff spilled sparkles as he inspected the magic. “Yes, I see. Thank you. I am sure to be able to get us back.”  
Ariel gave a hiccup of happiness and hugged her husband again. “Good luck.”  
After another kiss, Eric put on his helmet and they took their places before the portal.   
“Have fun assaulting hell.” Eugene called.  
The two men looked at each other, nodded and stepped through, then the portal vanished with a pop.  
“Oh, Daddy. Do you think they’ll make it back?” Ariel threw herself at her father.  
“I don’t know, but they are good men in hell, and that will make a difference.” He said as he held his daughter.  
“Daddy. I’m pregnant. They say I’ll be giving birth next summer.”  
“Giving birth?”  
“Yes, like a dolphin.”  
“A dolphin? But that takes so long. What about laying your eggs in a nice nest?”  
“You made me completely human, so I have to do it the human way.”  
“Oh yeah, I did. How it is going?”  
Ariel ducked her head. “They say it is mostly normal, though the throwing up is a bit much.”  
“Throwing up?” King Triton asked.  
Rapunzel stepped up, “It’s where the food she ate comes back out through her mouth. It happens to women often during pregnancy.” Having been introduced to the King of the Ocean had been pretty interesting earlier, now it was nice to talk a little.   
“Oh. She’ll be okay, right?” said King Triton.  
“Yes, we’re making sure she is well cared for. She’ll be fine.” Rapunzel assured him.  
“Good.” He said. Then he looked around, “You are still happy here?”  
“Yes, Daddy I am. These are good people.”  
“I see that now. I think I might as well get back to Atlantica. I love you my daughter.”  
“I love you too, Daddy.” Said Ariel and after one last hug the king of the ocean left and the other returned to the castle.


	54. Welcome to Hell

Welcome to Hell

“Welcome to hell.” Said Eric. “It’s cooler then I expected.”  
“Yeah.” Said Chedrick quietly. “Quieter too.”  
They looked over the dark landscape, it was just dirty and grimy and bare. They were on some high ground and could see a valley of sorts, filled with dirt-covered people just hunched down or wandering aimlessly in the dirt. They were obviously suffering but they couldn’t see anything obvious happening to them. There were some people in clean white clothes going from one to another.  
“Definitely smells nasty though.” Said Eric.  
“Is that Heaven?” asked Eric. Gesturing to a bright white and green land floating in space across a rainbow bridge.   
“That would be my guess, but what is going on there?” asked Chedrick.  
They could see a dark figure cross the bridge, be warmly greeted but after a few moments the figure ran back across the bridge and dived into the dirt.   
“I don’t know, but look, there’s the Earth.” Said Eric. They turned.  
The blue, green and white planet hung in that empty space beside these realms, no bridges visible, but the beauty of the world took their breath away.  
“Where are the demons?” Asked Eric.  
“On Earth, tempting people.” Said Chedrick turning, “I have to give your father-in-law extra thanks when we get back, he put us down right where we needed to be.”  
Eric turned and stepped back. They were next to a tall, winged castle that looked to be made of blackest lava.  
“Come on.” Said Chedrick, shoving his satchel behind him.  
They peeked around a dune of black sand at the entrance.   
“Oh bother.” Said Chedrick.  
“No guards. This is going to get a lot harder before we get home.”  
“No kidding. Just be ready.”  
Eric unsheathed his sword and hefted his shield. Chedrick took a deep breathe and then they entered the castle.  
As they climbed a twisted stair Eric stopped, grabbed Chedrick and pointed out the window. The castle stood as a green shrouded peak behind Chernabog’s home.  
Chedrick nodded, then gestured up the stairs. Sword and staff held ready they penetrated further into the castle.  
The found the great hall on an upper level and a large display of small clay jars arrayed above the hearth.   
“That’s a lot of jars.” Whispered Eric.  
Chedrick nodded, then “Shh. Do you hear that? One of them is beating. Let’s find that one.”  
Gesturing to the other side, they split up and came to the jar at the center. In place of honor was a little clay jar with curved horns inscribed upon the side.   
Chedrick licked his lips, “This is way too easy.”  
Eric was looking pale, and nodded. “Let’s do it, then get to the castle.”  
He positioned himself facing the door at the far end but looked around.   
Chedrick picked up the jar and after looking around and not seeing a response looked inside. There was a heart, almost all black, but with streaks of red and a thin thread of white running through the core of it. He stroked it with a finger and a strange feeling made him shiver.  
“Come on, let’s go.” He said quietly as he strode quickly for the doors. He fumbled with the jar and staff as he tried to bring his satchel forward.  
“One down, one to go.” Said Eric as they approached the doors.   
“We’ll certainly be able to surprise Maleficent when we have this.” Said Chedrick.  
The doors burst open and Maleficent rushed in with elegant haste.   
Everyone stopped in stunned silence.  
She glanced at the jar in Chedrick’s hand.  
“Surprise.” Said Eric weakly.  
Chedrick threw himself forward at Maleficent. He knew they were no match for her but if he was close and always attacking her maybe he had a chance to keep her from getting a spell off.  
Light flashed as the magic staffs touched.  
Maleficent clutched at the jar.   
“Eric!” Chedrick threw the jar at Eric who made a fumbling catch for it.   
Maleficent tried to get around him. He put his arm around her waist and danced her away from them as her hand just missing the jar in Eric’s hand.  
Maleficent’s head turned back to him, and after looking him in the eyes, kissed him before spinning away.   
Chedrick’s head spun even as he whipped his staff around to brain the witch but she blocked the blow, with her own staff above her head but she had to twist away as Eric’s sword sought her exposed side.   
Dark blue sparkles left Chedrick’s staff and met green flames from Maleficent’s magic.   
Eric tossed back the jar as Maleficent rounded on him again.  
The fight was too close and fast to launch any but the simplest spells which when wide anyway.  
Steel and staff flashed as they danced in the darkened hall of the King of Hell.  
Maleficent kicked Eric in the chest which sent him flying. Chedrick caught her horns in his ribs and went sliding across the floor, his staff flying from his hand though he still gripped the jar to his chest.   
Maleficent stood tall wrapped in green flame as she raised her staff between them trying to find the jar.   
Chedrick desperately scrambled for his staff, then the lid on the jar slipped and as he grabbed his staff to try to defend himself he hear the most agonized scream he had ever heard.   
He saw a sword fly across the room.  
“Hang on, Eric!” Chedrick fired off a spell that blasted a hole in the far wall, but there was no Maleficent standing over Eric.  
He looked down past his feet, Maleficent was on the ground flailing around and screaming for all she was worth. He saw his other hand with the heart. His thumb was pressed deeply into it. It was hurting the owner of that heart.  
He threw a sleep spell on the witch and let go of the heart.  
Leveraging himself up on his staff he saw Eric rising slowly as well, his armor has a bootprint in it now.  
“You okay?”  
Eric nodded. “Thought you were a goner there for a minute. You?”  
“I thought you were about to buy the farm. Tried to throw my sword at her but she went down hard. What did you do?”  
Chedrick held out the jar, “I was pressing on her heart, apparently that hurts her.”  
“Useful.”  
“Yeah, but she is under a sleep spell now. ”  
Eric strode over to his sword and came back. He held it point down grinding into the stone of the floor. His look at the sleeping witch was grim.  
“Eric…”  
“She has caused so much pain to so many people and especially my family.” His gauntleted hand flexed around the hilt of his sword.  
Chedrick could see the battle within Eric. He was ready with a spell to stop his brother.  
“Too bad that would only let her get away again.” Eric sheathed his sword.  
“She won’t get away this time. It’s safe.”  
“Not safe enough for me.” Eric pulled out some rope and tied the helpless witch wrist and ankle.   
“Happy now?” asked Chedrick.  
“Better. Let’s get to the castle.”  
“Fine.” Said Chedrick as he levitated Maleficent and let her float behind him like a large black and purple balloon.  
As they exited the castle Eric got out his sword again.  
“Not bad, one objective plus a bonus.” Said Eric spinning his sword in his hand.  
“Don’t get cocky. We still have a long way to go and we haven’t even hit the hard part yet, even having captured her.” Chedrick flung a thumb back at the witch behind them.  
Eric sobered, “True, but it actually feels like we have a chance to win.”  
Chedrick grinned.  
As they exited the castle and went around to Eric’s home, they saw dirty people huddled in the dirt. They moved fearfully away from the warriors and witch.  
“I don’t know why, but I really thought hell would be worse then this.” Said Eric.  
“Oh, it is much worse then you can imagine, young mortal.” They turned to see a man in bright white walking toward them. “You shouldn’t be here, you know.”  
“Ah, yes, but we have come to try to rescue them.” Eric gestured to the castle before them.  
“Oh good. They definitely don’t need to be here, but the spell that is on them is very strong.”  
“Who are you?” asked Chedrik.  
“In life, I was a shepherd. Here I am trying to help them.” The man gestured toward the dirty people. “Please, let’s keep going, you shouldn’t stay here long.”  
The two young men looked at each other then continued walking.   
“On Earth they talk of fire and brimstone and all that.” Said Chedrick.  
The man smiled, “Yes, I remember that. That is true but when we come back we learn what we were like before and what the effects of what we did on Earth were. That can be quite terrible, and their souls are pained by that knowledge.”  
“Ah, I understand.” Said Chedrick.  
“Probably not, but maybe a little.” Said the man. “So, if I may ask, how are you going to break the spell?”  
They traded a look and Chedrick shrugged.   
“I am going to give my mother True Love’s Kiss.” Said Eric.  
“Really?”  
“We are in hell! We’ve fought the Mistress of All Evil! All without a clear plan on getting back out! If that is not True Love, nothing is!” Eric rounded on the former shepherd.  
The shepherd stepped back, opened his opens and bowed, “As you say, mortal. Good luck on your quest.”


	55. Redeemed - Still in Hell

Redeemed - Still in Hell

Eric, Chedrick and the unconscious form of Maleficent stopped at the base of the castle, it was cast in an unearthly pale green light of magic. Which resisted the light of the Earth and Moon, as well as the light of Heaven, and even seemed to repulse the darkness of Hell.  
“How are we going to get in?” The gate of the castle was many meters over their heads as the bridges leading to the gate was still back in the mortal realm.  
“Well, I already did magic here and nothing much seemed to happen, I’ll risk a bit more. Hang on.” With a twirl of his staff over his head they teleported up to the gate in a shower of sparkles.   
Eric wobbled a bit as he reappeared, Chedrick steadied him.  
“Thanks,” Eric looked around. There were people standing around sleeping in the courtyard. It was rather creepy, just like Father had said it was for him.   
“Good, if Mom held to her routine I know where she would be.”

# # #

The Queen Aurora was in the Adventure Room taking a little quiet time to be by herself. It was a good time to remember Rapunzel and so many things, it allowed her to ground herself when often it could become a confusion to be all the things everyone wanted her to be. If she was not careful she could forget who she really was. A woman, loved so deeply by her parents that they gave her to three fairies to be raised in secret to overcome a terrible curse.  
She wished she had a bit more time, but there was some important state business to take care of today. To get Prince Eric out from underfoot she had sent Grimsby the tutor and her son to her forest to explore. She wanted to do more of that herself, to show him around her old home, to meet the birds and other animals. Soon. Now it was time to let him start exploring himself.   
She needed to be ready. King Phillip was in the throne room with her parents dealing with some local matters before they started the conference on the broader matters before them.  
The Three Good Fairies were off in their rooms at the moment. Aurora suspected they were up to something. As long as the magic didn’t get out of hand it would be okay. A color war would be annoying to clean up but not terrible.   
Aurora stopped to look at herself in the mirror. How different she was from the peasant girl she grew up as. She was dressed in a creamy white gown, and her crown sat on her head, since the sun was still up it was plain yet so beautiful. After all her children she had borne her waist was thicker and her bosom more pronounced, but Phillip still thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world.   
Aurora knew she had grown up as the most beautiful girl in the world, a result of the gifts of the fairies and Maleficent, but with no one to appreciate her beauty, it had never been important to her. With Maleficent defeated her beauty had diminished somewhat, but she was still herself.   
She smiled, then saw her image in the mirror change. Her hair became more blonde and her lips redder, her cheeks filled with blush.   
Aurora saw her image in the mirror take on a puzzled look. Had she not been looking in the mirror she would have missed it completely.   
Then another face came next to hers in the mirror.  
“Hello, Aurora.”  
Aurora spun in a whirl of white silk and lace to face the woman in deepest black with a horned headdress.  
“Maleficent.”  
The witch threw out her hand to the side and her shattered staff blasted its way out of the glass case that held it and once in her hands reformed to its full shape. Green flames writhed behind the witch as magical power flowed.  
“Please,” Aurora stepped closer to Maleficent with her old heart-aching grace, opening her arms and baring her wrists to the witch. “Do what you will to me, but please spare my family and kingdom.”  
“My own wasn’t spared.” Growled Maleficent.  
“I know, that was wrong. Please, I would be your sister, to save you. I forgive you.”  
“What is forgiveness to me? I have no need of a sister.” Maleficent grasped the woman before her by the front of her dress and dragged the barefooted queen close to her.   
Aurora felt her insides clench as she saw the hate in those amber eyes. The hot breath of the witch was on her lips as Maleficent whispered, “I need a victim to send you all to hell.”  
Maleficent mashed her lips onto Aurora’s. Aurora’s hands came up to push the witch away, but the sleep spell came over her and she felt her limbs go limp as green light filled her vision.


	56. Breaking the Spell

Breaking the Spell

Aurora and Phillip were in the forest, dancing as they always did. Their children napping on the picnic blanket. There was such a deep comfort of being together and away from the hubbub of the court. Having some time to be themselves again.  
She didn’t try to be a good queen as some people tried to force her to be, she just tried to be a good person with the powers of a queen. It still frightened her, sometimes, at what she could command. It also annoyed her at all the things she could not do. Phillip confided in her that he chafed at those as well. So they would come to the forest to put the weigh down and center themselves with what it meant to be alive and happy.   
Phillip leaned in and kissed her. She melted into his embrace and then felt a tingle rushe away from her lips and down her body. She knew that feeling. She was coming free of a spell.  
She remembered, Maleficent had returned, and placed her under a spell. Now she was rescued again. It was annoying that she could do nothing to help herself, but she was content that Phillip was with her again.   
The Queen Aurora opened her eyes with a smile. Then she blinked, the face before her was not her Phillip’s. With a mighty shove she tossed the man across the room.  
There were others in the room. She rolled away and scrambled to her feet, ready to defend herself as Phillip and others had trained her.   
“Mom!” cried the man she had thrown across the room.   
She stopped and looked at him, and blinked. She knew the voice and the face was… different, but she knew him.   
“Eric?”  
“Yes, Mom, its me, your son. You and everyone were under a spell. We finally broke it. You’re free.”  
“Oh my baby, I’m sorry.” They rushed together and hugged. He was so tall now and the armor was hard but she knew how to handle it from all the times Phillip was in it. She and Rapunzel and the others had speculated that true love didn’t require romantic love, and now they had proof that it didn’t.  
“Eric, you’re so big. How long?”  
“Nearly ten years.”  
Aurora nodded, the last time was to have lasted indefinitely or at least a century until Phillip was released. “Well done, my son.”  
“We’re not quite out of the woods yet. The castle is still in hell, so we have to get home.”  
Aurora nodded again. “And who’s this?”  
“You should remember Chedrick.”  
Yes, she remembered her sister’s adoptive son.  
“Chedrick? My, you have grown and a wizard too?”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
The floating form slowly spun behind him and as it turned she saw who it was.  
“And you have captured Maleficent?”  
“Yes, and more then that we have captured her heart. Which gives us everything we need to apply justice to her.” He produced a small jar from his robes and a beating heart was moving within it. She didn’t understand the dark and light striations that heart had but just then alarms began to sound.


	57. Getting Out Of Hell

The banner-draped throne room was filled with many courtiers and servants with more rushing in trying to find comfort or understanding. The people were scared, it was not hard to see they were not where they were supposed to be the the Earth and Heaven hanging over them in the dark sky.  
Seeing the king and queen and the fairies in consultation with who were obviously a knight and wizard, and the floating form of Maleficent, who was obviously captured reassured all who could see. The court was filled with the buzz of whispers as those too short to see were comforted.   
King Stefan his black hair and beard streaked with gray and Queen Leah came in and the crowd parted for them.  
Soon King Phillip turned and raised his arms and the whispers were quelled, “Friends! We were sent to hell by Maleficent 10 years ago, but now my son has begun rescuing us! They have a plan for getting us home! Please stay here with King Stefan while we implement the plan! Thank you!”  
Phillip, Aurora, the fairies, the knight and the wizard went up the stairs with Maleficent floating behind them. 

= = = 

Chedrick was glad for the two staffs he was carrying by the time they reached the top of the highest tower in the castle. He was a little tired after all the exertions of the day so far, though he knew he had much yet to do.   
Noticing the bed he asked, “Would you mind if I put her down on the bed?” He didn’t want to risk dropping the witch over the balcony or down the stairs which would allow her to escape.  
Queen Aurora exchanged a look with King Phillip as the fairies looked at the Queen.  
After a moment she nodded.  
As he drifted Maleficent over to the bed, the fairies went over and opened it. He hadn’t thought to bother with that since she was a prisoner, but he knew that they had a relationship.  
Fauna moved the pillow so it was under Maleficent’s neck so the horns would be out of the way.   
He didn’t say anything but he glanced at the others as the fairies gently covered the witch. There was compassion on the Queen’s face but the King’s face was hard.  
Chedrick lead the way out to the balcony. He placed the staff of Maleficent next to the arch.  
From here he could see most of the gleaming white castle from here, bright against the dark dirt of hell. Up in the sky was the Earth. The sides facing them was dark, but the oceans glowed slightly providing and outline of Europe and Africa. A few cities were lit in yellow, and storms over Africa were lit by white lightning.  
“To make this easier my uncle will be raising a beacon for us to follow to get home. He will activate it at midnight his local time and hold it for an hour.”  
“So we only have one chance at this?” Asked King Phillip.  
“Hardly, my uncle loves me more than that. His intent is to do that every night for the rest of his life, if that is what it takes.”  
“He loves you that much?” asked Flora.  
“Yes.”  
“That will help.” Said Fauna.  
“Good.” Said Merryweather.  
“Are you sure that you can move the castle?” asked King Phillip.  
“Actually, one of the things I did to practice for this moment was to pick up small mountains and teleport them around. The distances were smaller but the mass was greater, it should balance out.” Chedrick shrugged.  
Eric just smiled proudly as his parents exchanged a look of admiration and the fairies nodded.  
Then a small colored light came on in a dark area of Europe.  
“There, he’s lit the beacon!” Chedrick pointed.   
“Now, let’s go home.” Chedrick set himself and raised his staff. Blue magical light covered the castle. Then a thin line linked the castle to the beacon on far away Earth. It slowly widened until it was as wide as the castle.  
After several long moments Fauna said, “We’re still in hell.”  
Chedrick was sweating. “I know that. The castle is a lot heavier then I expected.”  
“Do you need some help?” Asked Flora.  
“Yes, please.” Chedrick said after a moment. He had expected and trained to be able to carry the castle home but was it a lot harder then he expected. He could see Aurora move out of his field of vision from the corner of his eye but he was a little busy to notice it.  
The fairies joined their powers to his, the castle rumbled but still did not move.   
Chedrick wiped his brow as the fairies put both hands on their wands. He was thinking of canceling the spell and just trying to open a portal to earth so he could save the people, at least.  
“Perhaps I may be of assistance.” Came an echoing voice from behind him.  
“Um, Mom?” asked Eric.   
“Dearest.” Said King Phillip.  
Chedrick looked at Eric then to where he was looking. He almost lost control of the spell.   
“Focus!” commanded Flora, and he returned his mind to the spell before it collapsed.  
Queen Aurora was floating toward him. She had the Staff of Maleficent and was surrounded by green fire and magic sparkles. Her hair and dress were tossed by an invisible wind. Her eyes glowed from the magic within her.  
“Dear, you are wasting magic on theatricalities.” Chided Flora.   
“Yes, I know, but I can’t seem to help it.” Came the echoing voice of the Queen.   
“We need to get back to your lessons.” Said Merryweather.  
“Another time perhaps, Aunt Merryweather. But first I think we should go home.”  
“Mom, are you sure you can do …this?” asked Eric looking worried.  
“By beloved son, you showed us true love to come here to rescue us. Now it is my turn to love you most.” Queen Aurora held her hand out to Merryweather. “Guide me, please.”  
Merryweather took a hand off her wand and took Aurora’s.

= = =

Arthor huddled in his dark cloak behind a large bush. He was maintaining the magical beacon he had etched into the ground. He had been here a week already, and had been activating the beacon each night since the Moon had become full. The veil between worlds was supposed to be thinnest at midnight especially during the full Moon. They had tried to give themselves the most advantages possible, but so much of this was unknown.   
Getting to hell was easy enough, but finding what they were looking for could prove time consuming. So he was ready to be here for a while. The town was still there, but without the castle it wasn’t doing well, several families had moved away, fortunately there was enough traffic to remain a crossroads.   
He and Coral had begun to set up a cheese shop. Cheese was portable enough that it was useful to the local economy. They also had enough milk to make the effort worthwhile. They had begun to make some friends, too. It would do.   
As long as they was able to keep their abilities quiet they could stay until …well, something happened. The news from the South was concerning. War seemed inevitable but what was Maleficent doing? Oddly, she seemed to be playing second fiddle to that king, always in the background. Nothing made sense.   
Elsa had made major strides with her magic and in creating an alliance though the loss of this castle and the return of Maleficent had solidified things.  
The beacon flickered and glowed with a bluish light.  
Arthor stood and looked into the bowl where the castle had once stood.  
He looked carefully at the beacon, waiting for something to happen. Chedrick must have been successful and was trying to get home.   
Then other colors joined in, what was happening in hell that more magic was mixing in.   
But still nothing was happening.   
Green flames began to lick the tracings of the beacon. Arthor stepped back and raised his wand, unsure of what that meant. It probably didn’t mean anything good.   
Then the beacon flared bright green and a massive wind threw him back.   
WHUMPF!  
Arthor saw the castle appear lit by the light of magic which faded and the bulk of the castle was only seen because it blocked the stars.  
He could see the glow of magic on the topmost tower. He waved his wand and a wave answered him back. Then he trudged to the gate to knock and welcome everyone to earth.

= = = 

Panting, Chedrick waved back to his uncle then turned back to everyone. King Phillip and Eric were supporting Queen Aurora who has dropped the Staff of Maleficent. The magic they had used had been incredible and even the fairies looked a bit unsteady. He pushed off from the balcony rail and to the room inside.   
“So what to do with her? I put her to sleep but it is not a stasis spell, she’ll starve to death if we don’t lift it. That would just let her get away from us. I don’t think we want that, now that we have her heart.” He said patting his cloak, checking to make sure he still had it.  
“Actually, we did prepare a place in case we captured someone with magic.” Said King Phillip.  
“Really, good.” Said Chedrick.  
“I think you might disagree once you see it.” Said Queen Aurora.


	58. Maleficent Captured

Captured

Maleficent slowly woke up, her tongue tasted like leather and it felt like drool was running down her chin. Had she slept with her mouth open all night? She ached all over too, it felt like she was sitting. Had she fallen asleep on her throne? That was not dignified. She would have to think of something to terrify the servants.  
She wanted to wipe her chin but her hand didn’t move. A little red flag went up in the back of her mind. She tried closing her mouth and moving her tongue to dispel the flavor, but something was in the way.   
She tried moving her hand again but it still didn’t move but as sensation returned to her skin she felt the bonds. There was a blindfold across her eyes and a gag in her mouth.  
Her arms were spread wide. Leather laces held down each joint of her fingers, and thick iron bands held her wrists, elbows and upper arms, securing her to a wooden frame that spread her arms wide. Bonds around her head, throat, bosom, waist, thighs, knees and ankles held her tight to a chair. Her bare feet clawed empty air. She remembered the fight, incredible pain and blackness. She had lost and was obviously captured.   
Maleficent reached out for magic to blast herself free but found only emptiness.   
She was naked and helpless, again.   
Panic clawed at her throat.  
“No, the Mistress of All Evil does not panic! Others panic in my presence!” she ordered herself. Her breathing slowed and she listened intently. Striving to gain some information about where she was and what was to happen to her.  
There was a smell that reminded her of blood. She had done things to people that had ended with lots of spilled blood and now she was on the other side again. That panicked feeling rose again.  
She thought she could hear someone breathing and felt warmth on an area of her skin.   
“Hello, Celestina.” Came a gentle voice. “It’s Aurora. You’ve been captured and are now in a iron chamber, you will not be able to use magic here. If you understand me hum once for yes and twice for no.”  
That explained the smell. Iron could attenuate magic, she wondered how they could made a room that allowed people to enter and leave while keeping the magic out.   
“Well, might as well get on with this,” she thought to herself and hummed once.  
“Good. We are actually not planning on killing you.” Aurora began, and Maleficent smiled, indeed, smart girl, that would allow her to escape.   
“At least not right away, but since we have your heart, we believe its now possible to actually execute you properly.” This voice was deep and tight. It was Phillip.  
Maleficent’s smiled faded. Then she felt it, a finger stroking her heart. A shiver forced her to fight her bonds and a moan escaped quietly around her gag. The finger retreated.   
“Sorry about that, but you have to know that we do have it.” Said Aurora as she heard the clink of a clay lid settling on a clay pot.   
Maleficent hummed once.   
“I’m glad you understand. That will make this easier.”  
Maleficent hummed twice.   
“Oh, well, we expected you to fight us.”  
Maleficent hummed once.   
“If it makes you feel better, you can try.”  
Just then her stomach spoke for her. A long slow rumble that she could feel traveling around her belly.   
“You have been under a simple sleep spell for a few days. Since it wasn’t a curse, your body will be needing food. We won’t let you starve yourself to death. We are prepared to force the issue.” Phillip said from above.  
“Please, Celestina. Take the food. Being force fed is awful. I don’t want you to experience that. I’ll feed you myself and it will be well with you.” Said Aurora from below her, there was a gentle hand on her knee. As if she begging her to eat. Had they practiced on Aurora, the queen?   
Maleficent remembered what had happened to her, fighting wasn’t something that succeeded in circumstances like this. She relaxed in her bonds.  
“Celestina, will you eat?”  
Maleficent wanted to fight with everything she had, yet she knew she already had and had failed, again.  
She hummed once.   
“Thank you” said Aurora with palpable relief in her voice.   
“Fine.” Said Phillip and Maleficent could hear him walk away and the screech of a metal lock. A heavy door opened and closed and she could hear the sound of leather on metal as Phillip walked away. Then another metal door clanged.  
“Open your mouth, please.” Asked Aurora as she removed the gag. Then Aurora wiped the drool from Maleficent’s lips and chin.   
“Thank you.” Maleficent said after working her mouth a few times.  
“You’re welcome.” Aurora said.  
Maleficent heard the scrap of a spoon in a bowl.  
“We made some gruel for you.”  
“Gruel. How nice, I expected coarse bread and water.”  
“That was one of the options, but we chose gruel as something familiar. Open please.”  
Maleficent felt a warm spoon on her lip, she hesitated.  
“Please, it will be so much worse the other way.”  
She opened her mouth and the spoon came in, she wiped it clean with her lips as the load was deposited on her tongue. It was warm, soft and slick. She swallowed, though it was an effort to do so.  
“Thank you.” She whispered. The texture made her shiver from the last time she was in such circumstances. The memories assaulted her.  
“Are you okay?” She heard the scrap of the spoon and then Aurora eating. “I was worried there for moment, the way you shivered. Many people would be happy to poison you.”  
“No, I don’t think it is poisoned. It’s just been a long time since I’ve had gruel.” Maleficent lied. Why did it feel like Aurora cared for her?  
“Ready?”  
“Why not.” And she felt the spoon again. This time she wasn’t so distracted as she tasted it. The gruel was familiar. There was more than oatmeal in it, now she could taste the spices and honey.   
“Thank you. Merryweather made this, didn’t she?” asked Maleficent.  
“Yes, she did. She wanted to be sure you had something safe to eat.”  
“Her cooking is rather distinctive.”  
“Yes, it is. The castle kitchens can’t seem to get it right.”  
“No. They don’t.”  
“Would you like some water?”  
“Yes, please.”  
There were some clinks and then a cool metal cup was on her lips. Maleficent had not thought this though, her heart was pounding as she careful drank, as not being able to tilt her head make it difficult.  
“Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome. You are being very polite, thank you.”  
“I was trained as a princess.” Maleficent said deftly not pointing out what happened to her.  
“Yes, I would like to know more about that at some point.”  
“Indeed? The fairies could tell you all about that.”  
“I am sure they could but their perspective is …different. I would rather have yours. You spent a lot of time with the fairies and they raised me. It might be interesting to compare notes, so to speak.”  
“I appear to be at your disposal, your Majesty.” Her tone was slightly mocking.  
“Ah, yes.” Said Aurora awkwardly. “More gruel?”  
“Please.”  
After a few quiet spoonfuls of gruel, she asked, “So why was it so important to you that I accept this food from you and not be force fed?”  
“Because I know many people are angry at you. Tens years have passed here and that has been difficult for many of the families that were split because of what you did.”  
“Oh and you are not? Eric is older now, married too I noticed.”  
“Yes, and she is a good person, but that is not a surprise. But back to the subject, I wanted to know what force feeding was and what it was like. I ordered them to do it to me, they held me down in a chair and had me swallow a funnel, I couldn’t breathe so they hurried and poured gruel into the funnel and stuffed it down with a stick until my stomach was full and removed the funnel before I passed out.”  
To Maleficent that sounded about right, though they were probably extra gentle to the queen.   
“I don’t want you to suffer that.”  
“Why not? Do you not think I deserve some humiliation and degradation?”  
“You deserve punishment, but not torture. Water?”  
“Yes, please.” Maleficent wondered about what Aurora meant, but just as she took a sip an unearthly howl echoed through the castle. She heard the sounds of swords coming out of sheaths around her. Aurora jumped and water spilled down her front.   
“Easy. That wasn’t her.”  
“We will protect you, Your Majesty.” Came a deep voice.  
“Yes, sergeant. I am sure you will, but she is not a threat right now. Sorry about spilling on you.” Maleficent felt a napkin wiping the cool water from her body. She shivered as the water evaporated.   
“It’s quite alright. Let us continue our meal please.”  
Maleficent ate quietly.  
Before long boots stomped down the corridor, doors slamming along the way.  
“What did you do?” demanded Phillip.  
“Phillip, what happened?” asked Aurora.  
“I? I have done nothing but have a quiet meal with you wife and her guards.” Maleficent said, but she didn’t even try to feign innocence.  
She heard the boots move beside her. She heard wood squeak behind her and felt something touch her spine.   
“This can break your back so you no longer have control over your legs. What just clawed its way out of the castle?”   
Maleficent was surprised by the intensity of Phillip. Something sharp was pushing her forward at the small of her back. It felt like it was trying to get between her bones.  
She took a gasping breath against the bonds pressing into her flesh.  
“Phillip, please stop it.” Said Aurora.  
The spike trying to enter her spine paused. “I really must thank you Phillip. You did what I could not. A demon cannot come to Earth physically, their spirits can tempt people but people must choose to follow. Your son and his friend was able to use true love to bring you, your castle and my demon back to this world to wreak unrestricted havoc on this world. Well done.” She laughed.  
She fully expected Phillip to twist the wheel and snap her in half.  
The gag was jammed back into her open mouth, muffling her laughter.   
“Come.” Maleficent heard Phillip command, and then the door opened and she heard footsteps moving away.   
Soon she was alone with her pain and all was quiet.


	59. Maleficent and the Three Good Fairies

Maleficent and the Three Good Fairies

Maleficent could only sit. She pulled against her bonds from time to time but it did no good. She couldn’t even move enough to really hurt herself on whatever was sticking into her back. She didn’t know how long it was but it was colder now, so the torches must have gone out, so maybe about an hour had passed. It felt a lot longer.   
What was Aurora doing? She fed her and was being nice to her. Why?   
She had mind-raped the princess, and ground the wounds the fairies had made in salt. How dare Aurora be nice to her! Why didn’t Aurora hate her?  
Maleficent didn’t know exactly when she was. If she was missing too long things would start happening. With the demon escaping that would set certain other things in motion when it got to her new kingdom.   
She could not see because of the blindfold, the gag kept her quiet, she could hear nothing though her ears strained against the quiet. Her bare skin felt only cold except for the bonds she had warmed from her body. There was nothing and no one around her and the memories in her mind were …unpleasant.   
Maleficent began to pant against the pain of without and within.   
Eventually, she heard footsteps and a door open. She composed herself before the door to her cell opened.   
Maleficent felt the warmth of bodies, and fresh torches which smelled of tallow. Aurora gave a few quiet commands to replace the torches.   
“Why are you covered in sweat?” asked Aurora. With the gag still in her mouth Maleficent could not reply, but she did raise an eyebrow, had Aurora forgotten?  
She heard footsteps and then felt the spike pull away from her spine. “I came back as soon as I could. I’m sorry. I didn’t think it was in so far.”  
Aurora actually sounded sincere and worried.  
“Can you feel this?” Then Maleficent felt fingers tickle her feet. She shrieked into her gag and pulled at her bonds.  
“Sorry about that. Here let me get that gag out.”  
Maleficent took a moment to become ready to reply. “Thank you, yes. I could feel that.”  
“I wanted to be sure you were okay.”  
“It’s just pain. Oh, so you want me nice and healthy for my execution?”  
“No, because it is wrong to mistreat prisoners. Phillip is …annoyed at you. Your demon killed people, not all of them soldiers.”  
“Do you think a demon cares?”  
“I guess not. Do you?”  
“Do I what?”  
“Care about anyone?”  
“Me? Hardly. It gives others too much control over you. Have you not noticed that?”  
“No, not really.”  
“It doesn’t matter.”  
“Yes, I think it does.”  
“I love very deeply now, and it helps. I hated you, you know.”  
“Excuse me, if I don’t act surprised. I did hurt you rather deeply.”  
“Yes, you did, but I learned from my sister that hating you doesn’t hurt you. Just me. So I forgave you.”  
“What do I need of your forgiveness!” Maleficent shouted.  
“Nothing.” Aurora said simply.  
“Forgiveness does nothing! True love does nothing!”  
“Do you really believe that?”  
“My whole life is a testimony to that.”  
“My whole life is a testimony that it does.”  
“I am a monster. Isn’t that enough?” Maleficent pleaded.  
“Maybe.” There was a pause. “The Three Good Fairies want to speak with you.” Asked Aurora tentatively.  
“And if I don’t want to speak with them?”  
“Then you could remain silent.”  
There were not many ways to fight in her circumstances. What was the point anyway? They would execute her before long anyway.  
“It matters not.”  
“So be it.”  
The doors clanged and then she finally heard.  
“It’s so empty.” Said Fauna.  
“It’s okay, it has to be like this.” Said Flora.  
“Oh, Tina.” Gasped Merryweather.  
There was a moment of silence, then she heard them rush over. She felt their in human hands start touching her between the iron bands fastening her to the chair. She sat stoic and still.   
“We're so sorry we thought you were dead. We didn't find your body in the wreckage of Passhold. We even searched in the dungeons and seraglio of Riverton. We're sorry we didn't do more for you.”  
They were apologizing to her?  
Maleficent broke her silence. “More? You should have done less. You should never have given me your gifts.”   
Maleficent sneered, “Did I offend your sensibilities, being born so ugly?”  
“Oh no. You were a baby and so special. We were trying to make you and your parents happy. It would have been so challenging for you to grow up that way.”  
“Challenging? I know what they do to deformed babies. They would have left me out in the forest to die.”  
“They would have never done that.” Said Flora.  
“Why not? I found too many bodies of babies in forests all over the continent. What made my parents any different?”  
“They sacrificed so much to have you. They sacrificed themselves always for you.” Said Merryweather.  
She remembered how her parents had struggled to save her even as they were crucified. She shoved the memory away.  
“And all that got them was death.”  
“Mortals die.” Said Fauna.  
“Indeed.” She paused.   
“Was there anything else?” Maleficent asked regally.  
They was a long pause. “We still love you.” Said Fauna.  
Maleficent didn’t bother to reply.  
Eventually, they left.


	60. Redeemed - Contact

Redeemed - Contact

Finally, Maleficent was alone for a while. Not that it made the situation any better, she didn’t make a good companion for anyone especially for herself. Those silly fairies cared about her even now for some reason.  
It was just a little bit of privacy was welcome. Her body had needs and the space under her bottom told her they weren’t going to let her go in a more private and dignified way. They were ready for something like this, and if not, so much the better.   
Her bottom was numb of sitting for so long, but it was beginning to hurt. At least they had finally left her alone. She released her bowels and then heard a scurrying sound which caused her to clench herself down. Being blindfolded made her hearing more acute as her mind struggled for information and distraction. Soon she heard footsteps. There were guards of course with their nailed boots. The soft foot falls she had come to recognize as Aurora and at least one other person that was bigger and heavier than Aurora.  
Maleficent pulled herself together, as the door opened and she could feel the heat of torches. The Mistress of All Evil would not be embarrassed by normal bodily functions. The Mistress of All Evil does not blush.  
“Ah, it is about time that happened, I was beginning to get worried.” Aurora said matter-of-factly.   
Maleficent realized that she truly had no privacy, that some creature was watching her all the time, maybe a cat or something that could see well in the darkness. She rather missed Diablo, but she had seen him turned to stone, knowing that he was just outside as she regenerated in the Forbidden Mountain had been a comfort, even if he was stone. Diablo had probably been destroyed with the Forbidden Mountain.  
There was the sound of pots and pans and water, someone was wringing out a towel.  
“We are going to clean you now.”  
That meant they would touch her. Maleficent hummed no.  
“We must. We are not going to let you fester in squalor.”  
Maleficent couldn’t really swallow though she wanted to, so drool dribbled off her chin.   
“Do it.” Aurora ordered.   
A wet towel touched her bottom, Celestina began to scream and fight her bonds.  
A small part of her felt the towel leave her bottom but she had to keep screaming. She had lost control and now she emptied herself completely in her uncontrollable terror.  
“Celestina! We are not hurting you! Please!” pleaded Aurora.  
“Hurry up!” Aurora ordered someone. “Fine, I’ll do it myself!”  
Gentle hands cleaned her and soon retreated.   
“Celestina! We are done we aren’t touching you any more. It’s okay. Please, stop screaming.”  
Maleficent gave Celestina a slap across her mind and she stopped screaming.  
Aurora removed the gag.  
“Celestina, are you okay?”  
“No.” Came small reply.   
There was a long pause as Aurora understood that Maleficent was different.  
“What happened?” asked Aurora, placing a gentle hand on her arm.  
“They raped me, so many, so long. It hurt, it felt good. I’m bad.”  
“What happened to you was bad but you are not.”  
Maleficent threw Celestina back into her corner in her mind.   
“I am a monster, Aurora. I am bad. One of the worst there is.” Said Maleficent proudly.  
Another long pause and the hand withdrew. “Of course you are Maleficent. But Celestina is not.”  
“Celestina was a naive fool, and she was shattered for her trouble.”  
“Indeed.”  
There was a long quiet. “So how did you clean yourself, if this was such a problem?”  
“Why magic, of course.”  
“Of course.”  
No one spoke as the pause swelled between them.  
“Don’t worry about me. You get to execute me soon then no one will ever have to worry about me ever again.”  
“No.” Said Aurora slowly. “But I don’t want you to suffer.”  
Maleficent said, “Really? Now that you know how to torture me, you aren’t going to use it against me to gain information about my forces and plans. I would have expected you of all people to relish in my suffering.”  
“Why? I have overcome what you did to me. I have forgiven you and you are to be punished. That is enough.”  
Celestina bit her lip. “You are a great person and queen.”  
“I think we’ll let you rest for a bit.” Said Aurora and the people left the room.


	61. Thief

Meeting The Man Who Had Stolen Celestina’s Heart.

Maleficent waited in the darkness. With nothing else to do, she visited places in her memory as Celestina sat curled up and sobbing in her corner of their mind. Maleficent did not enjoy her memories but she had come to manage the pain of her body now and so it was the pain of her memories that called to her now. Pain was a good place it let her know she was still alive, it kept her defiant and Celestina cowed.

There were steps in the corridor to her cell and her ears latched onto them. They were coming to her cell, whoever it was had to be, there was nothing else down here. There were the murmur of voices and the outer door opened and someone in leather boots entered accompanied by the crackle of a torch. She could feel the warmth of the torch on her skin.

She waited, secured as she was that was all she could do. 

“Hello, Maleficent. I’m Chedrick. Eric and I went to hell to return his family who you had banished there.”

She hummed in agreement. That had been a bold move, one worthy of a hero and his party. It was impressive that they had gone with so few. She had expected a fellowship of nine or a company of fourteen. 

But how had they known of her heart?

“We had wondered why it had been so …easy to get into hell and find your heart. Well, it isn’t your heart really is it. It was Celestina’s heart we stole from Chernabog, you don’t actually have a heart at all.”

Maleficent hummed in agreement as regally as she could, but hearing her name made Celestina curious and she was listening. 

“I knew we were taking on a big adventure trying to get his parents and home back. I thought we had gotten lucky capturing you. But you threw that fight didn’t you?”

Chedrick removed the gag. Maleficent worked her mouth muscles for a moment. She would never tell him that she had almost fainted when she felt that finger touch her heart. She had transported herself straight to hell because she had thought Chernabog had summoned her. Finding those two heroes in Chernabog’s home had dumbfounded her. 

She had expected Eric to go to hell to get his family home, but she had expected to hear about it after it happened. Finding Eric and Chedrick there with Celestina’s heart in their hands had been beyond surprising. Celestina had thrown everything she had to get her heart back. Then there had been the worst pain ever. 

“Of course. I got you to bring my demon to Earth.”

“Who left you behind.” He pointed out.

“If you want to believe that.”

“You will be put on trial and executed.”

“How tedious.” Maleficent said dismissively, she’d been trying to die for many years so maybe they would be successful but she doubted it. “Do you really think you can execute me so easily?”

“We have your heart now, I think we have a good chance at pulling that off.”

“Give me my heart, you thief!” screamed Celestina. 

“No!” said Chedrick after a shocked moment. 

“Please.” Celestina begged.

“No.”

Maleficent took control again. “Well, I’ll not be worried about being executed then.”

“Um, okay.” He slammed the gag back into her mouth and hurried away. Maleficent’s muffled laugh followed after him.

=  
Author’s Note: Happy Easter everyone.


	62. Maleficent and Phillip

Redeemed - Phillip and Maleficent

“Hello Maleficent.” Said King Phillip.  
Maleficent jerked awake. She had dozed off. She felt most fortunate, King Phillip had wakened her before the nightmare had become truly bad. Parts of her ached into the deepest parts of her bones and other parts of her were numb.   
Taking a steadying breathe, she hummed into her gag. She wondered why he was here again and how she could use it to her advantage.  
He took the gag from her mouth and she worked the muscles that she could.   
“When I first left after you cursed Aurora, I was afraid of you.”  
“As you should have been, I was waiting to collect you. Your father was lucky I appreciated the ruse. It made the game more fun.”  
“A game? All this was a game to you?” she could hear the amazement in his voice.   
“Why not? It was fun to chase Aurora and yourself all over the continent. It allowed me to cause misery and suffering throughout all the kingdoms.” She smirked.  
“Indeed.” He paused for a long moment, “I got over my fear of you. I spent a very long time angry at you.”  
“It must have felt so good to impale me on your sword.” She purred at him. She heard some feet shuffle in discomfort.  
“Not really. It was necessary to do, but as we see it didn’t do much good.”  
He danced so well. He moved so swiftly between subjects.   
“But now the tables are turned, you are my prisoner. Though I am sorry, I won’t be able to keep you here of a hundreds years. You will have to be executed, you are far too dangerous to allow to go free.”  
“As I expected, but then I don’t have a true love waiting for me anymore. Execute away, if you dare.” She taunted.  
“In due time, Maleficent… but tell me, what were we going to do together for a hundred years?” he asked.   
Maleficent had to think fast, there hadn’t been time to really think through all of what she could do with the prince in her clutches. She had just hoping that by accomplishing her goals, her nightmares might have abated.   
But she smiled sweetly at him and spoke lightly. “Oh, the usual: long heartfelt talks over tea in your dungeon, moonlit walks around the parapets with you on a leach, and of course, torturing and raping you. You know, little things like that.”  
She could hear the scrape of metal on metal all around her as the guards became agitated.   
“Of course,” said Phillip slowly as the guards stilled themselves.  
“I am a monster, did you really expect anything less?”  
“No, not really.”  
“Good, I am glad we understand ourselves.”  
There was the sound of breathing.   
Then King Phillip spoke, “I actually don’t mean to torture you, though we cannot release you from your chair. I know it pains you, I should not have left you with one of the spikes in your back like that. I am sorry.”  
Maleficent was taken aback by the apology. “Aw, so you’re sorry for torturing me a little.” Her voice went from patronizing to flat as a blade. “If I remember correctly, you killed me.”  
“I did kill you. And I am sorry about that too. I learned something during our little game of hide and seek. I ended up stuck in a monastery during a hard and bitter winter where it snowed for nearly a month straight. They had some men there that they were keeping imprisoned, they were monsters too and they knew it.”  
He stopped talking and so she asked since it was obvious that he wanted her to ask, “And what did you learn?”  
“I learned that monsters were to be pitied.”  
“How dare you pity me! I sent you and your whole castle to hell!” She yelled at King Phillip as he and the guards walked out on her. She wanted to continue screaming at him but someone slipped the gag back in as she took a ragged breath. She fought but there was nothing she could do but moisten her blindfold with tears of rage and scream wordlessly around her gag.


	63. Mr. Lucky

Redeemed - Mr. Lucky

Maleficent heard the door open and the light scuff of soft leather soles on the iron floor. There was something placed on the table and the gag was removed. The warm, earthly scent confirmed who it was.  
“Well, well. If it isn’t Mr. Lucky come to visit his vanquished foe.” Maleficent said.   
“Are you hungry, Celestina?” asked Chedrick.  
Maleficent was about to say something defiant, but she caught a whiff of Merryweather’s delicious porridge and her stomach growled loudly. Maleficent cursed her weak body, but Celestina asserted herself and said meekly, “Yes, please.”  
She felt him take a long look at her, then Chedrick said, “Thank you.”   
As Chedrick moved things around, she wondered where Aurora was, it had taken some time to work out a system of feeding her without leaving her overwhelmed and breathless. She was bound, naked and helpless yet these people were trying to be kind to her, not like last time, but it still made her shiver, especially since a man was about to feed her.  
“Are you alright?” asked Chedrick.  
“I’m fine.” Maleficent insisted, Maleficent was strong and powerful. She merely deigned to let this happen to her. She opened her mouth and waited.  
There was a long pause, and she could feel her tongue begin to dry. Maleficent considered ordering him to feed her but Celestina was frightened of punishment. Eventually a spoon filled her mouth.  
“Thank you.” Said Celestina.  
“You’re welcome.”  
“Are you going to return my heart to me, thief?”  
After a couple of spoonfuls, Chedrick said, “I have been charged with keeping your heart safe.”  
“Oh? I hope your aren’t keeping it under your pillow.”  
There was a startled pause and then a ruefully laugh, “Only the first night, because everyone was too exhausted to figure out anything better. After assaulting hell, I slept like a log. Best night’s sleep I’ve since Mom died. There is something comforting about the sound of a beating heart.”  
She wondered about that. She thought her heart was dead, it certainly had seemed to stop beating in Chernabog’s hand all those years ago. She got a strange feeling in her stomach, at the thought of someone thinking her heart beat was comforting.  
“In any case, you can be sure that it is in a much more secure location now.”  
“Of course. Thank you.” She said as he slipped another spoonful of porridge into her mouth.  
“Speaking of secure locations, King Phillip was telling us about the Forbidden Mountain. As imposing as it was, it was just a crumbling ruin.”  
“Goons are not the best housekeepers, and I did spend most of my time scouring the continent for Aurora and Phillip. Though that gave me plenty of opportunity to nudge people toward evil.”  
She paused as he fed her some more.  
“You certainly spread misery and suffering, but good came out of it anyway. Not everyone stayed evil.”  
“People can choose and change.” She shrugged, though her shoulder moved very little.  
“Indeed.” He paused for a moment. “The ploy you played with the goons was impressive, we won’t underestimate what that demon can do for your allies.”  
Maleficent paused with her mouth full of porridge. She had kept tight control on the number of goons only because she did not need all that many. They had turned into quite the handful while she was gone. That hadn’t gone precisely as she had expected but then few things did.  
“How very wise of you.” She replied.  
After a few more spoonfuls, he asked, “Why did you choose against the fairies, they love you?”  
“Those fools. They go around “helping” people, making dreams come true, but all they do is create nightmares. They tried to remake me into something I wasn’t. They tried to turn a monster into a princess, that cannot work. They don’t help, they just hurt.”  
“And you, why do you hurt people?” Chedrick asked quietly.  
Maleficent smirked, “I am a monster. Causing pain is what monsters do.”  
“It feels good. It makes my pain less.” Added Celestina quietly.  
“As you say. Oh, look the bowl is empty. I’ll let you alone now.”  
“As you must.” Said Maleficent. She was disappointed that he was leaving so quickly. He was actually quite good at feeding her.   
Chedrick’s fingers brushed her cheek after returning the gag to her mouth. She heard him gather his things and lock the heavy iron behind him. Then she sighed as the quiet darkness hugged her close and memories of terrible deeds came to re-enact themselves on the stage of her mind.


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: sidekick death, gore.

Redeemed - Nightmares

TW: sidekick death, gore.

Celestina gave her parents a hug as walked out of her castle. 

The wind floated her hair and dress around her as she walked dreamily to her rock. 

Bunnies surrounded her and birds called from the tree. 

A white rabbit hopped up next to her.   
“Hello Newton.” The princess said as she put a hand on his head and stroked his soft fur. 

“You're looking dreamy today.” Her friend said.

“Henri asked me to marry him. See.”

She showed them all the oblong black ring.   
“It is his ring given to him by his mother. It's the best birthday present ever.”

She looked over the river to the dark forest and frowned as it looked darker then it normally did. The trees writhed. 

She stood to get a better look. Her animal friends disappeared.  
Then the trees and darkness enveloped her. 

Celestina could see up into the night sky. Blocked somewhat by the bloated corpses of her crucified parents. 

She whimpered as fear and panic assaulted her. She pulled against her bonds but she could not move.  

She felt a soft touch by her ear. 

“It's me. They are asleep. I'm going to gnaw through the ropes.” Newton whispered. 

“Please save yourself.”

“No princess. Not this time.”

She felt the thrum of his teeth on the ropes. 

“What do we have here?” Came the deep voice of the Ilkhan.

“Leave him alone,” she called. 

Newton kicked at him but held by his ears there was nothing he could connect with. 

“Maybe a nice little snack.”

With a sharp move Newton's neck snapped. 

“No!” Celestina cried. 

He placed the warm soft bunny on her belly. Pulling out his dagger, he skinned and gutted her best friend using her as a table. She could feel the blood and entrails dripping down her sides. She could not control her sobs. 

“Why are you doing this?” She asked. 

“Because you are mine.”

She looked up. He loomed over her and his eyes glowed red. 

“There is no way out for you. Princess.”

Great bat wings extended and blotted out the sky. 

“You're mine forever. You gave your heart to me.”

* * *

Celestina woke up. She was outdoors and it was raining. She is on a damaged bed in the middle of a pile of bones. She is protected by a shimmering lime-green glow. She could move her head but nothing else. She could see wolves nearby waiting and watching. Of course, they were back. She was easy prey.

She looked down, her legs weren’t complete but they were being rebuilt. Bare bone gutted out of her but one was extending over a gap in the bed. As the bones completed the one over the gap fell away, the spell flickered and faded. 

Rain now wet her skin. Blood began to spurt from the ends of her incomplete legs. She weakly extended a hand and used magic to stopper the wounds, but they still oozed. 

Her body was incomplete and had lost all protection. She had almost survived the first time, but the scent of her blood had attracted too much attention.

The wolves growled and moved in.

“Stay back.” She commanded.

Raising her other hand she shot a thin stroke of lightning at one of the wolves, who yelped and ran. The others kept their distance for the moment. 

Her hands shook terribly.Tears came to her eyes. Her body was too weak for all the magic she had to wield to do finish this spell, and defend herself and keep herself alive at all. 

She couldn’t do it. She was too weak, incomplete as she was. She couldn’t staunch her wounds and fight off the wolves at the same time. It was going to happen again.

A growl came from the other side of her. She turned and flung lightning that way, the wolf dodged. Then she felt paws behind her head and felt teeth close on her throat. 

Celestina woke up screaming, trying to put her hands up to protect her throat, but she could not move nor see. She panicked in the darkness and continued to scream. 

Maleficent bit down hard on the gag to stifle the scream.  
She may be imprisoned, bound and naked, but The Mistress of All Evil is to be feared by all who know her.  
Maleficent panted like she had just run a marathon, but she could do nothing about the tears that wet her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Of course Celestina had an animal sidekick, all the signs were there that it had to be a rabbit. I just didn’t need him for Celestina to speak to so you the audience could know what is going on in her head. In a novel, we can do that explicitly, but now? Now, I had a reason to use and develop and kill that character.


	65. The Snow Queen

Maleficent and the Snow Queen

Maleficent waited in the cool, dark of her cell. Her body was numb to the pain now. How long had it been now since she had been captured? Days at least. A few of weeks probably. She deserved this and worse. She always had.

There were so many memories she could and did visit. All so terrible and vicious and nasty. None she really wanted to spend time with. But it was all she had. There were echoes of other memories, but they were only echoes.   
Why couldn’t she relish the cruelty she had inflicted so often?

Maleficent heard footsteps and then the iron door open.   
She felt the heat of torches surround her. 

There were the sound of heavy boots with nailed soles. Guards obviously.   
There were the soft footfalls of Aurora's bare feet she had come to recognize. “Celestina, there are people here to see you.”

Then a chill came into the room and an odd staccato sound. That didn't sound like leather or nails or wood. 

She could recognize boots and slippers and more but there were two new people walking toward her and then she felt and icy chill that made her skin goose bump.   
One was wearing felt shoes, almost silent, but she heard a scuff and the person catch herself.  
The last sounded like glass on iron. Which made no sense whatsoever, who would wear glass shoes? There was also the sound of something hard dragging across the iron floor. It made her wary, was the person wearing a chain mail cloak or something that was too big?

Her senses strained for information and her mind yearned for distraction from what was inside. She heard quiet then the sound of the glass shoes walking around her. A cold finger tracing her horns. 

Maleficent knew who it was now.   
She hummed once and Aurora removed the gag.   
"Snow Queen.”

"Mistress of all evil.”

“I trust you, your sister and her family are well.”

“We are.” Came a new voice, trying to sound brave. The Princess Anna was here too, but she fell silent.

After a pause Elsa said, “I expected us to meet on the field of battle.”

“Indeed. Army against army, it would have been glorious.”

“No. I wanted to fight you personally. No need to slaughter the innocent. We are the ones with great power. You would use it to hurt people, and so it is you who needed to be stopped. But instead we get to see you tried properly.”

“So it would seem. Well, now that you are here, are the proceeding about to begin.”

“Actually no. We are still awaiting the judge to arrive.” Said Elsa.  
Maleficent thought about that. Who could judge her? There was no hope of a fair trial, she was the Mistress of All Evil. There would so none neutral to her.

“Oh a trial, how quaint. As if there were any who could judge the likes of me.”

“There might be someone who is wiling to give it a go that we can trust to be as impartial as possible. The real question is how your pet demon is going to change things.” Said Elsa.

“Yes, it is.”

“What can one demon do?”

“Generally speaking demons can do little beyond tempt people to do evil. Those who open themselves completely can be possessed but that is very rare.”

“Indeed, but your demon is actually here not in the spirit realm.”

“Very observant, high marks for you. Yes, that does make a difference. I do hope to get a chance to properly thank Prince Eric. Bring a demon to Earth physically was not something even I could do, because now he can bring the rest of his friends to Earth too.”

There were gasps and the jingle of armor as people understood.

“So you plan to slaughter everyone in the world.” Said Elsa grimly.

“Everyone? Hardly. Yes, a relative few will die but most will be enslaved to live out their lives until there aren't babies left to be born and hell is filled to bursting. Heaven will get no more souls. Everyone will suffer like I did. And it won't ever stop. Do you really think you could have defeated all the powers of hell snow queen?” Maleficent practically crowed in triumph.

“Maybe, maybe not. However snow and ice are mine to command. You know what snow and ice are made of, of course?”

“Of course, water.” Replied Maleficent, wondering what that had to do with anything.

“Very good. Now what is the human body mostly made of?”

Maleficent thought for a moment wondering if this was a trick question. People were made of meat and blood. Meat was moist. 

She licked her lips as the implication suddenly became obvious. “Water.”

“Very good.” Elsa said happily then she leaned in an whispered in Maleficent’s ear. “Now remember, if you think I am too nice to do something like that to a living person. I already did it to my sister. If I did that to someone I loved imagine what I could do to someone like you.”


	66. The Curse

Redeemed - The Curse

Maleficent took another spoonful of porridge from the hand of Aurora.  
“Ariel is a lovely girl, and somehow I am not surprised that Eric fell in love with her. She is surprisingly like me.”  
“Really, she was raised alone as a peasant but was really a princess?”  
“No. She was a princess and raised in a large family, but let’s just say she’s a bit of a fish out of water here in our kingdom, but she is learning quickly. She is happy here, even if she misses her family.”  
“P’ha. You and your happy endings.”  
“What is so wrong with that? Why does our happiness hurt you so much?”  
“Because my happy ending was taken from me! To see someone happy hurts so much! Everyone needs to share my pain!”  
Maleficent heard the clink of the spoon in the bowl and then a warm hand on her cheek.  
“I’m so sorry for your pain. I know pain is terrible, even if I can’t understand the depth of yours. I’m sorry.”  
Maleficent could feel Aurora’s compassion and empathy. Aurora didn’t ask her to change and didn’t tell her what to do, she just accepted her for who she was, even if she was a hurt monster.  
“Hurting people makes the pain less for a little while.” Confessed Maleficent. Eyes welled in her eyes. “I can focus on something else besides my kingdom, my parents, my Henri.”  
“Does it make you happy?”  
“No, but it’s the closest thing I can find. Monsters like me aren’t allowed to be happy.” Tears slipped past the blindfold.   
She felt Aurora brush them away and heard her say, “I’m so sorry. I wish letting you take out your pain on me would help you. Your curse on me wasn’t enough?”  
Maleficent understood what Aurora was offering and she felt warmth from that hand on her cheek. “No. It wasn’t.” Maleficent said quietly.   
She heard the scrap of the spoon and the touch of it on her lips. She ate the porridge and remembered the curse she had pronounced. She had watched through Diablo’s eyes as Flora and Fauna had given their gifts and moved as Merryweather stood forth. Insulting the fairies was so fun. She hadn’t really cared about Stefan and his kingdom but she couldn’t resist twisting the knife about the invitation. She remembered what she had said all full of drama. “Listen well all of you. The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But…”  
Maleficent’s mouth fell open. She felt the spoon slip inside but she did not take the food. The spoon withdrew.   
“Oh no.” She whispered.   
“What? Is something wrong?” asked Aurora.  
Maleficent began to laugh. Pain shot through her limbs as she used muscles gone numb.   
“What’s so funny?” asked Aurora.  
Maleficent sobered, “I am.” She said simply.  
“I don’t understand.”  
“I am hoist by my own petard.”  
“What’s a…”  
“The curse. The curse applies to me too.”  
“How…?”  
“You have come here often to feed me and care for me, when you could have sent servants. We talk and I know you did this because of who you are. I know you, too well.” Maleficent gave a rueful laugh to herself. “It seems that I must love you Aurora. I gave away my broken heart, which was stolen from hell itself and hidden away, I know not where and yet now? Now, I know…you own my heart. I’ve outsmarted myself. You’ve won.”  
“Um… I just want to heal your pain so you can love again.”  
Celestina bit her lip. “I don’t know how.”  
“That’s okay, neither did I, but I know someone who helped me.”  
“I’ll try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: In the Disneyverse love is the most powerful magic of all, but who could love Maleficent the Mistress of All evil? Then I realized that love goes both ways. There is a certain irony of Maleficent creating the curse that causes her to fall in love with Aurora to help her become Celestina again. Seeing someone being happy after a great tragedy in your own life is very difficult sometimes, and some people don’t want to move on from their tragedies. They can’t let it go and they go around throwing shade on the happiness of others. Moving past that can be so very hard, but it is possible.   
> While I am using the word love, it doesn’t necessarily mean romantic love. If you been following this series this is that love of familyhood, and now we will see if Aurora gains a new sister or will have to put her down.


	67. Maleficent and Rapunzel

Maleficent and Rapunzel

Maleficent heard the outer door to her cell open. She took a steadying breathe and mustered up her defenses once again. All the torture was taking its toll on her. Maybe people wouldn’t se it as torture. They were not brutalizing her but being bound to a chair for days? Or was it weeks now, it did not matter it wasn’t like there was a knight in shining armor coming to rescue her.   
Her knight was dead.   
Therefore she was all alone.  
But having nothing but her memories to visit was overwhelming her. She knew that realistically she would break sooner rather than later. Her curse on Aurora was backfiring on her too and she could not fight that and everything else. They would hopefully execute her quickly, but they could take their time, it didn’t really matter to her.  
As the inner door opened, she heard the rustle of dresses and the soft falls of bare feet on the cool iron floor of her cell. One had to be Aurora, her scent was that of berries but the other was of lavender and she wondered who that might be.  
“Celestina, you have a visitor.” Said Aurora as she removed the gag and wiped her front.  
“Hello, Celestina. I am Rapunzel.”  
The corners of her mouth quirked up. She heard a sigh.  
“Yes, like the radish.”  
“Why do you keep that name? I know you have plenty of others to use.” Maleficent jabbed.  
“I keep it because it is mine.”  
“Indeed.” That was true yet, also very odd. Everyone knew it was the name that the kidnapper had given her. The name of a radish. But who was she to dispute a name.  
“Your horns are very beautiful, may I touch them?”  
Maleficent blinked under her blindfold. Most people would never even consider touching her horns but after her capture many had without asking. Rapunzel was asking consent. It wasn’t something she could give, she had to resist. “No. You may not. So why are you here, to revel in my utter helplessness.”  
“No. I am here to thank you.”  
That rocked her, no one had ever thanked her for anything. “Thank me?”  
“Yes. While there is no denying that what you have done was terrible, I am thankful that what you did brought Aurora and I together. Because of you I found a friend and sister in a time when I desperately needed one.”  
Maleficent licked her lips. “That was not what I intended.”  
“Of course not. Your intent was to cause pain and suffering. You did but we found …sunshine in the darkness you cast.”  
Terrible envy gripped Maleficent. There had been no light in her darkness. All the light in her life had been snuffed out. “Good for you.”  
“Eugene died in my arms. Mother died because he took my magic from me. I had to walk away from my home because it was my prison.”  
Those words hit her like blows. Celestina felt a connection to this princess. She knew in a dim way what it felt like. Maleficent shoved her down.  
“Do you think just because you know some little pain that you can break me? You have no idea what I have been through! Henri died in my arms and he stayed dead. His father came for revenge. I offered myself to him to spare my kingdom, but he just used me to get them to surrender. He crucified my parents, he raped me in front of my kingdom, then slaughtered them all. They killed all the animals and the groves and left not one stone upon another. My best friend tried to save me but he was captured and killed and slaughtered on my belly. They made me eat my friend’s flesh! Your pain pales in the face of mine!”  
Maleficent took a few calming breaths. She needed to conserve her energy.  
“So indeed, you do know my pain.”  
She heard the rustle of of fabric. She imagined they shared a hopeful look and maybe even took hands.  
“But,” she now had to drop the bombshell. “You do not know all my pain. After they left me tied to a rock the rock my beloved has proposed to me on, they left because I was not worthy to be taken by the Ilkhan to wife. I wished for death. That wish was not granted. Somehow I survived the night and the family and relations of my friend came and released me. Then with nothing left. I walked naked and alone into the Dark Forest, hoping it would kill me. I walked through nightmares that should have driven me insane with fright but didn’t. Why should they after what I had gone through. I found a witch’s cottage in the heart of the forest and she began to nurse me back to health. We found I was pregnant with two babies. Gifts from the Ilkhan and his horsemen. Then I learned what I truly was.”  
Maleficent paused for a moment but there was silence except for their breathing.  
“The fairies hid it from me. My parents hid it from me. But I found out anyway. I am a monster!”  
She laughed. “They tried to make a princess out of a monster. But that cannot be. I failed at being a princess so I became a monster. I killed the witch that nursed me back to health. I killed my unborn babies. I gave my heart to Chernabog. Then I slaughtered the Ilkhan and his people. Now I am the nightmare that stalks the world. Now everyone feels my pain!”  
Maleficent panted into the silence.   
The silence lasted for a very long time.   
Maleficent began to wonder if they had somehow quietly left.   
“It doesn’t stop your pain, does it?” asked Aurora.  
“It just numbs your pain for a little while, doesn’t it?” asked Rapunzel.  
Maleficent’s breathe caught in her throat. She didn’t noticed that her mouth formed the word: no.  
“You don’t have to be a monster any more.” Said Aurora.   
“But I have to be.” Said Celestina quietly. “That’s what I am. I saw myself in that mirror and I am nothing but a monster. I am beyond ugly. I couldn’t undo all the gifts the fairies gave me, but at least everyone can see the horns now.”  
“You have done ugly thing. But your horns are not ugly. You are not ugly.”  
“I just want all the pain to end. I try so hard to be bad. Why won’t a hero come and kill me?”  
“You are immortal. That makes it …difficult to kill you.” Said Rapunzel.  
“Oh yeah it does. But you have my heart now. You can do it. You can give it back to me and then you can kill me and I’ll stay dead. Or at least I won’t be able to come back. I destroyed my last bed and so I shouldn’t be able to come back.”  
“What?” asked Aurora.  
“Remember you found me in my bed. The spell that regenerates me puts me in the last bed I slept in. They are all gone now. The last one was broken. There was no other one for the spell to use. That’s why it took so long for me to come back. I would regenerate but since the bed was broken the spell failed. I would die and then regenerate on my rotting corpse.”  
The women gasped.  
“Animals would eat my other bodies while I was protected by the spell. But once the spell failed they would come for me. I could fight them off for a little while but I couldn’t kill them fast enough and more would come for easy prey.”  
“You were prey.” Said Aurora in realization. “I’m so sorry.”  
“I can remember every time it happened. Eventually luck came to my rescue and I finished regenerating. I killed all the animals that had eaten me, and then I destroyed the bed so it couldn’t happen again. I am not sure what might happen if I died again without my heart. I have no idea where or even if I might regenerate. You should destroy this chair since I slept in it, just to be certain.”  
“You’re asking us to kill you.”  
“Yes, I know. I’m sorry but there isn’t anyone else. I can’t do it right myself. No hero is strong enough. Aurora, my curse backfired and I have made myself love you, can’t you love me enough to end my pain. You know my pain now. You know how much it hurts. Please? Help me make it stop. Please.” Tears began to flow from under blindfold.   
She felt warmth near her skin, then hands.  
“We will find a way to deal with your pain. We promise.” Said Rapunzel.


	68. Council

Redeemed - Council

Princess Rapunzel stood looking out of the window of the council chamber. It was partway up one the towers. She was here to gather her strength before the meeting started. She needed some quiet to think and regain her energy before and after meetings and other large affairs.  
The nice thing was the room was round. That made her feel more comfortable. She glanced up to the top of the topmost tower.

Rapunzel felt a hand in hers. “It’s amazing how much that short time changed everything.” Said Rose, she had come to the meeting room for the same reason.

“It did. I’m glad you’re back. I missed you.” Rapunzel turned and pressed her forehead to her choice-sister’s. Death was not something Rapunzel was comfortable with. Losing Pascal had been awful leaving her distraught for a year. Losing Maximus was not quite as bad, but statues and figurines just weren’t the same. Papa was getting older, she was going to take the throne before long, but the thought of losing him and Mama was frightening. They could explain death was important but there was a time in her life when death wasn’t a part of her life and she never really got used to the idea. 

“It was a big adventure for you, I just slept through the whole thing, again.” She pulled back and took both of Rapunzel’s hands. “You did an amazing job with Eric. I’m not surprised, but I am still grateful.”

“With you as his mother was it any surprise he would be a good kid, even though he could get into the most amazing trouble.” Said Rapunzel.

“Like getting married to a girl he just met. Who turned out to be a mermaid.”

“After fighting a giant sea witch with her.”

“And now she’s pregnant with my grandchild. I don’t feel old enough to have a grandchild yet.” 

“Magic has ways of making things like that complicated.” Rapunzel shook her head. It was odd she was turning 41, her sister was two years younger than her but now was twelve years younger. 

“No kidding. Coming back it seems like everyone has magic wands now.”

“A lot of magic users are concentrating themselves here that’s all. Elsa doesn’t even use a wand, but then her magic is different anyway.”

“But that trident Ariel has doesn’t seem all that different from a wand.”

“No, which is good since that allowed her dad to lend it to her so she could protect herself and the baby from Maleficent. My magic didn’t need a wand either and it was completely different from Elsa’s magic too.”

“And progress on what your magic is doing?”

“Other then making my hair not grow now, no. I’ve sung every song I have had found for me, but still nothing.” Rapunzel sighed. “I notice that you put on makeup.”

Rose chuckled, “I don’t want to be a distraction, but it is more difficult to hide it with Maleficent back and her magic at full power again.”

Rapunzel ran a critical eye over the makeup and said, “Indeed, it makes you look normal, if I wore that I’d look like a zombie.”

Rose smiled at her, “You’re still beautiful.”

“You’re biased.”

“I know. That’s what sisters are for.”

“As if we knew.” Chided Rapunzel. They didn’t know how so many things people took for granted worked. They tried to fit in and most of the time it worked, but there was always something that came up to remind hem that they were outsiders, having grown up outside of normal society. But between themselves they could truly be themselves because they accepted each other without reservation. 

“It’s a good thing you love everyone so much, or I’d worry my gifts were making you love me.”  
Rapunzel took her sister’s shoulder, they had talked that out. Rose had good reasons to doubt people’s love for her. To Rapunzel it didn’t feel like she loved Rose for no reason, they had gotten to know each other during a time when Maleficent was weak. She had talked to Eugene and her parents if they noticed a anything about their relationship, but they did not. 

“It came in handy with Maleficent. So don’t knock it.”

“It’s funny that her gift backfired on herself like that.” Said Rose.

“It is, and that makes things more complicated too.”

“Oh yes, but then that is why we are having this meeting.”

“Which is about to start since that sounds like Eugene and Eric.”

===

Royalty, fairies and wizards sat around the large dark round table.

King Phillip stood facing his wife, arms folded. “You can not be serious.”

“I am, dear.” Said Queen Aurora, she was seated next to her husband.

“What you propose is…” Philip’s eyes darted to Prince Eugene’s, “hilariously dangerous.” 

“And you think I don’t know that? I know other things too.”

“Maleficent would slaughter us all.”

“And Celestina would die to save us.”

“It is Maleficent that must die.”

“Yes, but only Celestina can do that.”

“The risk…”

“What did you risk to rescue me? What did I risk to save all of you?”

“Why is this so important to you?”

“I know how awful her Pain must be. I know the temptation of her choice, because I almost made that choice too.” Rapunzel who sat beside her took her hand and squeezed. “It took an incredible amount of love for me to choose otherwise, and I had people who loved me. She had no one in all the world left to her. There was no love left for her anywhere and so she made a choice. A choice she now regrets.”

“Does she truly regret?”

“I believe she does, but I think we have a way to determine that.” Aurora turned to the young wizard. “Chedrick?”

Chedrick reached into his cloak and removed a small clay pot. He looked inside, then pursed his lips. “You’re right, your Majesty. We do seem to have a way to check.”  
Chedrick turned the open pot to the assemblage. The soft, fleshy heart swirled with white and black. It seemed as though two snakes fought in the enclosed space.

“Uncle, it looks as though they are evenly matched. Does the cheese give us any insight?” asked Chedrick.

Removing a small cutting board, a knife and a wheel of cheese, he touched the cheese to the pot and then split the cheese. 

“Whoa.” He whispered.

“What is it?” demanded Phillip. 

He spun the cheese board around. It looked as though the inside had been struck by lightning. A fractal pattern of darkness blazed through the cheese.

“She…” He shook his head. “All of us are in a time of decision. We are all going to be making significant decisions, very soon and they are going to have repercussions that will echo forever.”


	69. Heartfelt

Redeemed - Heartfelt

Phillip looked around the room at the friends and family surrounding the round table. Four fireplaces were around the round table at the top of this lesser tower and archways flanked by embroidered red drapes led out to a full balcony. Trying to figure out what to do with the Mistress of all Evil was a challenge when it wasn’t so easy to kill her.  
“Dear,” began Phillip. “I know you have a big heart for those in need, and now that we have captured her and is helpless before us, she may appear to be in need. But she hunted us your whole life. We lost so much because of that.”  
He sighed. “I know people can change, but it seems so rare.” He looked to King Stefan, who nodded. He glanced at the heart in the middle of the table.  
“What makes you think she will change?” Phillip asked his wife.   
“She has been doing all this for a reason,” She glanced at the three good fairies, “A reason she acknowledges isn’t good. She is hurting others because she is in pain. I believe we can take that pain away, or at least change her relationship to it. But I also believe there are other reasons.”   
“She changes sometimes.” Aurora looked at Eugene. “Like you do when Flynn Rider comes out.” Eugene looked away and rubbed the back of his neck.  
Aurora looked to Rapunzel. “She keeps referring to herself as a monster. I get the feeling that she is creating the circumstances that will force us to kill her so she can finally die.”  
“Why would anyone want that?” Asked Ariel.   
“We know Celestina’s kingdom was destroyed nearly fifty years ago and she was sixteen when her true love died in her arms.” Said Rapunzel, putting a hand on Eugene’s. “That’s a long time to carry that kind of pain.”  
“There’s no hope of her finding love again, is there?” Ariel asked quietly, taking Eric’s hand.  
Aurora smiled gently. “Oh, I am sure there is more love out there for even her. I love Phillip and Rapunzel and Eric and my other children with all my heart. I know there is more love out there then I can understand. She can find love if she would accept it. Actually her gift to me is forcing her to love me and that is something I am using to help her.”  
“Do you love her back?” Asked Chedrick looking up from the heart in front of him.  
Aurora bit her lip. “I am trying to. She can’t help loving me because of the magic. She deserves my effort in return.”   
Chedrick just nodded and fiddled with the clay lid in his hands.  
“So you would let her go free?” Asked Ariel looking concerned.   
“Perhaps, if she proves herself.”  
“And how could she do that?”  
“She will have to try to make restitution for what she has done.”  
Ariel goggled at her mother-in-law. “How? After all the death and destruction and… How can anyone even begin to pay back that debt?”  
Aurora looked down. “Realistically she will never be able to repay those debts, but I think she has to try.”  
Eugene cleared his throat. “There may be one way. She could die for a friend. If she died to protect you Aurora, of her own choice. I would say she might find redemption.”  
“Why would you say that?” asked Ariel.  
The fairies wiped sparkles from their wands and Chedrick gripped the lid to the jar holding Celestina’s heart. Everyone looked everywhere but her.   
Eric leaned over and whispered in the embarrassed quiet. “Um, he died for Rapunzel and she brought him back with her last drop of magic. We haven’t had a chance to tell you that yet.” Ariel’s eyes went wide as she blushed and shrunk down in her chair.   
“Oh, okay.” She said as she fiddled with her father’s trident.  
After a pause, Aurora looked to Phillip again. “May we give her that chance?”  
Phillip looked torn. “If she is still Maleficent she will try to kill us.”  
“We’ll be ready.” Said Flora.   
“Without her staff she is much less powerful.” Said Fauna.  
“We’ll protect you.” Said Merryweather.  
“I’ll be ready too.” Said Ariel hefting the trident.  
“And I.” Said Chedrick, lifting his own staff.  
“With her heart, she will be mortal again and we can end this, if we must.” Said Aurora.  
“Do you think this is a trick to get us to give her her heart?” Asked Eugene. “She’s tricked us into giving her what she wanted so many times.”  
“Perhaps,” Answered Chedrick, “But in hell she was truly surprised that we had her heart.” He looked at Eric, who nodded in confirmation. “So I am pretty sure that this wasn’t planned on her part. She may be trying to turn these circumstances to her advantage but any of us would.”  
Phillip nodded.  
Aurora spoke up again. “With her heart she’ll be able to feel again. I think that will change things.”  
Phillip paused, then walked to the balcony. The tower rose high enough over the battlements to see the remains of the Forbidden Mountain. He noticed the dark rocks to be bleached whiter in the sun, and green plants had worked their way up higher on the slopes then what he remembered seeing just a few weeks ago, his time, but ten years had past in real time.  
He looked to his father in law, King Stefan, but the retired king just nodded encouragement to Phillip.   
“Very well. We won’t be able to keep Maleficent contained forever. We’ll return Celestina’s heart.” Said King Phillip.  
Aurora looked relieved. Others looked concerned.   
“And may God have mercy on our souls if we are wrong.”


	70. The Return of the Heart

Redeemed - The Return of the Heart

“Celestina, we are going to return your heart.” Said Aurora.  
Celestina blinked under her blindfold.   
So this was it. They were just going to kill her, even though they had talked of a trial. Maybe there had one, since Rapunzel had met her and talked to her about what she had done. Celestina knew Maleficent was far to dangerous to be let out.  
Part of her, the Maleficent part, wanted to rage and destroy, but oddly all she felt was relief.  
“Ah, so the trial is over already. Good. So be it. Best to get on with my execution then. I am ready.” Celestina had died far too often to worry about the prospect of death.   
“Um,” began Rapunzel. “We haven’t held the trial yet. Evidence suggests you have changed and that makes things… different.”  
“Wait, what evidence? I am Maleficent, Mistress of All Evil! What possible evidence could you have that could show a change of heart?”  
“You own heart.” Said Chedrick. “Your own heart shows us that you are not the same as you were.”  
“How could it possibly…?” asked Celestina.  
“See for yourself.” Said Aurora, lifting the blindfold.   
Celestina blinked against the sudden brightness of the torches. She wanted to duck her head or cover her eyes but she was still held fast to the heavy wooden chair. She held her eyes closed for a moment feeling the irises react to the light. Slowly she blinked her eyes to get them used to the light. She could see she was in a windowless room, covered with heavy iron plates. There were a cot, table and chairs.   
Before her was Aurora, Rapunzel, Chedrick, and a couple of those fez-topped flunkies from Corona Rapunzel always seemed to travel around with. For a peasant, Rapunzel had really latched onto the notion of an entourage.   
“Celestina.” Said Chedrick. She knew him best by voice, that fight in hell had not given her much in the way of memories. He was a handsome lad.   
“Look.” He held out the little clay jar with her heart and removed the lid.  
There was her heart, beating as it should even though it was not in her body. But what they said was true there was light and darkness raging like a storm inside.   
Aurora came close and knelt next to her. “Celestina, you need to make a choice, between the light or the dark. I know you are in great pain. I felt a little of it after your curse. I hurt so much, I just wanted it to stop but I had no way of doing that. I hurt myself and I know the temptation of hurting others to relieve that pain. You remember that don’t you, when we were together in your bedroom? Hurting others to protect myself would have made sense to justify myself, but it doesn’t work, not really. It feels good for a little while but then it all comes back.”  
Celestina bit her lip, that was true, so true. Aurora hadn’t triggered the swapping spell but Maleficent still would have created a version of herself in Aurora, who would have gone on to wreak havoc on the world.  
“And if I choose good. Everything will be sunshine and kittens?”  
“No, it won’t.” Said Rapunzel, “Your debts are far too large for ordinary justice.”  
Celestina raised an eyebrow.  
“You are carrying your pain inside you. Even if we execute you, you will take that with you. Eugene learned there are things you take with you to the other side.”  
Celestina took a breathe, “Does it matter then what I choose? Either way I’ll be in pain. Giving me my heart back will not bring back my parents or my kingdom or erase any of my evil deeds.”  
“Yes. Either way, you will being facing lots of pain, but choosing light may allow you to find a way to a place were the pain no longer matters.”  
“What? How?”  
“You must remember that I used to have healing powers?”  
“Yes.”  
“Do you know how much pain I see everyday around me I can do nothing about now? But I found other ways to help.”  
“Ah. So you think you can help me?”  
Rapunzel came close and looked deeply into Celestina’s eyes, and Celestina felt a deep pull in that look. “I have no way of helping you, but I can help you find ways to help yourself, if you want.”  
Celestina felt herself begin to shake. She knew what Rapunzel was saying was true. “You mean there is hope, really? Even for me?”  
“There is always hope. Even for you.”  
Celestina looked desperately to Aurora beside her.  
“You can do it. It’ll be the most difficult thing ever but I know you can.” Said Aurora.  
Tears welled up in Celestina’s eyes, people believed in her. “And if I can’t?”  
“Then I will end it.” Said Aurora.  
“You would love me that much?”  
“Yes, I would.”  
“Thank you.”  
Chedrick looked away from the intimacy they were sharing.  
“Aurora, I know my gift is making me love you, but that doesn’t matter since you love me back anyway. I don’t deserve it and I don’t deserve this chance, but for your sake I will try to chose the light. I will need so much help. I’m sorry.”  
“You were right when you said we are not so different. I am hoping to have another to call sister.”  
“Really?” Asked Celestina desperately.  
Aurora put a hand on Celestina’s cheek. “Yes, really.” Said Aurora.  
Tears slid down Celestina’s face. “I’ll try. I’ll try.”  
“I know you will. Chedrick, it’s time.”  
Chedrick pulled himself together and gently dumped Celestina’s heart into his hand as she watched him with her full attention. As he brought it near he could feel a pull, it wanted to return to its place.   
As it approached her chest she looked up to him.   
“Ready?” he asked.  
“I don’t know. Do it.”  
“Okay.” He turned his hand and the heart slid from his hand and into her chest.   
“Oh!” Celestina gasped.   
“Oh, no. No. No! Take it out! Please! I beg you! Take it out!” Celestina struggled against her bonds.   
The others looked at each other solemnly.   
“We can’t.” Said Aurora. “You must bear your heart again.”  
“I’m sorry. I’m Sorry! Please!” Then Celestina began to scream in earnest and everyone covered their ears and fled the room.   
Outside in the corridor they met with Phillip, Eric, Ariel, Elsa and the three good fairies. They were all armed.   
“You really meant that? You would love her as a sister after all she has done?” asked Ariel.  
“She is forced to love my because of the magic. It is not something I will use to my own advantage without giving something back. I could ask people for their lives and they would gladly give them for me. If I did I would be more evil then she ever was. I cannot control that gift but I can control myself. I must.”  
Ariel nodded, and Chedrick looked away and back toward the cell where the could hear the screaming continue.   
“You said she would experience pain, did you know that would happen?” Chedrick asked Rapunzel.  
“Trying to overcome yourself is very difficult, but no, I didn’t expect that from just returning her heart.”  
“Oh. Since we have no idea how long this take. I’ll take the first watch. Go spent time with your families” Chedrick said, dragging a chair over to the cell door.


	71. Through the Pain

Redeemed - Through the Pain

Celestina felt a warm hand on her cheek wiping her cooling tears away.  
“Celestina,” came Aurora’s soft voice. “How are you feeling?”  
“I am …a despicable human being.” Said Celestina.  
“What happened?”  
“I remembered.”  
“Remembered what?”  
“Everything. I remember who I hurt and I understand what that did to them. So many people turned to evil as well. But that was worse were the good people that stayed good but had to carried heavier burdens only because of what I had done.”  
Celestina opened her amber eyes and looked into Aurora’s violet eyes. “Please, end this. You said you loved me. Please make this pain stop.”  
Aurora pursed her lips into a sad smile. “I did say I would, and I will should the time come, but remember you are only starting the path. It’s only been three days. You have a long way to go before we reach that point.”  
“Three days.” Celestina repeated quietly. It felt like so many lifetimes. Lifetimes of other people inside her. “My heart remembered what my mind dared not contemplate.”  
“Why are we here?” asked Rapunzel coming before her.  
“To judge me.”  
“How did you come to be here?”  
“I came to be here because I chose poorly. I could not save my true love, my parents, my people or my kingdom. So did the one things left to me. I took my revenge and then…I couldn’t stop. I had to take all happiness away from everyone so I could wallow in my misery.”  
“And now?” pressed Rapunzel.  
“Now?” Tears formed in those amber eyes. “Now, I don’t want to hurt anyone. No one deserves to feel this pain. But it is my pain and I should not share it with anyone. It doesn’t help to share it.”  
“To share it or to force it on others?”  
“It doesn’t matter. I shouldn’t do either.”  
“You’re wrong.” Said Aurora, taking Rapunzel’s hand. “If you share your pain and another willingly accepts it, it makes the burden lighter as the load is shared.”  
“I took on Aurora’s pain, and she took on mine.” Said Rapunzel. “That was one of the things that made us sisters.”  
Just then Chedrick came in with tray of food. “Sorry it took so long, but I have the food.”  
Celestina’s stomach growled and she said, “Please, I am so hungry.”  
“Here, let’s start with the milk. That’s what took so long; I milked the cow myself.”  
Celestina raised an eyebrow at that.   
“A lot of people out there hate you. To keep anyone for poisoning you I milked the cow myself from one I picked at random from the town. Flora made the porridge. And Merryweather got the water from a spring she created herself.”  
“That seems like an awful lot of trouble for someone like me.”  
“Yes, well. There are reasons.” Chedrick reddened slightly. “We’ve been charged to keep you safe until the trial.”  
“Of course.” She drank the offered cup and felt the press of the leather band around her throat as she swallowed the warm milk gratefully. Chedrick fed her quickly and gently not slipping a drop or dollop of food. She felt so much warmer and better after the meal. No longer bone weary and exhausted.   
“Do you truly want to know my pain? I have only hinted at it and the whole truth of it is most horrible indeed.”  
Aurora looked at Rapunzel and Chedrick, who nodded, “Yes, we will share your pain. Please tell us everything.”  
So Celestina did. She talked on loving parents and then a prince and how he died. She spoke of grieving and then of the coming of the Ilkhan. Whenever she expected them to recoil in horror they moved forward with support. She told them more detail and they wept for her and with her. Soon she could not hold any detail back. It felt like she was pulling barbed claws from her own chest but there was healing beginning as the void they left was filled with love and acceptance. She spoke of walking into the dark forest to find death but was found by Magen a witch who healed her body but her mind was not so easily healed. She told them of learned she was pregnant with two babies and learning of what she looked like without her gifts, of her attempt at destroying herself that did not go as planned. She changed herself and seeing she was not dead decided to take her vengeance on the Ilkhan and the Three Good Fairies. Her deal with Chernabog and her heart. Coming to King Stefan’s kingdom and creating the Forbidden Mountain and the curse and all the rest. Finally coming back and sending Aurora and her family to hell and making new plans to bring misery to everyone.  
“Then in the middle of a meeting with the leaders of my new kingdom, I felt the stroke of a finger on my heart and I transported myself to hell because I had thought Chernabog was summoning me. And I found Eric and Chedrick there instead. We fought. I desperately wanted my heart back, but they were stealing it. I had thrown them to the ground and as I searched for my heart. The worst pain I had ever felt ripped me apart as my heart was being crushed in someone’s grip. I fell. I was defeated and woke up here.”  
Aurora and Rapunzel touched her legs, but eventually they pulled themselves together and Aurora said, “That was indeed most terrible. Thank you for sharing that with us.”  
“How do you feel now?” asked Rapunzel.  
“I feel…different. Lighter, freer. Thank you. How do you feel?”  
“My heart grieves for the pain you went through, but your pain is something I can bare.” Said Rapunzel. “Would you be willing to bare some of my pain now?”  
Celestina was certain this was a test. She didn’t know if she could bare any more, there was just so much pain in her life. Her life was pain, but then it seemed like everyone had pain in their life. Yet, she wanted to help those who were trying to help her. She closed her eyes and but her lip and finally said, “I don’t know if I am strong enough to carry another’s pain, but I will try to share your load.”  
“Thank you. If it becomes too much tell me and I will stop.” Rapunzel launched into the tale of her life of growing up in the tower and then having Eugene come and changing everything. Finding out who she really was. Her struggles of trying to become a princess and fit in with normal people for she was not very normal at all. The cry from help from Aurora’s parents changed everything again, and Aurora joined in with her own story. Celestina hadn’t realized what had actually happened to Aurora after the curse was accomplished and what incredible damage she had caused her. They talked of the years it took to learn how to be almost human after being raised in isolation but they were thankful that they knew each other and could be sisters that understood.   
“I’m so sorry,” Celestina said. “But thank you for sharing that with me.”   
She looked over at Chedrick who was sitting on the cot. “What’s wrong?”  
“You…you killed my mother.”  
“What?”   
“Magen was my mother, and you killed her. We thought it was an accident.”  
“I’m sorry. It was an accident. I was trying to kill myself but it didn’t work. She was the one person left on earth that was nice to me. I never wanted anything to happen to her. She was like a new mother to me. I wanted to protect her, but like everything she was taken from me by my own action.”  
Celestina stopped and began to panic. “You must get away from me. I…I must be cursed or something, that this always happens. Something terrible will happen to you, it always happens. Whenever I begin to love anyone they are destroyed. You should kill me if you can. Something simple like a knife across my throat. Not magic, that might do strange things and hurt you. Please, save yourselves.”  
“No,” said Chedrick. “No. I know mother would have tried to help you. I believe you that you did not try to hurt her.”  
“But why?” Celestina pleaded.  
“You are trying to save us. I forgive you.” Said Chedrick.  
“Please, relax. We’ve saved ourselves before, we can handle it.” Said Rapunzel.  
“Yes, we can. We have people who love us and that will help.”  
“But….”  
“Hush.” Said Aurora. “Don’t you want out of your bonds?”  
Celestina thought for a long moment. She should stay here so everyone would be safe, but she wanted to be warm and also she didn’t want to be alone any more. “Yes.” She said quietly.  
“Okay.” Said Rapunzel said with a nod.   
She turned to the others. “You men will have to leave. She’s not wearing anything under those bonds. You may send in my maids with a dress for her as we release her.”  
Celestina saw the guards look doubtful, but Chedrick blushed sweetly.   
“Yes, mom.” He drawled.   
“Chedrick you are good, noble son, but that is something you should save for your wife.” Said Rapunzel walking up to him.  
Chedrick blushed more as he glanced at her. Celestina thought it was so very cute of him.  
“Off with you.” Commanded Rapunzel.  
As the men left Aurora and Rapunzel began undoing the bonds around Celestina’s right arm. There was some discomfort as they released the metal bands from above and below her elbow. She grunted a bit as Aurora flipped the iron cover from her fingers and tried to curl them. Rapunzel flipped up the band holding her wrist and Celestina’s arm just dropped and her wrist slammed into the hard seat. She cried out in agony as her joints moved for the first time in weeks.   
“Please, please. Stop. I don’t want to be raped anymore. Please. I loved him with all my heart. I tried to help him. The fairies tried to help him, but he wouldn’t stop bleeding. The blade was enchanted somehow. Please I tried to help him. Henri, why could we not save you?” Celestina sobbed.   
“We are not trying to rape you.” Aurora loosed the head and neck bands as Rapunzel hurried to undo the other arm.   
“Celestina, you are safe from that here.” Aurora said as she cradled Celestina’s head in her bosom.   
“I have it this time. Celestina! I’m going to lower your arm slowly. This might still hurt.” Called Rapunzel.  
“Ahhh.” Cried Celestina into Aurora’s chest as Rapunzel slowly brought the arm down.   
“We’re going to do your legs now.” Said Aurora and the two of them undid the bonds around her legs as fast as they could.   
The maids entered with a simple grey dress, other items of clothes and toiletries.   
“Celestina we are going to release the chest band and then we’ll move you to the cot. Do you understand?” called Rapunzel.   
Celestina looked at those huge eyes through her pain. “Yes. Cot.” She said trying to communicate that she understood that they were going to move to the cot.  
“Nghg.” Celestina tried to hold in the pain as they lifted her right arm so they could swing the breast band away. Aurora caught her as she flopped forward.   
“Okay, now we lift.” Said Rapunzel as Aurora set herself on the other side. Celestina moaned as they moved her arms over their shoulders.  
“1,2,3, lift.”  
Celestina cried out in pain and they put her down.  
“Wait! Her legs are sticking!” called a maid with apron strings tied across her chest with thread of silver. “Here a wet washcloth might help.”  
“Thank you. Erika.” Said Rapunzel.  
Celestina couldn’t really see through her tears but she could feel cool water around her legs and hands moving her legs slightly to free her.   
“Ready. Let’s try again. Lift!”   
Many hands were on her and part of her was terrified as they basically dragged her to the cot and gently laid her down.  
“The backs of her legs are red but there are no sores. Let’s wash her quickly.” Reported someone. There was more cool water applied to her legs, she felt the blotting of a soft towel and then she was covered by a blanket.   
Celestina shivered only the covering. She smelled wild flowers and lavender as Aurora and Rapunzel hugged her. Celestina sobbed as she felt loved for the first time since her true love died. Hands moved gently over her body rubbing out the soreness and some of the pain. She was only semi-conscious of what was happened as she lay there exhausted. They moved and stretched joints that hadn’t been used since her capture. Slowly the pain eased somewhat and she regained awareness.   
“Thank you.”  
“Chedrick sent in some honey-milk. Drink, it will make you feel better.”  
Celestina looked at the chalice, she had killed his mother and he made her something special to drink.   
“Don’t worry, it’s fine. I drank some in front of him. He does not hate you more then he loves me.”  
Celestina hitched herself up on her elbow a little and drank. In moments she felt a little better.   
“Are you ready to get dressed?”  
She nodded. Standing was somewhat complicated by the injury to her legs and the weakness of her limbs but soon she was standing with some support from her friends. They quickly but gently washed the sweat off her body. As they dressed her in plain grey clothes she saw items hanging on the back wall of the cell.   
“I need those.” She said.  
“What?” Asked Aurora looking where she was.   
“The witch’s mittens and the shackles.”  
“Wait what? Why?”  
“Because, as much as you might believe in me. I can still feel …her inside me. I want those to slow me down enough so you can take me down.”  
“Oh, okay.” Said Aurora looking sad.  
A maid brought them over. Rapunzel took up one of the mittens and sighed as she opened it.  
Celestina arched an eyebrow as she placed her hand and forearm into it.  
“They didn’t slow Elsa down all that much.” Explained Rapunzel as she closed and locked the witch’s mitten.  
“Indeed.” Said Celestina as Rapunzel closed the other around her other arm and Aurora closed the shackles around her ankles.   
“Ready?” asked Aurora.  
Celestina’s insides clenched. Outside there was magic and power. She didn’t want to hurt anyone anymore but she didn’t know if she had that choice any more.   
“No, but there’s no point waiting anymore.”   
Aurora nodded. Rapunzel gestured to one of the maids and the door opened to an iron lined corridor.


	72. Into The Light

Into the Light

Surrounded by maids and with the support of Aurora and Rapunzel, Celestina left her cell, the chains between her ankles dragging loudly in the quiet corridor. Guided by the flickering light of torches that made wild shadows on the curved walls, Celestina was surprised, the little corridor seemed to wrap around her round cell. Adding an additional layer of iron around her. That explained how they could keep the magic out. There was so much iron here the magic would be unable to penetrate it. Ingenious.   
Celestina cried out as she caught her bare toes on some of the rough rivets that held the iron plates of the floor together. She put out her hands to catch herself but only succeeded in making some sparks as the witch mittens scraped against the iron of the walls.   
Aurora grabbed her arm and caught her.   
“What happened?” Asked Aurora.   
“I tripped.”   
“Are you alright?”   
Celestina put her foot down, and pain shot up her foot.   
“No, I’m not.”  
One of the lead maids held a torch close.  
“Oh dear. You’re bleeding. Let’s keep going, we can take care of you out there.” Said Aurora putting an arm around Celestina’s waist.   
“No, I deserve pain. I deserve to go back into the cell. You shouldn’t be helping me. I hurt you. I hurt so many. You should keep torturing me.” Pleaded Celestina.   
“I have been very angry at you but I also understand you lost everything. I know something of how that feels. You made a choice and now I am asking you to make a different one. I will show you there are other choices.” Said Aurora.  
“I barely remember kindness. Thank you.”  
Celestina leaded on the shorter Aurora and they hobbled forward. They continued around until they came to another door. The lead maid turned and looked to Rapunzel, who gave a nod.   
She knocked four times and said, “We crave release.”  
A small barred window slid open. She cocked her head to the right.  
“Whom cometh forth?” asked a male voice.  
“The princesses Aurora, Rapunzel and Celestina come forth.” The maids all said together.  
Celestina’s thighs shook with fatigue for all the walk was very short, but she raised an eyebrow. The servants were obviously speaking in a kind of code. Had she had her magic and had entered their minds she would have found that out, but they knew she had that power, so there were probably many codes and combinations with elements they would not know, not even the princesses and especially not Aurora which would be why the maid had looked to Rapunzel. With her full power she could have teleported away, but here she would not have full power. This assumed she could enter one mind, but not all of them. Not a bad safety precaution. She would have tried Aurora again as the easiest and would have been caught out and probably killed as soon as she passed the threshold.   
They heard a heavy bar slide away and the door creaked open. Light spilled into the dark corridor.   
“You may come forth.”  
They hobbled out of the iron prison, and Celestina had to squeeze her eyes shut because it was so bright.   
“Oh, Celestina. I’m so sorry.” She heard Merryweather voice and then a hug around her hips.   
“Merryweather? You still care?”  
“Of course I do. I always cared. You were such a good princess. Are you going to be a good princess again?”  
“I am going to try.” Celestina blinked to try and clear her eyes, but it was difficult. She could feel magic again, which was wonderful. It was slowly infusing her again like the warmth of Spring after a long cold Winter. She felt love from Merryweather. For all this her eyes were full.   
Then Merryweather released the hug and her hands stroked the raw places on the backs of her legs and she jumped trying not to stand on her hurt foot.   
“Oh dear, you’re hurt.” Said Fauna.   
“Yes, I am.”  
“May we heal you?” Asked Flora.  
“You never used to ask. Why?”  
“We learned that from Aurora. It is better to ask permission because you get to have a choice in the matter. We want to help but sometimes we don’t do things that help like we want. You probably know what you need better than we do.”  
Celestina thought about that and she found that was very kind of them. Her pride wanted to refuse, but there was so much pain, she would have to put herself in their hands, and they did seem to still care for her.  
“Yes, you may.”  
She gasped as the magic splashed over her and healed her. She could stand on her own now. She could also see much better. There were the maids and some guards, the Three Good Fairies and they were in a tower. It was about noon, which explained why it was so bright, but she was so sure it was the middle of the night, she was so tired.   
Celestina felt so much better, but she bit her lip.   
“Why didn’t this work for Henri?” She asked quietly.  
“Because the blade was forged in the fires of hell.” Mentioned Fauna.  
“Whut?”  
“Because the blade was forged in the fires of hell!” Fauna shouted helpfully.   
Celestina could just swing her head back and forth mouthing, ‘No.’  
She lost her balance, the chains between her ankle caught and she fell.   
“Celestina, what’s wrong?” asked Aurora.  
She looked up with tears streaming down her face. “I am a total fool. I joined the side that killed my Henri. Is there no end to my stupidity?”  
Aurora knelt. “Now is the end. The truth has come to you and you can deal with that now.”  
Celestina looked up. “I don’t know how.”  
“You’ll find a way.” Said Rapunzel.  
“How?”  
“I don’t know, but we’ll find out together.”  
“I don’t deserve that. I deserve to be shut away forever. Aren’t my crimes enough? Isn’t my pain enough? Have mercy and kill me.” Celestina begged.   
Rapunzel made Celestina look at her. “In due time, but first we must hear your confession and your plans for the war.”  
Celestina looked into those huge eyes and then nodded. She had to make some effort at restitution before they executed her. “I’ll tell you everything.”


	73. Breakthrough

Redeemed - Breakthrough

They brought Celestina into the council chamber. Her shackles clanked a bit as she was guided to a chair. She could see over the walls from up here. There was a large army camped around the castle, their bright pinions fluttering in the breeze.  
Celestina sat across from Phillip and the rest. Some she knew like Phillip and Aurora, others only from intelligence reports. Eric doted on Ariel his new, and very pregnant wife, but she kept an eye on her and a hand on what appeared to be a magical trident.   
She wondered what had happened to her staff.   
A slight breeze made the drapes of this tower chamber flutter, she could see a thunderstorm building far out on the plain as the sun sat low on the horizon.   
She wondered if anyone would believe anything she said. She barely believed herself. Her whole life had changed once she received her heart. So much pain and suffering and regret filled her. She wanted to make things right now, but part of her told her that unless someone believed her, it wouldn’t matter.   
Celestina looked down. “I’m sorry about the …fuss I made.”  
“Good.” Said Phillip. “Will your armies strike once the demon reaches them?”  
He was getting right to the point, things must be tense along the border. “Not immediately. The demon would have to open a portal between realms. That will take time and effort. I had begun preparations but they were incomplete. That will grant you some time.”  
She glanced out the window.  
“Your army is out of position, if it is sitting here. I am not sure how long I have been your captive but you should have a few weeks to get them into position.”  
She turned back to the assembled royalty. “I will tell you that it would not be by clash of arms that you will win this. You will have to seal the breach, because there are just far too many demons.”  
“You know, we didn’t seem to see any demons when we were in hell.” Said Eric.  
Celestina gave a hollow laugh. “Of course not. They are all here trying to influence people to do their worst and let them in, in spirit at least. I know my goons were not very effective, but there were limits which you broke through. There are demons beyond counting. Each man, woman and child on earth would have to kill dozens of demons to send them all back to hell. But they aren’t mortal, they’ll just come through the breach again. We have to keep them from opening a breach in the first place. Has the demon reached my capital yet?”  
King Phillip shook his head. “We don’t know where it is. It disappeared once it got away from the castle.”  
Celestina took a breathe and looked down at her shackled hands. “Well, it will be obvious if it made a breach to hell. The atmosphere of hell would leak into this world, and a vapor of darkness will cover the earth. It will be awful and then… the demons will come. I’m sorry.”  
It was dead quiet for a moment and she looked up. They weren’t looking at her, they were looking behind her in concern. She turned and saw a pillar of smoke shooting out of the remains of the Forbidden Mountain.  
The shock wave hit them and threw back dark her hair. Alarm bells began to ring and she could see people rushing around the camp arming themselves.  
“How? On no, the chamber of the goon queen. It must have survived and the demon must have used it to open a portal right here. We need to seal it. Quickly!”  
Queen Elsa ran to the balcony and launched herself into the air. They watched as she flew beyond the camp and land near the road. A glowing white frost flashed through the ground toward the Forbidden Mountain, far faster then Elsa had flown through the air.   
The smoke cut off.   
“Did she seal it?” Phillip asked as they gathered on the balcony.  
“She’s still working on it. Come on!” called Anna. They could see Elsa’s magic still flowing. Anna raced out of the room and down the stairs. Most of the others followed.   
Celestina just stood there. They wouldn’t want her to come help. She couldn’t do much without her staff and they would never trust her with it.   
Rapunzel came up to her. “Do you want to help?”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay.” Rapunzel knelt and unlocked the shackles around her ankles. “Come on.”  
Celestina didn’t bother to ask why she left the witch’s mittens on her hands. They and the guards ran after the others. Servants, guards and nobles were running in different directions.  
They ran into Aurora coming from a room. Aurora had her staff in her hands.   
“I hope you don’t mind me borrowing this?”  
Celestina felt jealous that Aurora had her staff. It was hers. She had wrest it from the heart of a magic tree and received the crystal head from Chernabog himself.  
She took a breathe. “No, you’re going to need it. You’re going to need everything you can get you hands on.”  
They ran out of the castle, across the bridge through the camp where they saw men putting on their armor and assembling, to the knot of people near Elsa.   
They could feel the cold emanating from the queen who stood with both feet planted firmly in the ground, her face screwed up in a grimace.   
“No.You.Don’t.” Elsa grunted as she reinforced her ice cap with more magic from her hands. They could see the grass blacken from frost around them as bright pulses of magic flowed from Elsa and through her conduit.  
“Back up. Back up. Back up!” Anna shouted as the cold intensified. They retreated from the magical combat.  
Then a column of flames blasted out of the Forbidden Mountain, as Chernabog rose with flames coming from his mouth, as Elsa’s ice was shattered.   
Elsa was flung back. Anna raced forward, caught Elsa and they fell to the ground together.


	74. The Battle Begins

The Battle Begins

Chernabog laughed as he saw the castle and army surrounding it as the dark yellow clouds of hell began to spread. Lit from below by the setting sun.  
“Oh no.” Said Anna, holding Elsa in her lap. Elsa blinked and shook her head.   
“Everyone into the castle!” Ordered Phillip. “Archers to the walls!”  
The army started to move.  
He turned to the Three Good Fairies. “Flora, Fauna, Merryweather can you defend the walls?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good. If you would please.” He asked. Then he turned to the others. “Chedrick, you take the North Tower. Ariel, the South Tower.”  
“Um, which one is South?”   
Eric took her elbow, “I’ll show you, I’ll have to go get my sword anyway.”  
Elsa stood with Anna holding her arm. She looked around and noticed the thunderstorm in the distance.   
“Phillip, I’m going to try something. I should be back before Chernabog gets here. Keep him occupied if I am late. I don’t think arrows are going to do much good against him.”  
“No, I wouldn’t think so. We’ll keep him occupied.”  
Elsa gave Anna a hug and launched herself into the sky on a column of icy magic.  
“Where do you want me?” Asked Aurora. “And don’t say someplace safe, because I don’t think there is a safe place on this world anymore.”  
Celestina shook her head with a look of anguish on her face.  
Phillip looked like he would do anything rather then put his wife into battle, he looked away with a grimace of pain on his face. “The Maiden tower.”  
Aurora rushed over and gave him a kiss. That was her tower. “I love you. We’ll support you.”   
She turned to the other women, “Let’s go.”  
Rapunzel, Anna and Celestina and Rapunzel’s retinue followed the queen.  
***  
Everyone was wheezing as they stumbled out to the balcony of the tallest tower in the light of the low sun.  
“Sorry about the sixth?…floor.” Gasped Anna.  
“Eighth.” Burped Rapunzel.  
“Really? Yes! New personal best.”  
“Over there!” Called Aurora, going further around the tower.  
“Here, hold on to her.” Rapunzel handed Celestina’s lead to Anna, while Celestina hung over the side of the balcony, then followed Aurora around the tower.   
They saw Chernabog studying the castle. He was a bit taller than the lowest wall at the bottom of the hill.   
They waved to Ariel and Chedrick in neighboring towers. They could see Phillip’s banner on the wall and his tiny figure pacing around giving orders.  
He pointed and a slavering mob of demons charged forward. As they neared the wall the mob melted under a storm of arrows, but as the bodies faded more just kept coming. The archers kept firing but soon their quivers ran out and the volleys became erratic as reloads from the castle’s stores were distributed, but were going to the wrong places.   
Demons began climbing up the walls.  
Fauna flew out and launched a spell at the walls and the demons slid down.   
Chernabog folded his arms, considering his next move and exploded as his was hit in the chest with a massive blast of magic.   
Aurora fell to the floor as the magic left her, “Did I get him?”  
“You got him!” shouted Rapunzel as a cheer rose from the castle. “We might even have a chance to hold them off.”  
Chernabog rose from the Forbidden Mountain again.  
“Or not.”  
Anna and Celestina came to join them. “What did we miss?”  
“I blasted him but he came right back through the portal.” Summed up Aurora.  
“Now what?” Asked Rapunzel as Chernabog glided down from the mountain toward them  
“Look there! Elsa!” Called Anna.  
A tiny blue figure came out of the fetid clouds. She hovered for a moment looking for Chernabog. She saw the flying king of hell far below her.  
The women on the tower shared a look as a hush fell over the battle.   
Then a ten meter long, meter wide ice crystal came streaking out of the sky, it’s tip the sharpness of a single molecule. He didn’t even have time to look surprised when it took him in the back between the wings.   
Else threw wide her arms and the crystal shattered into small shards that rained down on the battlefield wiping out the demons. Elsa flew over to the mountain and they saw her spray a stream of magic where the breach between worlds was and the rising smoke abated.  
After several seconds there was cheering from the outer walls as the solders began to feel that the demons had been defeated. But as Elsa’s magic continued, everyone knew that whatever she was doing was not really enough.   
Then sun set.  
“Celestina, if we teleport to the Forbidden Mountain can we seal the breach?” Aurora asked Celestina.   
“We should be able to collapse the breach I created. But it would be a weak place unless we can remove the remnants of the spell I used to create it. However, we would then have to make sure all the demons are destroyed before they can create new breaches.” Explained Celestina.  
“Okay. One thing at a time. First seal the breach.” She lifted the Staff of Maleficent, bright green sparkles surrounded her as she began to float from the stones of the balcony.  
Chernabog blasted his way through Elsa’s ice. The tiny blue figure spun up into the clouds.  
“Elsa!” Anna called as the figure tumbled from the clouds, but shortly she righted herself and circled around.   
“No! Don’t go!” said Celestina, putting out her shackled hands toward Aurora. “When you teleport you have a moment when you are disoriented and basically defenseless. The demons would tear us apart before we can do anything. We must wait until Elsa covers the breach again then it should be safe enough.”  
“Anna, keep an eye on your sister. When she gets close, signal her to come down so we can tell her the plan.” Said Rapunzel as Aurora used the magic she had summoned to blast Chernabog back to hell.   
“Right.” Replied Anna as Aurora dropped to the floor, this time catching herself enough to keep standing, even as Rapunzel put out a steadying hand to support her. Elsa was out of position to try sealing the breach that time and Chernabog rose again. He grinned, cricked his neck and strode down the broken rock of the Forbidden Mountain. Just a little more cautious then he had been but still with great confidence.   
Rapunzel turned to Aurora and spoke in their language, “How are you doing, Rose?”   
“That takes a lot of effort. I don’t have a lot of control yet. I’m getting a little better but there is no time to practice.”  
“Nothing like on the job training, but how about having Chedrick and Ariel take the next shots?”  
“Good idea.” Said Aurora in human language, took a deep breath and sang out instructions to the other magic users. They saw the other light their staff and trident in acknowledgment.   
“You might want to sit down your Majesty.” Said a Lock Maid bringing a chair to the young queen.   
“Yes, thank you.” Aurora sat gratefully.  
The head of her Lock Guard detachment came up to his princess. “I have a situation report, if you wish your highness.”  
Rapunzel nodded.  
“Queen Elsa appears busy dueling with Chernabog, when she gets a moment she is able to wipe out all the demons with her icicles but only if she is free from the fight for a moment. The archers and fairies are going a good job keeping the walls defended. Archer and Flora repelled an attack on the far side of the castle.  
There are still some logistical issues of getting sufficient quantities of arrows to the right place at the right time, but it appears that King Phillip is having that worked on. Based on intelligence reports the castle has about a weeks worth of arrows available at current usage rates.   
I have sent a guard to gather up some pages to set up a communications network between here, the king and the other magic users. We have a desk set up just inside. I also sent a maid for food and drink for you and the others.”  
“Excellent. Make sure Ariel and Chedrick have a guard and maid and the rest too.”  
“Of course, your Highness.”   
“Where’s Eugene?”  
“With the king last we learned.” The guard glanced out at the battlefield.   
Rapunzel turned in time to see Chedrick take down Chernabog as he was distracted by Elsa.   
Elsa raced toward the Forbidden Mountain, not taking time to clean up the demons at the walls which the archers were dealing with effectively.   
Aurora stood up, preparing to gather magic into herself to teleport to the Forbidden Mountain.   
Elsa sent forth tendrils of magic but they were met with the fires of hell as Chernabog rose yet again.   
“We’ll get there, once she knows the plan it will be straightforward enough to implement it. We just have to work together.” Said Rapunzel, watching Elsa spiral around the flames Chernabog was breathing at her.


	75. More Battle

The battle continued through the night. The fairies constantly flew around the walls healing the archers and men so they could continue the fight. The fairies would return arrows from the field back to the castle so the men could shoot them again, they were using arrows at a fearful rate. They were also reenforcing the walls as they had time for. The slavering hordes of demons came in unending waves.   
Ariel, Chedrick and Aurora were blasting demons all around the castle, while their friends spotted targets for them, all while they kept an eye on the titanic battle between Elsa and Chernabog that used the ground, river and sky as their battleground. The ground was opened like a freshly plowed field by the talons of Chernabog and the blast effects of Elsa’s ice magic. She had dropped massive mono-crystalline icicles from the edge of space onto to him, and while often he could dodge sometimes the blast effect was enough to kill him anyway, but then he would return from hell almost immediately, renewing the fight, before they could seal the breach.   
They would chase each other across the sky, playing the most deadly game of hide-and-seek in the sulfurous vapors of hell hanging over the Forbidden Mountain. Elsa leaving ice traps in the air so she could hear where he was. He had been breathing fire but that gave away him position to Elsa too. He was learning fast and with no need to fear for his life could do things that men would not conceive of.  
Chernabog would swoop low picking up handfuls of demons and throw them into the castle. Most were blasted by the magic users but they could not coordinate and sometimes would blast the same one and a clump of demons would get past to crash inside the castle walls, most of the demons would die but a few would survive and cause havoc until troops could put them down.  
Elsa flew high breaching the clouds to get some cool, clean air, her bright blue magic illuminating the tops of the clouds as the Milky Way blazed bright on this moonless night. She threw large glowing snowball decoys in various directions, Chernabog had stalked her by her powers more than once, this night.   
She glided above one of her decoys. Letting the acid that formed from the sulphur compounds that combined with the water on her ice armor drip off. She shook her head to try and clear it. The fight had been going for so long, all night as far as she could tell. Far behind her the sky was lightening as the earth turned in its stately orbital dance.  
She had a simple job, take out Chernabog and hold the breach closed for a few minutes until it could be sealed properly by the others. A simple plan but hard to pull off, Chernabog was working hard not to be sent back and it wasn’t always possible to hold the breach closed against the fires of hell.  
Chernabog pounced on one of her decoys, she detonated it by turning the core to steam. She threw a thick line of ice at the breach and followed it back. She knew the other end was melting as Chernabog breathed hellfire on it to keep the breach open. But she dove into the clouds for the mountain throwing as much as her powers at him as she could spare.   
A fist full of demons came out of the clouds right at her. Without thought she sent out ice spikes from her armor that many of the demons impaled themselves on. One that missed her grabbed a spike and they went tumbling out of control. He slipped and fell away as she tried to regain her orientation as she flailed through the clouds. There was no way to orient herself without a stable reference. She cleared the clouds and as she spun she saw the light of the castle. Using that as a beacon she was able to make herself fly sort of toward it until she regained her balance.   
Elsa was still dizzy but she could see the massive fight going on. The castle was surrounded by a massive black mass of demons, a bright beacon holding back the darkness. The men were fighting and the others were using magic to help them. She had to help them. She could see Anna with Aurora, Rapunzel and Maleficent on the balcony of the tallest tower. Aurora blasted a swath through the demon horde and sending it at Chernabog too, who ducked behind the mountain. Anna waved at her with one arm while she held the chains of Maleficent.  
“Oh Anna. I love you most.” Elsa pulled up and formed a long thin spike of ice around her. With herself at the core she was going to ram this icicle down Chernabog’s throat and end this fight. She spun toward Chernabog and accelerated with all her might until thunder ripped the very air.   
Chernabog could see her coming and he set himself. He took a deep breathe, opened his mouth and let loose the very fires of hell at Queen Elsa of Arendelle.   
***  
Anna could breathe again now that her sister was flying straight again. Elsa was flying toward them.  
“Elsa! Elsa!” Anna waved at her sister to get her attention. Aurora was getting tired and they needed to change the plan or at least have a conference about it.  
Anna watched as Elsa pulled up and form an icicle around her. Anna knew something was going on. She dropped the chain and waved both hands.   
“Elsa! Wait! Don’t!”   
Elsa sped away with a crack of thunder into the very fires of hell.   
“Nooo!” Anna tried to reach out across the distance as the flames surrounded her sister. Chains rattled and someone leapt past her.  
“Oops.”  
***  
Her eyes widened as she realized that this idea was not working out as she had hoped. Hellfire was actually hot. She actually felt real heat for the first time in her life.  
His fire was growing hotter as she approached. Hotter then anything she had ever known. She fast as she could reinforce her ice it shimmered and melted. The fire was pushing at her and she lost ground, she wanted to turn away but which way, the flames were everywhere. She felt the fires singe her toes as they curled around the open end of her icicle.   
No escape.   
She turned her arrow into a sphere and let herself drop. She’d be able to exit the flames that way.  
The flames followed her down. She knew she would impact on the ground and die if she didn’t do something but she had to keep the ice from melting and dying too. Even through the thick clear ice the heat was unbearable. Sweat poured off her body. The air itself was too hot to breath. Black splotches appeared in her field of vision that had nothing to do with fire.  
Then there were claws and darkness as she bellyflopped against the bottom of her ice orb.  
***  
Celestina pulled out of her dive and with Elsa’s orb in her claws, her dragon wings lifted them clear of the flames, just over the gagged rocks of the Forbidden Mountain.   
Chernabog wiped his mouth. “Ah, there you are my pet. I’ve been wondering where you were. You should be careful of that one she is quite the frigid witch. Do you want to play with her, before we finish her off? I’m sure you would have great entertainment thawing her.”  
“Hardly. I am rescuing her.” Celestina said straining to gain altitude, little tufts of flames clung to the edges of her wings.   
“What!? How dare you betray me? I have your heart! I OWN YOU WITCH!” His outrage shattered windows thirty miles away.   
“No longer! I am mine again. I am a princess!”   
Dragon fire met hell fire on the slopes of the Forbidden Mountain.   
As she rose above Chernabog’s height three heavy blasts of magic vaporized him again. Celestina glided back to the castle over the heavily engaged walls. She delicately took Elsa in her mouth and back-winged to place her on the balcony and then wrapped herself around the tower.  
“Elsa. Elsa! Wake up!” Anna was pounding on the ice.   
Celestina saw Rapunzel waving the smelling salts under Aurora’s nose trying to keep her awake and in the fight, but she was on her chair leaning back trying to stay awake. The last blast of magic had been quite large and Aurora hadn’t held herself back as much as she should have.  
“Wait! She’s unconscious.” Anna cried. “I can’t get in. Can you break it open?”  
Celestina nodded and took a moment to judge the sphere. She carefully placed her fangs around it and bit down, increasing the pressure until she was sure her fangs would crack first.   
A loud report and Celestina jerked her muzzle open to keep it from closing on Elsa. She could see Anna pulling Elsa from the shards and didn’t smell any blood so it must have worked. She transformed back into herself, but found herself hanging on the edge of the balcony. Strong hands grabbed her and pulled on onto the platform as Chernabog rose from hell again.   
Rapunzel came over with the smelling salts she had been using to keep Aurora in the fight, who was leaning heavily on her staff. Elsa woke but the way her eyes rolled they could tell she was out of the fight until she could recover.   
Anna looked up at the others, “We’re in trouble, aren’t we?”  
No one answered.   
Anna held out a hand to Celestina, “Thank you for saving my sister.”  
Celestina took the hand but only nodded.   
Anna’s eyes narrowed and she turned their hands. She gasped at the sight of the burns running up her arms.   
“You’re hurt! I thought dragons were immune to fire?”  
“Hellfire…is different.”  
Rapunzel waved the acrid salts under her nose which jolted her more awake.   
“Why did you go after her?” asked Rapunzel.  
“Because no one else could save her.”  
Rapunzel nodded. “I judge you…a friend.”  
Celestina gave her a weak smile. “Thank you but I think the judgements of men will soon become irrelevant.” She gestured to the hordes of demons on the walls below them.   
“Is there anything you can do to help us?”  
“I don’t know. I am not sure if I dare use my staff again. I fear I might turn into..her and I wouldn’t want that. Chernabog would destroy me in any case. I can’t be trusted by anyone.”  
Celestina turned and put her hands on the rail of the balcony. Tears ran down her face. She had her heart back and her emotions were playing with the controls they had not had access to for so long.   
What did it matter? She had been herself again for a short time but it was going to be all for naught soon. The armies of hell were endless.  
“We would have to change everything, the fate of world is coming to an end and I was never good at healing. I have my heart again and now it will be lost again.” Celestina summed up the solution.  
It was quiet for a long moment and Celestina looked to Rapunzel who was running her hand through her short brown hair. Celestina laughed a little at herself. It had been well over sixty years since she had been born but she knew this body was only about twenty-six, though it was only ten years since she had been restored. Aurora was a a couple of years younger than Rapunzel, but trapped in the stasis spell meant Aurora was now twelve years younger in body. Rapunzel was now physically older than they were, mid-forties if she remembered correctly. It was over twenty years since she had lever her tower and now she would die in a tower.  
Rapunzel had some of her hair in her fist, “I was good at healing a long time ago. I still have some of that magic in me somewhere, could you use that?”  
Celestina snapped back into the now. “Wait, what? I thought you used it all up on Eugene. ‘One last drop of magic to save his life.’”   
“That’s what we tell people but my hair hasn’t grown since Eugene cut it. My hair hasn’t grown in the past two decades, I know there is still magic in me somewhere. Can we use that?”  
Celestina took Rapunzel’s face in her hand and looked into her eyes and deeper, far deeper. “Yes, you do still have magic in you. A spark, but it may be just what we need. Aurora, I’m hurt and you’re exhausted. I’ll need your help if you are willing and my staff.”  
Aurora nodded, levered herself up and hobbled closer.  
Chernabog started throwing balls of demons at the castle to get some inside to break the defenders. Demons impacted on the tower and became to climb up to them.   
Rapunzel turned to her bodyguard. “I’m sorry my friends, I don’t know how long this will take but we need time. All costs defense please.”  
“Yes, princess. We love you too.” Said the nearest flunky from Corona.   
Celestina blinked as suddenly it seemed like swords appeared from nowhere and he began to clash them together. Soon all the bodyguards were clashing their swords together and even the maid had produced large knives from somewhere as they deployed around them.   
Rapunzel turned back. “We’d better hurry.”  
Celestina nodded in wonder as she turned back to Aurora. “Hold out my staff so we can all hold it.”


	76. Ariel's Battle

Ariel’s Battle

“Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Eric, Eugene, Kristof, to me please.” Said King Phillip as they entered the castle and moved off to one side to allow the troops and civilians to stream into the protective walls of the castle, though everyones gaze lingered on the magic users moving deeper into the castle. Ariel paused a little way away her father’s trident glittering in the torch light.   
“Eric once you show Ariel where to go take command of the far wall. Kristof, stick with him. I’m sure we’ll be surrounded before this is over. Merryweather you go with him, please and support him and the troops. Is that allowed?”  
“Yes, your majesty. It is and I will.” Merryweather nodded.  
“Where will you be?” asked Flora.  
“Right here in front. If the king of hell wants earth, he’s going to have to go through me.”  
“Us, my brother, us.” Said Eugene as King Phillip’s banner trotted over.  
Phillip and Eugene clasped arms.   
“If you would follow me Mistress Merryweather. Come on, Kristof.” Said Eric as he rushed over to his wife. “Let’s get you up on the tower so you have a clear shot with that thing.”  
“Are you just going to leave her up there alone? Maybe it might be a good idea to have a few people up there with her.” Said Kristof.  
“Good idea.” Eric looked around, “Sergeants!? Yes, the both of you. I want squads on top of the North, South and Queen’s towers immediately to protect the magic users.”  
“Yes, sir.” They both saluted before jogging off.   
Kristof noticed Eric was still looking around as they passed into the next defensive ring.  
“What are you looking for?” asked Kristof.  
“A maid or other servant. I want some ladies-in-waiting too.”  
“What on earth for?” asked Ariel.  
“I want them near you, oh and a midwife if we can find one in all this.”   
Ariel ran a hand over her round belly then nodded.  
“Oy, maid!” called Kristof, spotting a girl in an apron as they entered the bottom floor of the castle. She looked at him. He waved her over and she dodged through the lines of marching knights and soldiers to reach them. She recognized Prince Eric and Princess Ariel and curtsied.  
“Ariel will be helping defend the castle from the top of the South tower. I’m sending a squad of guards to protect her. She’ll need some ladies-in-waiting to support her and a midwife for the baby, if it comes to that.”  
“I still have a month. I’ll be fine.” Said Ariel.  
“Please dearest, besides next to you will probably be the safest place to be.”  
Ariel nodded as they started up the stairs. “Oh and some food too please.”  
“Again, already?”  
“I’m eating for two and the baby is hungry all the time.”  
“Yes, my lady.” The maid said as she scurried off.  
“Merryweather. Please go to the watchtower on the West wall, we’ll meet you there.”

***

“Why are there so many stairs?” asked Ariel as she was supported between Eric and Kristof still gripping the trident in her hand as it was draped over her husband’s shoulder.   
“Towers are like that, I’ve noticed.” Wheezed Eric. They staggered over to some chairs around a table in the room.   
After a moment, Kristof walked to the balcony to see what was going on. “The demons aren’t here yet and they don’t look organized yet anyway. We have a little time.”  
“Good. You’re not going to throw up are you dear?” asked Eric.  
“No, I don’t think so. I’d rather not anyway, now that I am passed that part of the pregnancy.”  
“Good because I don’t see a bucket or anything so you’d have to use the railing.”  
Kristof went to the railing and looked down, then went around to the other side. “You’d want to do that here if you have too, just some roofs for it to land on.”  
“Thanks.” Said Ariel gratefully.  
A few moments later the guards came grunting up the stairs, and then they heard the ladies-in-waiting wheezing their way up too.   
“Food?” asked Ariel. One of the ladies-in-waiting shook her head.  
“It’ll be here soon. The maid would have had to go to the kitchen first anyway.” Eric said in response to her pout.  
“Men, keep an eye in all directions so she can deal with threats. Keep her safe while we coordinate the defense on the walls.”  
“Yes, sir!” The squad of guards saluted and deployed to the balcony.  
“Ladies. Ariel’ll be providing magical defense on this side of the castle along with others. Give her whatever support she needs. We sent for food and a midwife to keep an eye on her too.”  
The ladies nodded.  
“You’re going to be okay?”  
“Of course the due date is weeks from now. I’ll be fine.”

***

“Target Demon ball, left!” called her spotter, one of Rapunzel’s Lock Guards who had been sent to keep an eye on her but now was acting as her eyes, pointing out targets to shoot.  
Ariel blasted one of those flying balls of demons Chernabog was throwing.  
“Argh!” Ariel screamed as another contractions rippled down her belly.   
“I’m going to check your cervix.” She her the midwife say as her dress was lifted up in the back. Ariel spread her legs to make it easier, and braced against the railing of the balcony. The midwife had been doing that for a couple of hours now. Eric had been the only one to touch her so intimately but now they were in the middle of the most important battle ever.  
She felt the midwife’s fingers spread themselves in her vagina measuring her dilation from behind her.   
“Princess, you are fully dilated. The baby’s coming.” Said the midwife, Helena.  
“Uhn. Yes. I noticed that, but I’m a little busy here.” She snarled as she clutched the railing.  
“Target Chernabog, high right!” Ariel sent a blast of energy at him but missed.   
“At least get out of your dress so I can see what is happening.”  
“I can’t take the time right now. Too much is going on.” She was trying to direct magic, keep an eye on the battle, and stay upright so she could deal with whatever was coming at them. She didn’t dare put it all down to get undressed because the battlefield kept changing and she was having a hard time tracking everything that was happening. Even with the spotter her brain was running into limits trying to handle it all.  
“Fine. Knife!” The midwife held out her hand fully expecting a knife to appear, she wasn’t going to use her surgical knife on the dress. The Lock Maid who was coordinating communications with the rest of the castle slapped a knife into the midwife’s hand. The midwife cut a slit up of the back of the skirt and the cut off the princess’ stained skirt and underwear. She cut open the back of the bodice and maternity corset so the princess could breathe more easily. The ladies in waiting formed a semi-circle around the half-naked princess.  
“Thank you.” Said the midwife handing the knife back.  
“No problem.” Said the maid.  
“That’s better, thank you.” Said Ariel.  
“Target demons, ground right!” Ariel saw a wave a demons coming up the walls around the corner from where Merryweather was dealing with more to the left. It was right by Eric’s banner. The archers were loosing arrows, but she could see they were tired. She scoured the area with a blast of magic. But she had to stop before she was finished as another contraction ripped through her.   
“Arrrgh!” She crouched as it overwhelmed her.  
“We could tell Prince Eric.” Said one of the ladies-in-waiting.  
“No! He’s busy. We need him defending the castle so the baby can be safe. There is more then enough for him to be worried about.” Panted Ariel, trying to rise, two of the ladies helped her up. “Thanks.”  
The battle receded for a moment as they saw Elsa and Chernabog disappear into the clouds.  
They watched for targets of opportunity as the battle raged on.   
There was a deafening boom from above the clouds which rippled from the shock wave. Chernabog rose from hell again. A glowing cylinder of glowing blue ice streaked out of the sky and into the Forbidden Mountain. Hellfire and ice magic warred for dominance. Chernabog threw handfuls of demons back along the beam of ice magic. The ice beam shattered, then they saw a small blue sphere that was Elsa come tumbling out of the clouds toward the castle. Then she righted herself, flew passed them and surrounded herself with a large icicle, then sped back toward Chernabog with a loud boom.   
“Oh no.” They could see Elsa enveloped by hellfire from Chernabog.   
“What’s that!” Ariel yelled.  
“A dragon.” Said her spotter factually.  
“Where did it come from?” asked Ariel.  
“I think it came from the Queen’s tower.”  
“Oh, so it is one of the princesses.”  
“Perhaps, the only one I know of that can turn into a dragon is the prisoner, Maleficent.”  
“She’s supposed to be good now that we gave her back her heart. Right?” Asked Ariel.  
“We’re about to find out.”  
They watched the dragon dive in to the fire and come out again with the small blue orb that was Elsa in her claws. They could see Chernabog speaking. Then he breathed fire at the dragon and the dragon fired back and got away.  
“Elsa’s not doing anything. I think things just got more complicated.” Ariel said. As they saw the dragon land on the tall tower beside them.  
“Indeed. I would suggest that you prepare to share most of the fighting with Chedrick.” Said her spotter, he turned to the Lock Maid who nodded and she spoke to one of the pages near her and the boy took a message and sprinted down the stairs.  
Ariel lined up a shot on Chernabog and took a breathe to steady her hand since it was so far.  
And screamed as another contraction rippled down her belly, feeling like she was being ripped apart.  
“I see the head, the baby is almost here!” the midwife called from between her legs. “Gertrude! Where are those clean towels!”  
“No, not now, just a little bit longer. Please.” Whispered Ariel.  
“Demon balls incoming!”  
Ariel raised her head trying to see the targets, but her hand was weak from the contraction and the trident was wavering in her hand. She whimpered as she was trying to do so much all at once. She had to protect the castle from the big threats so Eric could deal with the ordinary sized ones But she had to cling to the railing to keep from falling.  
The strong hand of the spotter steadied hers on the trident.   
“That way.” He said kindly.   
Ariel nodded and loosed the magic, together they blasted some of the incoming demons, but they felt at least one impact the tower.  
“Get ready! Demons climbing up!” the spotter ordered.  
“Towels! Here are the towels!” The apprentice midwife called running up the stairs and knee sliding next to the midwife.   
“One more push and the baby should come!”   
“But Chernabog’s almost here!” shouted Ariel.  
“Then hurry up and push!”  
“ArgghhhHHHHH!!!” Ariel pushed again as hard as she knew how. She felt all kind of new sensations between her legs and then the pressure went away.   
“I got her. I got her. You have a daughter. Give us a moment to get the cord tied off and …cut. Okay, your clear! We’ll save the afterbirth for a little bit. Give’em hell girl!”  
Ariel was panting hard from the exertion. Her legs wobbled, she knew that feeling, that wasn’t a good sign. She felt her head, fingers and toes go cold. There were black splotches in her field of vision, that was probably not good. She fell to her knees.   
“Princess? What’s wrong?” a voice came from far away.  
She could only shake her head.   
A woman screamed as a demon clawed its way to the balcony.


	77. Phillip and Eugene's Battle

Redeemed - Phillip and Eugene

Phillip returned his wife’s kiss and watched for a moment as Rapunzel joined her after breaking free of Eugene. Together with the others they made for the towers.  
“Bring me my banner!” King Phillip called over the alarm klaxons. A call went up for the king’s banner.   
“Come on Eugene. Let’s get topside.” They began climbing a tower to the top of the walls.  
“So what’s the plan?” asked Eugene.  
“Keep the hordes of hell out of the castle until the magic users can come up with a way to keep hell off earth.”  
“Oh yeah, nothing much.”  
Phillip grinned.   
Slightly winded they come out on top of a large observation deck surrounded by crenellated battlements.  
They can see hordes of demons racing down the Forbidden Mountain. The gigantic Chernabog is taking easy steps down staying close to his forces.   
Archers and pikemen were lining up on the top of the walls.   
“Engineers! I need engineers up here!” Phillip pointed to a soldier and who hurried off to find an engineer.   
“Why engineers?” asked Eugene.  
“We have enough room up here for a siege engine, so we might as well use it.”  
The banners of King Phillip and Prince Eugene come to the deck as well as one of Phillip’s generals.   
“General. We’ll setup a forward command post here. This will not be a prolonged siege, Chernabog and his demons will overwhelm us given enough time. We need to give the magic users time to counter Chernabog and seal the portal from hell.”  
The general looked out over the coming mass of demons. “We’re going to need a lot of arrows.”  
“Indeed. Release all arrow and crossbow bolt reserves.”  
“I suggest releasing all weapons and arming everyone. This is going to require far more then everything we have. Do we have any idea of the extent of Chernabog’s forces?” Asked the general.  
Flora landed beside Phillip and returned to her large size. “That is a number far larger then you can understand. It will take more than your lifetimes for them all to come to Earth through the portal. He has demons like the sand of the sea.”  
“Of course he does.” Grumbled the general. “All we have to do is keep the other magic users safe until they can banish them all to hell.”  
Flora nodded. “Celestina knows what to do. She just has to have the courage to do it.”  
Phillip looked carefully at the fairy. “Does she have it within her, after all she has done?”  
“I believe so. She has survived so much. You mortals have great capacity for courage. Especially when all hope is lost.”  
Phillip and Eugene share a look.   
“Right. Let’s focus on keeping Chernabog and the demons out of the castle then.”  
“***”

“Target Chernabog!” Called King Phillip.  
The ballista that had been erected over the last few hours was ready and they were trying to keep it aimed at Chernabog.   
A dozen burly men manhandled the heavy weapon by the gestures of the engine master who lined up the weapon with the massive demon who was engaged with Queen Elsa.  
Chernabog was chasing after the flying queen directly away from the castle.  
“Target acquired!” the engine master shouted. The men put down the weapon and withdrew a pace away.   
“Loose!”  
There was a heavy thunk as the massive crossbow released its projectile. The bolt it launched was taller than a man and thicker then a wrist and it streaked away into the darkness. A great cry went up from the demons surrounding the castle. Chernabog stopped to see what was going on and caught the bolt in the stomach. The king of hell disappeared in a puff of red smoke.  
A cheer went up from the castle. There had been other attempts at taking down the king of hell, but this one had succeeded.  
“Excellent shot!” called Phillip.  
“Good shooting!” shouted Eugene.   
Elsa launched her icy magic at the Forbidden Mountain as she raced toward it.   
But it didn’t take long for Chernabog to blast his way back through to Earth. Elsa circled away as the winged demon chased after her.  
“Reload!” called the engine master and the men began the process of tensioning the limbs of the giant bow.   
Phillip turned to Eugene. “This is a long fight. How are we doing on arrows?”  
Eugene had focused on getting the arrows to the archers. barrels of arrows were being carried from storage and placed near the archers. Boys and girls running bundles of arrows to each archer.  
“We are going through arrows at a ludicrous rate but it is the only thing holding the demons off. Flora is going around healing the archers up so they can keep at it.”  
They saw Flora flying around showering everyone with sparkles.  
“Okay, we are still just waiting for an opening to exploit. The women can do this but the waiting is hard.”  
Eugene nodded. “Waiting is never easy.”  
“***”  
“Elsa’s down.” Growled Phillip.  
“Not good.” Said Eugene.  
Phillip turned to the engine master. “See if you can line up a shot on Chernabog.”  
Chernabog was strutting toward the castle again as the dragon carrying Elsa flew back to the castle. Chernabog began to pick up speed, he reached down and scooped up demons to throw at the castle, trying to get demons inside the walls to create havoc. Between magic and arrows they had been able to hold them off.   
The demon forces surged forward, climbing over themselves to overtop the castle walls.   
“Archers loose! Pikes forward!” Phillip shouted as he and Eugene drew sword. The guards around them drew their weapons as well.   
Everyone on the walls could see the coming surge. Pikemen surged forward to try to stay the tide of demons. Long lines of demons impaled themselves on the long weapons, poofing away in clouds of sulfurous smoke. Others leapt over their falling comrades to clamber over the walls.   
Men’s courage broke as hideous demons chewed their way into men, but man charged forward to help their friends.   
The massive surge of demons kept rising until it overtopped the walls.   
Phillip found himself chopping at demon after demon. There was no time to even see if anyone around him needed help or could help him. Long black claws and fangs kept getting closer. He sliced through three demons then he lost his footing on something wet and as demons charged him he slipped backwards over the edge of the platform.


	78. Eric and Kristof's Battle

Redeemed - Eric and Kristof

Eric and Kristof come out of the tower. They see the dark cloud getting closer. Kristof grabs Eric’s shoulder.   
“The children!”  
Eric was worried about Ariel, she was pregnant and he didn’t have children yet, what was…Eric’s eyes widen. His brothers and sisters and the rest.  
“They’d be in the main keep. We’d better have them move to the royal chapel and Grandmother and Grandfather too.”  
They run into Stefan as they reach the residence level.   
“Eric what is going on?” asked the white haired monarch.  
“Earth is being invaded by hell.”  
Kristof and Eric rushed forward to steady the man.   
“What?”  
“That demon that came with us when we escaped hell, opened portal so all the others could get through. We want the children to move to the royal chapel for safety’s sake in case of… you know. I want you and Grandmother to take charge of that.”  
“I should be out there with you.”  
“I know but I am charging you with protecting the most precious treasures we have.”  
Stefan nodded.   
They found most everyone in the nursery.  
“Eric, what is going on?” asked Leah holding a crying granddaughter.   
Eric waggled his head to show that he wasn’t saying everything. “We’ve been invaded and there will be a siege. We should move the children to the royal chapel for …extra protection.”  
“Why the chapel… Oh.” Leah put the pieces together herself.  
It was still odd to see his little siblings still as young as they were, they knew it was him but the time change made things weird.  
Several of the older boys were looking out the window but couldn’t see much. The younger ones were huddled around the nurses. The blonde, brunette and redheaded maids were trying to keep the children interested in a game. There were also couple of Lock Maids, Eric knew they were more they they appeared, taking care of his cousins Rapunzel’s children.   
“Papa, papa.” A couple of sturdy strawberry blonde toddlers ran over to Kristof. “What’s wrong with the sky?”  
“It’s just a fire, but there are some bad people coming and I am going to stop them. Mama and I are going to be busy, so let one of the nurses tell you a story and tuck you in. I need you to stay with everyone in the chapel where you’ll be safe.”  
“What about Aunt Elsa? Can she tuck us in?”  
“She’s ah, busy too.” Kristof said.  
“Aw..”  
“I know. I know. But you know what?”  
“What?”  
“I luv youse.” And he made eating noises to make them giggle and squeal with laughter.  
They carried and cajoled the kids to the chapel down the hall as servants brought in blankets and pillows to help them settle.  
“Okay, we’ll see you later.” Said Eric, noting a few discrete weapons by the door.  
Kristof took a bracing breath. “You think we will.”  
Eric sighed, “I don’t know. This is going to be a huge battle and they have way more troops then we do, but I am hoping that magic will tip that balance in our favor. We have to try and stop them, not much choice there.”  
“Nope.”  
“Come on, let’s get to the armory. I need my sword.”  
“Okay, but hang on.” Kristof went into his and Anna’s room. He came back out with a pair of ice axes.   
“Nice. Not exactly swords though.”  
“I’m an ice harvester, not a warrior, but they should do in a pinch.”  
“And we are looking at a very big pinch. I’m a prince and I was taught all about making war and this wasn’t in any of the lessons.”  
“If we get pinched things may go very badly for the children. They’d be trapped in the chapel with no food, they’d starve to death in not very long.”  
“Better then being eaten by a demon if one gets past us. We’ll protect them.”  
“Yes, we do.”   
“Come on, Kristof. Let’s get to the walls and protect the children.”  
“***”  
Eric and Kristof came out on the top of the wall and were led to Merryweather and some of the leaders where they had a view of the coming horde. The demons were swirling around the base of the castle with more coming from the Mountain in a thick black line.  
“Situation?” Asked Eric asked a knight with Captain markings.  
“The castle is locked down, we have archers on the walls and arming just about anyone that can pull a bowstring or use a crossbow. Most of the arrows and bolts are going to the outer defense but the towers here have a good supply of arrows and bolts for this. Engineers are assembling siege engines to throw stuff at the demons from inside but that will take time.”  
“Time may be something we might have a little of, but they should hurry all the same and I know they can’t rush it or it’ll blow up in our faces and that would be bad. It looks like we’ll have plenty of targets.”   
“Indeed. I suggest we set up staggered firing lines so we can keep up a continuous rate of fire with a few sharpshooters for any that get passed the main volleys.” Said the captain of the inner walls.   
“Excellent idea, captain. Let’s take a look.” Said Eric.  
They went up to the battlements of the large platform at the rear of the castle and saw the demons begin to surround the castle.   
“Remind me captain, how far can our archers reach from up here?”  
“The square topped trees are the maximum range of the crossbows, and the round topped trees are the maximum range of the bowmen.”  
“Is everything out there militarily meaningful?” asked Kristof.  
“No, but lots of it is. This is a castle and the defenses have to reach quite far into the landscape to do the job properly. Our walls are dictated by the shape of the rock we were able to build on, so it is not an ideal design, but we altered the landscape to encourage attackers into certain places that we can hit more easily.”  
Eric looked over the castle and saw his father’s banner on the watchtower by the front gate.   
His own banner just came up the stairs and came up next to him. Eric nodded to the bannerman.   
“No banner?” asked Eric.  
“I’m officially Arendelle’s Ice Master and Deliverer. I have a fancy medal and ribbon. Sven wears it for me most of the time. I don’t have a banner.”  
There were barrels of arrows and bolts manned by some of the young men.   
There were lines of bowmen and crossbowmen all along the walls, backed by guards with halberds.   
“Merryweather, can you do anything about those demons?” asked Eric.  
“Yes, they are not of this world, but I can’t dispel them all at once.” Merryweather tapped her wand and some sparkles dripped out. “That’s a lot of demons. It would take a long time to dispel them all and then they would just come back through the breach.”  
“Yeah.” Said Eric as the demons flowed around the castle like dark water in the light of the setting sun. “We’ll focus on keeping them out of the castle while Elsa and the others try to seal the breach. We do our job and let them do their job.”  
“Right.”  
“***”  
“Dad!” Eric yelled as the demons washed over the first wall.   
Merryweather flew off to help with the defense after taking down another ball of demons Chernabog had thrown.   
“Archers, Incoming South High! Fire at will!” roared the captain. Archers turned and fired into the incoming demon balls, a cloud of arrows filled the air, demons disappeared but there were so many. Demons grabbed hold of the towers they crashed into. Arrows flew toward them as they climbed toward the magic users, but it was taking time and the demons scurried behind the tower.  
“We have guards up there with them.” Said the Lock Guard who was coordinating messages between himself and the other defenders. “They should be able to defend the princesses.”  
“Siege engine! Target Chernabog!” The catapult behind them that had been assembled on the platform turned toward the massive demon.   
“Loose!” commanded the engine commander. The catapult launched a heavy rock, but Chernabog merely caught it and crushed it in his hand, with a wicked chuckle.   
“Demons coming up the walls!”  
The demons as pulled back and now they surged forward like a wave. Climbing the walls climbing over each other to try to over top the wall.  
Eric pulled out his sword as Kristof pulled out his ice axes. They nodded to each other.   
A sizzling beam of energy came from Ariel in the tower above them. The beam wobbled all over the place but took down many demons including Chernabog.  
“Thanks again dear.” But he was concerned at how unsteady that shot had been. They’d been getting more unsteady in the last few hours. She must be getting tired, he certainly was, they’d been at this all night. Hopefully it wasn’t effecting the baby.   
Then demons leapt over the battlements and they were too busy focusing on staying alive. He was fighting back to back with Kristof, near them was the captain and the Lock Guard. The slavering monster was a fright to behold. Curved horns, fangs and red skin with goat hoofs. A rather classical form for the devil, Eric noted. He wondered how the original artists were so accurate, surely no one was insane enough to raise a demon just to draw it.   
Then there was no more thought just combat. The sword gave him a reach advantage over the claws of the demon but the claws were sharp and he had to be careful. Eric dispatched one demon, as more came over the walls. He could hear Kristof taking down another. Eric chopped his way through two more, then he saw the captain be disemboweled. The Lock Guard slashed his way over with his two short swords and they formed a triad. They were barely holding their own as Eric could hear terrible screams from along the walls.  
Eric’s foot slid as he stepped into some of the captain’s blood. Demons launched themselves at them and they all went down in a heap.   
Eric got an armored arm up as a demon tried to bite him, but the demon just bit down harder and crumpled the metal. Eric grunted as he felt his arm shatter. A short sword took the demon in the neck and it vanished. “Thanks!”  
Demons were heading for the stairs.   
Eric levered himself up with his sword.  
Then Eric looked down Kristof was grabbing the stump of one leg as he was bleeding badly.   
“Go. Keep the girls safe.”  
Eric looked at the Lock Guard, the only other man he could see standing.   
“Come on.”  
They followed after the demons, and the sounds of clashing metal and screaming men.


	79. Chedrick's Battle

Redeemed - Chedrick’s Battle

Chedrick gasped for breath as he stepped off the staircase at the top of the tower. It had been quite a climb. He leaned on his staff for a moment to catch his breathe. He looked around and went to the balcony to get his bearings. In the evening sun he could see Chernabog and his minions striding toward the castle.  
The demons began to flow around the castle like water around a rock, but they were not passing by, they were surrounding the castle. He was looking down at the king of hell though not by a whole lot.   
Chernabog stood there and folded his arms to evaluation the situation.   
Chedrick brought up his staff and lined up a shot but then a large beam of magic took Chernabog in the chest from another tower and the demon vanished.   
There was a song echoing across the castle, instructions as to who would be dealing with what and how they would take turns. Chedrick went around the balcony until he could see Queen Aurora on the neighboring tower, lit his staff and waved acknowledgement. He could see Ariel waving back from her own tower.   
He could see Celestina come to the balcony next to Aurora, Rapunzel and Anna. Her height made her easy to pick out as the setting sun lit up her green skin and horns.   
What was he going to do about her?  
She had been the Mistress of All Evil, but now she wasn’t, or at least was trying not to be.   
He had kept her heart near him because she was dangerous, but her heart told a story too. Her heart was a battleground between good and evil and while it appeared that evil had won for a long time, good had finally rallied and there was a fight on again for the soul of the princess of a dead kingdom.  
He actually had slept with her heart under his pillow, mainly because there hadn’t been time to make arrangements for something more secure. Then mostly he had kept it in his possession because he was one of the more powerful mages around and could keep it safe.  
Safe where someone wouldn’t try to kill Celestina.   
Safe so he could kill her himself, if she were irredeemably evil.   
Safe because he was scared.  
Scared that he was in love with her.   
They had fought to the death, but in that fight he had danced with her, been kissed by her.  
There really wasn’t anything as intimate as fighting someone, people said sex was intimate but as a virgin he wasn’t sure but having fought a few people who were trying to kill him he knew the intimacy of combat, but with her, with her…it had been so intensely intimate. The touch of her slim waist in his hand, the warmth of her body against his, the scent of her sweat, all that lingered on his senses even now.  
Chedrick gave himself shake, tore his eyes from the woman and walked along the balcony to overlook the massing demons behind the castle. Letting the other focus on the other side he sent a spray of sparkles into the writhing horde and caused hundreds of demons to be banished back to hell.   
Chedrick frowned, he wasn’t going to be able to hold them all off. He would have to ration his energy so he didn’t exhaust himself before the fight was over. A loud roar caused him to dash around the tower as it was enveloped by steam. He saw Queen Elsa hovering in the air, then the steam turned to icicles, which rained down on the demons, dissipating them.   
Chedrick cheered and waved his staff, but then Chernabog rose from hell again. His face fell as he realized this was going to be a bigger fight them he expected.   
He could see her again, talking intensely with the others. His eyes found her so easily.   
Yeah, he thought, he was probably in love with her. Why not! Everything else in the world was going insane, why shouldn’t he be in love with the Mistress of All Evil. The universe obviously didn’t want him getting bored anytime soon.   
He turned away to return his mind on the battle.   
They had returned he heart and he had listened to her screams for hours, then days, praying that she would chose wisely. But how to know if she truly did chose good over evil? How much of a chance could they afford to give her? She was so powerful, they could be wiped out by her in an instant.   
Yet everyone deserved a chance at redemption, didn’t they?  
Everyone fought for good and evil in their hearts. Some people gave themselves to good, others evil, but they could change. Celestina certainly seemed to have given herself to good, but was Celestina stronger then Maleficent?  
He hoped so, he prayed so. It would break his heart to have to kill her. He’d have to do it himself, to make sure it would done quickly and mercifully.   
Chedrick spun as he heard footsteps pounding up the stairs.   
He relaxed as castle guards and a Lock Guard came up the stairs.  
“Your excellency. Princess Rapunzel asked that we take care of you and facilitate communications during the battle. A maid will be bring up dinner momentarily.” The Lock Guard said.  
Chedrick smiled, “Very good, thank you.”  
Of course Mama thought of him even in the midst of a massive battle. Being adopted by Rapunzel and Eugene had been one of the best things that ever happened to him. He wondered if he even deserved it.   
“Okay, here’s the plan. We are going to focus on this side of the castle, but I want guards all around the balcony keeping watch. This battle might last a while and I don’t want anything sneaking up on us. We’ll also be taking turns taking down Chernabog if he gets past Queen Elsa. Let me know if he gets within bowshot. Princess Ariel has the next shot but I want to see it.”  
The trident’s magic was different from his own and he wanted to see it in action.   
“Yes, your excellency.” Said the guards.  
Chedrick turned to the battle again. Noticing demons coming near the walls again he tossed a rapidly spinning ball of sparkly magic down into them where it cut great swaths of them down.   
“Good work, sir.” The Lock Guard said.  
“For the duration of the battle please just call me Chedrick. I think of Prince Eugene as sir.”  
“Of course, Chedrick.”  
“What is your name?”  
“Jakob, sir…Chedrick.”  
“Okay, Jakob. Let’s keep hell out of our castle.”


	80. The Sky and the Dawn and the Sun

Redeemed - The Sky And The Dawn And The Sun

Anna held her semi-conscious sister in her lap on top of the top-most tower on the castle.  
  
“Princess Ariel is out of action, the baby is coming!” Reported the maid who was managing the communications between the towers.

Anna bit her lip, a baby coming so early was bad, but losing another magic user in the middle of the battle was worse.

She looked through the stonework of the balcony and could see the battle swirling around the castle Chernabog was strutting down the mountain toward the castle again, without Elsa he was going to have an easier time of it. She could see Chedrick loosing magic, but Chernabog moved so that the tower she was on blocked Chedrick. The fairies were involved with the tremendous number of demons right around the castle. Chernabog threw demons into the castle again. A storm of arrows and magic swept up to stop them but Anna felt the shudder as at least one demon ball impacted the tower. She heard the skittering of claws on rock. The guards deployed around them.

A catapult threw a large rock at Chernabog but he caught it and crushed it in his hands.

“Elsa’s, wake up please!” Anna begged as she waved the smelling salts under Elsa’s nose again, her sister’s head jerked up but her eyes were still unfocused.

Anna saw Celestina reach toward the staff Aurora was holding out, her hand shook and she paused.

Anna wanted to beg her to take up the staff and defend them from Chernabog.

“I-I don’t want to become her again. I don’t think I could fight my way back again. Promise me that if I try becoming…her again, you’ll destroy me.”  
Aurora closed her eyes and nodded.

“I will destroy you. I promise.” Rapunzel said.

Celestina reached out and took hold of the staff along with Rapunzel. Aurora raised her face, they were surrounded by green sparkles the color of spring leaves and they all lifted off the stones of the balcony.

Dark green sparkles flowed around Celestina. “You have much raw power Aurora, how do you control it?”

“It takes all I have. Rapunzel join us, please.”

“I’m trying. I don’t know how.” Rapunzel said her face screwed up in concentration.

Demons came over the railing. The guard in front of them struck and the first two were banished in a puff of sulfurous smoke. Another further around leapt on top of Elsa’s ice sphere slipped and impaled itself on the shard Celestina had bitten off.

Chernabog approached the castle each footfall slaughtering dozens of his own even as he scooped and threw ever more at the castle.

Hundreds of thousands of demons surged forward climbing over themselves to over-top the castle walls.

Under a withering storm of magic and arrows they broke over the walls like a tsunami.

“Elsa please! I need you! Help me!” Anna begged waving the smelling salts under Elsa’s nose again. Elsa struggled to regain consciousness. Her sister needed help. She brought up a hand but couldn't yet see well enough to protect them.

Anna grabbed the wrist and yelled, “Elsa! Ice now!”

Elsa trusted her sister completely and so let loose with a blast of ice, which Anna directed at the demon coming over the railing.

The guards had fallen back into a tight circle around the princesses.

“Z, the song.” Aurora said.

This is no time for singing, though Anna as she saw a thousands of demons storm up the towers.

She glanced at Rapunzel who blinked, then bowed her head and began a gentle song. Golden light flowed from her. The trio of floating women began to rotate as her golden light joined with their sparkles.

A roar from Chernabog shook the heavens and the tower.

His bat-like wings thrust him over the tall castle walls.

The now rapidly spinning sphere of women rose more and tilted toward him

A thick beam of magical energy reached out for him.

Chernabog folded his wings and dropped like a stone into the courtyard below.

The women tilted more and their beam followed him. Demons on the walls were annihilated but humans were left unharmed, if somewhat soiled.

Chernabog leapt from wall to wall trying to avoid that magic, his claws chewed holes in the stone.

The beam stopped following the king of hell and instead led his rebounding flight.

Chernabog threw up his hands as he leapt right into the beam and was obliterated.

The beam cut off and the women tilted up and panned toward the Forbidden Mountain.

Flames shot up from the mountain as Chernabog began to appear again.

Anna rolled and covered her sister as a massive beam of magic tore its way through the dark sky and into the Forbidden Mountain.

The breach was exposed with its bright magical markings.

Hellfire fought magic as the mountain itself was burned away around it.

The sun peaked over the horizon and beams of golden sunshine shone under the heavy, dark clouds.

The hellfire was forced slowly back into hell and then the markings were burned away by the magic and the breach collapsed in upon itself.

“You are banished.” Came an echoing three-fold voice from behind Anna.

A terrible wail went up from all the demons as they went into a frenzy.

More demons swung over the railing trying to take down the princesses.

Anna rolled back over so she could bring her sister’s powers into play.

The guards around them whirled with bright flashing swords against the demons swarming them.

“Begone!” The three spoke a command that rang the heavens.

A green sphere pulsed from the three spinning women and the demons among the guards were banished.

Anna could see demons fighting and fleeing like water on a hot pan.

The magic sphere expanded and pushed outward.

Demons vanished as it overtook them within the castle and over the walls.

The bright magic rushed across the landscape and over the horizon.

Anna heard groans nearby. A guard was face down on the floor, blood spread from under his chest. Another guard with slashes across his face started to roll him but just set him down again, then turned to treat the maid, who was holding her bloody side. One guard was practically spinning looking for another demon to attack. Another was on his knees shaking uncontrollably.

Hearing screams Anna looked down into the courtyard below, fearing some demons had been missed, but no, it was only the screams of the horribly injured. There were so many people hurt. Anna felt tears come to her eyes she didn’t have any idea how to even start helping any of them.

“Whag?” Elsa asked.

Anna hitched her sister into her lap.

“It’s okay. We won.” Anna said.

Elsa would probably be okay after some rest. Anna thought. But so many would die before this day, this hour was through.

“We won.” Anna sobbed as tears dripped down her cheeks and she hugged her sister close.


	81. Healed

Redeemed - Healed

“It’s okay Elsa, I got you. Rest now. It’s okay. We won.” Anna said as she stroked her sister’s hair. Her sister’s eyes were not looking at anything and the blacks of her eyes were so large Anna could barely see any of the ice blue of her eyes. Elsa dropped her hand and closed her eyes  
Anna gave her sister a kiss on the forehead. Her sister was hurt but she could hear screams of pain and anguish echoing around the castle  
Several people coughed as the dust began to settle.   
The metallic tang of blood ticked her nose.  
Thoughts chased through her head like rabbits chased by a dog: were her husband and children okay, what had happened to Ariel, how were they going to feed everyone, was there any water to drink, would Elsa recover, what were the other three princesses doing in that magical sphere?  
Anna looked over the balcony and saw the green glow coming back, settling around the spinning princesses.   
“It is done, the demons are gone from everywhere.” Came the voices from inside the slowing green globe of magic beside her. Anna looked up and saw the women looking close now. Seeing her and Elsa and the guards. Then the people in the courtyards below.  
“Oh, my people, my people.  
“So much hurt, so much death.  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.  
“We must do something. We can do something. We will do something.”  
The women spun faster as the voices began a song. “Flower gleam and glow, let you power shine.”  
The women’s hair all began to glow. The globe swirled from green to gold.  
“Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine.”  
Elsa’s eyes cleared and focused.   
“Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design.”  
The wounds on the guards around them healed and the man that was face down rolled over and sat up.   
“Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine.”  
Everything smelled clean, fresh and new.   
“What once was mine.”  
The power of the song warmed Anna like a long swig of hot chocolate and refreshed her like stepping under a waterfall. She shivered as she flashed back to that time she had frozen solid and then thawed by the power of true love for her sister.  
Elsa hugged her tightly and it was alright again.  
Anna took a steadying breath, they stood and looked over the castle. They saw thousands of faces looking up at the top of the tower they stood upon. They too looked at the golden glowing trio of women.  
The song began again and a golden light swept across the planet as the chorus of the song swelled beyond all reason.  
Anna turned as she heard running steps on the stairs.   
Phillip, Eugene and Chedrick came onto the balcony and stopped in their tracks as they saw that Aurora, Rapunzel and Celestina were caught up in the magic. They shielded their eyes from the glazing glory of the magic encased women. The guards and maid parted as they approached. Together they stood in a circle and waited.   
Finally, the golden magic returned and the echoes of the song faded.  
Rapunzel’s aspect came to the fore and shining tears ran down her youthful face. “Oh Eugene, I did it. I finally did it. I found my magic again and healed everyone. Isn’t it wonderful?”  
“Yeah, Blondie, that’s amazing. Thank you. Are you okay?”  
“Oh yes, I finally am.” With a glorious smile and a twirl she spun away and Aurora appeared.   
“Phillip.” Aurora said and that one word was filled with so much love it took Anna’s breath away. She put an arm around her sister’s waist.  
“Be with me.” She asked her husband, holding out her hands. He stepped forth without hesitation.   
She knew their story. One of the greatest love stories in the world. The betrothal, the dreams that connected them all unknowing over all the years of the curse, his charge against the dragon, her fight against despair and the goons. She had wept upon reading it. She and Aurora had talked for quite some time as they related their curses to each other. It was good to have someone that understood what had happened to you. Of course, he moved without hesitation with love and trust on his face.  
Magic swirled around him and caught him into her embrace. They kissed and Anna heard the music she hadn’t noticed change, becoming far more powerful. She knew that being with Kristoff was amazing, but this…  
Anna glanced away from as she heard footsteps clatter up the stairs. He squinted his eyes against the brightness. She held out her arm and he rushed over and embraced her and Elsa.   
Celestina replaced Aurora and Phillip. “Chedrick?”  
“I am here.” Said the young man with the staff that glowed with resonant power.  
Celestina smiled like she already knew that. “You went to hell intent on destroying my heart. Why didn’t you?”  
“In the middle of our fight, you kissed me. Why?” he countered.  
Anna saw Celestina blush golden fire in her cheeks. “Because I knew why you were there and I had to take my heart back for myself, but I knew who you really were. I recognized you even if I could hardly believe what I was feeling. I had felt it before and I wanted it again one last time before I was to be destroyed.”  
“And I could no longer destroy you because I too knew the signs, though I still had to stop you.”  
“Maleficent needed to be stopped.”  
“Is not the love of Aurora and Rapunzel enough?”  
“Their love is good and turned the tide for me. But no it is not enough. I need more then sisters. I need more then a lover. I need the completeness that can only come from a husband. Thank you for stopping Maleficent and saving me.”  
“You are most welcome princess.” He flourished a bow.  
Celestina curtsied “Chedrick, would you be my true love and be with me.”  
“Be with you…where?”  
“Out there. Together we can be more.”  
“More what?”  
Celestina’s smile was filled with love and wonder. “Everything.”  
Anna saw Chedrick lick his lips. Everyone was looking at him. She had gestured vaguely up.  
Finally, he nodded. “I will be your true love as I know you are mine.”  
Chedrick stepped forth and was caught up in the magic. He was shorter then she was on the ground but in the air they kissed easily.  
Rapunzel came forth again.  
“Eugene. Coming?” asked smiling Rapunzel, holding out a hand.  
“I-“ stuttered Eugene.  
Anna could feel the incredible power they were wielding, she wanted Eugene to enter the magic and complete whatever it was they were doing. It felt so incredibly loving.   
Eugene turned away. “I…I can’t. I love you with all my heart, but I can’t. We would leave our children orphans and I can’t do that. I can’t. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”   
“Wait, what?” Anna said as she saw Rapunzel’s eyes widen in alarm.  
“My babies.” Rapunzel whispered in a voice that echoed across the land.  
The magic frayed and wobbled. Anna felt Kristoff’s arm tighten around her waist and his legs flex preparing himself to do something like sprint away with her.  
“We are not complete. This cannot be.”  
“Is that bad?” asked Anna.  
The sphere shed magic and everyone stepped back wary of the power.  
Elsa stepped away from Anna. “I! I will go!”  
“No, little sister. It is not your time yet. You are still alone.” Came the many voices.  
Anna put a hand on her husband’s chest, they had children too, but whatever was happening looked terrible and there was so much power that the lose of their control would destroy castle and maybe more, she-they had to do something.   
Kristoff looked down into her pleading eyes, then nodded. Elsa would take care of the children with all her heart.  
“We will take their place to save everyone.”  
They looked at her and the awesome attention of the magic wrapped people bowled her mind over. How could they be in danger with that much power?  
“Oh Anna, your sister still needs you and so do your children.”  
“But what will become of you?” Elsa asked.  
The group looked up and said, “We will stay.”  
There was a pause, “Thank you.”  
The magic flowed back into the staff and they returned to the ground.   
Rapunzel leapt into Eugene’s arms, soundly kissing him. “I love you.”  
“But why? You could have been so much more.”  
“I would have been so much less without you and our family. Thank you keeping me grounded.” Rapunzel said, still smiling at him.  
“What was that, it…Who were you talking too?” asked Anna.  
“Others who have gone before.” Aurora said simply.  
“Uh huh.” Anna replied.  
“Come on, I want to see my first grandchild up close.” Aurora said to Phillip.  
“Grandchild?” Elsa asked.  
“Yes, Ariel had the baby, during the battle.” Aurora said over her shoulder as she and Phillip raced to the stairs.  
“How could you know that?”   
Celestina came up next to Elsa. “For a moment, we knew everything.”  
“Whoa.” Anna whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I almost painted myself into a corner here. I knew they were going to go into goddess mode but what I didn’t have was a reason for any of them to stay. However, there were things left scattered around that I could use, mainly the fact that Eugene was an orphan and he wouldn’t be comfortable leaving his children behind. Something Celestina needed was true love all over again. True love is wonderful but I do not believe there is only one, rare yes, but there is more then one person out there for you somewhere.   
> I’m going to have to go back eventually and foreshadow this stuff better.


	82. Diablo

Redeemed - Diablo

There was a lot of hugging and crying and holding as everyone slowly began to gather together in a room not far from the throne room.  
Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, Master Kristoff and their family wandered around a bit before finding a sitting room not far from the throne room. Staff began setting out food and drink for them. Soon Prince Eric, Princess Ariel and their new child were led in by a Lock Maid.

  
“Hi, guys.” Eric said quietly with a hand around his wife’s waist as she carried the baby.

“Hush, don’t wake the baby.” Anna admonished her eldest daughter as she squealed with delight at the sight of the newborn. Everyone was very quiet as they gathered around Ariel as she sat down.

Princess Rapunzel and Prince Consort Eugene came in with children on hip and shoulders as the rest stayed close.

“So how did it go?” Asked Eric.

“It went fine.” Rapunzel started. “I told them how proud I was of all of them and how impressed I was by their dedication and problem solving. I did admonish them a little for creating the finest bodyguard force ever without even telling the King.”

“And how did you find out?” asked Eric as his adoptive brothers and sisters began to play with their Norwegian cousins.

Eugene chuckled, “Her Divine Highness still remembers a few things from her time as a goddess.”

“Eugene.” Rapunzel admonished her dear husband, but she smiled and blushed a bit.

There were cheers from the throne room.

King Stefan, Queen Leah, King Phillip, Queen Aurora, and their children entered the sitting room after a little while, escorted by more staff and the Three Good Fairies.

The fairies swooped over to the baby.

“Oh, isn’t the baby wonderful.”

“The baby is adorable.”

“Can we give our gifts?”

Everyone’s ears perked up at that. Ariel and Eric looked a bit concerned.

Queen Aurora came over. “There are some things we’ll have to discuss before you give the baby gifts. Some things you should know first. It can wait a bit.”

“Of course it can, dear.” Said Flora.

Aurora looked around, “Where’s Celestina?”

The adults looked around as the children clumped into groups for different kinds of play and Rapunzel said, “I thought she was with you.”

“I saw Celestina and Chedrick hang back as we came down the tower.” Eugene said.

“Ah. They do have a lot to talk about.” Aurora said delicately.

“Talking is so slow.” Rapunzel muttered.

Aurora smiled as she took Phillip’s hand without looking, “They were together in the link. They know but they need to express things out loud too.”  
Eugene licked his lips. He knew he had to stay for his children’s sake but Rapunzel had missed out on something…big, because of that decision. He cursed himself for having to make huge decisions for her without really consulting her.  
Rapunzel turned and looked into his eyes and he lost himself in the love he saw in her depths.

“I love you very much.”

“I love you more.”

“I love you most.”

“I know you do and so do I.”

She put her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and her long brown hair.

“So long hair again?” Eugene asked, noticing the hair was really long again, not seventy feet long but maybe a third of that.

“Yup. Now that the magic is all used up, it is back to normal and its proper length.”

The door opened again and Celestina and Chedrick came in hand in hand. Eugene noted that she was taller then his adoptive son and their hips didn’t look like they fit together well enough to walk with arms around waists.

“So?” Asked Aurora.

They looked at each other and then Celestina said, “We are going to have to work some things out. Me especially, but then we will get married and see what happens after that.”

Aurora and Rapunzel rushed forth and hugged the woman.

Chedrick drifted next to Eugene, holding the staffs.

“So my future daughter-in-law is the Mistress of All Evil.”

“Was. Dad. Was.”

“And I thought rescuing and marrying the Lost Princess was a big deal. I’m impressed. Good job, son, good job.”

“Thanks dad.”

“I love you very much.”

“I love you more.”

“I love you most.”

“I know you do and so do I.”

Merryweather fluttered over to Celestina as the hug broke up.

“I have something for you.” Merryweather said, removing a small figurine from under her blue cloak. She set it on a table and in a shower of sparkles the figure became a large bird.

“Diablo.” Celestina whispered, her hands to her mouth. “Y-you saved him?”

“Yes.”

“But I thought he was destroyed when Aurora destroyed my fortress.” She went over to rubbed his stone beak and head.

“No, he wasn’t. I found him afterwards and held onto him. The spell would wear off after a hundred years anyway. Shall I lift the spell?” Merryweather offered, holding up her wand.

“Um, if I remember he was sounding an alarm.” Said Celestina.

“Yes, we were helping Prince Phillip escape and I was chasing him to keep him from waking you up.” Merryweather said.

“We’d better do it out of the way a little. So I can calm him down.”

“Of course.” They cross the room to an empty corner. The children quiet down and are moved to the far side of the room. Lock maids unobtrusively deploy between the children and the possible threat. Rapunzel glances at the Lock maid coming to stand near her, but says nothing. Elsa moves so she has a clear line of fire should the situation require it.

Diablo was set down to face Celestina, whose back was to the corner. Chedrick offered her the staff but she shook her head. Her eyes were a little white.

She drew herself up and stood like the terrifying figure Maleficent always was.

She nodded to Merryweather, who tapped her wand on the stoned bird and the magic flowed down and he was released.

His alarm echoed in the large chamber as he beat his wings.

“Silence!” Celestina commanded. “It is over!”

Diablo landed and bowed to his mistress. He noticed she was in a blue dress and not her black robes, and they were indoors. He leapt around and saw Merryweather and the others. He spread his wings to defend his mistress and nipped at Merryweather.

“Stop!”

He settled on the table again and turned to look his mistress but kept an eye on the rest of the room.

“Diablo, it has been a long time. Things…have changed. I…have changed. I am Celestina the girl who became Maleficent. I am no longer the Mistress of All Evil. It is over. Can you accept that? You can go free if you wish.”  
Celestina looked to Elsa and the window behind her. Elsa backed up and pushed open the window with one hand.

Diablo chirped a question.

“No, I am not a prisoner. They rescued me from Chernabog. These are my…friends now.” Celestina looked to the others at the word friend, unsure if that was really true. The smiles that returned to her heartened her and she smiled too.

He asked another question.

“Yes, I am happy here. More happy then I can explain.”

He chirped again.

“Yes, it is over. Finally over.” Her eyes glistened.

He hopped over to her and put his head on her chest. She hugged him close.

“It is over. It is over. It is over.” Celestina wept.

Eventually she wiped her eyes. “You missed quite a lot so I will have to tell you the story.”

There was the thunder of little feet. Diablo flew up and landed on Celestina’s shoulder.

“Can we hear the story too?” Several children begged as they crowded her. She had her arms up a bit.

“Ah.” Celestina’s eyes moved over the crowd of children and to their parents who nodded in a way to encourage her but to warn her to be discrete about certain topics.

Eugene came forward with a chair. “If you want a story you have to give her room and let her sit.”

The kids backed up and sat in a semicircle on the smooth wood floor.

Celestina and Diablo looked at each other and then she sat.

“Um, I’m not exactly sure where to begin…”

“This time, start at the very beginning.” Eugene recommended.

“Ookay. Once upon a time, in a far away land, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted…”


	83. Apologies

Redeemed - Apologies

The spiral of green magic soared over the tall mountains and lit upon a high grassy meadow beside a weatherbeaten road. The magic burst into sparkles as the group dressed in traveling clothes set down. Celestina grounded her staff with a soft thud on the grass. Chedrick held her hand and Diablo flapped his wings to steady himself as the wind caught his feathers.

“So, this was your home.” Chedrick said. 

“Yes.” Celestina’s quiet word was lost in the wind but they knew.

Aurora, Phillip, Rapunzel and Eugene looked down into the green valley. 

“It’s beautiful.” Aurora said.

Aurora tightened her hairband as she turned to her friend, “Are you ready?”

Celestina shrugged.

Rapunzel touched her arm. “You’ve been so brave searching out of those you hurt. The apology you made where Riverton had been was heart-wrenching. if you need time that is fine.”

Celestina shook her head.

Celestina started them carefully down the rotted road and down into the valley that had once contained her home. Rapunzel settled her braid-pack on her shoulders and with Eugene’s hand in hers they started down with the others.

There were a number of boulders that had obviously once been building stones peeking out from the moss and grass.

There was the stand of fruit trees that had grown wild. 

There were mounds of earth covered by soft grass and small white flowers.

It had been years since the great renewal.

Yet everything dead was still dead. 

Celestina led them to the large white stone under a strong tree. The old tree looked young still. 

They stood quietly for a long moment, they knew what happened her. 

Celestina knelt. She ran her staff over the ground and two crowns and a coronet rose from the dust. She put the coronet on. 

“Mummy. Da. I'm sorry that all this happened to you and our people. I never meant for this to happen. I avenged you, but that didn't help me. I was a bad girl for a long time. But my friends, my sisters came to my rescue and I am better now. I am trying to make things right. I love you with all my heart. I miss you and Henri and everyone. I wish things could have happened differently, but they didn’t. I hurt so much and hurt others to try and deal with it. Then people started loving me and I remembered. I even found true love in the midst of hell.”

She smiled at Chedrick, but the smile faded.

“I am so sorry for all the evil I have done. I didn’t deserve all this but I have made every effort to make things right again, even though my puny efforts can never be enough. I don’t know where I will end up but I have good people to be with. They help me fight her every day and stay good. I finally have reasons and that is about all I can hope for. Good-bye.” She placed a gentle hand on the white rock. Tears filled her eyes, then she embraced the rock and wept over what had happened.

The others were next to her to hearten her, eventually she rose with the crowns and gave them to Chedrick, who put them in his pack to carry. 

Rapunzel took Celestina’s hands in her own. “You made peace with the kingdoms Maleficent controlled. You searched out, apologized and made restitution to all the victims of Maleficent that could be found. We’ve been to Riverton and Passhold. Will you allow yourself happiness?”

Celestina shook her head, “One last place.”

“Just one?”

“Just one. I promise.” They squeezed hands. Rapunzel smiled as she knew Celestina meant it.

“Okay.”

Celestina took up her staff and gathered everyone in a swirl of bright green magic.

The magic faded and they were in an overgrown clearing. Nearby the rocks of a partially fallen chimney jutted above the shattered roof of a cottage. They walked through the bracken toward a partially sheltered bed.

A loud snap came from under Phillip’s boot. “Wait. That’s a human bone.”

“Yes, one of mine.” Celestina said.

“One of yours? These are all yours?” Phillip asked as they looked around and saw many scattered bones.

“Don’t you remember? The reason it took so long for Maleficent to return was because this bed was broken and predators came and ate me when the spell failed. I put up what fight I could but I was still easy prey. Then after I died the spell began regenerating me again.”

“I’m so sorry.” Phillip said.

“I deserved that and worse.”

“Do you really believe that?”

“I was the Mistress of All Evil.” Celestina shrugged before turning to the reminds of the cottage. 

“Magen… Magen I am so sorry that I killed you. You were such a good person. You said you would keep me safe. You meant it. You tried to keep me safe from myself. I just wanted the pain to stop. I found I was a monster, horribly disfigured on top of been pregnant with the seed of my rapists and the destruction of my kingdom. 

You never even knew who I was. I was hurt and lost and you just took me in and healed me and even threw yourself into my spell to try and save me. You are the best person I have ever known. You didn’t deserve this end. I tried to live up to your example, to give my life to save my new friends from the consequences of my decisions. They didn’t let me die either. Thank you for believing in me after all hope was lost.

My babies. I am sorry I hated you. You were innocent of everything that had happened to me. You did not ask for any of this. I should not have destroyed you. I am sorry I wasn’t strong enough to try to raise you. I’m so sorry.” Celestina finished in tears.

Aurora and Rapunzel hugged her tightly until she was done mourning everything she had done there.

Chedrick finally held out a handkerchief. As she cleaned herself up he asked gently, “Is there anything left to do?”

Celestina blew her nose and looked around. She handed the handkerchief back. “No, this was the last place. There is nothing left to do.”

“Are you willing to give happiness a chance?”

Celestina looked down and shrugged. Aurora and Rapunzel shared a look, part concerned and part exasperated. They had been working with her for a long time. 

Chedrick knelt before her so she could see him. 

“Celestina?” She looked at him. 

“Will you marry me?”

“I can still hardly believe any could love me after everything I did. I’m dangerous, are you sure?”

“I am.”

“I will.”

Aurora and Rapunzel took the hands of their husbands and smiled at the sweetness of the love the were seeing.


	84. The Wedding

Redeemed - The Wedding of Celestina and Chedrick

The Princess Celestina stepped onto a starlit balcony overlooking a beautiful garden embraced by the walls of Queen Aurora’s castle and took in the cool scent of the flowers and trees, a welcome contrast from the heat of the ball.

Finding herself alone, she stepped out of the candlelight and into the darkness. She gripped the railing and held herself up. The cool stone couldn’t help as she began to pant and tears filled her eyes. The noise of the party covered her small sobs as she covered her mouth with her hand. She felt warmth of someone behind her on her bare shoulders.

“I’m here.” Came a familiar soprano voice. 

“I know.”

“It’s a little overwhelming after a while.”

“More than a little right now.”

“It’ll be okay. Just breathe.”

Celestina shook her head. “I don’t deserve any of this.” She held out the skirts to her wedding dress and gestured to the raucous noise of her reception.

A puff of breathe at the old argument.

“Rose. I’m so sorry for …everything.”

“Even banishing the demons?” Celestina heard the smile in the words.

“They wouldn’t have come without my help.”

“You helped make it right and you’ve worked hard to repent of what you have done.”

Celestina’s old tiara glittered as she shook her head. “Not enough.”

Aurora sighed, “Celestina. We banished the demons from this world. We healed everyone on this world. You brought peace. You have sought out all you personally injured and served them. There will always be something to be done, but tonight you get something good to sustain you.”

Celestina glanced into the ballroom and bit her lip. “I-I’m terrified.”

Aurora took her shaking hand. “Why?”

“This has to be a dream.” She whispered. “None of this can possibly be real. I just want the nightmare to begin. I deserve the nightmare. I was so awful.”

Her sister threw her arms tightly around her and snuggled into her bosom. “Yes, you were, but you are not anymore.”

“But I could become Maleficent again.”

“Maybe, we all have the potential to be bad but you will fight her.”

“I fight her all the time.”

“Good. I am here for you. Rapunzel is here for you. Chedrick your husband is here for you. Remember that.”

“I try.”

“I know you are.”

“You’ll keep the staffs in a safe place?”

“They are in a very safe place.”

“They’re not the cottage, are they?”

“No, they are not in the cottage. They are someplace where you’ll never find them.”

“Good. Thank you. I just want everyone to be safe. I want to share everything with Chedrick but after what happened I am not sure what will happen to me if I am intimate with him.”

“We’re here for you. You can take your time.”

They hugged tightly again.

There was a cheer from the ballroom and the two women stuck their heads around the corner. 

“Looks like your new husband has gotten himself into a spot of bother.”

A bunch of men were tossing Chedrick into the air. 

“Looks like I better go rescue him.”

Celestina stood up straight, took a centering breath and glided into the raucous ballroom, leaving a wake of quiet respect behind her.

The band of men finally noticed and put Chedrick down and rather comically they all tried to hide behind him.

“I think it is time for us to take leave of the party.” Celestina said. 

“So soon.” Chedrick asked, as others quietly made their disappointment known. 

“You will need to spare some energy for our celebration.”

There was quiet for a long moment and then as Chedrick goggled at her, she blushed when she understood what she had said.

“Of course, dear goodwife.” Chedrick said with a gentle smile. 

They took hands and a path was made for them out of the ballroom as couples came together to hold each other and watch the newlyweds leave.

~The End~

Author’s Note: Well, I think that does it for this story. I’ve written a trilogy, I’m rather surprised, I never thought I had any books in me much less write 375k words into a trilogy about some Disney Princesses. But I tapped into something amazing when watching “Tangled” all those years ago. Five years, it’s been five years and one day since I posted my first story. How much I have changed in so little time.  
“Rapunzel Goes Home” allowed me to work through the death of our first born. “Roused” helped me explore the muse, my place in the universe and friendship. And “Redeemed” let me forgive myself for surviving the crash.  
I am so thankful for all that has happened to me because I have made some great friends but, truth be told, I am not sure I would wish what happened to me on my worst enemy.   
I dream of having these stories turned into novel, movies or something by Disney, though I know that is an impossible dream. These stories really need so much more work. I’ve learned so much about grammar and storycraft that they all need significant editing. Which I will do because I need to learn how, and I learn best by doing.   
If you got this far, thank you.


End file.
